Another Day In The Life
by JusticeStandsTRUE
Summary: Things are getting busy for the Reagans, especially for Andy, Danny and Linda's adopted daughter, who seems to find trouble at every turn. Danny and Linda get some surprising news, the Reagan's are all placed under protective custody, Andy causes a little trouble for Jamie, and a whole lot more.#3 in the "Life With The Reagan's Series."#1 is Least of These,#2 is Never A Dull Moment
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1 Back to School

Warning: talk of a spanking

 **XXXXXXXX**

The mornings always seemed to come much earlier in the Reagan house during the school year, at least for Andy anyways, who was never a morning person to

begin with, making things even worse for her parents, who had the struggle of getting her up and out of bed every morning.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy wake up," Linda came in early in the morning on that first fateful day of school. "You have to get ready for school." "I don't want to go," Andy moaned

shoving her head up under her pillow. "Sorry," Linda took her pillow away, "but you don't have a choice." Andy didn't move, rather she just laid there sprawled

out, still under her blankets. "Andy come on," Linda nudged her, "you know if you don't get up now, your daddy's going to come up here with a pitcher of water

and dump it all over you, now do you really want that," Linda really didn't mind if she got a little wet, the only problem was, she didn't want to have to have all

the sheets wet. "No," Andy moaned and crawled out from under the covers. "Your uniform is hanging up, so get dressed and get downstairs so you can get

some breakfast, we don't want to be late on the first day," Linda gave her directions before heading on to finish getting ready for work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I don't know why I have to go to school to begin with, it's not like I learn anything there to begin with," Andy complained later on that morning before

breakfast. "Andy," Danny looked at her serious, "if we've been through this once, we've been through this a thousand times." Andy sighed yet mumbled, "But I

don't like it, I'm not any good at it." "Hey," Danny looked at her, "what kind of talk is that? "The truth," she muttered. "Don't put yourself down like that. I don't

allow my children to put themselves down in that matter." "Don't you remember last semester, my grades were terrible at the end of the semester," Andy had a

point. "Andy, give yourself some credit, we never faulted you for bad grades, you were only there for two months, and it was an adjustment." "You can say that

again," Andy shook her head. "All we expect is for you to do your best and stay out of trouble," Danny was careful to add that last part. "I'll try," Andy

shrugged. "If you guys are finished with breakfast, go on upstairs and brush your teeth," Linda glanced at the kids, hoping to have a few minutes to talk to

Danny alone? "Yes Mam," Jack was the only one to reply as he, his brother and sister left the table. "Keep your cell phone close by," she gave him a half smile,

"were still making adjustments." "I know," Danny pushed his chair back and placed his dishes in the sink before hurrying out the door and off to work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was about mid-afternoon when Danny's cell buzzed, half expecting it to be his children's school, calling about something his daughter did. "So how did the

morning go with the kids on getting them off to school," Danny was surprised when it was father who was calling him? "The boys were fine, they are used to

going to school all the time, but Andy apparently didn't go all that often before, needless to say she's having a little trouble adjusting," Danny gave him the

broad strokes of the mornings events. "You hated school and survived, and I'm sure she will do the same," Frank really didn't seem all that concerned,

especially considering all the uphill battles he experienced with his own son. "You were used to going," he mentioned, "I mean you went to a parochial school

during your entire education period, and you still had your ups and downs." "I know Dad," Danny chuckled, he knew his father was right, he had the little

markings under his bed at his father's home to mark the amount of times he had been grounded. He made a mental note to show it to Andy one day soon. "I'm

sure they will be fine, it's a big adjustment for her, so just keep pushing her and giving her all the support you can, she's lucky to have you." "Thanks Dad I

needed that," Danny admitted.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"It's the first day of school Andrea, no one ever gets detention on the first day of school," Linda stood in the kitchen clearly upset, as she held the detention

slip up that needed her or Danny's signature. "I'm sorry," Andy wasn't exactly sorry but at this particular time she wasn't sure what else to say to get her mom

to calm down. "I'm not signing this," Linda said simply putting the detention slip down. "But Mom, if I don't get it signed, they will give me another day of

detention," Andy looked worried. "Maybe then you will learn to stop with the stupid comments," Linda shook her head, although inside, she knew there was no

way detention would ever make her do that. "But mom," Andy tried again. "Danny," Linda stopped him the second he walked through the front door, "do you

know what our daughter did?" "What happened," Danny was trying to keep an open mind, as he glanced from Andy to Linda? "Would you tell her that no one

ever gets detention on the first day of school," Linda was still furious. "Mm," Danny cleared his throat, "I did," he mumbled under his breath. "What did you

say," Linda was certain she didn't hear him right? "I got in trouble on the first day of school," Danny said plainly. "What," Linda looked at him shocked? "It's

probably for the same thing I did. She got so tired of all the teachers asking her the same question of how her summer went that she finally decided to shake it

up and make it interesting." Andy's mouth dropped but she didn't say anything, he literally hit the nail on the head. "She probably said she shot a guy in Reno

just to watch him die, got a good lawyers so all she got was a stint in juvenile hall," Danny gave Linda the climax of the situation. "Oh wow, Dad that's

awesome, how did you know," Andy was smiling despite the look Linda kept shooting her. "Because I called the school this afternoon," Danny squealed. "So

did you really do the same thing when you went to school, or were you just saying that," Andy asked inquisitively? "I did," Danny knew he couldn't lie, yet it

probably wasn't right for him to treat her behavior as a joke. And the look Linda was giving him, was saying as much. "What do you want me to say Linda, I did

the same thing as a kid, so I can't very well yell at her," Danny was making a fine point, at least Andy thought so who was just grateful to avoid it. "And I bet

your parents were furious," Linda could see the writing on the wall. "My Dad tried to act mad, but I could tell it was faked. My mom on the other hand chased

after me with her sandal." "What did you do," Andy knew it probably wasn't the right time to laugh, but she couldn't help it, she could literally see Frank's face

in her head? "I ran and hid behind my dad for protection," Danny remembered the day as if it was yesterday with a smile. Linda sent him another look of your

not helping and Danny knew he needed to say something to show some sort of disproval. "But that doesn't mean to say it was a good idea, following in all of

my footsteps is not the best idea, I certainly experienced my share of discipline, actually I received more than my share, but I don't want to talk about that,"

Danny gave her a disgruntled look. "I know it was wrong," Andy shrugged, "I was just trying too," she seemed to suddenly loose her train of thought when

she noticed Linda take her sandal off. "Trying to disrupt the entire class," Linda started to take a step closer. That first small step didn't go unnoticed by Andy,

who took the opportunity to squeeze herself in between Danny and the wall for protection. "Linda come on it was just done in fun," Danny tried to protect his

daughter's backside. "It was really," Andy picked up where Danny left off. "Andy go ahead and run upstairs and get ready for bed while I talk to your mother,"

Danny took a slight step forward allowing her room to run out of the room. "Danny, I wasn't threw with her yet," Linda was aggravated that Danny let her go

upstairs. "Linda, I'm not saying she doesn't deserve punishment at all, I just don't see any point in spanking her for a harmless joke," Danny was hoping she

would understand his reasoning. "Fine," Linda put her sandal back on, "but I'm only relenting this one time, her behavior had better change." "I agree with

you," Danny didn't want to argue, "I'm way over disciplining her each and every week during the school semester, and I can assure you, I am going to

enlighten her on the subject." "Do it tonight please," Linda was hoping things would calm down, hoping for a calm week at least once that semester. "I will,"

Danny nodded, "as soon as she gets out of the shower, and I'll send her to bed early for the next two nights for getting into trouble," he added before making

his way up the stairs to see his boys.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"How are my boys," Danny asked walking into Jacks room, where he found them playing with their slot cars? "Daddy," Sean looked up at him, "when did you

get home?" "About forty-five minutes ago I guess," Danny really hadn't looked at his watch when he got home considering he had to work a little later that

evening. "How was school today," Danny took a seat on the floor in between them? "It was good," Sean answered. "Same as always I guess," Jack shrugged,

placing his car at the starting point of the track. "Do you want to play," he looked over at Danny? "I guess I have time to go a round or two," Danny figured he

had enough time to play with them before Andy got out of the shower. After taking a turn to race both of them, Danny leaned over to examine the car he was

racing, thinking something had to be wrong with it, considering he lost both times. "Dad, what are you doing," Jack wondered aloud? "I think this car is broke,"

he glanced over at the boy. "No it isn't," Sean jumped on his father's back, and wrapped his arms around his neck trying to wrestle him. "Augh," Danny moaned

sitting up so he could reach behind him and pull him off. Unfortunately, seconds before he had that chance, Jack tackled him full force from the front. "Awe,"

Danny fell onto his side in order to keep form squishing either of them, "two against one isn't fair." "You mean three against one," Andy ran in and jumped on

top of him. "Augh," Danny moaned much more intensely this time, as he lay face planted on the floor, three kids atop him. "All I wanted to do was check the

car," he muttered, "There's got to be a reason behind the fact I lost twice." "Maybe it's because you suck at this game," Jack said flatly. "And maybe you need

an early bed time, to give you time to think about what you just said," Danny teased wrapping the three in a head lock. "Daniel!" Linda stopped in at the

doorway when she heard all the commotion upstairs. "You are supposed to be talking to our daughter about her behavior." "I am," Danny released his grip on

them and pulled himself up off the floor, "let's go Andy, we need to talk," Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "Am I in trouble," Andy couldn't wait until they

reached her bedroom to ask? "We will talk about it in a second," the two made their way down the hall and into her bedroom.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright Andy I need you to listen to me," Danny pulled his daughters desk chair out form her desk and turned it around where he could face her. "I'm not going

to spank you or anything like that for this, but I want this semester to be different alright, I was pretty lenient during your previous semester, because I knew

you were adjusting, but no more." "I know," Andy started to pick up all the clothes she had tossed on the floor. "But it isn't easy, I mean if it's not the teachers,

it's the students, and the fighting, and just about everything else," Andy was clearly annoyed, and definitely not in the mood to hide anything. "I'm not going to

argue with you Andy, I know things are rough, but you either, take everything in strife and come to the conclusion that you have to do it and make the best of

the situation or you can be in trouble. But I can assure you, you get in trouble regularly and I can assure you your punishments will come a heck of a lot more

often," Danny figured the best he could do, was to lay the law down right then and there. "I'll try," Andy shook her head before taking a seat on the edge of

her head, "but I'm not promising anything." "Andy I'm not going to blame you for other people actions," Danny stooped her, "but I don't like you being involved

in trouble on a regular basis. So basically all I'm asking for is for you not to get into trouble every week," Danny laid it out as simply as he could. "I understand,"

Andy sighed. "So are we done here," Andy was obviously wanting to join her brothers? "Not quite," Danny shook his head. "You will have an early night tonight

and tomorrow night for your comments today." "Awe Dad," Andy tried to convince him of otherwise. "It's either that or the sandal," Danny shrugged, "but it's

your choice, but I know what I would choose if I were you." ''I'll go to bed," Andy sighed. "Good choice," Danny hugged her. "Now tell me, what's your favorite

class," he noticed he had yet to question her about her schedule or any of her classes? "Free time," it didn't take long for Andy to come up with an answer.

"Aside from free time," Danny shook his head, thinking that at least she didn't say lunch. "Physical Education," Andy nodded. "That was my favorite too," Danny

agreed, "I always got an A in that class," he remembered. "Any thoughts on any extracurricular activities," Danny was trying to get a bit more information from

her, hoping she would give a positive reply. "Dad," Andy fell back on her bed, "it was only the first day, give me a break." "I know," Danny stood, "just promise

me you will look into it." "If I have too," Andy crawled under the covers. "It would be appreciated," Danny tucked her. "When you are at school tomorrow pick

up some brochures on all the activities the school offers and we will look through them when I get home." "I'll try," Andy still wasn't exactly thrilled with the

thought. "Don't try, just do," Danny turned her lamp off. "Yes Sir," she yawned. "Good, now go to sleep," he placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the

room. "Andy's in bed, and the boys are getting ready for bed," Danny stretched out on the couch, "her favorite class was free time and physical education, and

she is picking up extracurricular activity pamphlets tomorrow." "Do you really think she'll get them," Linda wasn't going to believe it until she saw it. "She

better," Danny reached for the television remote, "if not I may borrow that sandal."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, Andy paced up and down in front of one of the counters at the school. The counter had a variety of different pamphlets sprawled about

different places, pamphlets for sports, home economics, chess club and just about any other one could think of. Her phone vibrated and Andy grabbed it, it was

a text from her mom saying she and her brothers were in the car waiting for you. Andy sighed and finally grabbed a handful and ran out the door. "Sorry," Andy

jumped in the front seat and buckled her seat belt, "I would have been sooner, but Dad just about ordered me to pick out some sort of extracurricular activity."

"And did you find any," Linda glanced at her, pulling away from the school? "I don't know," Andy shook her head, "but I grabbed a few pamphlets to show him."

"Which ones are they," Linda looked confused? "To be honest with you, I don't even know," Andy admitted, "but hopefully it will be enough to keep him happy."

"Your Daddy doesn't care what you choose honey," Linda shook her head, "he just wants you to find something you will enjoy, and that will make you happy."

"You really think so," Andy starred out the window? "I know so," Linda smiled at her. A couple hours later and Danny was home from work and ready for his

uphill battle with his daughter. "Please tell me you made some wise decisions on the pamphlets I told you to pick up today," Danny said walking into Andy's

bedroom. "I think so," Andy shrugged, "but I'm not too sure what you are going to say." "Here it goes," Danny mumbled running a hand through his hair he

knew there was no way possible this was going to be easy. "What do you got," Danny held his hand out? "I have basketball, football, art, and my personal

favorite the JROTC." "Really Andy, you can't come up with anything better than the Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps," Danny didn't really seem mad, rather

surprised, then again, he wasn't sure why he let anything Andy did surprise him. "What's wrong with it, it might be fun," Andy shrugged. "Fun," Danny looked

at her confused, "you can't take orders." "And who says," Andy protested loudly? "You barely listen to me and I'm your father, what makes you think you will be

able to listen to those in command," Danny said right back, and just as loud. "I don't know," Andy admitted, "I'm always up for a challenge." "Try again," Danny

tossed the pamphlet aside. "How about football," Andy brightened up, "that's my next favorite?" "Absolutely not," Danny wasn't even willing to discuss it. "Why

not," Andy looked at him questioningly, "it's because I'm a girl isn't it?" "That's part of it," Danny admitted, "but I'd be more afraid that you would hurt

someone." "Probably," Andy had to admit that he was right, she did have a tendency to be a little rough, and tougher than most boys she came in contact with.

"And before you ask, art is out of the question too, I'd probably get a call from the school on the first day, the teacher complaining that you totally had a

disregard for the rules and poured paint all over the floor, or painted one of the other students," Danny shot her down. "Then what am I supposed to do when

you keep shooting down all my options, this extracurricular thing was your idea after all," Andy threw her hands up. "For one, drop the tone, and secondly I

haven't overruled all your options, in fact I encourage the basketball idea," Danny pointed at her. "And whys that," Andy was partially confused. "Because you

already know something about it, you will learn teamwork, not to mention you are getting pretty good." "You really think so," Andy brightened, she had to

admit she wasn't exactly used to compliments, at least not until she moved in with the Reagan's. "I do," Danny nodded, "and after we spend a little time

practicing together, you'll be even better." "You'll play with me," a huge smile spread across Andy's face. "As often as I can, and we can even get some of the

others to play too," Danny stood up from where he sat on her bed. "Where are you going," Andy wondered aloud when he headed for the door? "To get your

brothers, so we can start practicing," Danny winked at her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

With it being the first week of school, homework was slight and the kids were left to their own devices of entertaining themselves while Linda was either

cooking or cleaning the house, and Danny was work. There wasn't much they could do however, considering they were still grounded from the bank incident

that they didn't exactly look upon with fond memories. "What you guys doing," Andy asked on the last step of the stairs? "We're bored out of our minds, so

we're looking through old family photo albums," Jack looked up from his place on the couch. "Let me see," Andy squeezed herself in between her two brothers.

"This is mom and dad's engagement picture," Jack pointed out the first picture. "Dad sure had a whole lot more hair back then," Andy commented. "Yeah he

did," Sean chuckled. "And that's got to be you Sean with the curly hair," Andy pointed at one of the baby photos in the book. "Yep," Sean beamed. "It certainly

isn't Jack," he added, "He didn't have any hair." "Hey," Jack protested, "I was still a cute baby," he said pointing at another photo on the opposite page, one of

Danny holding him when he was a month old. "Yes you were Jack," Andy gently shoved him. "And here's one of mom holding me," Sean mentioned after turning

the page. "And what year was this one taken," Andy looked at one of the early family pictures on the same page? "I don't know," Sean shook his head. "I'm

not sure either," Jack noticed there wasn't a date on the back of the picture once he removed it from the plastic covering. "Hey mom do you know what year

this picture was taken," Sean stopped his mother on her way into the kitchen? "I'd say mid-2005," Jack looks around five in this picture," Linda noticed. "Hey

mom, can I go outside and play basketball for a few minutes," Andy jumped up, suddenly beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Do you have any homework,"

Linda was careful to ask before she gave her daughter an answer? "I only had a little in math, and I did it already," Andy appeared as if she already had one

foot out the door. "Go ahead then," Linda knew she still had several minutes until dinner was ready, and could tell that she was looking for a means of escape.

It was nearly an hour later by the time Danny got home from work that afternoon, dinner was just about ready, and the boys were still looking through the old

albums. "Hey Linda, is Andy in some sort of trouble, she hardly said two words to me when I got home," Danny asked walking into the kitchen? "That's really

unlike her," Linda knew that Andy was a major Daddy's girl. "Is something bothering her," Danny was still kind of confused by it all? "Jack, Sean," Linda looked

at the boys, "go outside and play with your sister for a few minutes, and let me talk to your Dad." "But we're not finished looking through the albums yet,"

Sean tried. "You can look at them some more after dinner," Linda reassured them before opening the door for them, and pointing outside. "Yes Mam," Jack

sighed already knowing that if they didn't go right then and there, there father would issue his most famous words of listen to your mother and they wouldn't

have much of a choice anyway. "I think I know what's bothering Andy," Linda turned to face him as soon as the boys were out of earshot. "What is it," Danny

couldn't help but be concerned? "The boys have been looking through some old family albums and pointing pictures out to her of them, and I think she feels a

little sad that her life before us was so broken up." "Did she say anything," Danny wondered, thinking about all she had just said? "Of course not, but she did

seem to be in quite a hurry to disappear," Linda remembered? "You want me to go talk to her," Danny looked about ready to call her in for a little

father/daughter convo that was becoming rather famous for the two. "Not yet," Linda shook her head, "but I do think we should make reservations to have a

family photo taken, and maybe a few singles of her." "A professional picture," Danny smiled, "she's probably never had one of those taken before." "Or with a

loving family either," Linda mentioned. "It would probably be a good idea," Danny had to admit, no matter how much he himself hated taking pictures.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day went by with no issues, at least not at school, which suited Andy, Danny and Linda just fine, then again it was only the third day of the

semester. "You three, I'm not going to tell you again, do not come back downstairs until you have finished your homework," Linda knew she had to have told

them at least ten times, and they had only been up there for ten minutes, and vaguely she was becoming quite irritated at it. It had barely been thirty seconds

after Linda gave her warning that Andy came waltzing down the stairs. "Andrea, what did I just say," Linda looked at her dumbfounded, surely she had

understood what she meant, it wasn't exactly a subtle order? "I need a pencil," Andy held up the pencil she found on the table. "Andrea," Linda shook her

head, "surely you have a pencil somewhere in your bedroom." "I do," Andy muttered, "but I don't like it as much as this one." "Whatever," Linda shook her

head, before pointing up the stairs, "don't let me catch you down here again," Linda sounded serious, although in reality, she actually wanted to laugh at her

idea of favoring one pencil over another. "Homework is one thing I've never understood, I mean what is really the point to it," Andy tried to sound philosophical.

"To help you learn the material your teacher teaches you during the day Andrea," Linda said pointedly. "Oh come on mom, we both know that no matter how

much homework they give me, I'll never actually learn the material," Andy already knew the truth, and she was surprised that Linda had yet to learn it. "You

would if you spent the time in your room actually studying when I tell you too, rather than looking for a certain pencil," Linda more than had a point. "Like that

will help," Andy laughed out loud. "Andy, I only have one question for you," Linda looked at her daughter questioningly? "How much of your homework did you

actually do in the past before you moved in here?" "Is this one of those trick questions, that if I answer it truthfully I can get into some sort of trouble and you

punish me," Andy wasn't an idiot, and wasn't about to answer it unless she was covered by one of those amendments she kept hearing so much about during

Sunday dinner. "Andy I'm not going to punish you for something you did in the past, and before you moved in here," Linda said truthfully. "In that case little to

none," Andy sounded like she loved each and every moment of the no homework days. "Andy I used to not be able to do anything about you not doing your

homework, but those days are long gone, and now I can either take my sandal off or ground you for the next six months." "You know, you make a really good

point mom," Andy started to back away until she found the bottom stair with the back of her foot. "I thought I might, now go," Linda increased her tone a bit

higher. "Yes Mam," Andy said exuberantly as she ran up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I made an appointment for tomorrow evening about an hour after the kids get out of school," Linda announced the second Danny walked through the door.

"That should be fine," Danny was exaggerating knowing full well he would much rather be at work than taking pictures, he hated it when he was a kid, and it

was obvious nothing had changed, and his boys had also seemed to inherit that hatred, at least it seemed like that in the past. He could only imagine what

kind of trouble, Andy would find while they were at a photography studio with so much expensive equipment, and to be completely honest, he was a little

nervous about the whole thing. "But let's at least save this picture for our Christmas cards so we don't have to go through this again," Danny's voice held a

slight sound of pleading. "My thoughts exactly," Linda agreed, knowing it wouldn't be easy, especially with all three children, and for a moment she felt tempted

just to let Erin take their picture again, at least they could choke them in front of family. "I know Andy will enjoy it deep down, but there is no way possible she

will admit it, and will probably invent some new way to get into trouble." "That's what worries me," Danny shook his head, "especially around all the cameras

and lights, and things that could take my pay check in a matter of seconds, after my children try to kill one another and they knock them over and they shatter

in millions of pieces." "Now you sound like me," Linda laughed at her husband's paranoia. "I'll try to talk to them, but as we both know, very seldom does that

do any good," Danny took the stairs to at a time.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey, how much homework do you have," Jack asked leaning on the doorway of his sisters bedroom? "Math and Science," Andy sighed, "which means I'm going

to be up here till Christmas." "If that's the case, think on the bright side, at least it's August, and you don't have too long to wait," Jack grinned. "Ha-ha, very

funny," Andy wasn't sharing his bright comment. "How much homework you getting done in here Son," Danny surprised his eldest son, by placing a hand on his

shoulder? "Not much," Jack admitted, taking his leave before Danny would have a chance to start in on him with a long lecture. "Hey slow down a minute,"

Danny grabbed him by his shirt. "I was wanting to talk to the three of you, and being you are together now is as good a time as any." "Whatever it is Andy did

it," Sean spoke up from his place on the floor, pointing at his sister. "Shut up Sean," Andy threw a balled up piece of paper at him. "How's the homework coming

Andy," Danny looked over her shoulder from where she sat at her desk. "Slow," Andy mumbled, "and at the rate I'm going, I'll be up here till I'm old and gray."

"Mm, hope not, that means you would be doing school for an awful long time, and I speak from experience, that would be one of the worse things that could

ever happen to a person." Andy stopped and looked up at him seriously, "I didn't think I would ever say this, but you may actually understand me." Danny

smiled at her, "leave the books for a second, I want to talk to you for a minute," he spun her chair around so she could face him. Normally Andy would come

back with some smart remark asking what did she do this time, but she was too flabbergasted at his direction to leave her books. "Who are you, and what

have done to the detective," Andy stopped short, so much for not making a smart comment, she thought to herself, knowing that there was no way this could

be the man that bugged her from almost the second she became his daughter about how beneficial school was. "What are you talking about," Danny shook his

head over her comment? "Aren't you the man that has told me countless times that you didn't want to hear another word about me not interested in doing

school," Andy thought of the past months and all their length conversations they had on the subject? "Yes I am, but right now I want to talk to you about

something just as important." "Wait a minute," Andy stopped him again, "are you really telling me that something is just as important as school?" "Andrea,"

Danny's tone deepened. "Hang on a second Dad, I want to relish in this for a minute," Andy looked at her brothers, still shocked at her father's comments.

"Andrea, I don't want to hear another smart comment during this conversation," Danny shook his head on how quick the simple little talk that he wanted to

have with her change to him having to nearly discipline her. "Sorry," Andy suddenly seemed to catch his drift, and it was none too soon for Danny. "Tomorrow,

we are taking family pictures, and I want you on your best behavior." "Not this talk again," Sean shook his head. "Yes this talk again, only this time it's going to

be backed up with discipline if you don't readily comply," Danny came back with an immediate reply. "How quick this simple talk turned into simple threats of

discipline," Jack mumbled. "There isn't going to be anything simple about the spoon or six months of being grounded," Danny gave a short interpretation of the

following day's events if anything got broken, or they didn't do exactly as they were told. "You know that's the second time I've been threatened by that

today," Andy interrupted. "And it's about to become a reality if you interrupt me again," Danny looked at her seriously. "I'm going to shut up now," Andy ran an

imaginary zipper over her lips. "Now that I have your attention," Danny continued, "I want us to all try to have a good time tomorrow, so be on your best

behavior, and do whatever the photographers, or your parents tell you too." "But we don't like taking pictures all the time," Jack looked at him hopefully, as if it

would make a difference. "I know," Danny had to agree with them, "but we're going to do it, and we're all going to enjoy it." "But dad," Jack and Sean whined.

"You are doing it for your mother, so just put on a smile, and be on your best behavior, and wear whatever your mother tells you too," Danny looked at his

daughter when he said the last part. "Oh sure, so you automatically think it's going to be me who argues over what she what she wants me to wear," Andy

threw her hands up. "Not if you value your life, when it comes to your mother," Danny shook his head, his eyes wide before walking out the door, leaving them

to think. "Who else here thinks tomorrow is going to go by without a hitch," Andy looked at her brothers? "Me," Jack and Sean raised their hands

simultaneously. "For once, I was beginning to think the same thing," Andy spun her chair back around to finish her homework before the sandal wearing

woman of the house made her up the stairs to check on her progress.

* * *

I have a lot of fun chapters planned for this story, hope you all enjoy... I appreciate all the kind follows, favorites and reviews I received from my previous stories, and I was easily convinced to write another story... Thanks again... JusticeStandsTRUE


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2 Night Out

 **XXXXXXXX**

The photo shoot went rather smoothly, which managed to confuse both Danny and Linda a great deal. Michelle the photographer was great with the kids, and

aside from just family pictures, they even managed to get some single pictures of Andy, and group pictures of the three siblings together. What surprised Danny

and Linda the most about the photographer, was that she suggested they take a few funny images, saying that 95% of the time when kids or parents looked

at a picture on the wall, all they remembered was how hectic it was trying to get the kids to smile properly. Also saying that when they had funny pictures

hanging up alongside the others, it helped them remember how fun it was. They took one of the three kids laying on the floor on their stomachs. Another one

of Andy having an arm around each of the boy's necks. Andy seemed to enjoy this one the most, even if she couldn't really squeeze. The only one she didn't

really care for was when the photographer suggested she sit in the middle, and both her brothers lean over and place a kiss on her cheek, one on each side.

"Do we have to do this one," Andy looked at Linda pleadingly? "Yes," Linda patted her back, "it will be a beautiful picture." "I'm not sure how beautiful it will

be," Andy mumbled, this time looking at Danny for help. "It'll be fine," Danny gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't know about this," Andy said just under her

breath. "Just do everything Michelle tells you the first time, and you can get it over with sooner," Danny squatted down to her level. "I'll try," Andy walked away

to take her place in the seat Michelle pointed out to her in front of the camera, "but it isn't going to be easy." The last picture they took was another of the

family, this picture was one of Danny and Linda kissing, and the kids goofing off around them trying to get them to stop. Danny of course was easily ready to

comply, and while they were getting in position, Andy took the opportunity to pull her brothers aside and form a plan to separate them. Michelle had just

started snapping a few images, when the kids put their plan into action. Andy jumped on Danny, while Jack jumped on Linda, and Sean squeezed himself in

between his parents simultaneously with his older siblings. By the time the shoot was over, they were all having a good time, and Michelle was raving to Danny

and Linda about how much fun she enjoyed interacting with their kids, and how well behaved they were.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Considering it was nearing dinnertime, and the kids managed to behave themselves, Linda suggested they go to the laser tag pizza parlor for dinner. "Really

mom," Jack sounded surprised? "Did you all do your homework before we took pictures?" "Yes," the three siblings said suddenly. "Are you sure," now she was

starting to tease them. "Yes, Yes," the three were doing their best not to jump up and down in the car while Danny was driving. "Can we play too," this time it

was Sean to hit her up with another question? "Maybe for a little while after we eat," Linda couldn't help but smile at their exuberance. "Dad will you play with

us again," Andy leaned up from the back seat? "Probably not Andy, I'm not going to leave your mother sitting at the table alone," Danny glanced at Linda. "She

can play too," Andy mentioned. "Oh no, not in these shoes," Linda thought of the shoes she chose to wear for the picture, "I can't run in these." The three kids

managed to scarf their pizza down in record time without trying to appear too anxious thinking that if they didn't hurry, Linda would be ready to go home to get

them to bed. "Were finished, can we go play now," Sean was sitting on the edge of his seat. "You can play for one hour," Linda held up one finger. "Don't kill

each other, do whatever the workers tell you, and have fun." "Not a problem," the three jumped up and ran over to the counter to get outfitted. "You know it

really surprises me, at how well behaved they can be one day, but the next day they are running wild," Danny shook his head. "I half expected Andy to have a

meltdown, and Sean almost shoved Jack into one of the lights, but nothing happened," Linda admitted. "That's because when they are with us, they know

there will be immediate consequences for bad behavior. But when they are alone, they only think about the here and now rather than the future," Danny

figured the only possible explanation. "At least they have managed to keep away from any major natural disasters since the bank incident," Linda sounded

more than grateful. "How long do you think it will last?" "I give it a week tops," Danny wasn't expecting the short reprieve to last long, he new his kid's way too

well, especially Andy, who was always completely unpredictable.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny didn't realize how much he would be right regarding Andy getting into trouble. What he didn't know however was that she would find it the very next

day. "Andy, what are you doing here," Nicki stopped just outside the principal's office the following day where she found her cousin sitting on the waiting

bench? "Waiting for mom or dad to come get me, I got detention again, and since it's the second time in the first week of school, they want to see one of my

parents," Andy sighed. "You are going to be in some trouble Andy, it's the first week of school," Nicki shook her head. "Tell me something I don't know," Andy

knew for a fact that Linda would be taking that sandal off in record timing, and she doubted that Danny would be helping her out this time. "Bet you didn't

know that your dads coming down the hall as we speak," Nicki stood up. "Hi Uncle Danny, Bye Uncle Danny," Nicki said the second Danny approached them, not

really wanting to stick around. "What did you do this time," Danny asked taking a seat next to her? "Oh you know, the usual," Andy shrugged, "the teacher

made some sort of remark, and the next thing I know, my mouth opened, and another smart alec comment just sort of came out before I knew what was

happening or even had a chance to stop it." "Did you think before you spoke," Danny questioned? "No," Andy looked at him as if he was crazy, "I just told you,

I didn't have time to think, I never have time to think." Danny didn't say anything in response, rather he just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stay here, I'm going to go talk your principal." "So on a scale from one to ten, how upset are you," Andy was trying to feel him out? "We'll talk about this at

home," was all Danny said before walking into the principal's office and closing the door behind him. "I'm dead," Andy laid her head in her hands.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy you're spending this weekend grounded," Danny announced later that afternoon after they got Andy home. "But Dad, it's Friday and the first weekend

I'm not grounded since the stupid bank incident," Andy tried. "Maybe you can have that feeling some other time," Danny nodded. "Come on Dad, it's not like I

did something that bad," Andy was obviously missing the point. "Andy, I didn't tell you to talk back to your teacher," Danny raised his voice. "In fact I never told

you to talk back to anyone, that's being completely disrespectful, which is something you very well know, we do not tolerate." "I'm sorry," Andy shrugged,

"what else do you want me to say?" "All I want you to do is think before you open your big mouth Andy, we've been through this before." "It isn't me Dad, it's

the school you make me go to." "Its not the schools fault Andy, it's yours," Danny pointed at her, "and another thing, I'm getting sick and tired of you blaming

the school each and every time you get into trouble over there. You are going and that's the end of it," Danny's voice lowered to a much lower pitch. "Yes Sir,"

Andy didn't make eye contact, as she stood up from her place on the living room couch and headed for her room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What you doing up here," Linda asked gently walking into her daughters bedroom? "Watching Dad try to skateboard with Jack and Sean," Andy turned away

from the window. "What?" Linda suddenly became interested, and made it across the room and over to the window in record time. "Yeah, he wiped out a

second ago, that was pretty funny, it took him about five minutes to pull himself up off the concrete." "You miss not being down there with them don't you,"

Linda took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed? "Its actually a good thing I wasn't down there," Andy shook her head, "I'd still be rolling on the ground

laughing." "Andy, you don't have to try and hide your disappointment, I know you love the time you get to spend with your father and brothers." "Maybe just a

little," Andy shrugged. "You know your Daddy never said you couldn't go down and play with them," Linda had a point. "I don't think he wants me down there,"

Andy shook her head. "He wouldn't tell you that," Linda shook her head, surprised at her daughter's attitude. "Maybe not in so many words, but his eyes

would be saying something different," Andy stood and walked back over to the window. "You know that isn't true Andy," Linda looked at her seriously. "You

really think so," Andy looked at her hopefully. "I know so," Linda placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go down there, just to find out,"

Andy shrugged. "I think we better," Linda said, "and we better do it fast before we end up at the hospital with your father," Linda noticed Danny was getting

back on the skateboard.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You need to talk to Andy again," Linda was holding the skateboard where they stood out on the sidewalk, while the kids played basketball. "What did she do

this time," Danny didn't sound surprised? "Nothing," Linda shook her head. "Now I'm worried," Danny wasn't kidding, "never does Andy not do nothing." "She's

upset Danny." "She seems fine to me," Danny wasn't concerned, as he glanced over near the basketball court. "I'm serious Danny, she's been doing some

serious thinking upstairs." "At least she's thinking something, hopefully she's thinking of ways to keep her mouth from running away with her again." "Your

daughter doesn't think you want her around you," Linda was obviously getting tired of beating around the bush. "Come on Linda, that's just a bunch of

nonsense," Danny looked at her shocked, "I've never told her anything like that." "I know that, and you know that, but she obviously doesn't." "I can't believe

this," Danny took a seat on one of the porch steps. "I couldn't either," Linda shook her head, "but at least she said something to me, at least we know so we

can take care of it." "I'll do it now," Danny sighed standing, "I don't ever want her feeling like that around me, no matter what she's done wrong." "Come here

Andy, we need to talk," Danny motioned for her to follow him to the backyard. "Am I going to get a spanking," Andy looked a little hesitant to follow. "No I'm not

going to spank you, but we are going to talk serious for a minute." "You sure," Andy had yet to move from her place. "Andy you've already been grounded for

getting in trouble at school right," Danny walked up to her? "Yes," she nodded. "And when have I ever punished you twice for the same offence at two different

times throughout the day?" "Never," Andy answered honestly. "Case closed," Danny put a hand on her back and led her into the backyard. Once they reached

the back yard, Danny started, "now I'm going to talk, and I want you to listen very closely. Do you understand?" "Yes Sir," the girl nodded. "I know you have a

couple more years before you turn thirteen, but you are more than capable of being held to a higher standard like the rest of us Reagans. Whereas I don't like

punishing you every time I turn around, I will if that's what will bring you to that standard." "I know," Andy interrupted, shaking her head. Danny silenced her

and continued, "that being said, you can't see me as the bad guy every time I discipline you, it's my job as your father." "I don't think that," Andy's voice was

low, but she was looking him in the eye. "I think you do, just without realizing it. Andy you have to realize that I only discipline you because I love you, and

want the best for you. I'm sure you don't mean to do it, but you seem to get very distant at times." "I know Dad," Andy muttered, "and I'm sorry." "Let's try to

work on that okay," Danny put an arm over her shoulder. "I will," Andy nodded. "With that being said, me, you and mom are going to go out to a nice place

tonight just the three of us," Danny was smiling. "Oh good, now you can yell at me in public," Andy's eyes looked worried. "I'm not going to yell at you Andy,"

Danny chuckled. "You sure, because I don't like getting yelled at in private, and the last thing I want is for you to do it in a public place." "Yes I'm sure, now go

clean up and put on something nice," Danny pointed for the back door, "I'm going to call your and uncle and see if he can watch your brothers." "Don't you think

you should run this by mom first before you call Uncle Jamie," Andy suggested. 'She'll be fine," Danny shrugged pulling his cell out of his pocket. "Okay, but if

you get grounded, you can share my room," Andy turned and headed for the door. "Thanks a lot," Danny looked at her with a half-smile. "Oh come on Dad, we

both know who's in charge around here," Andy ran inside before he could say anything further.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I don't care what you do with them, take them to the movies, stay in and order pizza," Danny named a number of different things for them to do, "all I ask, is

that neither of you do anything illegal." "Danny," Jamie just looked at him, "I am a cop you know." "I know," Danny teased. "One of us will come by sometime

tomorrow afternoon and pick them up," Linda interrupted knowing they needed to get going before it got too late. "No problem," Jamie shook his head, "we

will probably just hang out here and play video games." "Have a good time boys, and listen to your uncle," Danny reminded them before ushering Linda out the

door of Jamie's apartment, knowing that Andy was in the car waiting for them. "So where are we going," Andy asked the second Danny and Linda got in the

car. "It's a surprise," Linda glanced over at Danny to keep the secret. "Yeah but if you told me, I could start thinking about what I wanted to order," Andy tried.

"You've never been there before," was all Danny said. "Hmm, in that case I am at a total loss, and I think I'm just going to sit quiet." "That'll be a first," Danny

muttered under his breath.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sometime later, and mother, father and daughter were all sitting at a nice Italian place Frank told Danny about. "Alright Andy let's talk," Linda looked at her

daughter intently. "You have us all to yourself without any interruptions from your brothers." "For the first time in my life I don't know what to say," Andy said

honestly. "Andy are you running fever," Linda reached across the table to feel her forehead. "I'm fine mom," Andy smiled. "You know I think this is the first time

the three of us have ever had a meal with just the three of us since you came to live with us," Danny thought about it for a moment. "Kind of hard to believe

that it's only been a few months," Andy took a sip from her water glass. This time it was Danny's turn to smile, "and to think you ran from me the first time you

saw me." "I was scared," Andy admitted picking up for herself, "I thought you were going to be like every other cop I came in contact with." "You know you've

changed so much since then," Danny said thinking back. "What do you mean," Andy was confused? "You just said it," Danny said gently. "I don't understand."

"You admitted to us that you were scared. When you first came to live us, you never would have told us you were scared, you were very guarded back then."

"It didn't take me long to learn to trust you though," Andy said just above a whisper. "Some people are like that," Linda nodded, "you know you can't trust

them as soon as you meet them." "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful when you meet new people," Danny couldn't help but be a father and warn

her considering the conversation was brought up. "So Andy, now is your opportunity to talk to us about anything you want too," Linda changed the subject.

"Hmm," Andy thought about it for a moment. "I've played basketball a few time during PE, and the coaches said I had a good chance at making the team when

it starts." "Andy I'm so proud of you," Linda was raving as she placed a hand on her forearm. "I knew you could do it," Danny sounded pleased. "Thanks," Andy

was beaming at her parents praise. The three continued to talk for several minutes, both before and after dinner. Andy getting the opportunity to say things

she normally wouldn't be able too, and Danny and Linda being able just to listen, and offer a few words here and there, aside from their usual parental banter

like eat your vegetables, mind your manners, and stop kicking your brother. Once dinner was over, Linda suggested they go out for dessert and either go

bowling or play a round of miniature golf. Normally Danny would have reminded her that Andy was grounded, but decided to let it go for the night, considering

he figured this was not only a rare but special occasion that allowed them to spend time with just their daughter, but also a time he figured his little girl

needed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Aauugghhh!" Jamie yelled charging after his two nephews with his nerf gun! "Run!" both boys took off running for a place to hide. "Wait a minute, why are we

running," Jack stopped as if deciding to make a stand, "there are two of us and only one of him." "Let's get him," Sean yelled leading the way in an about face

motion to attack! "Uh oh," this time it was Jamie's turn to retreat. Jamie had just located a place to hide when Frank walked through the door. "Time out, foods

here," Jamie jumped up. Apparently the boys decided to ignore the time out and showered their grandfather with balls of Styrofoam. "You guys seriously need

to learn not to attack the man with the pizza," Jamie took the pizza boxes from his father. "They are definitely Danny's kids," Frank loosened his tie before

taking a seat at his sons table. "Sorry Grandpa, I guess we got carried away," Jack took a seat across from him at the dinner table. "Now they are Linda's

kids," Frank changed his observation. "Grandpa," Sean looked at Frank intently, "why is it every time we act calm down or nice were mom's kids, but when we

misbehave or do something wild, we are dad's kids?" "You don't even want to know," Frank was beginning to think he never should have said anything. "Oh

come on Grandpa, you sound just like Dad, anytime he even gets close to telling a story about when he was a kid, he comes up with some reason why he cant

continue," Jack was beginning to recognize the similarities between his father and grandfather. "That's because there are just so many stories, we don't know

where to start," Frank was hoping this would diffuse the line of questions. "Can't you think of just one," Sean pushed? "I'm afraid I don't have time for that

today grandson," Frank shook his head, "I have a little extra work to do at home." "You work from home too," Jack looked at his grandfather questioningly?

"On occasion," Frank nodded. "Like father like son," Jack thought of the countless times Danny brought home case files. "Can we go back and play now," Sean

was ready to get back to having fun, especially if he wasn't going to get a story? "Go ahead," Frank gave them permission. "Let's go get the nerf guns," Jack

whispered to his brother as soon as they got a safe distance away from the table. It didn't take long for the boys to return to their game of attacking their

uncle, barely giving him the opportunity to leave the table and arm himself. "Hey, I never said time in," Jamie protested. "Time in," Sean jumped up from his

place of hiding behind the kitchen counter and launched several balls at him. Realizing he wasn't exactly in the safest of places, Jamie made a run for it and

dove over his couch, tipping it over in the process. "Didn't your mother and I teach you better than to treat your furniture like a trampoline," Frank shook his

head at his youngest son's actions. "You would do the same thing if you were getting attacked by two towers of terror," Jamie picked his head up just over the

side to look at his father only to get hit by a nerf ball for his troubles. "Perhaps we should take a break from the nerf guns," Jamie pulled himself off the floor

and straightened his couch back on its center with a little help from his father. "What do you want to do," Sean surrendered his weapon, after Jamie held his

hand out to take the boys guns? Jamie knowing full well that if he didn't, they would never calm down, and just be running on fumes, especially after Linda

gave him warning that if they didn't get their sleep they were usually quite grouchy the following day. "Go ahead and go take your showers and get ready for

bed, we will either watch a movie afterwards or play a little video games," Jamie suggested, still wanting them to have a fun night out with him. "Yes Sir," Jack

went and hugged his grandfather goodbye before locating his duffel bag and heading into the bathroom. "Grandpa would you tell us a story about dad

growing up one day when you have time," Sean ran up to Frank just before he left. "I'll see if I can come up with something," Frank hugged him before telling

him goodnight and headed for home.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Since the weather was nice, they decided on miniature golf. Andy had never played either of them, or had the opportunity to participate in any other form of

recreational activity because of her background, and she was relishing in this moment of being able to learn something new, and especially be able to learn it

from the two people that loved her more than anything in the world. The first few holes were rather simple, and it didn't take much for Andy to get the ball in

after a few simple pointers. Things started to get a little more difficult however once the holes and challenges increased. Linda was doing extremely well, and

Danny probably would have been doing a lot better had it not been for the fact that he was not only trying to help Andy, but also because he was rather

winded due to the fact he had to run across the road a numerous times after Andy hit the ball a little too hard and it went flying completely out of the miniature

golf park. Danny of course didn't really mind, at least not until he had to dodge a flying ball, because Andy didn't realize her strength, and it ricochet off the

center hindrance that was set up to cause difficulty. Danny's eyes were wide and Andy looked over at Linda, "maybe this isn't the sport for me," she noticed

Danny was still trying to recover after the near brush of pain caused by a golf ball. It didn't take long for Danny to recover, yet it seemed like his attempts were

futile, especially after Andy took her next turn. After the ball incident, Danny thought it would be wise as well as safe enough if he stood a good distance

behind her. Yet it seemed his attempts at safety were futile, when Andy's golf club slipped from of her hands and hit Danny in the forearm. "Yeah that's going to

leave a mark," Danny held a hand gently over his wounded arm. "I'm sorry Dad, my hands were slippery and I guess it slipped," Andy felt terrible. "Its fine

honey," Danny could tell she was upset, and wrapped his un-pained arm around her. "Really," she said only half believing? "Yes," he smiled a reassuring smile

at her, "I've had a lot worse." "Maybe next time we should go bowling," Andy suggested. "Oh yes," Danny was only half enthused, thinking of all she could do

to him with a bowling ball. "Why don't we go home and get comfortable, maybe watch a movie," Linda was thinking it was about time they headed for home,

before they ended up making a trip to the hospital? "Andy it will be your pick." "My pick," Andy clarified? "This will be a change," she looked over at Danny half

expecting him to put an end to it all by reminding them she was grounded, but he didn't, even after she started naming the few she was considering. She knew

he was by no means a tyrant by just insisting she stay in her room when she was grounded, but she was still kind of surprised, considering he had just

grounded her that day, and she intended to question him about it later.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Aren't you going to say something Dad," Andy asked from her place in the backseat as the three made their way home? "What am I supposed to say," Danny

looked at her through his rear-view mirror. "Well I'm grounded, but you keep letting me have fun with the dinner, the miniature golf course, and now I get to

stay up late and watch a movie." "It's because I believe there are times when punishments need to take a backseat, and I believe this is one of those times."

"Now I'm even more confused than before," Andy admitted. "We've never had the opportunity to spend much time with our only daughter, and whereas we all

know one another, our lives are all moving at such a fast pace, and we forget to take the time to really talk to one another," Danny's voice changed to complete

and utter understanding. "That was poetic," Andy couldn't help but tease him for it, and ruin the moment, like any normal young child would. Then again, Andy

had never been a normal child, and it was obvious she never would be. "I'm sorry I got in trouble at school again," it was obvious he had gotten through to

her, otherwise she wouldn't have made her poetic remark. "We know honey, I just hope you remember to think before you act in the future, perhaps it will keep

you from trouble," Linda's advice was gentle but to the point. "I understand what you are saying mom, but I'm not going to lie, and go as far as saying it won't

happen again." "Oh I don't doubt that," Linda couldn't help but laugh as she glanced over at Danny, both of them thinking the same. "You know I didn't realize

it before Dad, but maybe it is like you said, maybe I was seeking a little attention," Andy said honestly. "Your father and I think so, but one thing we want you

to do is let us know if you ever feel like you need a little attention, we would love to have fun with you just because, rather than because you had been getting

into trouble, because you are lacking in the attention department," Linda was hoping to get through to her young daughter and make a valid point in her

thinking. "Yes Mam," Andy was at least appearing as if she would be willing to give it some thought. "If not, at least try not to get detention twice in one

week," Danny knew that he and Linda had to quit taking off from work to run to the school every few minutes because Andy got into some sort of trouble

again. "But I think it's safe to say, that I intended to say what I did that first day," Andy certainly was being open that evening. "I believe that," Danny laughed.

"It was getting monotonous listening to a lot of the same stories from everyone's summer vacations that I just thought it would be funny to say something

completely different from what they all expected. But apparently my teacher didn't," Andy admitted. "That's obvious," Linda still didn't sound pleased at her

choice of decision, yet let it go knowing that misdeed had long been dealt with.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy stretched out on the couch later that night fast asleep, her head resting in her mother's lap. "It was a nice evening," Linda looked over at Danny, neither

of them really watching the movie. "It was," Danny agreed, "I'm glad we were able to spend a little alone time with her." "I hate that we missed so much of her

early life, and I just wish there was some way we could learn more, maybe see if we can't get our hands on any baby pictures or something alike,' Linda knew

it was next to impossible, but she couldn't help but wish for it. "From what she's told us about her early life, I doubt there are any," Danny shook his head.

"She deserved so much better," a stray tear slid down Linda's cheek, "she really is a good kid." "That she is," Danny chuckled, "she's a wild one, but a good

one." "I don't think I've said this before," Linda appeared to be deep in thought, "but I'm glad you found her that night." "So am I," Danny watched his

daughter sleep, "so am I," he whispered a quiet I love you before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to bed.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the golf and nerf gun scenes... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews, I greatly appreciate it... JusticeStandsTRUE


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3: All Fun And Games Till The Kitchen Gets Hurt

"I'm not going to get in trouble this week, I'm not going to get in trouble this week," Andy repeated to herself for about the thousandth time that day. Then

again the more she thought about it, the less she was beginning to even believe herself that she was capable of staying out of trouble. But there was no harm

in trying, she figured especially considering she didn't want to wind up grounded that weekend, like she had been the following weekend. "You want to play a

game or something," Jack interrupted his sisters thinking? "As long as I can stay out of trouble doing it then yes," Andy had to admit she was getting a little

bored pacing the floor of her upstairs bedroom. "Why are you trying to stay out of trouble?" Jack really didn't think he needed to ask the question, considering

she was always grounded, and figured even she was tired of it. "Because I spent all of Saturday and Sunday unable to watch TV, listen to music, and do

anything on my laptop, and I really don't want another weekend like that." "Well I'm not in any hurry to get into trouble myself, so I won't start anything, but

personally, I think it's been awhile since Sean's been in trouble," Jack looked at his sister mischievously. "Knowing Sean, he will get into trouble all on his own,"

Andy knew that aside from her he was the runner up in the trouble department, "but if he doesn't, I'd be happy to oblige you." "So what do you want to do,"

Jack wondered aloud, considering it was dark, their options were limited? "Personally, I'd like to throw the baseball, but we both ended up in the corner the

last time we did that," Andy remembered. "Dads working late, so that would be a plus, but Moms here, and she would be worse than Dad if she caught us,"

Jack knew there was no point in even entertaining that idea. "How about we make up some sort of course around the house and play with the remote control

cars, we can either race them, or see who can get through the course with the fastest time," Andy recommended. "Okay," Jack and Andy raced to his room to

dig the cars out from under his bed. It didn't take long for the two siblings to set up an obstacle course, starting from Andy's bedroom, through the upstairs

hallway, a slick slide down the stairs, and if the car managed to stay on all four, it would maneuver through a make shift bridge, and into their mother's laundry

basket full of clean clothes. Everything seemed to be going great, Jack managed to get his car down in three minutes and twenty-seven seconds, and Andy

was just lining her car up for her turn. Her car had barely managed to stay on all four, when she accidently lost control and it slid over to the front door. It would

have been easy enough for her retake control, had it not been for the fact that their father chose that very moment to walk through the front door. It was

merely seconds and neither Andy, Jack nor Danny knew what happened, the only thing they saw was their car fly through the air, along with their father. "Dad

what did you do that for," Andy ran the rest of the way down the stairs and over to her car, not even bothering to check on her father? "I was beating his time

by fifteen seconds.""Thanks for the concern," Danny moaned picking himself up off the floor while Jack picked up the case files he dropped on his way down. "I

think it's broke," Andy sounded absolutely dreadful as she picked up the car. "Can you fix it," Andy brought the car up to Danny? "Not right now Andy, I'm too

tempted to finish it off," Danny took a seat on the couch, nursing his bruised back. "I'm sorry," Andy finally managed to offer an apology, "I didn't know you

were going to choose that particular moment to walk through the door." "Well this is my house, I didn't know I was going to be attacked the second I walk into

it," he knew he couldn't exactly be mad at her, just because she ran to check on her toy car first, after all she was a kid. "I said I was sorry," Andy took a seat

next to him, "I'll get you an ice pack if you want." "That would be appreciated, thank you," Danny laid down. Andy and Jack were just sitting on the coffee table

and talking to Danny about their day when Linda came in with an arm load of clean laundry. "Anybody care to explain why my clean laundry is spilled out all

over the floor, and my laundry basket is being used as a garage? Neither of the kids said a word, in fact neither of them were that interested in looking at her

at that particular moment. "Well," she questioned, obviously looking for an answer? "Ugh Jack," Andy looked to her brother to answer the question. "We didn't

want the cars to get messed up, so we figured a pile of soft laundry would be the safest place. Unfortunately, not all cars make it to the garage," Andy

gestured to the car in her hands, "and there are accidents that involve your father." "Use something else next time aside from my basket and the clean clothes

I work so hard to wash, dry and fold," Linda started for the stairs. "And do either of you know where Sean is," she turned back to them? "I think he's in your

and dads room watching Netflix, but I'm not sure," Andy shook her head, all she knew was that he wasn't bothering them, and she had managed to stay out of

trouble thus far. "You guys need to start getting ready for bed, you have school tomorrow and it's getting late," Linda reminded them. "But Dad just got home

and we haven't got to spend any time with him," Jack tried getting her to let them stay up later. "Sorry," Linda shook her head, "but you will have plenty of time

to spend with him tomorrow when I go to the Opera with your Aunt Erin." "We'll take it," Andy and Jack told Danny goodnight before running up the stairs.

"Wait a minute you're going to the opera tomorrow," Danny looked at her confused, appearing as if he was just finding out about the following evening? "I told

you Danny," Linda was expecting for the next few word to come from her husband's mouth was that he was going to have to work late again. "I don't

remember hearing that," Danny shook his head. "Does this mean you have to work," Linda was already sounding a bit disappointed? "No its fine," Danny didn't

want her to give up a night she was looking forward to, considering she spent most nights with the kids. "Are you sure," Linda understood the stresses of the

job? "I'm sure," Danny nodded, "what time do you need me home?" "Erin's picking me up at 6, so 5:45 I guess, I'll keep the kids busy with homework until you

get here." "Okay," Danny pulled himself up off the couch and handed her the ice pack, "I'm going to go take a shower, keep that cold, I'll be back for that," he

pointed to the ice pack.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Sean, we got good news", Andy grinned, she and Jack running into their brothers bedroom, being careful to close the door behind them, not wanting their

parents to overhear. "What's up," Sean looked up from his GameBoy? "Moms going out with Aunt Erin tomorrow night, which means we are going to be left

with Dad," mischief was easily seen in the girl's eyes. "What are we going to do," Sean knew his sister well enough to know that she was bound to have a

plan up her sleeve? "I'm still working on that one," Andy admitted, "but I'll think of something before tomorrow night." "But do we really want to do something

to get into trouble," Jack was the one to voice reason? "Hanging out with Dads fun," the boy had a point. "We won't get into trouble," Andy shook her head.

"I've heard that one before," Jack said only half-believing. "Are you saying you are not interested in goofing off and taking part in our plan," she knew without

a fact that Sean would be more than willing, without even asking? "No," Jack shook his head, "I'll do it, but I definitely get the feeling I'm going to regret it."

"It'll be fine, I'll come up with something tomorrow while I'm at school," Andy didn't see a problem with it. "While at school, that's a good place to come up with

a plan," Jack was being sarcastic. "Are you kidding me, I'm stuck there for over more than seven hours, I have plenty of time to come up with something."

"Because it's obvious your brain isn't focused on your schoolwork," Jack muttered. "How would you know, you don't know my grades." "Maybe not, but I'll know

soon enough when report cards come out and mom and dad spend the evening yelling at you." "Very funny," Andy knew that chances were, he would be right,

although there was no way she was going to admit it. "Didn't I tell you kids to go to bed almost thirty minutes ago," Linda was surprised to find them all still

awake and congregating in her youngest bedroom? "I don't know," Andy shook her head, "I don't rightly remember." "Well allow me to remind you, you have

ten minutes to get in bed or you all get to spend the weekend cleaning out the attic," Linda didn't realize the power of her words as she had to step back to

avoid being trampled by her older children. It was just hitting the ten minute mark when Andy's door opened and she had to jump over the pile of laundry on

her floor in order to be in bed. "Andy," Linda just looked at her. "Hey, technically I am in bed," Andy had a point as she crawled under the covers. "You know it

sure would be nice if you went with me to the Opera tomorrow night," Linda mentioned picking the clothes up off the floor. Normally she would have chastised

her for the state of her bedroom, as well as the way she treated the clean laundry she spent so much time on throughout the week, but not this time, this time

she was more interested in trying to convince her to take part in the planned culture outing. "Do I have too," Andy stopped straightening her bedspread, kind

of surprised her mother had yet to say anything about the current state of her bedroom? "No you don't have too, but it would be really nice if you did," Linda

didn't want to push her. "I'd rather stay with Dad," Andy admitted. "Nicki's going," Linda thought it might help if she mentioned it. "Yeah but it's the Opera,"

Andy looked at her, "that's just way too much culture to inflict on me. I mean seriously, who wants to spend an evening filled of (AAAAWWWW)," Andy imitated

the video she saw on TV. "Who's killing the cat in here," Danny walked in the bedroom, covering his ears. "Oh my gosh, your just like your father," Linda looked

at Andy before walking out the door. "If she's upset, it's your fault," Danny pointed at her. "Oh sure blame the kid," Andy threw her pillow at him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You know I really wish Andy would go with me tomorrow," Linda couldn't help but admit, the more and more she thought about it that night as she and Danny

got ready for bed, "I mean Nicki is going with Erin." "So it's kind of like a mother/daughter outing," Danny was beginning to get the jest of Linda's half-hearted

attitude that evening? "It didn't start out to be, but after Nicki voiced her opinion in going," Erin told me to bring Andy. "And Andy of course turned you down,"

Danny interpreted. "Right," Linda mumbled. "You could make her go you know," Danny found a simple easy solution, at least so he thought. "No," Linda shook

her head, "I don't want her to feel forced and then not have a good time, and her get an attitude, making neither one of us have a good time. Besides, Andy

already voiced her preference to stay with her Daddy." "She does love me, doesn't she," Danny couldn't keep his heart from swelling with pride. "Very much,"

Linda nodded. "But if you want to do something with her," Danny got back to the matter at hand, "I'd start out slow if I were you, maybe start out by doing

something you know she would enjoy. After that I think you'd have a better chance of her willing to do something you like, like the Opera. Or at least tolerate it

for your sake," Danny knew there wasn't much of a chance she would actually enjoy it. "You mean to tell me there may be a chance she may never grow to

appreciate it," Linda was getting worried that her only daughter would grow up to never enjoy some of the things she did. "Perhaps," Danny said carefully. "In

other words she may grow up to be just like you," Linda knew what he was trying to say. "Now would that be such an awful thing, you did marry me after all?"

"No it wouldn't be the worst thing, although I have to admit I'd like her to do a few lady like things." "Give her time," Danny plugged his cell phone in to charge

and placed it on the nightstand, although he himself wasn't expecting much, but he figured that then wasn't exactly the best time to voice these thoughts.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Mom what's for breakfast," Andy called up the stairs early the next morning? "I didn't have time to cook this morning," Linda was trying to get ready for work,

still find something to wear to the Opera that night, and get the kids ready for school. "But there's bagels in the pantry, just put one in the toaster." "It's time

for my go to breakfast," Andy said to herself as she pulled a bag of powdered donuts from the pantry. "Don't let your mom see you eating that," Danny shook

his head at her choice of breakfast. He knew he couldn't fault her for her choice, he was a dad, and he let them get away with non-serious things. Besides he

just about lived off of coffee and only coffee while at work. "You know how she feels about you kids eating balanced meals." "Yeah but this is better," Andy

looked at him with a huge smile, powdered sugar covering her face. "Hey Danny," Linda called as she made her way down the stairs. "Hurry up wash you face,"

Danny nearly shoved her face under the running water of the sink, before grabbing the package of donuts from her. "Can you take the kids to school, I'm

running a little late." "I can do that," Danny was trying to hide Andy. "Andy what are you doing," Linda was trying to see behind her husband? "She's washing

her face," Danny covered still holding the donuts. "You're eating donuts for breakfast Danny," Linda looked at him surprised, "what kind of example are you

leading for the kids?" He wanted to say that he's a cop, what did she expect, but thought better of it. "You know honey your right, I don't know what I was

thinking," Danny closed them up, and returned them to the pantry. "I'm going to go make sure the boys are getting ready, you need to leave in fifteen

minutes," Linda reminded him as she headed for the top floor. "You owe me big time," Danny whispered. "What were you trying to do drown me," Andy pulled

her head out from under the faucet the second the coast was clear? "I just saved your butt, a little water isn't going to kill you," Danny tossed her a dish towel.

"Yeah well now my shirt is soaked," Andy looked down at her white uniformed shirt, "I didn't know I was going to have to take a bath with my clothes on." "Go

change it and grab your stuff, I'm going to clean up from your bath," Danny noticed there was water covering the kitchen cabinet.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny had just dropped his kids off at school and was heading over to the precinct to meet up with his partner when his cell buzzed. It was Frank wanting him

to drop everything and go straight to 1PP. "You wanted to see me Commissioner," Danny walked into his father's office a little unsure of what to expect? "I

have an assignment for you Detective, to take top priority," Franks voice held nothing but business. "Yes Sir," Danny looked at him seriously. "Have a seat,"

Frank pointed to the vacant seat in front of his desk. "Can I ask a question Sir," Danny hadn't dropped the seriousness, he just thought that now was the best

time to ask since Frank was currently busy getting Danny's copy of the file ready to hand him? He couldn't really tell the mood his father was in, but he didn't

think he had done anything to get yelled at, at least not at 1PP. "Of course," Frank glanced at him just long enough to show he wasn't mad at him. "Why pick

me," Danny decided just to come right out and say it? "I picked you Danny," Frank called him by his first name, "because it is of a sensitive nature, and it

involves the family." "Dad," Danny looked concerned, long before dropping the commissioner title, and moving on to a much more serious nature when it came

to protecting their family. "What's going on?" "This might help enlighten you," Frank handed him the file. "Its Chris Baxter, he escaped from prison." "Chris

Baxter," Danny repeated the name aloud, "isn't that the guy that threatened to exact revenge on our family once he got out, after the judge announced him

guilty," Danny remembered the court hearing all too well. "That's the one," Frank nodded, "I put you on the case, you arrested him, and Erin prosecuted."

"Certainly explains why he would have it in for us," Danny hated to admit it. "Do we have anything on him yet?" "Our intel isn't very good," Frank said honestly.

"So I'm going into this with blinders on," Danny didn't like the sound of it. "Afraid so," Frank hated the sound of it even more than Danny did. "We have no idea

where he is or what his plans are." "You would think that he would want to lay low, especially considering he just escaped from prison. I know I would if I did,"

Danny was thinking aloud. "Please don't say that Danny," Frank didn't even like to hear of the possibility of his son on the wrong side of the law. "I'm just

saying Dad, but I would want to keep a low profile." "I don't guess I have to tell you, that this case needs to take top priority," Frank was back to being just as

serious as he was when Danny first walked in. "You don't," Danny's eyes said everything that needed to be said.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Miss Reagan, are you paying attention,"Mrs. Carson caught Andy off guard in the middle math class? "Ugh, Yes Mam," Andy sat up in her desk. She wasn't

exactly paying attention, but she knew better than to come right out and say it. "Perhaps you can give me an answer to my question then?" "No Mam," Andy

didn't even know what the question was, and she certainly wasn't going to ask her to repeat it, otherwise it would be obvious she wasn't paying attention.

This wasn't her first time that day to be asked if she was paying attention, in fact, it wasn't even the first time of the month for her to be called upon for lack of

paying attention. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble and the school call her parents again. Her Dad was going to be her only parent home, and

that meant rather than having an evening of fun, they would be having an evening of displeasure. The only problem with paying attention was, it took time

away from her scheming thoughts on a plan for her and her brothers.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Have you come up with anything yet," Jack and Sean located their sister in the lunch room? "Still working on it," Andy admitted, "I almost got in trouble, so my

thinking has been put on hold." "Don't get in trouble again Andy," Jack looked at his sister seriously, "otherwise our evening of fun will have gone down the

drain." "Don't worry, I've got it covered," Andy shoved her lunch tray aside. "How's that," Sean leaned back in his chair? "I just pretend to be taking notes, but

in reality I'm writing down ideas." "And the teachers actually buy that," Jack was surprised? "What the teachers don't know won't hurt them," Andy grinned.

"No but it will hurt you when they find out and you get sent to the principal's office," Jack pointed at her. "Hey I just got a text from mom, and Uncle Jamie's

picking us from school today," Andy said changing the subject. "Fun," Sean smiled, "maybe we can talk him into taking us out for ice cream."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The final bell had rung at Blessed Hearts Academy, and Andy, Jack and Sean met at their usual place where they waited for their ride. "We should go hide and

make Uncle Jamie come look for us," Andy looked at her brothers to see if they were with her. "That could be fun," Jack was in. "There goes the ice cream,"

Sean followed his siblings back into the school. "I can't believe you actually want to stay within the walls of the school," Jack mentioned when he found himself

closed up in a small utility closet with his siblings. "Yeah I may not have thought this one through," Andy grabbed the mop that was hanging on her head and

tossed it aside. "You've got to be kidding me," Jamie shook his head a bit frustrated as he headed for the doors of the school. "I try to be the good brother and

uncle and not leave the kids standing outside of the school for hours and this is how I get treated." Jamie was just walking past the utility closet when Andy,

Jack and Sean fell on the door causing it to open. "Seriously, you guys couldn't come up with a better place to hide," Jamie pulled them up off the floor. "So

you're not mad," Andy dusted herself off? "Well I'm not exactly happy with either of you at this present moment," Jamie admitted but we will talk about it in the

car. Jamie kept one hand on Jacks arm, and the other on Andy's, being careful to have Sean walk in front of him as he led them out of the school and over to

the squad car. "Very nice choice on the vehicle Uncle Jamie," Andy climbed into the back seat with her brothers considering their uncles partner Eddie was in the

passenger seat. "Hush Andy," Jamie said before closing the door to the back seat. "Does this mean you won't take us to get ice cream," Sean spoke from his

place in between his two siblings as Jamie drove out of the parking lot? "Are you kidding me Sean, you're lucky I don't decide to pull this car over and spank all

three of you, Eddie and I can't be late to get back on duty," Jamie let his threat sink in. "Were sorry Uncle Jamie, we didn't know you were on your break," Jack

said honestly. "We thought it would be fun," Andy said quietly. "What do you think now Reagan's," Jamie was talking to all of them? "I'm thinking it wasn't a

very good idea," Andy admitted. "Kind of wishing you would have thought before you actually closed yourself in the closet," Jamie asked clarifying? "You'd be

right on that one," Jack glared at his sister, thinking this was all her idea, and it was up to her to get them out of it. "How about a truce Uncle Jamie," Andy

caught on to her brother's line of thinking? "What kind of truce kid," Jamie looked at her through his rearview mirror? "You reconsider this punishment idea, and

don't tell Danny, and we will do whatever you want for a month." "Better take advantage of this Reagan," Eddie smiled at her partner, "they can clean your

place, wash your car, and just about anything else you can think of for them to do." "Hmm," Jamie thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you are on to

something. You guys can do the dishes at Grandpas anytime it's my turn for the next fifteen times." "Fifteen times," Sean's mouth dropped, "I'd rather take the

spanking." "Would you shut up," Andy smacked him. "Ignore the youngest in the car Uncle Jamie, he breathed in too many chemicals in the supply closet." "Well

what's it going to be, it's your choice," Jamie interrupted her? Andy and Jack glanced at one another as if to discuss their options, making it a point to leave

Sean out of it. "We'll do the dishes," Jack gave him their answer. "Sean how about you," Jamie asked his youngest nephew? "Dishes," Sean mumbled. "Well I

can say this has been a very rewarding afternoon, at least for me in the dishes department," Jamie pulled up to the nearest ice cream shop. "We got ten

minutes, so make it quick," Jamie turned off the ignition and got out of the car. "Uhh Uncle Jamie, were in a squad car, the doors won't open from the inside,"

Andy banged on the window to get his attention after he closed the door behind him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"For once, I cant come up with anything, at least not anything that wont make Dad want to murder us," Andy sat on the couch with her brothers later that

afternoon after they finished their homework and waited for their father to get home. "Oh wow, I didn't think this day would ever come," Jack looked shocked.

"Neither did I," Andy froze, "oh my gosh, I've gone over to the dark side," Andy fell to the floor. "And it's all mom and dads fault," she added. "Come on Andy,

pick yourself up," Jack held his hand out to her, "your life is like a science experiment there are both high points and low points that are encountered." "That's

it," Andy jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "Follow me guys," she called over her shoulder. "What are we going to do," Sean was confused? "A science

project," Andy started digging through the kitchen cabinets. "What kind of project," Jack was curious? "A volcano," Andy was beaming at her brilliant idea. "No

worries Andy, you definitely haven't lost your touch," Sean mumbled, but was more than willing to help out as he pulled the red and yellow food coloring out

from the pantry. "Guys I'm home," Danny called to his children, once he walked through the front door. "Hurry hide the volcano," Andy gently placed the volcano

she had made out of clay under the cabinet. "Hey Dad," the kids ran out of the kitchen to greet him. "Your mom still upstairs getting ready," Danny noticed

Linda wasn't anywhere on the bottom floor? "She's changed her outfit at least fifty times," Andy answered for them. "Well hopefully she's settled on one,

because your Aunt Erin just pulled up," Danny glanced out the window when he heard a car pull up. "Sean run upstairs and tell your mother," Danny pointed

towards the stairs. As usual, the second anytime Linda walked out the door, the kids complained to Danny about being hungry. "Dad, what are we going to

eat," Sean was the one to voice the problem that both he and his siblings were both thinking? "I don't know son, let's go have a look in the kitchen to see

what we got," Danny led them into the other room. "Looks like we got a package of hamburger meat and some vegetables," Danny pulled them out of the

freezer. "You mean you are going to cook," Jack looked at his father, concern in his eyes? "Correction," Danny pointed at his son, "we are all going to cook." "I'll

get the fire extinguisher," Andy stepped into the pantry. "Get out of there," Danny pulled her out of the pantry. "Cant we just order some take out, or a pizza,"

Jack was willing to give more than one option. "Not this time Son," Danny reached into the cabinet for the pots and pans. "Why not," Sean was getting a little

worried? "Because we need to save the money, besides we have plenty of food in the fridge." "Can we go to grandpas," Andy found the solution to all their

problems, "he'll feed us." "I'll feed you," Danny took her phone away from her before she had a chance to call him. "Yeah but Grandpas will be edible," Andy

mumbled. "I'm not going to run to my daddy for food, Danny put his foot down. "Why not," Jack didn't see the problem with it? "Because I said so," Danny

proceeded with the preparing of their meal. "Were all going to starve," the three siblings shared the exact same feeling of concern and the pit in their stomachs

that was only going to grow with time.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Surprisingly, the meal was actually tolerable, and Danny left the kids in the kitchen to clean up while he took a call from his partner. "The coast is clear," Andy

ran over to where she had the volcano hidden, the second Danny disappeared up the stairs. "What do we need to do first," Jack suddenly became interested.

"So now you are interested," Andy looked at him surprised, as she dug out the box of baking soda. "Hey, I ate Dads cooking, I'm living life on the edge

tonight." "In that case run upstairs and find a pill bottle, just don't let Dad catch you," Andy warned. "He won't," Jack took off running. "I got it," Jack was back

in a matter of seconds. "Alright put it at the top of the volcano," Andy instructed. "My science teacher says this experiment should always be done outside and

in the presence of an adult, but we'd get in trouble if we went out after dark, and technically Dad is here." "I have a feeling that isn't what he meant but who

cares," Jack carefully set the container inside. "It says to add two spoonfuls of baking soda, but I'd add three just to be on the safe side," Andy instructed her

youngest brother, before she added two spoonful's of liquid dish soap, despite the fact it only called for one. "How many drops of food coloring," Jack asked

taking the lid off the red color. "It says to add five drops of red and yellow," Andy read the instructions allowed. "So ten of each color," Sean interpreted. "More

is always better in my book," Andy handed Jack the final ingredient of two ounces of vinegar. "Now whereas I'm sure we will get an eruption, I'd like to make

sure we get an actual explosion by adding one key ingredient that was not listed," Andy dropped a lit firecracker into the volcano. "What are you guys doing in

here," Danny walked into the kitchen? "Hit the deck!" Andy yelled just as the volcano exploded and splattered not only the kitchen, but Danny and his children

as well! "Okay the fire cracker may not have been the best idea," Andy pulled herself up off the floor. "Are you guys okay," Danny was checking on the condition

of his children? "Were fine," Sean stuck his head over the remainders of the volcano, what little of it was left anyways. "Get away from that," Danny pulled him

back. "It's perfectly safe Dad," Andy copied her brother, "it was only one firecracker, and that went out already." "You lit a firecracker in my house," Danny

looked at her as if she had totally lost her mind? "That's what I said," Andy wasn't going to lie.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So why didn't Andy want to come with you," Erin finally asked her sister in law? "Given the choice and she will stay with your brother every time," Linda shook

her head. "Give her time Linda, a daughter always needs her mother," Erin tried to sound reassuring. "I don't know what it is, but those kids of mine look at

Danny as if he's a super hero." "That's because he's their father, and to them, he is," Erin said remembering. "My brothers and I thought the same thing of Dad

when we were growing up." "I guess you have a point," Linda smiled. "Just be glad that your kids have an active father like Danny, there are a lot of kids out

there that do not have a positive role model like they do," Erin was thinking of Nicki's Dad, while Nicki was away from the table. "I'm sorry Erin," Linda felt guilty

that she was complaining because her daughter wanted to spend so much with her father, when she didn't even think that Nicki did not have that opportunity.

"Its fine," Erin didn't seem bothered by it, "she's got plenty of positive male role models in her uncles and grandfathers, and at least I don't have to worry

about what she's doing when she's with them. Besides I prefer it this way, at least I don't have to worry about what she does when she is with her Dad," Erin

admitted. "Oh I still worry about that when the kids are with Danny, he has a tendency to act like a kid at times," Linda said truthfully. "That's my brother," Erin

laughed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So I have one question for you, where did you learn how to do that?" Danny asked helping the kids clean up the kitchen, knowing that if Linda would see the

kitchen in its present condition with red splattered all over her kitchen cabinets, she was liable to kill their children. "Science class," Andy looked over at him

from where she stood cleaning the outside of the pantry door. "You mean you were actually paying attention in class," Danny could hardly believe what he had

just heard? "When something interests me, I do," Andy admitted, kind of just waiting for the bomb to drop, knowing that he had yet to yell at them. "Fridge is

clean," Jack tossed his rag in the sink. "So is the stove," Sean followed suit. "In that case, I guess were through. And that was good guys, I have to admit,"

Danny laughed. "So you're not mad," Andy noticed that he appeared to be having a good time with their sudden experiment? "None the least," Danny pulled

them on the floor with him from where he was cleaning. "Although I do have to insist on two things." "What's that," Andy looked at him? "Never use a lighter

without adult supervision, and never, I repeat never, light a firecracker in my house again." "Yes Sir," the kids laughed, as Danny put an arm around them. "Now

it's getting kind of late, so go ahead and get yourselves cleaned up, and then the four of us will do something until our mom gets home." "We don't have to go

to bed," Sean looked at him surprised? "I don't see why you can't stay up a little later tonight, it's a Friday night," Danny knew that he had to work the

following day on the case his father assigned him and needed his sleep, but at the same time, he wanted to spend more time with his kids. "And for once were

not grounded," Andy sounded both shocked and excited at the same time.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny was up early the following morning. He didn't really care to work Saturdays, but when a case such as the one he was currently looking into, one that

involved his family, things changed. It was about mid-afternoon when Danny came across what he had been looking for, for the past 36 hours. It was Chris

Baxter's plan for the Reagan's. "Dad," Danny put a call in, "he's coming for us…"

* * *

This chapter was a lot of fun to write, although I have to admit, I cant wait for the next... Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews, they keep me writing... JusticeStandsTRUE.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4: TRAPPED

"Linda," Danny made his next phone call. "Are you and the kids at home?" "I am, but the kids are at the movies with Nicki, Erin dropped them off a little while

ago on her way to the office." Danny sighed and mumbled something under his breath. "Why what's wrong," Linda's voice was beginning to show a bit of

concern, knowing this was about something a lot bigger than her letting the kids go to the movies? "Linda, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Danny

was trying to get down to business. "Pack a few things for us and the kids. We have to go to Dads, Jamie just left the 12th and after he packs a few things for

himself, he and his partner Eddie will come by and pick you up," Danny already knew that Eddie would be with him, knowing that neither Jamie and Eddie, nor

he and Jackie would split until they thought it was safe. "Tell me what's going on," Linda was immediately concerned for her children? "I can't right now," Danny

brushed her question aside as he tried to finish with the warning routine, that Frank had, had set up for a number of years, in the essence something such as

this happened. "Whatever you do, don't answer the door for anyone but Jamie, and don't answer any phone calls, unless they are from the family." "Danny, I

have to go get the kids," Linda was already grabbing her car keys. "Linda No, don't go anywhere until Jamie gets there." "What about the kids Danny, I'm

worried about the kids." "Don't worry about the kids, I'll go get them now, and I promise I won't let them out of my sight," Danny and Jackie were already

heading for the car. "What are you going to do with four kids, while trying to work," Linda already knew that would be nearly impossible, even for Danny. "I

can't work right now, at least not in the field, as of right now, the Commissioner has ordered me to lay low, at least until we get a little more intel," Danny

sounded frustrated at the fact of having to be under house arrest. "God bless him," Linda thought to herself at least she would have one less thing to worry

about at the present moment, at least with her children away from her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny slipped into the back of the theater searching for four heads he would recognize. It was dark, and he knew that locating them wouldn't be easy. He tried

calling them, but it was apparent they had their phones cut off. He scanned the aisles, and was pleased when he found them all sitting together and on the

end, that definitely made things easier. "Follow me outside," he knelt down and whispered to Nicki who was sitting on the end, and then gestured for the rest

of them to follow. Andy's mind immediately went to concern, thinking she was in trouble, yet couldn't for the life of her figure out what she, Nicki, Jack and Sean

could have done. They asked permission to go, and they didn't sneak in, and they weren't causing a disturbance, what else was there? "Stay close to me, and

do exactly as I say," was all Danny said before ushering them over to the car in a hurry. In that instant, Andy knew that for once it wasn't anything she had

done to put Danny in that state of mind. This was something different, something much worse, he was completely on edge. "Where to now partner," Jackie

looked over at him? "Bay Ridge," Danny mumbled, still not thrilled with the whole idea of having to lay low. Then again what choice did he have, his family

needed him at home, and he was under orders. He had disobeyed orders in the past, but this time things were different, this one came directly from the

Commissioner himself. He also knew that Frank wouldn't exactly enjoy being cooped up either, needless to say he figured if Frank could do it, he could do it.

Jamie on the other hand had been under house arrest before and he hated every minute of it and started acting like a teenager again, complaining that he

was grounded. Yeah Danny wasn't really looking forward to that again. And this time was going to be much worse, this time they were all going to be trapped

together with four kids all under one roof. It would be a miracle if they survived it all.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Living room everybody," Frank called them all together the second they were all together at his home. "I know that many of you don't know what's going on

here, so Danny and I will try to explain it as best we can." Frank didn't exactly want to scare the kids, but there were parts of the situation he felt like they

needed to be aware of, so they could understand the seriousness of it. "Some years back a man named Chris Baxter went to prison, anyways he threatened

that if he ever got out he would come after us," Frank started. "We don't exactly know where he is right now," Danny noticed Sean was getting a little worried,

"so we thought we would take a few precautions and all stay here together." "But in order for all this to work, we need to go over a few ground rules," Frank

said gently, 'and we need you guys to pay attention," he looked directly at his grandchildren. "No going near the windows, and absolutely no going outside."

"Does this mean we don't have to go to school," Andy couldn't help but sound a bit excited? "This means no going anywhere, until we deem it safe," Frank

clarified. "Okay," the kids looked like they were on the verge to go play. At least the kids didn't seem worried, the adults noticed, then again why should they,

they knew they had their family to protect them. The kids ran up the stairs, and Frank sat down with the rest of his family. "Tell us what's going on Francis,"

Henry wanted more, and the serious version. "He was prosecuted for murder, and we think he's got a problem with us, because me, Danny and Erin all played

a part in his arrest." "So we are all in danger," Linda questioned? "He threatened to come after the family if he ever got out, and being he escaped, we think he

might act on his threats," Danny explained. "What can we do," this time it was Erin to voice a question? "I have all my people looking into it, and there will be

officers on the house 24/7," Frank started. "Apparently not all your people," Danny was speaking of himself and Jamie. "Oh you're still going to be working,"

Frank enlightened his two sons. "Since I can't go into the office, the office is moving here. Get ready to find out if you can work my job boys." "You know Dad, I

think I'd be more use to you out in the field," Danny admitted. "Give up Danny, I've been here before, there's no use in trying to convince him of otherwise,"

Jamie seemed to be the most comfortable, remembering all too well his time under house arrest to keep him away from the Sanfino family. "This is going to be

the longest assignment ever," Danny muttered. "How long do you think we will be here," Erin was thinking of all the work that would be piling up while she was

away? "Hopefully not long, and I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Frank was being completely serious and trying to sound as reassuring to his family as

he could. "Uh, hello, no it's not Grandpa, I hate to be the only voice of reason around here, but," Andy apparently decided to rejoin the adults downstairs some

time ago. "Hey, watch your mouth Andy," Danny interrupted. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful or anything Grandpa, but you said it yourself that Danny is

the best detective you've got, and if he's stuck in here, he can't exactly detect anything," Andy had a point. "I know Andy," Frank sounded sympathetic, "and

don't worry, we were prepared for this, and all precautions have been taken." "Oh I'm not worried," Andy looked at him with a smile, "I know you'll handle it,

I'm just grateful for the break I'm going to get away from the terrible Blessed Hearts Academy," Andy disappeared back up the stairs before Danny or Linda

could give a correction. "Grandpa," Jack was the next one of the kids to interrupt, as he ran down the stairs and into the living room. "What is it Jack," Frank

turned his attention to him? "Where all are we going to sleep?" "Hmm, I haven't given that much thought," Frank admitted, considering he had about a

thousand other things on his mind. "But I guess Danny and Linda can stay in Danny's old room, and Erin and Nicki in Erin's old room." He would have liked to

put Andy and Nicki together, but he figured three to a room would be a little crowded, and considering they didn't know how long they were going to be in this

current situation, he thought it best to only put two to a room. "That leaves Jamie and Sean in Jamie's old room, and Andy and Jack in Joe's old room." Again,

Frank thought it wise to put Andy and Jack together, knowing they got along better than Andy and Sean. "Come on Jack, let's take our stuff upstairs and get

settled in," Linda thought it best to leave the cops of the family alone for a few minutes, and away from little ears. "You know I was afraid something like this

might happen," Frank sounded as if his worst nightmare was coming to life. Danny hated to hear the tone in his Fathers voice, it wasn't a comforting feeling,

and a sound he didn't remember when the last time he had heard such worry in his voice. "I'm just glad you had a plan set up," Jamie admitted. "Let's just

hope it works," Frank sighed. "So I was thinking," Danny spoke up, "I know you have officers on the house, but I think it might be a good idea if we watch the

house as well, maybe rotate every four hours, at least at night." "I agree," Jamie was quick to put his opinion in, all they were lacking now was their fathers.

"Might not be a bad idea," Frank figured aloud, most of the time, he wasn't one to take suggestions, but in the situation they were in, he knew he had to trust

someone, someone who understood the job, and who better than his own sons.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The first day week went by rather smoothly, with very little issues considering it seemed like they were having more fun than anything else, especially the kids,

even if they did happen to be trapped. The cops in the family were still working relentlessly on the case, files and laptops always spread about the dining room

table, at least when Henry and Linda didn't make them clear everything away so they would have enough room when they ate. "At least we don't have to go

to church," Andy mentioned to her cousin the following day. "Don't let Grandpa here you say that, you'll be in for the longest lecture of your life," Nicki warned

her. "Mm, I get enough of those from his son," a disgruntled look crossed Andy's face. "With your track record I wouldn't doubt it," Nicki mumbled. "What's that

supposed to mean?" "It just means that you are always in trouble," Nicki said pointedly. "Hey, there was that one week I wasn't in trouble," Andy recollected

pointing at her. "Yeah that one time," Nicki put emphasis on the word one. "And I got really bored that week," Andy didn't seem to care too much about Nicki's

observation. "Time to eat everybody," Erin called up the stairs interrupting the girl's conversation. It wasn't long before everyone was at the table, considering

it wasn't like they could go outside or be even be late for family dinner, being they were trapped. "Somebody go wake up Jamie," Frank noticed his youngest

son wasn't down yet since he had the last watch the night before. "I'm on it," Andy jumped up obviously volunteering her services, before she hurried up the

stairs and into her grandfather room in search of the water bottle. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty," Andy tiptoed into the room before dousing him several

times with a few full blown squirts to the face. "Not again Andrea," Jamie raised his voice sitting up. "Time to run," Andy picked up a little speed and ran down

the stairs and slid into her place at the dinner table. She normally sat next to Jamie during family dinner, but not this time, this time Andy decided to trade

places with Jack and sit on the opposite side where she deemed it safer, at least for the time being. "Andy," Jamie took a deep breath after he sat down. "Why

the squirt bottle?" "Waters good for you," she piped up. "Besides it was either that or a frog kissing you, but then I remembered that you're not a princess, so

I figured that was out of the question." "Where do you come up with your version of fairy tales," Jamie was confused? "I didn't have the typical childhood

upbringing, like your used too, in fact I don't think I heard stories," Andy shrugged. "Gramps please," Jamie looked over at his grandfather, "educate the child."

"Can we say grace now," Frank was ready to put an end to their back and forth nonsense, especially when the food was getting cold in front of him. "Don't let

us stop you," Andy wasn't the least bit tired of going up against Jamie, in fact she found it rather enjoyable. "Andy," Linda looked at her serious, "if you can't

say anything nice or respectful at this table, you will not speak at all." "Yes mam," Andy mumbled, "sorry Grandpa, sorry Uncle Jamie." They had just said grace

and was about to start passing when Andy reached under her chair for the squirt bottle and surprised Jamie with another squirt to the face. "Why did you do

that," this time Jamie looked rather annoyed? "I just wanted to make sure you were awake so you wouldn't fall asleep in your plate," Andy tried to sound as

innocent as possible. "No squirt bottles at the table Andy," Frank held his hand out to her. "Yes Sir," Andy handed it to him, although she couldn't help but feel a

little sad by it. "No more shenanigans at the table today Andy," this time it was Danny to correct her. "I didn't say anything mean or disrespectful," Andy

couldn't help but smile, although she tried to hide it. "You really need to try and behave Andy, we are all going to be spending quite a bit of time together, and

everything will go much smoother if you mind your manners." "I won't promise anything," Andy sighed, "but I'll try." "So what can we do, if we can't go outside,"

Nicki didn't ask anyone in particular? "Me, Danny, and Jamie are going to be spending most of our time working," Frank admitted. "What about the rest of us,"

Jack wondered aloud. "You my boy, can watch TV, at least as much TV as your parents will allow," Frank was careful to add, "we have plenty of games in stock, I

have an office full of books, and there's always the radio," Frank wasn't exactly in the business of babysitting, but these were his grandchildren after all. This

was bound to be hard on them, then again it was going to be hard on all of them, and not just the kids. "Whos turn is it to clear and clean up," Henry looked

around the dinner table. "I believe its Jamie's turn," Erin said honestly. "We'll do them," Andy, Jack and Sean volunteered after Jamie cleared his throat. "This is

a new one," Linda looked at Danny surprised once their children gathered up the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. "When have all three of our children

ever volunteered to clean the kitchen?" "I don't think it's ever happened to be honest with you," Danny said honestly, "unless they were in some sort of

trouble," he recollected looking at his brother. "It was nothing major," Jamie tried to reassure them, "if it was I would have told you, but it was something

simple so I took care of it." "Is it one of those need to know things," Danny seemed perfectly content to be left in the dark? "Pretty much," Jamie nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Danny pushed his chair back to get back to work, just glad that he wasn't the one to have to discipline them for a change.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"This has proven to be very rewarding for me, at least in the dishes department," Jamie was trying to keep a straight face as he joined his niece and nephews

in the kitchen. "Don't you have work to do with Dad and Grandpa, or have someone else to annoy," Andy didn't appear to be having much fun washing dishes.

"Dads still at the table, so I'm all yours," Jamie leaned against the island, looking as if he didn't have any plans to vacate the premises any time soon. "In that

case grab a dish towel," Jack tossed him one of the cup towels. "You know I'd love too, but how would that teach you responsibility and respect," Jamie tossed

it back at him. "Maybe this will teach you to have a love for water," Andy grabbed the side sprayer on the sink and squirted it at him. "Hey no far, I'm unarmed,"

Jamie tried to keep his head down, making slow steps toward her in an attempt to take it from her. "Hey, your mean taking toys away from children," Andy said

as she, Jamie, Jack and Sean fought over the sprayer. "What are you doing in here," Frank had to raise his voice in order to be heard over the commotion? "He

started it," Andy was quick to blame Jamie as all four of them dropped the sprayer and it retracted back to its place. "Did not," Jamie argued. "You are all

responsible," Frank put an end to the finger pointing. "And another thing, you are just lucky I came in here rather than Pop, because if he did, you would all be

in some serious trouble. You know how he feels about the kitchen." "It's his domain," Jack said quietly. "Yes," Frank lowered his voice quite a bit before turning

to his son. "Now do you think you can pull yourself away from the water park to come help your brother and I solve a case?" "I think so," Jamie dried himself off

and hurried out of the room to join Danny. "And do you three think you can finish cleaning the kitchen without flooding it and without adult supervision," he

turned his attention to three damp grandchildren? "I think so," Andy figured if Jamie's answer worked for him, there was no reason why it shouldn't work for

them. "Whew," Sean blew out a breath once Frank left them alone, "that was close." "No kidding," Andy's eyes were wide. "Andy you are just so lucky that

Uncle Jamie doesn't grow tired of your shenanigans and decides to tell Dad that you are tormenting him," Jack mentioned. "Jamie never tells Dad, we just have

one of those relationships where we can pick on one another, and as long as I don't do anything like really serious, it's kept on the down low, he loves the title

of fun uncle way too much. Not to mention, I don't think Dad really cares if I torment Jamie, he just doesn't want me to be disrespectful or anything like that,"

Andy admitted. "We better get this kitchen cleaned up before Gramps gets in here and finds this place messier than the way he left it before dinner," Neither of

the kids felt like moving but finally decided that rather than face the wrath of their great grandfather, it was best they get to work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Let's get him," Andy, Jack, and Sean yelled charging down the stairs later that evening! "You know when you stalk someone, you are actually supposed to be

quiet," Danny mentioned trying to tell them to be quiet, but in a subtle way. "Why don't you show us, you do hunt people down for a living after all," Andy was

trying to get him to play with them. "I do a lot more than that," Danny mentioned. "So do you want to play with us, it would be educational," Andy piped up

again. "I can't play with you right now Andy, I'm working," Danny went back to the opened file. "Just play with them Danny," Frank shook his head, "we've been

at it all day, and I'm getting a little worn." "You sure," Danny had to admit he himself was a little tired of constantly reading and re-reading case files, but he did

it, hoping some way something would come out to him, about where Baxter may be hiding? "Yeah," Frank nodded, knowing the kids needed a little time with

Danny, knowing they were getting a little bored. "Okay," Danny couldn't help but smile, "come on Jamie you be the perp." "Can't I'm working," Jamie brushed

him off. "No you're not," Danny looked at him shocked, "you are just making it look like you are. You haven't moved from that place for the past ten minutes."

"Well now everybody knows," Jamie was tired as he threw a pencil at his brother. "So are you in Uncle Jamie, we need someone to hunt," Sean looked

pleadingly at his uncle. "I guess I'm in," Jamie shrugged. "But put your gun away Danny, I don't want you to get carried away."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I wish my kids would be content to just sit down and read," Linda admitted to Erin after seeing Nicki content just sitting in the corner of one of the rooms

reading. "Sometimes I wish she would take part in some of their fun and games," Erin said quietly. "You would probably regret that if she really did, if my kids

aren't in trouble, they are looking for something to get them in trouble," Linda thought of the many times she wished for quiet evenings but they were

interrupted by notes sent home from school, arguing or fighting with one another, and just doing crazy dangerous things." "Why, are they loud on a regular

basis," Erin questioned? "Let's just put it this way, anytime my kids are quiet for longer than five minutes I get worried." "That's because they are just like

Danny," Erin mentioned. "Hopefully they'll outgrow it," Linda said with a half-smile. "Danny never did," Erin gestured at her brother who was sneaking around

the corner, Andy and Jack following him intently, and with Sean hanging on to his back.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright, it's my turn to spend a little time with my GG's," Henry announced coming into the living room later that night after the kids were settled into their

pajamas. "What are we going to do," Jack asked following Henry. "Should we be worried," Andy picked her head up from the couch, from where she was

watching TV? "Always be worried when Gramps has an idea," Nicki whispered. "Andy turn the TV off, and Danny turn the lights off," Henry took a seat in his

usual place. The only light in the room was coming from the lit fireplace, and the kids settled on the floor next to it, as Henry began telling them one of his

favorite scary stories. "When I said tell Andy a story, I didn't mean this kind of story," Jamie interrupted. "This one's better now pipe down Jamie," Henry didn't

want to ruin the atmosphere in the room. "I don't know if many of you know this or not," Henrys voice was low, "but a short time after this house was built,

somebody was murdered in the basement." Henry considered making the person that died a cop, but knew that his son would interrupt, thinking that it may hit

a little too close to home based on the situation they were currently in. "Anyways, the guy had just moved into the house when one of the delusional

contractors, who had a history of known violence, and raging thoughts that would cause him to have blackouts. One night he snuck into the house, killed the

home owner, suffered from an immediate blackout afterwards and died in the room we are sitting in now. The story goes on to say that his ghost walks the

halls of this house each and every night at the stroke of midnight." By the time the story was over, neither of the kids were sitting at his feet and near the

fireplace, instead Nicki had a death grip on Frank's shirt, and Andy, Jack and Sean appeared as if it would take a work from heaven to get them pried away from

Danny. "Perhaps we should watch a movie now," Frank suggested seeing how wide the kid's eyes were, knowing that it wouldn't be anytime soon that they

fell asleep. "Good idea, and I'll pick," Danny managed to get off the couch, but was closely followed by his three children, each one of them hanging onto him.

"And just who says you get to pick," Erin followed him to the shelf? "Me," Danny sounded as if it was the simplest explanation in the world, "I'm the oldest," he

handed the DVD to his sister so he could get settled back into place with his three magnets. "You know so much in this world depends on who gets born first,"

Jamie looked at his sister. "Tell me about it," Sean mumbled shaking his head, sounding as if he could definitely relate. "Are you feeling a little put out Son,"

Danny placed him on his lap? "It just isn't fair, there's always someone older or bigger than you who thinks they get to be the boss." "Andy and Jack aren't

bossy are they," Danny was partially afraid to hear the actual answer? "More than you know," Sean settled his head against Danny's chest, knowing that no

matter what anybody said it wouldn't make his brother and sister change.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Really Gramps, did you have tell the kids that two people died in the house," Danny and Linda looked absolutely exhausted the following morning as they

trudged into the kitchen, appearing as if they had only managed to get a couple hours of sleep tops. "We had three kids in bed with us last night." "Keeps your

family close," Henry handed them both a cup of coffee, knowing that if they did it themselves, they would be liable to drop the pot, causing it to shatter in

millions of piece, and spill hot coffee all over themselves in the process. "All I got to say is thank God, Dad decided to put a queen size bed in my room

sometime back, it would have been awful hard with five people in a full size bed, we would have had to move to the floor," Danny sounded more than grateful

for the bed change after he moved out. "Just please no more scary stories, at least not while were trapped." "Fine," Henry didn't sound too excited about their

remaining captivity. "But when the kids start getting out of control, it's your fault," he pointed at his eldest grandson. "There not going to get out of control

Grandpa, they've been relatively good so far, besides they no better, and I've already talked to them about being on their best behavior while we are in this

position," Danny didn't sound too worried. "It won't last," Henry said quietly before walking out of the room to leave Danny to think about what he just said.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Jackie's here," Danny mentioned moving away from the window to open the door sometime later that day. "Maybe she'll take me with her," Andy was looking

for a way out. "She'd bring you right back," Danny teased. "Probably," she agreed. "Hey Partner, how's life without me at the precinct," Danny wondered?

"Quiet," Jackie admitted. "Hey Jackie, would you like anything to eat," Linda asked walking into the room? "I can't stay," Jackie shook her head, "but I did bring

you your mail, school assignments for the kids, and everything we could dig up at the precinct." "Thank you," Linda was happy to receive the mail, hoping they

received the proofs from the photographer. "And the school stuff will help keep the kids occupied for a while, they won't be quiet, but at least they will be kept

busy," Danny knew without a doubt that Andy would spend most of her time complaining about having to do it, rather than actually doing it. "So how are things

in the outside world? Do you miss me," Danny grinned? "I get to drive," Jackie smiled knowing that very seldom did Danny let anybody else behind the wheel

aside from him, "but aside from that, it's the same old, same old." Jackie left, just as soon as she got there, knowing she had mounds of work to do with her

partner a little preoccupied. "Danny look the pictures are here," Linda called him into the living room excitedly where she was settled on the couch so everyone

could see. "This one of Andy is really good," Linda mentioned. "So is this one," Danny picked up another one. "It's going to be really hard to choose," Linda

looked at Danny as they glanced through the ones of all three of their children together. "I still like the one with the boys in a headlock," Andy poked her head

in between them. "I like this one better," Linda held up the one of the boys kissing Andy's cheek. "Not me," Andy said truthfully. "But it's so cute," Linda couldn't

help herself. "Is she always like this when you get pictures back," Andy looked at Danny? "She's worse this time," Danny admitted. "She never had a cute little

girl before," Danny couldn't help but tease her as he wrapped her in a hug. "Awe Dad," Andy tried to wiggle her way free, but it proved useless as Danny held

tight.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and it was almost as if Henry predicted the upcoming trouble that was about to erupt. Not only were they not making any head way on the

couch, but the kids were beginning to feel like they were really and truly trapped.

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I have lots of plans for Trapped Part 2... I am currently writing 2 stories at once. My Andy stories, and another idea I had that features a child of Joe's. Not sure if it anyone will like it, but I think its good. I guess we will see. Thanks again for all the follows, favorites and reviews, you keep me writing, and I also really appreciate it... JusticeStandsTRUE


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped Part 2

Mention of a spanking

 **XXXXXXXX**

Even if they couldn't go outside, the rainy weather made things worse, at least for the occupants that were currently trapped, at least that's the way Andy put

it. They were under a thunderstorm warning all week, and Andy had already been warned at least a hundred times to stay away from the window, which she

was finding awful hard to obey. "Andrea, if I have to tell you one more time, you will spend the next hour and a half in your room," Danny kept his voice low,

but kept his expression serious, wanting to get the point across. "It isn't safe, and I don't want you to get hurt." "Yes Sir," Andy walked away and over to her

grandfather's book shelf. He had so many titles, all categorized by theme and Andy wondered if he had even managed to read them all. "You can read one if

you want," Frank looked over at his granddaughter. "What would you suggest?" Andy was never a big reader but considering her activities were limited she

thought she might give it a try. "This one's good," Frank handed her one of his favorites. "Grandpa this is a book by Teddy Roosevelt," Andy looked at him.

"Very good man," Frank looked like he was on the verge of giving her a history lesson. "I'll give a try," Andy thought she better just accept and walk away

before he went ahead with it. "I think you will enjoy it," Frank walked away to rejoin his son. "You know this would be a perfect day to play in the rain." Andy

looked miserable thinking of all the fun that was passing her by as she returned to her place by the window. "Not in a thunderstorm," Frank said with a raised

brow. "I thought you had a lightning rod on the house," Andy looked at her father and grandfather intently. "So doesn't that mean the house should technically

be protected?" "I don't care if the roof is covered with lightning rods, being outside in a thunderstorm or lightning storm isn't the safest thing." "You know what

would be so cool," Andy ignored the safety comment. "If we climbed up on the roof with the lightning rod during a thunderstorm to watch the lightning, you

know just to make sure the rod was working," Andy was beaming at the thought of how much fun it would be. "I catch you on the roof during a thunderstorm,

and you are going to need more than a lightning rod to protect you," Danny was by no means joking. "And speaking of protection, you just got yourself an hour

and a half in your bedroom," he said calmly. "But I," Andy tried. "Don't argue with me, I told you not to go near the window, not even five minutes ago." "It's all

fun and games until mom and dad get in the way of your fun," Andy muttered. "Yes I know I'm a buzz kill," Danny was used to being the parent and ruining fun.

"You know I've been placed under protective custody once before, and I've only lived here for a few months," Andy was stalling. "And if you would have

listened to your mother and I, and not have climbed on the roof that time you never would have been in it, in the first place." Danny was sure to add thinking of

all the stress and gray hair she was giving him. "Alright you have a point Detective, but I was bored," Andy tried justifying her actions from before. "Read a

book next time," Danny's voice was showing his displeasure, just thinking back to that whole incident. "You know I can't figure it out, he always gets like this

when he's working an important case," Andy looked over at her grandfather. "Correction," Danny interrupted, "I only get like this when it involves my family."

"Maybe you should get used to it," Andy mumbled. "Maybe you should get used to not sitting comfortably," he warned. "Okay maybe that wasn't the best

answer in the world," she admitted. "Maybe," Danny looked at her seriously. "Okay it wasn't the best answer," Andy started, "but." "There's always a but,"

Danny shook his head. "But this time I'm totally innocent, this time it was all your, Erin's, and Grandpas fault." "Go to your room," Danny pointed for the stairs

putting an end to their current conversation. "Thanks for the book Grandpa, looks like I'm going to need it," Andy turned to walk away. "Do you remember

when you were a kid and I found you on the roof hanging on for dear life," Frank looked at Danny remembering. "You climbed up on the roof," Andy ran back to

the table excitedly. "Not now Dad please," Danny was a little frustrated, "If I have to tell you one more time it's going to be two hours." "Yes Sir," Andy turned

to go. "Please don't tell the story without me," Andy looked at her grandfather her eyes begging. "I'll wait," he whispered.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Your sentence has been commuted, and you can come down." Danny walked into the room Andy was currently sharing with her brother Jack. "But it's only

been an hour," Andy glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Call it a leap of faith, but I'm going to trust you not to do it again," Danny was thinking that if he

showed her an ounce of trust, she may recognize it and learn from her mistake. "Sweet," Andy put the book down. "I did get two chapters of Grandpas book

read though. This guy Teddy was pretty cool, he started the rough riders, you know?" "Oh trust me I know, I've heard more about Teddy Roosevelt in my

lifetime than I've ever cared to," Danny glanced out the door, making sure that Frank wasn't anywhere around. "Too many lectures, where Grandpa used Teddy

as an example," Andy figured. "Something along that line, among other things," Danny recollected. "What do you mean?" Andy was confused. "Come here I'll

show you," Danny was on the ground. "Dad, what are you doing?" "Just come here," he pulled her down onto the floor next to him before sliding himself up

under one of the beds in the room. "Kind of surprised you can fit under here," Andy patted his belly, "you have been adding on a few pounds since you haven't

been able to go out and chase down the perps." "We've only been here a week Andy." "So what are we doing under here, its dusty," Andy sneezed. Danny

turned the flashlight on, on his phone and pointed out hundreds of small markings into the slats of the bed. "When I was growing up, this was the bed that

was in my bedroom," Danny explained. "So what are the markings from," Andy questioned? "I'm getting to that. Anyways I spent a lot of time in trouble when I

was growing up, and every time I was I added another mark under the bed." "That's a way to commemorate the occasion," Andy thought it was a pretty good

idea. "I thought it was, at least at the time," he admitted. "You were in trouble a lot," Andy noticed running her finger over the marks. "Yeah," Danny didn't

know what else to say regarding her observation. "So how did you make the marks?" "Pocket knife," he pulled it out from his pocket and handed it to her. "It's nice," Andy held it in her hand before rubbing her thumb over it. "If I gave that to you, would you promise me you would never try to stab your brothers with it.

I don't want to have to arrest you for assault," Danny glanced at her. "Yes Sir," Andy was thinking of all the markings she could put on her bed at home,

knowing it was more than likely that she would pass her father up in the trouble department. "My dad gave me that knife when I was right around your age,

and Gramps gave it to him right around the same time when he was growing up," Danny gave her a little background history. "You're not going to give it to

Jack," Andy looked at him. "You're my oldest," Danny smiled at her, "besides, I have a feeling you are going to be in a lot more trouble than your brother."

"You'd be right about that," she muttered. "Now come on, let's get out of here, it's a lot smaller under here than I remember."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tap, tap, tap, Andy tapped her pencil on the kitchen table where she sat with her brothers and cousin working on their school assignments. "Andy would you

please stop, you are driving me crazy." Nicky was used to doing her homework in quiet rather than with constant yelling, talking or music like her cousins were

used to. "Sorry," Andy sighed moving on to tapping her head on the table. "Make her stop, make her stop," Nicki whined laying her head on the table. "Andy,

stop annoying your cousin," Linda corrected on her way out of the kitchen. "I'm so bored." "Why don't you try actually doing your school work?" Nicki

suggested, "that would probably be such shocker for poor Uncle Danny he'd have a heart attack." "I know right, that's why I don't want to do it," Andy seemed

glad that Nicki was finally beginning to understand her reason behind her cautiousness. "Andy I was being sarcastic," Nicki said slowly, her tone a bit higher in

pitch. "Keep your voice down Nicki, your Grandpa and Uncles are trying to work," Erin corrected, it was obviously her turn to check on them rather than Linda.

"Andy won't do her schoolwork and she's keeping me from doing mine," Nicki was frustrated with her cousin. "Way to build confidence Nicki, tell on me," Andy

threw one of her pencils at her. "Andy stop, and Nicki if you can't concentrate down here, then go upstairs and do it," Erin was tired of the constant bickering

between the two girls. "Fine with me," Nicki walked out the door and up the stairs. "Music time," Andy stretched leaning back in her chair to press the power

button, shortly before cranking it up. "Andy!" Danny yelled from the other room. "If I have to come in there to tell you to get busy with that school work, I'm

going to be telling you with the spoon." The volume on the stereo lowered, and the only sounds coming from the kitchen was pencils sharpening, pens clicking,

and pages turning. "This isn't any more fun," Andy called after him. "No, buts it quieter. Have you learned anything yet?" "I learned that Nicki can't concentrate

with pencil drumming, and you don't like loud music," Andy answered truthfully. "Try learning a subject that you actually have in school!" "But I do have music in

school!" "I'm coming in there," the warning before was obviously his last. "No, no, no, I'm starting my history homework now." All sounds in the kitchen literally

ceased, at least for a few minutes. "Hey, this chapter is about Teddy Roosevelt."

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was the following day, and Danny had taken the last shift of the early morning and was exhausted both from his previous night of staying up, and the night

before with the kids. To help keep him awake, Linda decided to stay up with him, needless to say that by the time Frank and Jamie came down that morning,

they were both ready for bed. Things were okay at first, but after a while good behavior seemed to get a little monotonous at least for Andy and Sean. The two

had literally been at each others throats all morning long. First it was Sean nearly shoving his sister down the stairs, making her knock her head against the

wall, which in turn made her retaliate by throwing one of the few toys he had with him out the back door and out of his reach since he was not allowed to go

outside. Later on, Henry and Erin were busy cooking in the kitchen, while Jamie and Frank worked on the case at the dinner table. The kids were entertaining

themselves by playing a game in the corner of the room, but like every adult knows, keeping four kids quiet and indoors at all times proves to be easier said

than done. "You cheated," Sean raised his voice accusing his sister. "I did not," Andy argued right back not even bothering to check the volume level of her

voice. "You two quiet down," Jamie corrected over his shoulder. The kids heard him, but by no means paid him any mind. "She didn't cheat Sean," Nicki looked at

her cousin seriously. "She did too," this time it was Jacks turn to argue back. "Hey," Jamie turned around, beginning to have his own trouble keeping his voice

low as his frustrations mounted, "you guys need to quiet down, your parents are trying to sleep." "I don't even want to play anymore," Sean threw a handful

of game pieces at his sister. "We were still playing," Andy tackled her brother. "That's enough," Frank sighed moving to pull the two apart. "You heard your

uncle correct you more than once," he chastised, "and after your behavior earlier this morning I think it's time for a more hands on approach," he escorted the

two into his home office. "Uh oh," Jack said quietly, "being taken to Grandpas office like that is never a good sign." "You two are extremely lucky that he didn't

take you two in there as well," Jamie nodded at the office door, "because they are probably going to come out with a smarting backside." "Were sorry Uncle

Jamie," Jack was the first one to speak, half thinking that Jamie might decide to take matters into his own hands, or even worse tell Danny. "Just try to behave,

maybe separate yourself from the others for a bit," he suggested trying to get them to calm down enough to reign in some quiet. A few minutes later, and

Frank along with two sullen children returned. "I think it may be best if the four of you spent a little time apart, Andy and Jack you two go up to your room, and

Sean and Nicki you two go up to Jamie's room, one of us will come get you when it's time to eat." "Yes Sir," the four were by no means in any position to argue

and were up the stairs and out of sight in record time. "Oh wow, Grandpa is as bad as Dad when it comes to handing out spankings," Andy mentioned laying

on her bed. "I tried to warn you when you first moved in," Jack recollected the conversation. "I didn't think you were serious," Andy admitted. "Where do you

think that Dad got it from genius," Jack shook his head partially annoyed that he was stuck in the bedroom for who knows how long. "Do you want to die?"

Andy didn't like the last word he put on his sentence. "Depends," Jack shrugged, "do you want Grandpa to come up here?" "No," she sighed. "Besides it could

have been worse," Jack added, "you could have been stuck in a room with Sean." "Now that's just torture," Andy picked up the book she was reading, hoping

to get another chapter on Teddy done. "You know Dads going to be furious when he finds out about this," Jack looked at his sister. "And suddenly I don't feel

like reading anymore," Andy set the book aside.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry Dad." Danny apologized after he woke up and realized none of his kids were downstairs. "Don't worry about is Danny," Frank didn't seem too

bothered by it. "Yeah but they know better than to act like that, especially when there not with me or Linda," Danny still didn't sound happy about it. "Dad,

Danny, its time to eat, one of you want to go get the kids," Erin poked her head out of the kitchen. "I'll go," Danny knew he had to say something to them

about their behavior. "Alright guys have a seat," Danny moved them all into one room, "we need to have a little talk." "Is this going to be one of those

father/children talks, where I need to leave," Nicki was hoping to vacate the premises? "Oh no you can stay," Danny gave her a fake smile. "Thanks for the

invite," Nicki muttered under her breath, she wasn't brave enough to be sarcastic to his face like Andy. "Listen guys, I get it, I know how hard it is for you to be

stuck in here," Danny started. "You mean trapped," Andy interrupted. "Andy, don't interrupt," Danny corrected. "Sorry." "Being stuck in here isn't easy on any of

us, and I know you are getting tired of having to spend every waking minute with one another. But," Danny stopped short. "I'm going to say this as nice as I

can, 'GET OVER IT' now get downstairs it's time to eat." Nicki and Jack ran down the stairs to join the rest of the family, while Danny, Sean and Andy brought up

the rear. "Great motivational speech Dad," Sean shook his head. "Yeah Dad way to rouse the troops," Andy was beginning to think she was reading too much

Teddy. "It's the only one you are going to get guys, so no more shenanigans."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Dinner that afternoon was a quiet affair. Neither of the kids daring to get into trouble, at least not anymore that day. Jack and Sean were playing a card game

with Pop in the kitchen, while Linda helped Nicki with some of her homework. The only one missing was Andy. "I know what the kids did was wrong, but I can't

exactly blame them too much, even I'm getting a little tired of being trapped in here," Danny admitted. "Now you sound like Andy," Erin laughed. "Speaking of

Andy, where is she?" Danny noticed he had no one contradict him in at least an hour. "She's upstairs reading," Erin remembered seeing her in her bedroom.

"Andy's reading without being forced," Danny looked shocked, "I better go check on her." "Let me take this one Son," Frank stopped him. "I think I know what

this is about," Frank headed for the stairs. "What you doing up here by yourself kiddo?" "Reading," Andy looked up from her book. "It's easier for me to stay

out of trouble, if I'm by myself, and even that's hard." Frank smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed, "you want to tell me what's really bothering you

now?" "Not really," Andy walked around the bedroom picking up clothes she and Jack had tossed about the room. "I think you do," Frank made eye contact

with her. Andy sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier." "Me too," Frank said. Andy stopped and looked at him confused that was the last thing she had expected for

him to say. "I didn't like punishing you," Frank was being completely honest. "Now you sound like Danny," Andy couldn't believe how similar the two were.

"Come here and have a seat," Frank pointed to the place next to him, knowing there was a great deal more that needed to be said. Andy tossed Jacks shirt

over the desk chair, and walked over to the bed. "You still mad at me? I know Dad isn't, he never is after we get in trouble," Andy added standing in front of

him. "Who do you think he learned that from," Frank smiled. "I don't know, I've never been in trouble with you before," Andy admitted, finally managing to take

a seat. "You know I had a lot of conversations just like this with your Daddy when he was growing up," Frank enlightened her. "Dad had you, and he turned out

pretty good. And I have him, so maybe I'll do the same," Andy knew there was no denying that she was in trouble all the time. "I think you will be. I don't allow

screw ups in this family," Frank was being serious. "You do know I was adopted right," Andy was smiling. "Does your Daddy know how you feel? You do talk

rather highly of him," Frank noted. "I sure hope not, it would probably go to his head," Andy was back to teasing, always having the ability to transfer from

being serious to teasing in just seconds. "Seriously Andy," Frank wanted the complete truth from her. "I don't know Grandpa," Andy shrugged? "I mean he and

Linda have done everything for me. And they still say they love me even if they do just get finished punishing me." "That's unconditional love kiddo," Frank

placed an arm over her shoulder. "I guess I don't fully understand that yet." "You will," Frank knew it would only be a matter of time. "I've put them through a

lot. I mean I've pulled Danny away from work even though he's in the middle of a big case, Linda will be exhausted from being on her feet all day, and she will

still come in and help me with my homework." "That's what we parents do. We'll do anything for our kids."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I have an idea, let's not watch any TV tonight," Frank suggested they do something different. "Dad help Grandpas trying to kill us!" Jack called from where he

laid on the floor of the living room. "I'm sure you'll survive," Danny didn't sound concerned. "Heck I've been grounded from TV for a lot longer than one night,"

Andy shook her head at her brothers love for TV. "What are we going to do Grandpa," Sean looked up at his grandfather? "How about another story," Frank

suggested smiling? "Just not another scary one huh Dad, I can't take another night like before," Danny said from his place on the couch. "You know you did say

you would tell us a story about Dad when he was growing up," Andy recollected sitting on the floor next to the couch. "Pipe down kid," Danny tapped her

shoulder. "I know I did guys," Frank took a seat in his usual place. "Well," Sean sat on his lap. "Just a minute Sean," Frank said thinking of a story. "On second

thought I think I'll take the scary one," Danny changed his vote. "What about the roof story you started talking about yesterday," Andy suggested leaning

forward and out of Danny's reach before he could smack her in the back of the head. "I think I remember that one," Frank started the story. "Let's see, I

believe Danny was about 11 years old or so at the time, and I was just walking around in the backyard, when I found him hanging upside wrapped in

Christmas lights from the second story screaming." "I wasn't screaming," Danny interrupted. "Then why were you yelling Dad! Dad! Help! Help!" Frank laughed

out loud pretending to sound like a little kid. "What happened," Jack was excited? "I had to climb up there and pull him back up before he broke his neck. "So

what were you doing up there anyway Dad," Andy turned around? "I was trying to help out with the Christmas lights. Your Grandpa was always complaining

that me, your aunt and uncles never did enough to help out around the house, and he started threatening to hand out grounding sentences." "Danny it was

September, and a little too early for Christmas lights," Frank repeated the same thing he told him so many years ago. "I gave up trying to help after that,

nothing was ever good enough for you," Danny sounded bitter. "To make things worse it started raining and Danny was complaining about getting electrocuted

since there was lightning flashing all around us." "Yeah you were so mad your mustache was twitching," Danny looked at Frank laughing. "Did anyone get

hurt?" Andy couldn't believe her Grandfather was finally telling a story about their dear old dad and his childhood days. "Oh yeah," Danny's eyes were wide, "I

didn't sit comfortably for like a month after that." "It's about time I hear something about someone else getting in trouble other than me," the kids laughed out

loud. "And to this day," Danny spoke above their laughing. "I still have issues when it comes to climbing up on your roof," he pointed at Frank. "You're putting

the Christmas lights up for me again this year right," Frank was already calculating the days in his head until he got to watch his son sweat, climbing up on the

roof with Christmas lights in hand. "This trapped thing is making you mean," Danny muttered. "Maybe it's because Melanie Maines the journalist from Atlanta is

in town, and Romeo here is having a little trouble being locked in doors, its cramping his style." "You call me Romeo one more time Daniel, and I'm going to

forget you're grown." "Yes Sir," Danny fell silent, although he couldn't help but want to laugh. "Nicely done Grandpa, it's about time somebody shuts him up,"

Andy was obviously on Frank's side. "Hey, you told a story about me, I think it's only fair I get to do the same," Danny couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Yes but you forget one small detail, I am your father and I deserve some respect." "And you are," Danny said pointedly. "I'm not saying what you did." "I think

it's time we all went to bed," Frank stood. "This place is about to turn into a crime scene."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Since I can't go into the office, Detective Baker and Deputy Commissioner Moore is coming by so we can discuss some business," Frank enlightened his family

after hanging up the phone. "This means you all need to be on your best behavior," Linda pointed at her children. "I don't think I have a best behavior," Andy

thought about it. "You better find one quick," Danny spoke up. "You know I just thought of something, Baxter may not know about me, I could totally get out of

here." "Problem, your parents are here, so just who would you stay with," leave it to Danny to pose a problem Andy thought to herself the second Danny

opened his mouth. "We're all going to die!" Andy fell to the floor in front of the fireplace. "It's all getting to be too much." "Andy get up, and stop being

dramatic," Danny nudged her with his foot from where he sat on the couch. "Grandpa please," Sean ran up to his grandfather, "if people are coming, can you

get them to bring us some food." "Kitchen running kind of low," Frank laughed at the boys main concern, it was minimal compared to his sister. "Is it just me, or

does anyone else wish the guy would just come after us already," Andy lifted her head up off the floor to look at them? "Excuse me," Linda looked shocked.

"Come on Mom, this would all be so much easier if Baxter would just show up, Dad, Grandpa and Uncle Jamie shoot him the second he steps on the sidewalk

and it's a done deal." "Andy we can't just shoot him," Danny was surprised at all the legality issues that was coming to mind, yep it was official he had been

trapped with Erin way too long. "Why not? It's not like there's any question regarding his innocence, and he did escape from prison to kill us." "The law says

we have to at least attempt to apprehend him," Danny pointed out. "You cops do everything the hard way." Yep some people just aren't that bright, Andy

thought to herself. But it's not like she could tell Danny that, she knew that if she did that, there would be no end to the list of consequences he would lay out.

He always thought he was so smart, Andy thought it could be rather annoying at times, then again as much as she hated to admit it, he wasn't exactly an idiot.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Oh my gosh, I'm starving," Jack mentioned scanning the kitchen pantry. "Me too," Andy was digging through the cabinets. "Find anything good yet," Jack

looked over at his sister who had moved on to the refrigerator? "Just did," Andy pulled out a couple of leftover containers of spaghetti. "Sweet," Jack took a

plate from the cabinet and tossed it at her. "That was close," Andy barely managed to keep the glass plate from slipping from her hands. "Yeah Gramps would

have had a fit if we would have broken one of his plates," Jack mentioned. "You know how he feels about his Thanksgiving platters." "Not exactly," Andy shook

her head, "I haven't had a Thanksgiving with him before." "Oh sorry, I forgot. But you'll see," Jack knew that Henry voiced his concern each and every time

somebody touched his special occasion dishes. "I don't doubt it," Andy laughed. "Toss me one of those containers of spaghetti," Jack looked at his sister.

"Sure," Andy picked up the container and threw it at her brother. "Uh oh," the two said in unison, looking at the red sauce mess splattered all over the place.

"This isn't good," Andy reached for the ranch dressing to pour on her salad. "You're putting too much," Jack pulled the bottle away from her. "Now you did it,"

Andy looked at the white covered cabinet. "You were using it all," Jack argued, "none of this is my fault." "Well it isn't mine," Andy accidentally dropped the

bread on the floor. "Ugh," Sean froze. "Don't waste the food, we don't have much left," he was freaking out. "What you guys doing in here," Henry walked into

the kitchen? "Hi Gramp's," Andy and Jack tried to look as innocent as possible. "What did you two do to my kitchen?" "We got hungry," Jack mumbled. "As soon

as the two of you eat, I want this place cleaned up. And I don't want to see even a spot of spaghetti sauce." Henry was pretty upset at the state of his

kitchen. "We got off easy this time," Jack handed her a wet dish rag, once they finished eating. "Yeah we did," Andy wiped the ranch dressing from the counter.

"It's too bad all this bread got wasted," Jack frisbee'd a slice of bread at her. "Stop Jack," Andy was busy looking for the mop. "But its fun," he frisbee'd another

one at her. "I'm not kidding Jack," Andy shoved the mop in his face. "Eww, that's gross," Jack was washing his face in the sink when he got an idea. "You know

it might be easier for you to mop, if you had a little water," Jack squirted her with the water sprayer. "This isn't funny anymore," Andy grabbed the bottle of dish

detergent and squirted it all over her brother's head. "Keep it down in here, your Grandpa, Detective Baker and Deputy Commissioner Moore are trying to

work," Danny chastised walking through the kitchen door before he realized what was going on. "Oww, my eyes are burning," Jack complained trying to wipe

his face. "Here let me help you," Andy squirted him in the face. "Andrea," Danny took the sprayer from her. "Come here Son, let me see," Danny wiped the boy's

face. "It's still burning," Jack whined. "Need some more water Jack," Andy was mad, and was still tempted to squirt him again. "Go stand over there in the

corner," Danny pointed. "And don't say another word." "Fine," Andy huffed walking over the corner. "How's it feel now," Danny helped flush the boy's eye out

again? "A little better," Jacks shirt and hair was dripping wet. "Just give it some time, and I'm sure you'll be fine," Danny sent him upstairs to change his shirt

and comb his hair. "As for you," he turned his attention to his daughter. "What has gotten into you? Do you need another attitude adjustment," Danny's voice

was serious? Andy could never understand why a parent would ask their kids if they needed or wanted a spanking. I mean did they really ever expect to get a

yes answer. She was tempted to tell Danny yes, please spank me, I need it, just to see the shocked look on his face and see CPR in action after he fell to the

floor. Yet she thought better of it, thinking that knowing Danny the second he got up, he would start escorting her up the stairs, swatting on each and every

step, and then finish off with the grand finale once they got up there. "No Sir," apparently the smarter words came out before she had the chance to say what

she wanted. "Then what was going on between you and your brother," Danny knew it wasn't often that Andy and Jack got into it? "Are you willing to listen

before you jump to any conclusions?" "Don't I always," Danny pulled a couple of chairs out from the kitchen table. "Its not completely my fault, Jack started it."

"I'm listening," Danny leaned back in his chair. "I was cleaning up the mess we made, when Jack kept throwing the bread at me. I told him to stop but he

wouldn't, so I shoved the mop in his face. He squirted water at me, and that's when I got the soap," Andy concluded. "I see," Danny nodded. "So how much

trouble am I in?" Danny sighed, "I tell you what. You get this place cleaned up in the next 15 minutes and I'll overlook it." "Really," Andy looked surprised? "Yes,

now in the meantime. I'm going to go deal with your brother," Danny pushed his chair back. "And I highly suggest you get this place cleaned up before Gramps

comes in here and sees even a bigger mess than before." "That's probably a good idea," Andy looked up from the floor.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was early the next morning when the officers on duty switched out on the protection detail. An hour or so later, and Danny was on watch. He recognized

most of the officers on duty, one or two from his precinct, another from Jamie's, and others from 1PP and a handful of other precincts. There was just one

officers he wasn't sure about. He wasn't exactly acting like an officer would that was on duty. He kept looking back at the house, rather than scanning the

streets and other nearby surroundings looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Hey Dad," Danny stopped Frank on his way into the kitchen. "Do you recognize

that guy," Danny pointed out the officer in question? "Can't say that I do," Frank thought about it? "Wait a minute," Danny grabbed one of the photos they had

of Chris Baxter and a pencil before penciling in a beard on their perp. "You know I'd get a rip if I showed up to work with a beard that thick," Danny mentioned

looking over at Frank. "That's because it's against regulations," Frank mentioned. "That's exactly my point. That and, that's our guy," Danny pointed him out.

"We need to get the kids down in the basement," Frank was calling Baker to send more boys in blue in. "Any way we can alert the officers outside without

letting on to Baxter that we know," Jamie overheard their conversation? I don't think so," Danny shook his head. "Watch the window, I'm going to get Linda,

Erin and the kids downstairs. "Oh no, I'm not going down there," Andy stood in the doorway leading down to the basement. "Andy you have to," Danny was

being serious knowing he needed to get back to Frank and Jamie. "Not if somebody died down there," Andy looked at him as if he was crazy. "Gramps, tell her

you made the story up." "I made the story up kids," Henry looked down at his great grandchildren. "Fine, but if I get killed while I'm down there it's your fault,"

Andy followed her aunt and mother down the stairs. "You got your gun Gramps," Danny looked at his grandfather before heading back up. "Always," Henry

settled himself in front of his great grandchildren. "Wonder where he got the uniform," Jamie wondered aloud? "Who knows," Frank answered just as Danny

re-enterd the room. "So what's the plan," Jamie questioned? 'Between the two of us," Danny pointed at himself and Jamie, "along with the officers outside, I

say surround him." "You mean the three of us," Frank added. "Dad you know you can't go out there, all the guys will be too busy wanting to watch out for you,

and he could get away," Danny was trying to say it as carefully as he could. "Danny's right Dad," Jamie had to agree. "Sometimes being the Commissioner gets

in the way of your duty," Frank wasn't happy with the plan but was willing to accept it. "Alright I text the officers from my precinct, there going to back our

plan," Danny and Jamie went through the back door to get the officers in the back yard to help them. Frank stood next to the open window watching his

officers, just as Danny, Jamie and the rest of the officers backed their play and surrounded the stranger. Jamie was on the verge of cuffing Baxter when several

of Baxter's friends opened fire on them. The officers split to apprehend the other perps, just as Baxter raised his gun to fire at Danny who was a little

preoccupied with knocking Jamie out of the way to keep himself from getting hit with a bullet. "Danny!" Jamie yelled seeing Baxter but there was nothing he

could do. A shot rang out, and there was pure silence in the yard. The officers were busy cuffing the other perps, and Danny and Jamie were pulling themselves

up off the ground. "You okay," Jamie looked at his brother? "Yeah," Danny was out of breath but looking in the direction of the house and the open window. His

father had his back.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Freedom!" Andy ran out the door and face planted into the grass after the officers left and it was safe to run the yard again. The rest of the family was

busying packing up and loading the cars when Danny found Frank trying to get his house back in order. "Thanks for having my back, back there," Danny nodded

at the window. "I'm just glad I was there," Frank sighed, seeing someone aim a gun at your child isn't something you easily forget. "Parents are supposed to

look out for their children." "I thought it was my job to look out for you," Danny was thinking of the job. "At least its over," Frank was grateful things could get

back to normal. "My thoughts exactly," Danny glanced out the window watching his kids burn off some stored energy. "I better get my kids home before they

tear up your house anymore than they already have," Danny told the rest of the family he would see them next Sunday and headed for home. He was more

than ready for a quiet night, where he didn't have to worry about someone coming after his family. "Home sweet home," Danny unlocked the door to his home

and had to move out of the way to keep from being run over by his children running up to their bedrooms. "If I would have known we were going to be away, I

would have cleaned my room before we left," Andy moaned pulling herself up off the floor.

* * *

Wasn't sure how this story was going to turn out... But I have to admit, it even had me wanting to laugh... Again, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, you keep me writing... I've been working really hard on getting this chapter up for you... As for my story about Joe's kid, it should be up very soon. It will be the Family Comes First Series... JusticeStandsTRUE


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 5: Too many Questions

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys what you doing," Nicki joined her cousins at one of the tables in the cafeteria the following day at Blessed Hearts? "The question is, what are you

doing, you couldn't wait to get away from us at Grandpas last week," Andy pointed out. "I have a better outlook today," Nicki was smiling, "I'm glad to be back

at school." "And I'm glad I belong to Danny, otherwise I could have the same outlook as you," Andy thought there couldn't be any worse of a nightmare. "Didn't

you miss school even just a little bit?" "Hmm," Andy pondered the question. "Well I did miss torturing my teachers," Andy shrugged. "I guess that's a start,"

Nicki wasn't sure what to say. "We missed the sports," Jack and Sean spoke up. "In that case I did miss basketball," Andy added. "That's a little better," Nicki

admitted. "So what are you guys going to do now that were not trapped?" "I'm going home and spending every minute I can outside," Andy looked at her

watch, "and I only have three more hours to go till I get out of school." "I hate to be the one to ruin your plans, but did you forget about Aunt Linda and the

way she feels about homework?" "Augh," Andy looked like she was about to fall out of her chair until she got an idea, "I'll pay you to do it for me." "That would

only get me in trouble when our parents found out," Nicki said pointedly. "Who said they had to find out?" "They would find out Andy," Jack spoke up, "Dads a

detective and mom always know when we're not doing what were supposed to." "That's true," Andy admitted, "but they would probably appreciate the better

grades Nicki would get me." "She does have a point," Sean knew that their mother would be pretty excited to see an A on Andy's paper. "Sorry Andy," Nicki got

up, "but we just got out of from being trapped and I don't want to get grounded." "Looks like I'm just going to have to do my own work," Andy slid her lunch

tray aside. "I'll do it for you," Sean suggested, "for a small fee." "No offense Sean, but I want to pass."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So how was everyone's first day back to school and work," Linda asked that evening at dinner? "Mine was great," Danny admitted that he missed the outside

part of the job. "How about life in the emergency room," he looked at Linda? "Always exciting," Linda shook her head. "How about you guys," Linda noticed the

kids were being awful quiet? "There's not much to say," Andy sighed. "I couldn't find anyone to do my homework?" "That's because they are all smart enough

to make you do it yourself," Linda corrected. "No," Andy shook her head, "I just don't have enough money." "I don't care if you are rolling in money," Danny

pointed at her with his fork, "you're the only one to ever do your homework." "Don't think there's much of a chance of that happening," Andy shrugged. "What

makes you say that," Danny looked at her questioningly? "I don't get an allowance," Andy reminded him. "So what are you guys planning on going as for

Halloween," Linda changed the subject thinking she was going to need get busy on buying costumes? "Clown," Andy smiled at her. "Over my dead body,"

Danny knew there wasn't even a slight chance any of his kids would ever put on a clown suit, at least not with everything cops were having to deal with at the

time. "Why not," Andy looked at him confused? "Maybe your Dad has a point honey," Linda didn't exactly like the sound of her idea. "In fact, I don't think you

guys are going to go trick or treating this year," Danny concluded. "What!" Jack was shocked. "Why?" Sean couldn't think of any reason to ban them from such

a holiday. "Dad, you can't do this!" Andy wasn't about to give up the first Halloween she was going to actually have a chance to enjoy. "Yes I can, it's a parents

right," Danny ignored their protests. "Mom you have to do something," Jack was pleading with her. "You three go upstairs and start getting ready for bed, I'll

see what I can do," Linda was at least willing to try. "Danny you know the boys love Halloween, and Andy is really looking forward to going," Linda had a point.

"I know Linda, but things are just really crazy out there." "I know you've witnessed a lot of bad things first hand with your job and all Danny, but that doesn't

mean we can keep them trapped inside all the time. We already experienced what that was like and they nearly killed each other," Linda reminded him. "I'm

just trying to protect them Linda. And the only way there going trick or treating is if the person taking them is packing. "That's perfect, you can take them,"

Linda was almost grateful for his uneasiness, as long she didn't have to walk up and down the streets, stopping at every house on the block, she would take

it. "You know I can't do that," Danny shook his head, "Halloween is one of my busiest nights." "We could let Erin take them again," Linda came up with an

alternative option. "Don't you remember what happened last time we let Erin take them, they were traumatized and my family jumped all over me because I let

her take them." "How about Jamie?" "He's got a tour," Danny enlightened her. "Are you scheduled to work Halloween," Linda wondered aloud? "Not right now,"

Danny admitted, "but we all know how that turns out sometime." "Maybe you won't get a call," Linda said half hoping. "Linda this is New York," Danny knew it

wasn't likely. "Would you just try to take them Danny please? Andy needs this one." "I'll try," Danny sighed, "but I'm not promising anything."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Dad, what are you doing here," Andy was surprised to find Danny outside waiting for her after school rather than her mother? "Come on, get in the car, we've

got to get going, were going to be late," Danny called to her from the open window. "Late for what, I just got out of class," Andy tossed her stuff in the back

and climbed into the front seat. "Just buckle up," Danny pulled away from the school. "What about the boys," Andy thought it odd that he would forget his own

sons? "Moms picking them up. I got a call from the Children's Center this morning, and you and I have an appointment to meet with them in about an hour,"

Danny glanced at her. "The Children's Center you took me to instead of taking me back to my foster family," Andy looked nervous? "That's the one," Danny

started, "the same one I picked you up from to take you home," Danny remembered with a smile. "What do you think they want," Andy looked over at him

when he pulled up to the center? "I don't know, but the only way were going to find out is by getting out of the car." Danny was just getting out of the car

when Andy took off running past him and up the street. "Andrea Reagan! You take one more step away from me and I'm not going to be responsible for what

happens when we get home!" Danny hollered at her, thinking the last time he literally chased after her was the first night he met her. But why would she do it

this time, she wasn't the same little girl that was scared of him. Andy stopped in her place, but didn't bother to turn around either. Instead, she just stood

there and thought about everything that had happened since the first night they pulled up in that very same place. "Why did you run Andy," Danny placed a

hand on her shoulder? "I'm sorry," Andy's head dropped. "Are you mad at me," she didn't even bother to look up at him? "Not if you tell me what's going on in

that head of yours," Danny couldn't come up with any reason for her to run. "What are we doing here," Andy was scared? "Hey, hey, hey calm down," Danny

hugged her. "I don't know why we're here, but it doesn't matter, it won't change anything." "What if they want to take me away from you," Andy was in tears?

"That's impossible honey, nobody is ever going to take you away from me, and if they try, they are going to have a fight on their hands. And I've got the whole

Reagan family to back me up," he winked at her. "And nobody in their right mind would ever want to go up against Grandpa," Andy said her eyes wide.

"Detective Reagan, Andy, it's nice to see you two again," the lady at the front Stacie Krenshaw smiled at them. 'It's nice to see you too," Danny was thinking of

all the times he walked into the building to see Andy. "What are we doing here?" Andy spoke up, not even bothering to give a general greeting. "Andrea,"

Danny said quietly. "Sorry," Andy apologized. "She's a little nervous," Danny looked at Stacie apologetically, being careful to keep his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"There's no reason to be nervous honey," Stacie looked at her reassuringly before leading them into one of the nearby offices. "Andy, Detective Reagan, this is

Mrs. Williams, she's a journalist, and wants to do a story to help promote adoption." "What kind of story," Danny wasn't one to promote the Reagan name, he

figured they did enough of that already. "All we would do is ask Andy a series of questions regarding the process," Mrs. Williams enlightened them. "Andy, go

outside and visit with some of the friends you made while you were," Danny looked down at his daughter, wanting a little time to speak to Mrs. Williams alone.

"I think I'll stay here," Andy shook her head. "It wasn't a suggestion," he whispered. "Yes Sir," she mumbled turning to leave the office. Wow déjà vu, Andy's

thoughts were returning to the month or so she stayed there. "Andy, what are you doing here," Kelly one of the only friends she made while at the center ran

up to her? "My dad has a little business to take care of inside," Andy nodded at the door. "So how is everything, what's it like to be adopted?" "It's good," Andy

wanted to scream it out loud, and say a lot more, but she didn't want her friend to feel bad that she hadn't been adopted yet. "What's your family like," Kelly

asked interested? "Their pretty strict, but they love me," Andy summed it up in one sentence. "Do you have any siblings?" "Two younger brothers, Jack and

Sean. Jack and I get along fairly well, but we definitely have our moments. As for Sean, Sean and I are always trying to get each other in trouble, but I have to

admit that if you want to play any pranks on anyone, you definitely want him on your side." "They all sound great," Kelly was genuinely happy for her friend.

"Well if it isn't Andy Gates," the boy Tyler that she had gotten into a fight with the time Danny showed up and broke them up, ran up to her. "Its Andy Reagan

now," Andy corrected him. "Did your adopted family get enough of you, and decide to bring you back," Tyler teased? "Shut up Tyler," Andy shoved past him. "I

bet that's it, you got into trouble one too many times and it's like I said in the beginning, you're going to end up in juvenile hall, it's just a matter of time," Tyler

was saying the same thing he said before. "That's it," Andy tackled him. "Here we go again," Kelly found herself running inside for help. Danny was just walking

out of the office when he heard Kelly tell Stacie that Andy and Tyler were fighting, and once again he found himself breaking the two up in the same place and

same manner he did all those months ago. "Andrea," Danny jerked her up and held a tight grip on her arm. "'What do you think you're doing?" "Killing Tyler,"

Andy tried to lunge for him again. "Stop it Andy, I'm not kidding," Danny held her back. "I'm going to take care of this once and for all," Danny's words had yet

to register in her brain. "Do I need to borrow one of the vacant rooms for a more hands on approach," Danny whispered in her ear? Andy stopped resisting and

stood still, "No Sir." "Excuse us Detective Reagan, I need to get Tyler inside," Stacie walked away calling the rest of the children inside. "Now I'm going to tell

you how this is going to go down," Danny looked his daughter directly in the eye once the yard was clear. "You are going to apologize to Kelly, Tyler and Mrs.

Krenshaw and then we are going to go straight to the car without you saying another word." "I'm not apologizing to Tyler," Andy stood her ground. "Yes you

are, and you are going to do it within the next five minutes or you are going to see a side of me you haven't seen before," Danny was being completely

serious. "Don't I have the right to remain silent," Andy looked at him. "Not when I give you a direct order," Danny shook his head. "Now what's it going to be?"

"I may be apologizing but I still don't like it." "You don't have to like it," Danny eyed her. "You just have to do it." Andy didn't say anything further, instead she

walked through the remainder of the yard in front of Danny, made an abrupt apology, walked out the door and got in the car. "I'm really sorry about this,"

Danny stopped at the front counter to apologize to Stacie. "I don't know what's gotten into her," he shook his head, "but it won't happen again." "Don't be too

hard on her Detective, we've been having some trouble with Tyler." "Maybe so, but after the amount of time she's been living with me, she should know better,"

Danny was obviously not interested in letting it pass. "We will be in touch though, regarding Mr. Williams offer, but as of right now I'm not sure," Danny

admitted. "Would you please at least think about it Mr. Reagan, I feel your story is so worth while that it could inspire others to do the same as you and adopt.

That's why I suggested your family when the opportunity arose," Stacie had to admit that Andy was one of her favorite children that had passed through the

center. "I'll think about it," Danny promised before heading out the door. "I can't believe you did that," Danny was furious as he drove home. "The first time you

go to the center since the adoption and you get in a fight." Andy sighed but didn't say anything, Danny was saying plenty for both of them. "You are grounded."

"For how long?" Danny telling her she was grounded made her finally find her voice. "I'm so upset right now, that I don't even know. All I know is you are going

straight to your room as soon as we get home, and you are not coming down until I come up there and we have a very long talk." "Yes Sir," Andy mumbled

starring out the window.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hi mom, bye mom," Andy said walking through the door followed closely by Danny. Andy tossed her backpack aside and started for the stairs. "Don't you have

some homework to do," Linda was oblivious to what was going on. "I don't feel like it right now," Andy kept walking. "Take your stuff upstairs and do your

homework now," Danny raised his voice! "Andy turned around, grabbed her backpack and ran up the stairs for the seclusion of her bedroom. "I guess I don't

have to ask how things went at the center," Linda could tell both Andy and Danny were upset. "Linda, she got in a fight while we were there." "Was it her

fault," Linda was confused? "I don't know." "Well did you ask her about it," Linda was still trying to figure out everything that transpired? "Not in so many

words," Danny pulled his tie off. "Then how do you know it was completely her fault?" "Linda this isn't the first time she's gotten into a fight," Danny had a

point. "And it was with the exact same kid she got into a fight with before the adoption was final." "And was it her fault the first time," Linda wondered aloud?

"Not entirely," Danny admitted. "Then how do you know it was this time?" "You weren't there Linda, and I think it's obvious that she hasn't learned anything

over the past few months," Danny slammed the front door. "When I saw her rolling around in the sand the same way she did when I went over there to see

her, I can't even begin to explain how disappointed I was and still am in her." "Danny just calm down," Linda was trying to get him to sit down, "we need to

talk." "What Linda," Danny sat down? "Did Andy argue with you or speak in any way disrespectful while you were at the center?" "Well no," Danny shook his

head. "Then how can you say she hasn't learned anything since she came to live here? Sounds to me like she just made a mistake." "Maybe your right," Danny

sighed. "I just think that you should trust your daughter enough to find out why she was fighting before immediately taking the other child's side." "I'm not

exactly taking the other child's side," Danny explained, "I just feel like she should know better." "Then explain that to her, but not in a yelling fashion." "Point

taken Linda, I'll go talk to her, see if I can't get to the bottom of the whole thing."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Don't worry I'm doing my homework," Andy didn't even have to turn around to see who was opening the door to her bedroom. "That's not really the reason, I

came up here Andy, we need to talk," Danny walked over to her. "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry," Andy turned around, "I don't know what else I

can say that'll make you not yell at me." "I didn't come up here to yell at you Andy," Danny took a seat on the edge of her bed before pulling her rolling desk

chair in front of him, so they could sit face to face. "This is going to be different," Andy put her math book aside. "Tell me what started the fight," Danny looked

at her intently. "Do you remember that day when you came to see me and I was fighting with Tyler," Andy thought it best she ask a few questions first? "I do,"

Danny nodded. "In that case, do you remember what I told you the fight was about?" "I do," Danny repeated. "It was pretty much the same as before, only

this time he said you got tired of me and decided to bring me back," Andy wiped a stray tear away, that she was trying to hide. "Well now I know what the fight

was about," Danny sighed. "Haven't we been through enough together for you to understand that I will never just up and abandon you," Danny was trying to

get to the root of the problem? "I know Dad, but it still hurt when he said it," Andy felt like crying every time the words Tyler said repeated in her head. "Andy,

I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told you before, I really believe he's jealous that you got adopted." "I don't know why it bothers me so much," Andy

shrugged. "I mean if you didn't take me back after I ran off, or got into all the fights, as well as getting involved in cases, on top of a hundred other things, I

know you wouldn't just get rid of me." "Your right about that one," Danny pulled her in for a hug. "So have you decided how long I'm grounded for yet," Andy

figured that was the next thing on the agenda for them to talk about it? "That's the thing, I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place," Danny

mentioned. "You did wrong starting the fight," Danny knew there was no question about that. "But at the same time, I understand that you were hurt by what

he said, and that's why you hit him." "Guilty as charged," Andy shook her head. "Spend the next two days in your room and I think that should be enough." "I

think that's more than fair," Andy had to admit she was expecting a lot more than just two days, in fact it was more along the line of a month or two. "You can

come down for dinner, but other than that this is your prison cell, so needless to say you will have plenty of time to study and do your homework," Danny still

wanted it to sound like a punishment so he kept his voice serious. "Yes Sir," Andy picked up the math book.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I know I'm not supposed to be down here or anything," Andy held up her hands in surrender as she approached her parents who were talking downstairs

later that night after dinner. "What do you need honey," Linda patted the seat the next to her? "I just have one question for Dad," Andy sat down. "Have you

done any thinking about Mrs. Williams's proposal?" "I have," Danny nodded, "and I don't think it's a good idea." But why not," Andy jumped up. "Hey, calm

down," Danny pointed at her. Linda took her hand and got her to sit down again, not really wanting the situation to escalade between the two, knowing when

that happened things very seldom ever went well, considering they could usually stand toe to toe with one another. "Andy I know how you haven't

experienced much when it comes to the PR with the Reagan name. But we have to be careful when it comes to our name in newspapers or magazines, it

always goes back to reflect on the Commissioner." "So why don't you want me to do it? Do you think it would be a bad thing for Grandpa to get some good PR

for a change, people to know that his son did something decent?" Andy was obviously aggravated, her tone a bit higher than the Reagan respect level.

Instead of raising his voice, Danny just looked at her serious. "Andrea, I will not discuss this with you as long as you act disrespectful, or speak with an

accelerated tone of voice. Now am I making myself clear?" "Yes Sir," Andy sighed doing her best to reign in a level of calm. "And that's not my only reason for

going against it. I have no idea what they are going to ask and I don't want it to get to be too much for you," Danny uncovered his real reason for hesitation.

"Aside from the time I witnessed a murder, have I ever appeared that week to you," Andy looked at him intently? "Quite the opposite," Danny admitted. "Then

would you at least consider it," Andy sounded hopeful? "I'll think about it," Danny gave in, "but in the meantime back upstairs, you still have a few more hours

on your sentence." "Yes Sir," Andy sighed, but didn't really mind anymore.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So have you decided yet?" Andy asked running up to Danny the second he walked through the front door from work the following day. "Yes I have, but would

you please give me a minute to get out of my suit before we talk about it," Danny headed up the stairs followed closely by his daughter. "But that'll take too

long, and if you just tell me I'll leave you alone," Andy tried. "Not going to happen," Danny closed the door of his bedroom on her. Andy let out a breath and slid

down the wall and to the floor, she was prepared to wait. Danny came out a few minutes later and Andy jumped up, ready to bombard him again. "Really,"

Danny just looked at her? "I don't have a lot of patience," Andy shook her head. "No kidding," Danny knew there was no debating that bit of information. "So

will you tell me now," Andy was pulling on his arm? "You can do it," Danny gave in, "but I expect you to be on your best behavior when I take you to the center

for it." "I will Dad I promise," Andy was jumping up and down. "And that means no fighting with Tyler while you're there," Danny put a hand on her shoulder to

calm her down. "I won't," Andy shook her head. "I sure hope not for your sake," Danny shook his head, "because I won't be nearly as lenient as before if I find

out otherwise." "I understand," Andy was trying to be serious. "I won't be able to stay while they talk to you, so I'll be leaving you there while I'm at work, and

I can assure you Mrs. Krenshaw will tell me if you get into trouble," Danny warned. "I don't doubt it," Andy knew that very seldom did she avoid trouble, she

was always getting told on.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Good afternoon Andy," Mrs. Williams greeted once she and Andy were left alone. "Good afternoon," Andy smiled. "You don't seem to be very nervous since Mr.

Reagan left," Mrs. Williams noticed. "He'll come back," Andy shrugged, "he always does." "You aren't worried that he will simply decide not to come back for

you?" Mrs. Williams was trying to get a feel of the girl's thoughts and behaviors. "Are we talking about the same Mr. Reagan?" Andy looked confused thinking

there was no way possible Danny would ever just leave her somewhere, they had already crossed that bridge. "So you are not worried he will get busy at

work and forget about picking you up?" "If he hasn't forgotten to pick me up after detention when he's not happy with me, he won't forget to pick me up from

here," Andy started, "I'm not very easy to forget. And if he gets busy on a case, he will either call Linda, Erin, Jamie, the Commissioner, or even his grandfather

to come get me," Andy named them all just to prove a point. "I guess that covers all of those questions," Mrs. Williams was trying not to smile at the girls easy

answers. "The children are all in classes at the moment," Mrs. Williams stood, so Mrs. Krenshaw said we can move freely about the center for the interview."

"Okay," Andy followed her out the door. "Show me where you slept when you stayed here," Mrs. Williams started for the stairs. "Sure," Andy located room B

and opened the door before stopping at the fifth bed on the left side of the room. "So after you got adopted, did you ever notice if they treated you differently

than that of your brothers," Mrs. Williams took a seat on the bed? "No," Andy shook her head, "they've always expected the same from all of us." "Did you ever

feel different from the others because you were adopted?" "No," Andy shook her head. "Ever since Dad or Danny, picked me up from here and took me to his

house, I felt like I belonged," Andy wasn't sure how to refer to them during the interview. "Have you ever had any problems imparticular in which you thought

things were completely unfair?" "Yeah," Andy nodded, "they won't let me eat pizza in bed, now that's completely un-American." "Can we be serious for a

minute," Mrs. Williams tried to get her to focus. "I am being serious Mrs. Williams," Andy was getting annoyed, "and I'm trying to be as nice as I can under the

circumstances so I don't get in trouble when Danny, I mean my Dad gets here." Andy settled on how to refer to him, "because the truth of the matter is, Danny

and Linda Reagan have never in their or my life treated me any different than they do Jack and Sean." "Tell me about your room at home," Mrs. Williams looked

at the few meager belongings a child at the center owned? "Ugh," Andy thought about it, "it's a mess right now, and my mom is probably going to make me

clean it when I get home." Mrs. Williams smiled, "moms are like that." "Tell me about it," Andy shook her head. "Is there anything else you can tell me about

your room," Mrs. Williams was trying to get back to the bedroom question? "My room is painted green, my favorite color, my mom got me a cute plaid bedspread

with purple, green and blue in it. I have more clothes than I know what to do with, most of them are hanging out of my drawers at the moment," she

mentioned. "I have a laptop, several CDs, sport stuff, and books on Teddy Roosevelt that my Grandpas lent me." "I think that covers that question, you

definitely are not lacking for anything," Mrs. Williams mentioned. "Are you kidding me, my mom went crazy dragging me from store to store the day after the

adoption," Andy laughed. "Let's go walk around outside for the rest of the interview," Mrs. Williams led the way down the stairs and out the back door where

the kids usually played during free time. "We can sit down over there," Andy pointed to the bleachers near the basketball court. "So does it ever seem like you

get in trouble more often than your brothers," it didn't take Mrs. Williams long to get back to the questions? "Oh yeah," Andy nodded, "I've been in trouble at

least 95% of the time since I moved in with them. But that was just because I would get brilliant ideas of things to do, yet my parents didn't think any of them

were all that brilliant." "Can you give an example?" "Where do I even start," Andy shook her head, trying to settle on one particular example. "Let's see theirs

been fights, climbing up on my parents roof, countless school problems, running off, and about a thousand other things." "Sounds like it's been anything but

boring," Mrs. Williams nodded at her, a little unsure of what to say to that. "If you only knew," Andy couldn't help but grin. "Have you always gotten along with

everyone," Mrs. Williams moved onto her last question? "Hmm," Andy couldn't help but stop right then and there and laugh. "Is that a trick question?" "No,"

Mrs. Williams shook her head. "My brother Sean and I fight regularly, but it's the same thing I tell everyone else who asks, if I want to play a prank on anyone,

there's no one better I'd want on my side." "And what about the rest of your family?" "Dad and I have had our moments, but I guess that's to be expected

when you get into trouble as much as I do. But at least I'm loved. I mean I can speak from experience, there are so many kids out there that all they want is a

family to love them. And I got that and much more from the Reagan's." Andy closed out the interview. "And that's my cue to leave," Andy pointed at Danny

when she saw him walk through the back door. "Told you he would come back," she grinned before running across the yard and throwing herself at Danny. "I

don't guess I have to ask if you missed me," Danny hugged her tight. "And before you ask, I didn't get into any fights and I tried to be really good," Andy

thought she would let him know. "I am very proud of you," he kissed the top of her head. "Now let's go thank Mrs. Williams for her time."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Have you guys decided on Halloween costumes yet," Linda asked later that evening finding all three of her children in Andy's bedroom? "We were thinking

about going as cops," Jack answered for them. "Your Grandpa would love that," Linda shook her head. "Do you think Grandpa can get us some uniforms," Sean

looked excited? "I'm sure he can," Linda reassured him. "I'll have your dad call and ask him after dinner." "Is Dad even going to let us go," Andy knew it wasn't

very promising a few days ago. "I'm still working on that, but I think I'm breaking him down," Linda sounded hopeful. "Good luck," Andy mentioned. "And clean

this room up Andy," Linda added before walking out of the room. I can take them for an hour and a half tops," Danny was trying to do what he could. "But I

have to go to work right after." "In that case, were going to need a place for them stay afterwards," Linda enlightened him, "I have to work nights." Danny

sighed, "I guess I'll give Dad a call, Jamie's still traumatized by Erin taking him, so I really don't want to put my children through staying with Erin that night, she

would probably be tempted to take them out trick or treating again." "While you're on the phone with him, see if he can get three NYPD uniforms for the kids,

they want to be cops for Halloween." "Following in their old man's footsteps," Danny pulled out his phone.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright guys this is how this is going to go down," Danny started with the rules the night before he was going to take them out. "Stay with me at all times, and

you do everything I say without question." "And how is this any different from any other day," Andy looked at him confused? "This time I expect to see

immediate results, rather than getting stupid questions like the one you just asked," Danny said. "This should be fun," Jack said with a half-smile when Danny

walked away. "You know it's been a little too long since Dads gone trick or treating, Sean smiled, "and I think it's up to us to bring back the magic." "I'm with

you," Andy wasn't sure what he had in mind, but she was more than willing to participate. "How about you Jack, you in?" "A chance to brighten Dads day, how

could I not. So what's the plan?" "Well if were going as cops, I think it only fair that Dad goes as a cop too," Andy smiled. "Dad hasn't put on an officers uniform

since he made detective, this is going to be easier said than done," Sean was trying to figure out a way to convince his father to go along with it. "That's not

our only problem," Jack shook his head, "does Dad still have an officer's uniform? "I don't know, Sean shook his head, "and who's to say it even fits him if he

does." "What about Jamie, I bet Jamie would let us borrow one of his," Andy brightened when she thought about it. "Call him," Sean smiled.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright guys we need to get going," Danny looked down at his little officers. "But you're not dressed yet Dad," Sean pointed out. "What are you talking about

Son," Danny was looking for his car keys. Since they were supposed to be staying with Frank after going trick or treating, Danny thought it would be easier if

he took them in his old neighborhood of Bay Ridge. "Since were going as beat cops, we thought it only right that you go as one too," Jack shrugged. "No way

guys," Danny wasn't interested in taking part of their plan. "But Aunt Erin dresses up when she takes Nicki," Andy thought that if she looked sad, Danny would

be more willing to take part in it. "I'm sorry Andy, but I don't have a uniform," Danny was more than grateful he had become a detective several years ago. "We

thought you might say that," Jack pulled the borrowed uniform from the coat closet. "All you have to do is switch out your precinct pins," Sean was covering any

problem Danny could pose. "I can't do this guys, I have to go to work as soon as were done," Danny tried? "You can change at Grandpas, I'm sure he'd find it

quite amusing to see his son in a uniform again," Andy grinned. "Come on Danny do it for the kids," Linda picked up where the kids left off after she sent them

upstairs to get their overnight bags since she and Danny were both going to be working that night. "Do it for the kids," Danny looked at her. "I do plenty for

those kids, I feed and clothe them." "Do it just this one time," Linda could tell her was starting to waver. "Fine," Danny started for the stairs. "But this has got

to be one of the dumbest things I've done in my life," he protested rather loudly once he was at the top of the stairs. "I don't think it beats being tangled up in

Christmas lights and hanging upside down from the roof Dad," Andy was just coming out of her room. "Go get in the car," Danny pointed down the stairs, "and

take your brothers with you."

* * *

Really surprised I have been able to get chapters up every week... Especially with writing the Andy stories and the Scottie stories now... Again, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. They are greatly appreciated and they definitely make me want to keep writing more... JusticeStandsTRUE


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 6: True Identity

 **XXXXXXXX**

"We've got more trick or treaters coming," Frank glanced out the window of his home. "And these are cute," he noticed the NYPD uniforms coming up the walk.

"Wait I need my camera," Frank was already laughing when he recognized his son in a uniform. The second Danny opened the door Frank snapped a picture,

"this ones definitely making the wall." "Alright Dad you've had your fun, now I need to get to work," Danny had his suit draped over his arm. "Oh I'm just

getting started," Frank couldn't fight the smile. "How did all this come about?" "Ask them," Danny nodded at his kids who were busy stuffing their faces with

candy, Henry doing his best to snatch a few pieces from each of their baskets. "I was about to get to them," Frank hugged each of his grandchildren. "New

York's finest just got a little finer." "Awe thanks Dad," Danny grinned at him. "I was talking about my grandchildren," Frank corrected. "You know he used to like

me a lot more before I had kids," Danny looked at Henry. "That happens when you have grandchildren," Henry enlightened him. "Grandchildren are God's gift to

parents for not killing their kids."

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was nearing 10:00pm and Frank and Henry were still working on getting the kids to calm down and stop running wild after eating almost half their baskets of

candy. "I thought you were keeping an eye on their sugar intake," Frank looked over at Henry while putting their Halloween baskets away. "I thought you

were," Henry was cleaning up the mess they made in the kitchen. "I hate Halloween," he mumbled. "This isn't Halloween," Frank mentioned, "this is

Helloween." "Where are they anyways," Henry wondered?" "Probably messing up the rest of the house," Frank was getting both tired and annoyed with their

antics. "Well do something about it, you handle over 40,000 officers, and these are your own grandchildren," Henry was missing his nice quiet evenings that he

had grown so accustomed to. "Hmm," Frank thought about it, "you might be onto something. "Alright front and center you three," his three grandchildren still

running around in their NYPD uniforms. "If you three are going to be officers you need to learn how to stand at attention and act respectful to the

Commissioner." "Yes Sir," the boys snapped to attention. "Grandpa," Andy looked at him wondering. "No talking in the ranks," he moved to stand in front of her.

"Yes Sir," Andy thought it better if she just go along with it, before he got any other bright ideas. "Now get upstairs and get ready for bed, that's an order," he

snapped. "Yes Sir," the three saluted before running up the stairs with their duffel bags.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy had barely managed to slide into her seat before her English teacher started on the day's assignment. After taking a few moments of explaining the

requirements, Mrs. Crowley asked each of the students to take out a sheet of paper and write down their thoughts on the reading assignment from the night

before each time she read a short paragraph to them. "Be sure to use proper English and correct punctuation," she added before picking up the book. After

collecting the papers, Mrs. Couric started grading them as the kids went to lunch in the cafeteria. Andy was just about to leave the cafeteria after she finished

her lunch when her name was called over the loud speaker to report to the principal's office."Mr. Reagan, this is Mrs. Couric from Blessed Hearts, and I'm afraid

we need you to pick up Andy, she been suspended. I'll explain everything when you get here." Danny checked his voicemail on his lunch break. Thirty minutes

later, and Andy was sitting outside the principal's office in her same old familiar spot. "Why do I always find you out here," Nicki stopped off by the bench when

she saw her cousin? "At least I'm easy to find," Andy shrugged. "So what did you do?" "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with what I wrote on my

English paper." "What did you write?" Nicki knew it must have been something bad to get her called to the principal's office. "For starters, I wrote that her voice

reminded me of that of a singing frog. Second I wrote that it didn't matter what I thought about the assignment because it wasn't relevant to my life. The

author wrote it probably 100 years before I was even born and things had changed so much since then that we shouldn't be required to write something of

such a minimal effect considering it held very little value to life in general." "In other words you totally botched up an assignment," Nicki translated. "Pretty

much," Andy nodded. "Well good luck, I'm sure Danny or Linda are on their way," Nicki decided to make her exit. Danny walked down the hallway of the school

and over to the familiar room he had been to so many times he could literally do it blindfolded. The two Reagan's sat together in the office, while Mrs. Couric

read Andy's paper aloud to Danny. "These actions are intolerable Mr. Reagan, and I'm afraid we have no choice but to suspend your daughter for the remainder

of the week." "I understand Mrs. Couric, she will also write a formal apology letter to Mrs. Crowley, and this will never happen again," Danny stood before

looking at his daughter, "let's go Andy."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I have to go back to work, so you're going to work on your apology letter while were there. You will also sit quietly and not move from the chair next to my

desk and not say a word to anyone unless they speak to you first." Danny laid her afternoon plans out for her in a very serious tone as he drove back to the

precinct. "After that, the real discipline occurs when we get home." "Yes Sir," Andy already knew that the afternoon was far from over. They had been at the

precinct for a little over two hours. Andy had just finished up with her apology letter, and was getting a little thirsty. Danny wasn't at his desk at the moment,

and Andy decided it was the perfect opportunity to slip away to the water cooler. "Detective," one of the officers from the precinct walked up behind Danny.

"The Sergeant wants you to question this suspect we have in the Sandoval drug case." "I'll be right there," Danny barely glanced over his shoulder from where

he was working with one of the crime analysts, "put her in one of the interrogation rooms." The officer was just about to escort the perp to the interrogation

room when Andy walked in between them and Danny. "Andy what did I tell you about getting up," Danny turned around to look at her? "I was thirsty," Andy

stopped short. "Mom," Andy looked at the woman in handcuffs, dropping her water cup in shock. "Mom, wait what did you say," Danny looked at Andy

confused? Danny kind of figured it was only a matter of time before they ran across Andy's mother. Yet he never expected it to be at his precinct or they would

see the woman in cuffs. What made things worse, he thought he recognized the woman, the only problem was he couldn't remember why and from where.

"Andy," the woman looked at her shaking her head, appearing as if she was highly disappointed in her. "I always knew you would end up in jail." "Always knew

I would end up in jail," Andy raised her voice, "you're the one in cuffs!" "Why you insolent little brat!" the woman tried to grab her. "Hey!" Danny grabbed Andy

and pulled her closer to him, just before the woman reached her. Frank had walked in seconds before, and all the officers in the precinct stood at attention. All

but Danny that is who wouldn't take his eye off the woman. "Andy come here," Frank called Andy over to him, forgetting the real reason he was there, after he

saw the turn of events unfold. Andy had yet to move, instead she just stared at the woman that gave her life. She wanted to say more, but words wouldn't

come at the present time, and she was too afraid that if she did speak all she would do is throw up. "Go on Andy," Danny nudged her, "go home with Grandpa.

I'll pick you up later." Andy turned away from him without saying anything but Danny stopped her, "it's going to be okay," he hugged her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny walked into the interrogation room after Frank left with Andy. Frank had plans of going back to 1PP after finishing up at the 54 but decided against it

after witnessing the turn of events. He figured he could have taken her with him, Nicki and Jack had both stayed with him before, but after considering what

had just happened, he figured the familiarity of home would be the best place for her. "It's good to see you again Danny," the woman smiled at him as if they

were old friends. "Michelle Gates," Danny read her name off the file. "Don't you remember me Danny," Michelle questioned? "My name was Michelle Steller when

you knew me, but I haven't changed that much." "Oh but you have," Danny walked around the small dark room. This girl was nothing like the one he

remembered. This girl had dark circles around her eyes, her skin was pale and she looked frail. Probably from the drugs, he figured. "What happened Michelle,

things could have gone much better for you." "Oh come on Danny, we always knew that you were the one destined for great things, me on the other hand, I

wanted to be anything but the good girl." "Which is why we cut ties," Danny recollected. "So I see that you met Andy," Michelle said after a few moments of

quiet. "I didn't know she was your daughter," Danny shook his head. "I didn't know you knew her so well," Michelle asked a question right back? "Well I should

by now, I adopted her in March," Danny enlightened her. "You know you didn't have to adopt her," Michelle looked at him serious, "she's your daughter."

"What?" Danny's heart missed a beat. He had been shot once before when he walked the beat. It was a flesh wound, and it didn't hurt as bad as this. The

pain in his shoulder was no comparison to the pain he was feeling in his heart at the moment. "Don't you remember that night we spent together, when we

were going together." "Yeah but it was one night Michelle, and it was over ten years ago and we split right after that," Dany couldn't believe what she had just

told him. "And how old is she now," Michelle questioned? "Almost 11," Danny knew exactly when her birthday was. "You and I were going together for a year

Danny, you know it's true." Danny couldn't breathe, especially after he realized that what she was saying may be true. "For arguments sake, let's just say she

is my daughter," Danny still didn't completely believer her, but in the instance she was right, he wanted to get as much information as possible, just in case the

drug case fell through and he never saw her again. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" "Because you would have tried talking me out of leaving, and doing

what I wanted," at least she was being honest with him. "You know I would have taken her, if I would have known." "Come on Danny, you were a single guy,

and a cop that was on the fast track of becoming a detective, you didn't need to be saddle with a kid." "Michelle, I have a family that would have helped, and

who cares about my career, I would give it all up in a second for one of my kids," sure Danny loved the job but it was nothing compared to how much he loved

his children. "Is that the real reason you didn't keep her," Danny was trying not to let his anger control him. "I had a life to live Danny, and didn't need to be

bothered with a brat like her." "You've done good for yourself," Danny said sarcastically pointing to the cuffs around her wrist. "You didn't know her as a five

year old Danny, and trust me, you wouldn't have wanted her anyways. She was nothing but trouble when she was little, and I knew that she would only get

worse when she got older." By now Danny was seething, but he tried to keep his temper in check knowing that if he lost control there was no way Gormley

would let him back in there with her. "Things were really rough back then," Michelle tried to pick up for herself. "You don't give up on a child when things get

rough," Danny's voice was low. "And trust me, things haven't been easy the past few months, and we've certainly had our share of misconceptional issues but

it was nothing a little love and discipline wouldn't cure," he admitted. "More discipline than anything else I can imagine," Michelle scoffed. "You'd be wrong,"

Danny opened the door of the interrogation room, "it's actually been more love than anything else."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Dad where's Andy," Danny asked the second he walked through the door? "Upstairs in your old room, she hasn't come down since we got here," Frank

looked worried. "I was afraid something like this might happen," Danny ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "Rough thing for a kid to go through," Frank

implied. "And that's not even the tip of it," Danny didn't even know where to start but he had to tell someone and right now he figured Frank would be the one

that could help him deal. "What's going on," Frank figured it had something to do with the case? "Can we talk in your office," Danny pointed at the office door?

"Okay," Frank was now beginning to not only worry about his granddaughter but also his son. Talking in his office always meant it was something very serious,

and the boys hated going in there, only this time Danny suggested it. "I don't want Andy to know just yet, but there's a chance she may be my biological child,"

Danny just came right out and said it. Frank didn't say anything at first, he was too busy trying to figure things out in his head. "Before Linda, I was in a

relationship with Michelle Steller, it was a little over ten years ago, but we both wanted something different so we split ways. I thought that was the end of it,

and I would probably never see her again. I never even considered that it could be Andy's mother considering we knew very little about her life before.

Apparently Michelle got married just before Andy was born to a guy named John Gates, so she and Andy both took his name. John split when Andy was three,

and Michelle when Andy was five, and the rest is ancient history I guess." "Have you told Linda yet," Frank knew that Linda needed to know. "Not yet," Danny

shook his head. "I'm going to tell her, but there's no reason for her to be upset, this was before we even started dating." "It's none of my business Son, but I

think you should get her down here," Frank suggested knowing that the days of telling him what to do were long gone, at least when it wasn't work related.

"When are you planning on telling Andy?" "I don't know," Danny shook his head. "It's up to you if you want to tell her Danny. But if she is your child, don't you

think she deserves to know?" "But she already is my child," Danny felt as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, "I adopted her." "You know what I

mean Danny, you've said it yourself, the two of you are a lot alike, and if she is your child, this could open up a lot of answers from her past life considering you

knew her mother." "Yeah but it could also bring up a lot of questions. Questions like where was I when she was being passed around from one foster family to

the other. Or where was I when she was sick or needed protection. She was forced to run off into the streets, and it was my fault," Danny turned to face the

wall, trying to hide his face. "And I don't think I could handle those questions right now. I didn't think I would ever say this, but I'm too vulnerable to deal with

that right now. I'm too upset, every time I think of the life she was put through, but I could have stopped it." "None of this is your fault Danny, you didn't know,

and didn't have any control of the situation," Frank started, "but you have control now. The question is, what will you do with that control?" "And I don't have

an answer for you Dad. Parents are supposed to have all the answers for their kids, but I'm coming up blank with what I would say to her." Frank shook his

head and looked at his son, "parents don't always have the answers son, we'd like too, but sometimes we don't. It's a miserable feeling, but parenting is

something you just have to do your best with, and hope you made the right decision for them when their little and then hope you gave them the right advice

when they get older." "You always seemed to have the answers," Danny's voice was low. "It only looked like that, to be honest with you I was just taking one

day at a time, and hoping I was doing it right." "You're still giving advice," Danny mentioned. "Like I said, that comes when your kid gets older," Frank smiled at

him. "And that's what I'm doing now. I think you should tell her tonight, I think it would help things go down a little easier, she's really upset about her mom

showing up." "I understand that, but she's just been through so much change over the past few months as it is," Danny shrugged, "we all have. I mean not

even a year ago I was perfectly content with my boys, then I met Andy and something inside of me was screaming for me to do something for her. Something

more than just finding her a new foster home. Then I find out that she could be my biological child and for some strange reason it feels right. I don't know Dad,

does this sound stupid?" Danny was beginning to appear as if he was losing control. "Danny listen to me son," Frank placed a hand on each one of his

shoulders trying to steady him. "Everything's going to be fine, were going to get this figured out." Danny wiped a stray tear away, beginning to feel a little

apprehensive. "Don't worry about it Son, I won't tell," Frank pulled him in for a hug.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda hurried into the house an hour later, concern showing in her voice, "is everything alright, are you and Andy okay?" "Yeah were fine," Danny was trying to

figure out why she was worried. "I could tell something was bothering you when you called," she hugged him. "Where are the boys?" "There fine, there with

Erin," Linda nodded. "Linda you might want to sit down, I need to tell you something," Danny let out a long breath he was holding. "Andy's mom has been

arrested." "Does she know?" "She was there when she was brought in." "Is she okay," Linda was immediately concerned? "I don't know I haven't been able to

talk to her yet," Danny shook his head. "But that's not the real reason I asked you to come." "Is something wrong, is someone trying to take Andy away from

us," Linda was freaking out. "No, it's nothing like that," Danny tried calming her, "Andy's going to be with us for a long time." "Just tell me what's going on,"

Linda wanted the truth. "Andy's mother is a girl I used to know. Her names Michelle and we dated for about a year. And she told me that Andy is my biological

daughter," Danny wasn't sure how to exactly say it, so he just kind of blurted it out. "But it was before you and I were together," he wanted to be sure and

cover all his bases before she got upset. Danny explained the rest of the details and Linda placed a hand over Danny's, "does Andy know yet?" "Not yet,"

Danny shook his head, "I haven't decided if I should tell her now or wait until she's older, considering I don't know for sure if it's true. I mean Michelle and I quit

dating because she just started to change so much and in a way I didn't like. So in all reality, there's really no guarantee, that she's actually mine." "You could

do a paternity test," Linda suggested after staying silent for several minutes, "that's the only way to find out for sure." "Yeah but then we'd have to tell Andy

for sure," Danny sighed. "Don't you think she'd be willing to take that chance, she would be ecstatic to know that you are her biological Father," Linda knew

without a doubt. "You really think so," Danny wasn't sure? "Because there's always the chance I'm not and that could upset her, and her just wishing for

something we have no control over." "She loves you more than anything in the world Danny. And the two of you have a bond that can't be described, but it's

there, I've seen it." "But is it strong enough," Danny looked at her questioningly? "It is," Frank and Linda said in unison.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Danny walked into his old bedroom. "I'm sorry," was the first thing Andy said when she saw Danny. "What are you sorry for," Danny was confused? "My

mom's a perp Dad, she was wearing cuffs, which I am glad about for the record, especially considering she tried to grab me." "You know I never would have let

her touch you," Danny looked at her serious. "I know," Andy forced a smile. "But I'm sorry she got involved in one of your cases." "You have nothing to be sorry

for Andrea, none of this is your fault," Danny found himself saying the same thing his father did an hour ago. "You talked to her right," Andy looked at him

questioningly? "I did," Danny nodded. "Do you think I'm just like her? I've gotten involved in your cases before. Do you think I'll ever end up in jail?" "Wow

Andy, slow down, there's no way possible I would ever let you go to jail," Danny was trying to figure out what would possess her to ask such a thing. "They

say kids are just like their parents," Andy started. "I know I'm a constant screw up and both my parents hated me but is that any reason for my mom to talk to

me the way she did. I mean why is that the first thing she said to me after not seeing me for so many years," Andy was in tears. "Not both of your parents

hate you Andy," Danny was trying to think of a way to tell her of the possibility. "I know you're a detective and all and good at your job, but I'm pretty sure it's

obvious. You heard what my mom said, and my dad took off when I was three. Yeah they definitely hate me," Andy was laying her case out before him. "Andy

I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise me you'll listen to every word I say," Danny knew he needed to tell her, he didn't like her feeling like

she was a screw up. "Before Linda and I got married, I dated your mother for a time." "Ugh," Andy said with a scrunched face. "Looks like we both knew her."

"She was nothing like the way she was when you were little, or the way she is now," Danny thought he should let her know that there was a time when her

mother was a good person. "What happened?" "She started to change," Danny shrugged. "But that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about." "Is this

about what happened at school today," Andy was getting a little worried? "Not yet," Danny had forgotten all about what happened at school after talking to

Michelle. "Then what?" Andy was confused, she knew he wouldn't tell her about what her mom did, he never talked about his cases. "Your mom said that she

didn't meet John Gates until she was already pregnant with you," Danny started to explain. "That makes me feel better, for some strange reason," Andy was

completely and utter confused. "There's a possibility, that I'm your biological Father," Danny's voice was calm. Andy starred at him for what seemed like an

eternity, but it was really only seconds before she dropped the book she was reading and rushed him. Tears were flowing and Danny could feel them soaking in

through his shirt. "Are you serious, is it really possible," Andy looked up at him, they were obviously tears of joy. "Yes it's a possibility," Danny was trying to

keep her calm and not get her hopes up too high, "but remember we don't know for sure." "Is there any way we can find out for sure," Andy looked at him

hopefully? "Andy listen this is a big thing, so I need you to calm down," Danny tried. "Calm down are you kidding me, do you know what this could mean?" "Yes

I know what this could mean," Danny couldn't help but smile, "but we don't know for sure. I don't want you to be disappointed if we find out differently. It won't

change anything, because I couldn't love you any more than I already do." "I know, but is there a way we can find out," Andy was dying to know? "Yes," Danny

placed a hand on each of her shoulders, hoping to calm her down a bit as he looked her in the eye. "But it involves the hospital lab and cotton swabs." "I hate

anything that to go in my mouth," Andy sighed, "but I'll do anything to find out the truth." She held onto him a little longer, neither one of them planning on

letting go for a while.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy you have to be still, or this cotton swab is going to go down your throat," Linda was trying to get the test completed but was having a little trouble

getting Andy to keep her mouth open so she could see what she was doing. "I can't help it, I'm scared of things getting shoved in my mouth, and I'm nervous

about the results," Andy's voice was cracking as her body literally shook. "Alright come here," Danny took a sip of water after his turn. Danny stood behind her

before wrapping her in his arms. Andy calmed down a bit, at least long enough for Linda to get a sample. "No offense Mom, but I hate anything that has to do

with the medical field," Andy said before draining the remainder of Danny's water bottle. "Hey, don't diss your mothers job, it helps pay for your education,"

Danny took the water bottle from her. "Do you want to quit," Andy looked at Linda hopefully? "Okay, time for us to leave," that was obviously Danny's cue to

take Andy to Pop before heading back to work. "How long till you have the results," Danny questioned? "1-2 days if we're lucky," Linda was being careful not to

contaminate the samples, knowing they would probably have to tie Andy down if they had to do it again. "Let me know as soon as you can," Danny started for

the door. "And Danny," Linda pulled him aside before he had a chance to leave. "Have you talked to Andy about what happened at school yet?" "She's still

sitting comfortably isn't she, and she isn't crying about being grounded?" Danny answered her question with a question. "Danny you need to get this taken

care of," Danny knew Linda was right. "And I will, just as soon as this is all over. I just couldn't do it last night, it was late by the time we got home and she was

asleep before we even got there."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Tell me something good Erin, tell me we can send Michelle Gates to Rykers." "Danny," Erin looked at her brother confused. "Don't you think it's a little odd for

you to say something like that about a girl you once liked?" "After what she did to Andy, I wouldn't mind if she got life," Danny yelled. "Danny," Erin looked at

him annoyed. "I know your upset, but try to keep your voice down, at least in here," Erin knew the walls of her office were not as thick as she would like them

to be. "Right now I can get her 5 years for possession and intent to sell." "It's not the best, but I'll take it," Danny wasn't exactly pleased with his sister's

news. "I think we were lucky to get that," Erin admitted. "Are you kidding me Erin, I am so upset by what she did to Andy, she's lucky I don't come up with

some trump charge, and pin it on her, so she could get life." "Would you shut up," Erin looked at him serious, "if Dad was to hear you say that, he'd kill you."

"As the Commissioner he would fire me, but as my father he would agree."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The results came back positive, but it wasn't really a surprise, at least not to Frank who had been seeing similarities between the two since the very beginning.

Not only did they act almost the exact same way, but there were other similarities as well. What the paternity test showed was the reason for it and answered

questions like why she had the same hair and eye color as Danny. Danny walked into the interrogation room the very day the results came back and looked at

Michelle. "You were right, she is my daughter." "I told you," Michelle shrugged. "Now that I know the truth, I have a question for you. I saw her old birth

certificate, at least before it was changed to give her the name Reagan. But it didn't have a middle name on it, why didn't you give her one?" "I did give her

one," Michelle looked confused, the court house must have screwed things up." "What is it," Danny asked?" "Mary," Michelle answered. "That was my mom's

name," Danny said aloud. "I know, that's why I did it, I always liked your mom better than mine anyway. Not to mention it went with Andrea." "Thank you for

that, as well as for telling me," Danny wasn't happy with Michelle, or any of her choices, but at least it answered some of the questions they had. "We made a

mistake that day, you know that right," Danny took a seat across from her. "What makes you say that?" "I didn't know about her and you abandoned her. She

didn't deserve a life like that, she didn't ask to be born." "So your saying the entire year we were together was a mistake," Michelle asked clarifying? "All I'm

saying is Andy was the best mistake I ever made," Danny paused for several minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. "She's here with me today, and

she wants to see you," Danny finally said. "I don't want her to see you with cuffs on, so I'm willing to remove them, but first you have to promise me you won't

touch her," Danny didn't want a repeat from two days ago. "Okay," Michelle readily agreed. "I don't know why she wants to see you, and I don't even know

why I'm willing to allow it, but I think she's looking for closure and I can't deny her that." Andy walked in and went to stand on the same side of the table as

Danny. "I know why you left me," Andy started, looking at her birth mother intently. "But what I want to know is, what was so important to make you want to

leave me? I was your blood. Even before Danny found out the truth, he and Linda Reagan treated me as if I was their blood child. Not many people are willing

to do that." Michelle started to interrupt but Andy stopped her, "just let me talk. I know you started doing drugs before you left me. Did you ever have any

regrets, or did the drugs make you high enough to forget about me? Because when you closed your eyes all those nights, I hope you thought it was worth

everything you did to me." "Don't you have any good memories of me Andy," Michelle looked at the little girl standing as close to her father as she could? "What

I remember of you is you dropping me off at all the neighbors next to our apartment, so you could go party and get drunk. What I also remember is you yelling

at me for an hour because I left my toys on the floor. I leave my stuff on the floor now, and my room is always a mess, but my mom Linda never yells at me like

you did." "I'm sorry Andy, I didn't know how to handle a child," Michelle couldn't believe she was apologizing. "Sometimes at night when I was at my foster

home, things would get to be too much and I would run off. But I don't have to run anymore," Andy shook her head. "Because he and mom talk or hold me

when I'm upset," Andy nodded at Danny. "I know this makes me sound like a baby, but I don't care anymore, because they are there for me when I need them.

Did you know that for years, on my birthday or Christmas, you were the one on my wish list," Andy let her words sink in to Michelle's head. "I haven't

celebrated any holidays with the Reagan's yet, aside from Halloween. But ever since the adoption, I knew this year was going to be different, because I knew

that I wasn't going to have to wish anymore." "I am glad things turned out so well for you Andy, and I'm glad you found Danny," Michelle sounded as if she was

speaking truthfully. "I didn't find him, he found me. Can we go home now," Andy looked up at Danny? "Sure honey," Danny nodded. Danny knew he had plenty

to do at work, but being with Andy was a little more important at the moment, and his work at the precinct could wait. Andy started for the door but stopped

short, and turned back to Michelle, "this is our last goodbye."

 **XXXXXXXX**

In light of recent events, I have been holding off on dealing with your suspension," Danny walked into her bedroom the following day. "But we need to talk

about it, and get it behind us." "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not, I mean we really don't want to put a damper on this happy occasion." "Nice try Andy,

but I can't let a suspension or a form of disrespect go by without punishment." "You could," Andy tried smiling. "Now what kind of father would I be if I just let it

go?" "A good one," Andy grinned. "What am I going to do with you?" Danny shook his head. "I don't know," Andy smiled at him. "They say I'm just like my

Daddy."

* * *

This chapter was bit more emotional to write... I'm sure it could have been better, but it was getting to be one of those times where I just wanted to post it already. I have worked on it so much over the past 2 days that I was ready to be done... This chapter made me really nervous to write, but hopefully you all enjoy it... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... The kind words really help ease the tension when it comes to chapters such as these... JusticeStandsTRUE


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8: Mom and Pictures

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy laid on the floor of her bedroom starring up at her ceiling fan. "Hey what you doing," Jack and Sean asked walking into her bedroom? "Watching my ceiling

fan go around and around and around," Andy had to admit her head was literally spinning. "Time to turn the fan off," Jack flipped the switch beginning to get

the feeling his sister was losing it. "What's so fun about watching the ceiling fan," Sean took a seat on the floor not very far away from her. "Nothing,

absolutely nothing," Andy admitted. "But my father grounded me from just about everything for a week, because of the practical joke I pulled at school a couple

days ago." "Yeah l can't believe you are still breathing after that writing assignment," Jack tossed a tennis ball at her. "Well my breathing has been a little raspy

since he laid out my consequences last night," Andy gave a fake cough. "Which proves it was really close." "So do you want to do something?" Jack was kind of

bored since it was raining and Linda banned them from being outside, especially after they tracked mud all through the kitchen. "My options are beyond limited

since I'm grounded, but what you got?" "TV," Jack questioned? "Grounded," Andy sighed. "Video Games?" "Grounded." "Music?" "Grounded." "Board Games?"

"Not grounded but can't sit down comfortably." "Use a pillow!" Jack smacked her with the pillow on her bed. "Hey," Andy grabbed another pillow and smacked

him with it. "Hey this isn't any fun unless I'm in involved," Sean retaliated by grabbing a third pillow and dove on top of them. It really wasn't surprising that

they were kicking and rolling into all kinds of things in her bedroom, the bedside lamp was in millions of pieces, and her cup of water was soaking through

Sean's shirt. "What's going on up here," Danny heard the lamp crash to the floor? "There go the board games," Andy mumbled looking at Jack. "We weren't

fighting," Sean was hoping to get them out of trouble, "we were just sort of playing around." "Well the next time you play, do you think you can do it without

breaking anything," Danny pulled them up off the floor. "You are going to cut yourself in all that glass." "Too late," Andy noticed the blood running down her

arm. "How many times have I told you kids, that if you are going to get hurt, do it when the nurse is here," Danny took her into the bathroom? "If were in

trouble, just please no more groundings," Andy jumped herself up on the bathroom counter so Danny could bandage her arm a little easier. "I'm not going to

ground you for playing, I just wish you wouldn't get hurt doing it," Danny held her arm in his hand to survey the injury. "Maybe you should hold a hand towel

under my arm," Andy looked at the blood on his hand, "I'm getting blood on you." "I'm not concerned about you bleeding on me Andy, it s my blood you got

going through you, your mom said that the test also showed that we have the same blood type." "That's pretty cool," Andy mentioned. "So if you ever need a

transfusion and I'm old enough to give blood, I'll help you out." "Awe thanks," Danny didn't like the sound of having to have a transfusion. "Anytime Dad, don't

mention it," Andy laughed. "Looks like you have a sliver of glass in your arm," Dany squinted going back to the matter at hand, "probably going to have to get it

out with tweezers." "Awe No," Andy slid herself off the counter, looking for an exit. "Get over here," Danny pointed at the counter. "Yeah I have a thing about

pointy objects," Andy was still backing up away from him. "It will only take a minute, and I'm going to be as careful as I can," Danny started. "Don't you trust

your own father," Danny looked at her intently? Andy let out a breath, "well when you put it like that," she trudged back to the counter. Andy held her arm out

and closed her eyes tight. Danny had the sliver of glass out in seconds, without much hassle. The hassle came next when he poured the peroxide on the injury.

"AAAWWW!," Andy screamed loud enough for Frank to hear her down at 1PP. "Calm down honey," Danny blew on her arm, trying to cool it down. "I don't like

that stuff it burns," Andy didn't look happy. "Neither do I, I can't hear out of this ear anymore," Danny rubbed his ear. "Sorry," Andy felt bad for screaming in his

ear. "It's alright," Danny shrugged comes with the territory. "So what were you doing in here to make such a mess," Danny asked cleaning up the glass in the

bedroom? "We were trying to figure out something to do," Jack said. "And did you come up with anything," he hoped they did after looking at the state of the

bedroom. "I think we settled on playing a game," Sean looked at his siblings. "I think we should do something with a little more activity considering your mom

isn't here to worry about us breaking stuff," Danny suggested. "What did you have in mind," Andy couldn't think of anything she wasn't grounded from? "We

haven't played with the nerf guns in a while," Danny grinned at his children. "You're seriously going to let me play," Andy looked surprised? "Andy I may seem

very strict at times, but I'm only like that because I love my children so much that I want them to grow up to be exceptional adults. Besides you have already

been punished, so as far as I'm concerned, you follow the grounding sentence that I've already laid out for you, and its over." "Thanks Dad," Andy smiled at

him. "You are very welcome sweetheart," Danny hugged her. "Now get down stairs so we can get to playing before your mom gets here and puts an end to our

fun."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Whew, that was fun," Andy, Jack and Sean were back upstairs in Andy's bedroom an hour or so later. They were all still playing with the guns when they saw

Linda pull up, and Danny made them run upstairs and hide the guns while he rushed to straighten the house. "Did you see Dad trip over moms coffee table,"

Sean was rolling on the floor laughing? "That was so funny." "No, I was too busy trying to get away from him, but I'm sorry I missed that," Andy looked sad at

the thought of missing her father fall to the floor. "Dad is way too good at that game though," Jack was thinking of all the times he got hit with one of the

styrofoam darts. "So did Dad use to always play Reagan war with you," Andy asked wondering thinking of the past? "No," Jack shook his head. "I think he just

invented it the time we played it that night before we went back to school." "It's kind of nice to be a part of a first time," Andy thought smiling. "So Mom and

Dad told us about you being Dads real kid," Jack started, knowing that neither of them have really talked since it came up. "Were you surprised?" "It definitely

wasn't expected," Jack admitted. "So was it a good surprise or a bad surprise," Andy wanted to know how her brothers felt about it? "It was a good one," Jack

said quickly. "I'm glad you are going to be able to have a relationship with one of your real parents. "So does this mean you're our step sister," Sean was

confused, speaking up? "No," Jack thought about it. "I think it means she's our half-sister. We have the same dad but different moms." "I'm not even sure,"

Andy shook her head, "just have to ask dad I guess." She had to admit she hadn't given it much thought. But it definitely opened up a new set of thoughts and

questions regarding Linda.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Andy, how was your day," Linda stopped by her bedroom? "It wasn't too bad considering I can't do anything," Andy shrugged. "He pretty hard on you?"

"Yeah," Andy said her voice low. "I was kind of hoping that due to the circumstances of the past week, he would overlook it. It was meant to be a practical joke

after all. But he didn't see it as such." "That's because of the way you went about it," Linda explained. "Because normally your father is a supporter of practical

joke. The only problem is, you did it at school, and fooling around with your education is something neither of us can condone. We've told you this before how

the Reagan's feel about education." I know," Andy mumbled under her breath. "There's something else bothering you thought isn't it," Linda looked at her

intently? "No mam, I'm fine," Andy shook her head trying to cover. "Now I know somethings wrong," Linda gave her a smile, because you never say yes mam

unless you know you're in trouble." "I'm fine really," Andy couldn't help but smile at her moms attempt to get her to talk. "Listen Andy I know somethings

bothering you," Linda started again. "Because you've been suspended before, and you have also been grounded and got a spanking for it," Linda remembered

the last time she was suspended. "It's not the punishment," Andy admitted. "I've been grounded so much that I've learned to adapt to it, and as for the

spanking, he didn't do it that hard this time, I think he was just trying to be consistent." "Then what's bothering you," Linda pushed? "Do you wish I wasn't

around anymore? I mean now that you know I'm Danny's real kid," Andy was afraid to make eye contact with her. "Of course not," Linda looked shocked, "Andy

I couldn't be happier. I am so glad that you have your Daddy, and that you know he loves you more than anything in the world." "Are you sure," Andy looked at

her intently? "I don't want you to feel like I'm some step kid you got stuck with. Because if so, just please tell me and I'll leave. You have done way too much

and have been way to kind to me, for me to be the cause of you being unhappy or being upset with Danny," Andy was looking at her serious, but appeared as

if she was on the verge of tears, in the essence she said yes. "Come over here and sit with me," Linda patted the seat next to her. "Andy you aren't my step

child. You are my daughter. And I have the adoption papers with my name on it to prove it." "I guess I didn't think about that," Andy had forgotten all about the

adoption. "Never forget Andrea," Linda looked at her with a soft smile on her face. "You will forever be my little girl."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Danny, can you come home a little early tomorrow," Linda asked joining her husband downstairs? "I can try," Danny knew his job timings were never certain,

but he could tell Linda was up to something. "I need to spend a little time with just Andy. I want to build a better relationship with her, and I don't want her to

feel like she is only my step daughter." "But she isn't your step daughter," Danny took a sip from his coffee cup that read world's greatest detective on it. "I

know she isn't, and I explained that to her," Linda said pointedly, "but words are not always a substitute for feelings. So I thought that I would show her by

spending an evening with her." "That's great honey, and I support you all way for it. But what do you need me for," he remembered her telling him to come

home early? "Because we have two boys that we can't leave at home alone," Linda reminded him. "That's right, I do remember seeing two boys running

around here," Danny winked at her. "I'm going to go talk to her about it right now," Linda ran up the stairs excited.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Andy, I've got an idea," Linda just about burst into her daughters bedroom. "Mom," Andy was still trying to get dressed after her shower. "Sorry," Linda

didn't really care. "But tomorrow evening, it's going to be you and me going out to a nice place for dinner, and then a Broadway play that Pop helped me get

tickets to." "I'd like to mom, but I'm grounded," Andy pulled her pajama shirt out from her drawer and threw it over her head. "I already talked to your Dad and

its fine with him. Besides, he let you play Reagan War, so I can take you out on the town." "Wait, how did you know about Reagan War?" Andy knew that

neither she nor her brothers said anything, and she knew that the there was no way possible Danny would ever admit to it. "My house was a mess, it was

obvious," Linda pointed out. "Oh sorry," Andy knew how Linda felt about a clean house. "Did you have fun," Linda surprised Andy with her question? "It was

awesome, Dads so crazy, he gets so involved in that game," Andy had the biggest smile on her face. "Yeah, he lives for adrenaline rushing games," Linda

mentioned. "I've gathered that," Andy nodded. "I don't know how Grandma and Grandpa were able to keep him and his siblings from tearing their house apart

when they were kids." "I've wondered that," Linda agreed with her. "So what kind of play is it," Andy had to ask? "You're not going to make me go to one of

those cultural plays that wants to brainwash me into attending other cultural events is it?" "No I'm not," Linda shook her head regarding Andy's hate of the

arts. "I've already come to the conclusion that you are just like your Daddy, and if I can't get him to change, I doubt I will be able to get you to." "For that I will

remain eternally grateful," Andy fell on her bed. "Oh my gosh child, time for bed," Linda tucked her in.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Burgers are here boys," Danny hollered up the stairs the following evening. "Coming Dad," they called back. "What are we going to do tonight Dad? Moms not

here to tell us no," Sean ran down the stairs and straight up to his father. "I don't know buddy, I'll think about it," Danny distributed the burgers between the

three of them. "Can we watch a scary movie," Jack took his place at the table? "I'd love to son, but if we did that and then you got scared, your mother would

tell your grandfather what I did and he'd take me into his office, and if I survived, I'd take you into the office because you suggested it." "Point taken Dad," Jack

stuffed his face with fries. "Let's do something else." "Good idea," Danny tossed a french fry at him. "What can we do then," Sean spoke up? "I'm up for

suggestions," Danny shrugged. "How about we climb up in the attack and get Sean's old baby mattress and slide down the stairs with it," Jack looked at

Danny. "That could be fun," Danny leaned back in his chair. "Your mom wouldn't like it, but it would still be fun." "So can we do it," Sean sounded hopeful? "I

guess so," Danny didn't really see any problem with it. "Yes! Alright!" Jack and Sean high-fived. "But that doesn't mean were not going to have rules," Danny

stopped them. "Awe Dad!" the boys complained. "If we didn't have rules and didn't take precautions, something could get broken, and your mother would kill

us." "Well when you put it like that," Sean was more than willing to accept a few rules from his father rather than face his irate mother. "Alright so, were going

to set up a barrier, and no one can go past it or around it. But other than that, just have fun with it," Danny and the boys hurried up to the attack in search of

the mattress. Jack and Sean had each gone several times, and once again it was Jacks turn. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he slipped off

the mattress and crashed into the end table next to the couch, shattering the lamp. "Awe Jack," Danny looked from his son to the broken lamp. "What did I tell

you about crossing the barrier?" "I'm sorry Dad," Jack looked at Danny. "It was an accident, I slipped." "It's alright Son, I'm not mad," Danny shook his head.

"We just have to figure out a way to hide it from your mom." "That's not going to be easy, mom notices everything," Jack was freaking out, "I'm so grounded."

"Calm down," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Take the mattress back upstairs, and go take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll think of something to tell

your mother." Danny looked back down at the floor. "Thanks Dad," Jack grabbed the mattress and hurried back upstairs. "So what are you going to tell mom,"

Sean looked at Danny curiously? "I don't know yet," Danny admitted. "Well I could break this other lamp," Sean was standing by the lamp on the opposite side

of the couch, "that way it won't look so out of place." "You break anything in this house on purpose and it's going to be the last thing you do for a while,"

Danny warned. "Now go get me the broom, and then get upstairs and get ready for bed." "Yes Sir," Sean found the broom. "But it was fun while it lasted," he

added before heading for the stairs. "Yeah it was," Danny started to clean up the mess. "But this week hasn't been easy on lamps," he muttered to himself.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey did you have a good time," Danny asked when his two girls came in through the front door? "The best!" Andy ran to him for a hug. "That's great kiddo,"

Danny was glad to see his wife and daughter getting to spend a little time with one another. "Mom cried," Andy smiled up at him. "That was supposed to be our

secret," Linda nudged her, although not really upset. "Sorry, but you have to admit, it was hilarious when I looked over and saw you crying. I had to cover my

mouth to keep from laughing out loud, since it was a serious part." "Well I'm glad you didn't, that would have been quite embarrassing," Linda tickled her. "Awe

Dad help," Andy was pressing herself against Danny for protection. "I think it's time for a group hug," Danny and Linda hugged, sandwiching their daughter in

between them. "Awe come on guys," Andy wasn't real huge on touchy feely things. "Have I told you how much I love you," neither Danny nor Linda appeared

as if they were going to separate. "Ugh guys, I really hate to break this up and all, but your killing your kid, I can't breathe," Andy's voice was muffled, her face

stuffed against her father's shirt. "Alright it's time for you to get upstairs and get ready for bed, you should have been in bed an hour ago," Linda heard the

clock chime 11:00. "But it's Friday night, and that means I automatically get to stay up later than usual," Andy tried. "And you have," Linda said pointedly,

"because by the time you are actually in bed it will be midnight." "I think we should go for a world record and make it 1:00," Andy pleaded. "Nice try Andy, but

no," Linda nudged her toward the stairs. "I tried," Andy shrugged looking at Danny. "And you did a very good job, but you were going up against your mother,

and no one is ever even in the same category as her," Danny knew that no one could beat Linda in the sending the kids to bed routine. "So did you and the

boys do something fun," Linda asked once their daughter was upstairs? "We did," Danny nodded. "I see there's a lamp missing," Linda noticed the missing lap.

"What happened?" "I have no idea," Danny walked away, trying not to make eye contact with her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following week, and Danny was surprised when Linda stopped by the precinct. "Who did what this time?" Danny already had a feeling one of the children

were in trouble, which was the reason she stopped by in the first place. And his bet was either Sean or Andy. "Neither of the children are in trouble," Linda

laughed shaking her head. "Hmm, that doesn't happen very often," Danny was still kind of surprised. "But the reason I am here, does involve Andy, as well as

your job," Linda added. "I knew it," Danny threw his hands up. "You can go to Ryker's and see any prisoner without hassle right," Linda looked at Danny

seriously? "Normally," Danny admitted trying to figure out what would make her so interested in the fine points of his job, especially when it came to the prison,

as well as his daughter. "I want to go see Michelle," Linda's tone was very serious. "I don't think that's a good idea Linda," Danny was being completely honest

with her. "If you don't take me, I'll just get Erin or Jamie too," Linda wasn't giving up. "Why Linda, why do you want to go to the prison?" Danny wanted to

know the real reason she wanted to go see the woman that opened up a whole new world to them just the week before. "I want to see if she has any of

Andy's old things. Like pictures and stuff." "I'm still not sure if it's a good idea," Danny shook his head, "you've never been to the prison before." "It can be my

anniversary present," Linda looked at him intently. "I really want this for our daughter." "Have I mentioned how much I love you," there was nothing else Danny

could think to say. "You have been so great through all of this with Andy being my biological daughter and everything." "And that's why I want this even more,

now that she is yours, I think we should do everything in our power to find any of her old childhood things and incorporate them into our home." "I'm not sure

how open Michelle's going to be, but if it's for my little girl, I guess we can try," Danny walked her outside and over to the car so she could go to work. "Oh and

don't forget to pick up the kids from school," Linda reminded him. "I knew there was another reason for your visit," Danny kissed her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"How was your first day back at school since the suspension?" Danny looked at his daughter after his children climbed into the car. "Long, boring, very

unhealthy to make us sit in a desk all day," Andy was just getting started. "Same as always," Danny asked clarifying? "Just about," the girl nodded. "And did

you give Mrs. Crowley the apology letter?" Yes," Andy sighed. "And," Danny pushed. "She read it and said it was very well written, and wished I put as much

effort in my school stuff as I did in the letter," Andy had a feeling he wouldn't be very happy about hearing something about the amount of effort she put into

her classes. "So do I," Danny said pointedly. "You know your mother and I have always known that you were capable of anything. But now that we know that

you are my daughter by blood and have always been a Reagan, we will be expecting a lot more from you in just about all areas of your life including behavior

and grades. "This doesn't sound fun," Andy had a disgusted look cross her face. "Maybe not, but you're a Reagan so we know that it's something you are

capable of. Needless to say your days of leisure are over." "And how is this any different than before," Andy looked at him confused? "Its not," Danny shook his

head. "That's what I thought," she muttered.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day and Danny and Linda went straight over to Ryker's prison where Linda could have a face to face talk with Michelle. Danny led Linda where

she could speak to the prisoner privately and as Linda requested he walked out, despite the fact he didn't exactly want to leave. It wasn't like he was

concerned about Michelle trying something with Linda, Michelle despite her faults wasn't like that. She wasn't dangerous to adults, just dangerous of leaving

children alone. "So how is Andy doing," Michelle made small talk? "She's doing good," Linda nodded, "she's at school," Linda smiled thinking of how much she

hated school. But she's doing good nonetheless." "She hate school," Michelle questioned? "Very much so, she is like her father in so many ways." "How has

she been she found out about Danny being her father?" "I've never seen her happier," Linda knew there was no way she could hide her smile, no matter how

hard she tried. "So what do you want from me?" Michelle changed tactics, "because I know you didn't convince Danny to bring you here just so you could meet

me." "Your right," Linda's persona changed. "I wanted to know if you had anything from when Andy was little, like pictures, toys, and other keepsakes,

anything that we could have from her early childhood days." Normally Michelle would have shrugged her off, but there was something about Linda, the mother

of her daughter that made her want to do what she could. "There wasn't much," Michelle sighed, "but anything we did have, would still be at my apartment."

"Can we have it," Linda asked gently? "It would be a gift for Andy, from one mother to another." "I don't need any of it in here," Michelle shook her head, "and I

haven't been her mother for a long time. And it would make sense for someone who loves her as much as you obviously do, to have them." "Thank you

Michelle, this would really mean a lot to me, and I know it would mean the world to Andy and Danny," Linda wanted to show a small piece of her heart. "It's the

same apartment I've had for years," Michelle enlightened her, "Danny knows where it is." "Thank you," Linda stood before walking out the door, knowing she

and Danny needed to get going if they were going to have time to pick Andy up from school and go over to Michelle's apartment.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"It still smells the same in here," Danny mentioned wriggling his nose as he, Andy and Linda walked through the main hallway of the dingy apartment building.

"Like old people and vomit," Andy looked at him remembering the days of walking through the same hallways as a little girl. "Pretty much," Danny agreed.

"Would you two shut-up, before you get us kicked out before we even get what we came for," Linda glared at them. "I'm telling you mom, I don't remember any

pictures," Andy admitted looking a little sad. "Were going to see what we can find honey okay, you might be surprised, you were only five at the time."

"Whatever you say mom," Andy shrugged, "I just don't want you to feel as if you wasted your time and we go home empty handed." "Listen Andy, we decided

to let you come along with us because we thought it might give you a little more closure from your old life, and answer all the unanswered questions we have,"

Linda explained. "I already found my father, I'm pretty content with that," Andy started to turn back, thinking she would just wait for them outside. "Nice try

Andy, but your father is issuing an order, and you aren't walking out of this place without me," Danny didn't like the conditions of the apartment and he wasn't

about to let her out of his sight. "Fine," Andy mumbled following her parents. Danny walked up to room 215 and unlocked the door. "Place hasn't changed a

bit," Andy took off running for her old room. Danny and Linda looked through old boxes and drawers for anything that might have been Andy's, Danny seeing it

was definitely obvious that Michelle hadn't actually stayed at the apartment in years. Linda had managed to locate several pictures of Andy, some when she

was a baby, and a few others throughout the years. "Find anything you want to take home with you," Linda asked a few minutes later going to check on Andy?

"I want to take my soft blanket with me," Andy was folding her blue and green striped blanket. "I slept with this thing almost every night, I thought it was a

magic blanket, I used to be scared all the time at night when mom would disappear at night, and I thought that as long as I was curled up in this blanket I

would be protected. Kind of silly if you think about it," Andy shrugged. "I think it's sweet, I'm glad you had something you felt would protect you before your

Dad and I could take over." "I want to take this too," Andy pointed to her basketball hoop that was hanging on one of the doors. "One of the neighbors that

would take care of me sometimes gave it to me for Christmas one year. I liked to play ball way back then too," Andy smiled, "but I didn't have a nice basketball

goal like we do at home now. This is a cheap plastic one, but I still like it, maybe I can hang it on my door at home." "Whatever you want to do baby," Linda

hugged her, "I'm sure your Dad can hang it up for you." "Thanks Mom," Andy looked at her, her voice serious. "Thanks for going to see Michelle and for

convincing Dad to bring me along. I haven't been here in five years, and I always wondered happened to the few things I had. Its nothing compared to what

you, dad, and the rest of the family has given to me, but for some strange reason I'm attached to some of this stuff." "That happens sometimes," Linda started

to pack up the majority of things in Andy's old bedroom. "Hey Andy, come here!" Danny called from the other bedroom. "I'll be right back," Andy looked over at

Linda before hurrying to find Danny. "Dad?" Andy walked into Michelle's bedroom, but was surprised when she didn't see him. "In here," Danny called from the

closet. Andy walked into the closet, and found Danny sitting on the floor looking through an old box. "What's in there," Andy sat down next to him? "These are

things that belonged to your mother and I," Danny handed her a picture of the two of them standing outside of his old precinct. "You look so much younger,"

Andy couldn't help but tease him. "Thanks a lot," Danny laughed. "But you look cute in your uniform," she added. "This is one of the first medals I got when I

walked the beat," Danny found the medal he gave her. "That's cool," Andy held the medal in her hand. "I think you should have it now," Danny put the lid back

on the box intending to take it with him. "Really?" Andy followed him out of the closet, "I can keep this now?" "You're the next in line," Danny looked at her. "Oh

wow thanks," Andy draped it over her head. "It looks better on you then it did on me anyways."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Andy, how's it going?" Danny found her laying on his bed watching Netflix when he walked into to put his tie and coat away. Andy didn't say anything, but

Danny wasn't surprised, knowing that she had a tendency to zone out when she was watching programs she enjoyed. Danny started to walk out of the room

but was caught off guard seconds later. "Danny," Andy stopped him. Danny stopped and looked at her confused, it had been months since she called him by his

first name. "Where did that come from?" Danny wanted an answer. "I didn't know if you still wanted me to call you Dad since you found out I was your real kid,"

Andy looked at him intently. "Andy now that I'm your father is more of a reason for you to call me Dad," Danny was a little taken back by her train of thought.

"Are you ashamed of me, now that you know the truth?" "Andy," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know where to start to answer that

question." "A yes or no," Andy mumbled. "Alright how about this for your answer, from now on you are only to refer to me as Dad," Danny looked at her

serious. "But in the beginning you told me I could call you Danny," Andy remembered. "That was before you were my biological child. And in the Reagan house

calling a parent by their first name is a sign of disrespect." "Really? Things are getting harder now that I'm your real daughter," Andy had never really been

trained in the arts of respect until becoming a Reagan. "Yes really," Danny was being completely honest with her. "If my father, your grandfather, was to walk in

here and I said hi Frank, he'd give me the worst whipping of my life." "I see your point," Andy looked at him wide eyed. "Needless to say, I will be following in

my father's footsteps if you call me Danny again." "Yes Sir," Andy gulped. "Now back to your original question, I could never be ashamed of you. I may be

disappointed in your actions at times, but I could never wish you weren't my daughter." "Are you sure?" "Andy I picked you to come and live with me and be a

part of my family before I even knew the two of us would develop a relationship like we have. And now that we do have that relationship, and I know the truth,

I couldn't be happier. Now come here, let me hold you for a while," Danny took a seat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad I have my little

girl, he whispered. "I'm glad I have you too Daddy," Andy rested her head against his chest.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Dad, mom's gone crazy, she's hanging up pictures of me all over the house!" Andy was paranoid the following day. "And this is a bad thing?" "It is when she

stops me every time I walk by and pinches my cheeks saying how cute a kid I was," Andy explained her predicament. "Then she shows them off to every

person who comes by, Erin was here earlier, and mom took her on a grand tour of my life from one picture to the other." "She's excited Andy, be nice to her and

show her respect for all the hard work she's put into it," Danny lifted her chin to make eye contact with her. "You wouldn't say that if you were the one getting

your cheeks pinched," Andy muttered. "What was that?" "I said I just love getting my cheeks pinched every five minutes," Andy put on a fake smile.

* * *

I enjoyed this chapter because it opened up a little more of a perspective regarding Andy and Linda, but it also gave Andy and Danny a little more time to talk... I am glad you all enjoyed the change in the story, I think it will definitely add character to the story... Since the past two chapters have been a little more serious, I'm hoping to bring back the more fun, trouble making Andy in the next chapter... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9: Good Week For Trouble**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So Andy you've been in trouble a lot," Jack leaned against the doorway leading into his sister room. "It's what I do best," Andy closed her laptop and turned

her desk chair around to face him. "Then you are the one I need to see," Jack looked behind him, wanting to make sure neither of his parents were coming up

the stairs. "I need help, I don't know how to tell mom and dad that I got in trouble at school." "You've come to the right place little brother, step into my office,"

Andy smiled at him, her eyes revealing that she lived for things like this. Jack stepped in and closed the door behind him before pulling out his slip of paper from

the school. "Before we get into the logistics of keeping it from our parents, I'd like to take this opportunity to relish in the fact that you, Jack Reagan are in

trouble, and I am not. My life could not be any more complete than it is at this very moment." "Shut up, and just tell me what to do," Jack handed her the

demerit slip. "It says here you lost one demerit for chewing gum, and another one for violation of individual classroom rules, and you need mom or dads

signature," Andy read the slip aloud. "When you get in trouble Jack, you really get in trouble," Andy teased him. "Are you going to help me or not," Jack was

nervous. "I'm just saying that compared to my two suspensions for disrespect, fighting, and making a mockery out of a school assignment, this is light. So what

did you do to get the second demerit?" "Jerry Gregory the kid that sits behind me told the teacher that I was chewing gum, and so she gave me a demerit.

Anyways when Jerry got up to do a problem on the board, I tripped him, and got another demerit removed," Jack explained. "You should have quit while you

were ahead, because the gum chewing would be something mom and dad would have probably overlooked without issuing any formal punishment and we

wouldn't have to worry about covering for you." "I know that now," Jack was getting annoyed. "Because if mom and dad were to find out you tripped another

kid on purpose, they would warm your backside on purpose. You are just lucky you came to the master." "The master of what, annoying your brother to death,"

Jack was turning into quite the smart alek. "You know you are getting to where I can actually claim you as a brother, Andy stopped, "let's take a moment of

silence to remember this occasion." "Forget it," Jack took the slip from her. "I'll just tell them, nothing they could do to me, could be worse than dealing with

you." "No, no, no," Andy stopped him, "I'll get down to business, I promise." "Fine, but you better come up with something good after I've had to sit here and

listen to you for the past ten minutes." "I could make it to where they never find out, that good enough for you," Andy looked at him with a straight face. "That

would be great. But how?" Jack was definitely interested. "Let me introduce you to the art of forgery," Andy took a pen out from her desk drawer and

proceeded with signing Linda Reagan on the slip. "Oh wow," Jack said excited, "I might actually get away with this, it looks just like moms signature. How did

you learn how to do that?" "Haven't you ever seen White Collar," Andy just looked at him. "No seriously," Jack appeared as if he was interested in learning. "I

get grounded a lot," Andy mentioned. "Needless to say I have plenty of time to master mom's signature. But I'm still working on Dads, his is a little harder." "So

you spend that time learning how to break the law," Jack looked at her questioningly, "that just sounds wrong." "Hey just be glad I do it," Andy didn't really

want to hear about the laws she was breaking. "So how much is this going to cost me," Jack didn't think there was any way possible she would just help him

out for free. "I wouldn't charge my own brother for our mothers signature, what kind of sister would I be?" "A desperate one." "All I ask in return, is you cover

for me the next time I need it," Andy laid out her terms. "And knowing you, that will be very soon." 'I suggest we keep quiet about this and not tell Sean," Andy

suggested. "Are you kidding me, Sean's a blabbermouth, and lives to get us in trouble," it didn't take much convincing to get Jack to agree. "Tell me what,"

Sean burst into the bedroom? "Has anyone ever told you its bad manners to ease drop," Jack looked at his little brother? "What all did you hear?" "Absolutely

nothing," Sean tried to tiptoe out of the room. "I think we better shake him down," Andy glanced at Jack just before they tackled Sean to the floor. "Mom!"

Sean started to call for help, but Andy clasped her hand over his mouth. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, you will keep your mouth shut," Jack threatened.

"So what's it going to be?" Andy slowly let him go. "I'll keep quiet," Sean mumbled. "But you have to do something for me," Sean was beginning to learn the

fine aspects of bribery. "We are doing something for you," Andy looked at him shocked, "were letting you live." "Letting me live," Sean appeared as if he was

ready to argue? "Yes, were older than you," Jack picked up. "Whatever," Sean walked out, "but this isn't over."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andrea Mary Reagan!" Linda caught her off guard the second she walked through the back door later that night. "What did I do?" Andy was confused, the

only thing she noticed was the wooden spoon Linda was holding in her hand, while Danny stood in the corner of the kitchen leaning against the counter while

he ate dinner. He had to work a little that afternoon, so like usual anytime she didn't know when he would be home, she fed the kids at their normal time so

they could still get to bed on time. "What do you mean, what did you do?" Linda was obviously pretty upset at this point. "I know you were up on the roof

again." "Oh that," Andy was doing her best to look as innocent as possible, all the while trying to stay as far away from Linda, and hide behind Danny

considering for once in his life he wasn't appearing all that upset with her, and rather just seemed interested to see where Linda was going with this. "Were

you not paying attention to the story your Grandpa told you a couple weeks ago about your father?" "I was," Andy was being completely honest with her, "and

that's why I was up on the roof, I was trying to figure out how many strands of Christmas lights we were going to need when we decorate." "You know, maybe

I should call him, see what he has to say about all this," Linda picked up her phone. "No!" Andy yelled, the last thing she wanted was to have her grandfather

come over there. She'd rather face an irate Linda any day of the week instead of Frank Reagan, he could be downright scary at times. "What do you think

Danny," Linda looked at her husband? "I'd really hate to drag my Dad all the way over here, when we can take care of this in house," Danny spoke for the first

time since Andy came in from outside. "I'm with him," Andy agreed pointing at Danny. "This doesn't mean you are going to escape punishment all together,"

Danny looked at her. "I was afraid of that," Andy mumbled. "What do you think we should do to her," Linda asked Danny? Andy was about to say something,

but Linda hushed her, already knowing it would be a smart alek comment. "I don't know," Danny rubbed his chin, "but I was leaning towards more of a creative

form of discipline rather than a traditional one for this offense." "Have I mentioned how much I hate it when you get creative, it always means extra chores,"

Andy was really getting good at interpreting their means of punishments before they even laid them out. "And I have the perfect one," Linda was sure she

came up with a very suitable punishment that also got something done that she had been meaning to do for the longest but just never got around to it. "You

young lady will be cleaning out the shed every afternoon after you finish your homework, until it is done." The shed!" Andy's eyes were wide, "it will take me

until Thanksgiving to get it all done." "That's kind of what I was hoping," Linda hoped that if they gave her a big enough job it would keep her busy and out of

trouble, at least until Thanksgiving. "But Mom," Andy whined. "Don't but mom me, you broke the rules and you have to be punished for it, we've already been

through this once before remember." "Dad," Andy tried another approach. "Hey don't involve me in this, you know your mothers right." "Yes Sir," Andy knew

there wasn't much she could do, considering if she continued to argue, that would only get her in deeper, much deeper. "Think on the bright side, you will be

able to find all the Christmas stuff," Danny patted her back.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"How's it coming out here?" Danny walked out into the backyard the following afternoon after he got home from work. "As good as can be expected I guess,"

Andy pulled the sleeves of her hoodie up. "It's getting cooler out here," Danny noted. "It is when you're not working," Andy mentioned. "Hi Dad," Jack walked

out of the shed carrying a plastic tub. "Jack," Danny was surprised to see his son out there working. "Hey, it wasn't my idea, he said he wanted to help," Andy

picked up when Danny looked at her, considering this job was supposed to be meant as a punishment. What she didn't mention was that part of the reason he

was helping her was because of the forgery she helped him with. "I don't care," Danny shook his head, "as long as you get it cleaned up." Danny looked

around the yard that was covered with tubs, boxes and several other things that had been shoved in the storage shed. "Just be sure and put all the Christmas

stuff in the front, where we can get to it easy," Danny reminded them. "So have you done any more thinking on whether or not you are going to let me help

you put up the Christmas lights," Andy looked at him intently? "I'm still thinking about that. "You haven't exactly showed me that you can be trusted," Danny

pointed at her. "How did you come to that conclusion?" "Andy you were up on the roof again last night." "And I told you why I was up there, I was just trying to

help." "Andy I already know how many strands of lights I need, I've been doing it for years. And if you wanted to know, all you would have had to do was ask,"

Danny was being realistic. "I'm sorry," Andy started. "But there is just something about the roof that I like, it's so calming and there's just so much to see."

"Next time if you want calming, use aromatherapy soap, and if you want to see something, use binoculars," Danny was being serious. "The roof isn't safe, and

if you do it again, I'm not even going to begin to lay out the amount of consequences you'll get." "I understand," Andy was getting a little tired of the lecture.

"As for the Christmas lights, I haven't made up my mind," Danny was trying to be a bit more understanding considering it was something she had been wanting

to do since she moved in with them. Technically she had been misbehaving quite a bit, but at the same time, he had missed so many Christmas's with her

already, and he didn't really see why they couldn't have a little fun with the Christmas lights. "A little help here!" Jack interrupted overloaded with a heavy tub.

Andy hurried to give him a hand, and they soon set it down on the ground. They had just started taking a few things out of the tub to see what was in it, when

Andy pulled out a curved flat object. "Dad, what's this?" Andy stopped him, when he started to walk away. Danny smiled when he noticed the object in her

hand, "that my dear is something that gave your Uncle Joe and I hours of fun." Danny took it from her and rotated it in his hand. "What do you do with it," Jack

asked? "You throw it," Danny pulled his arm back and carefully let the boomerang slide from his hand. "The boomerang came flying back to him in a split second

and Andy yelled, "hit the deck!" She and Jack hit the ground. Danny caught it and laughed, "you two can get up now." "That was cool," Andy wanted a turn.

"That things dangerous," Jack was straightening his glasses. "Can I throw it," Andy tried taking it from him. "I don't know Andy, it can be kind of dangerous,"

Danny held it a bit out of her reach. "Please Dad please," Andy pleaded. "Okay," Danny thought about it and handed her the boomerang. Danny was about to

begin giving her instructions on how to throw it properly but it was no use, the second she took it from him, she threw it as hard as she could and the only

thing it made contact with was the downstairs kitchen window. Andy's mouth dropped, the gum she was chewing fell out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry Dad, that

was a major accident." "I know," Danny let out a deep breath, it seemed like all his kids did was have accidents. At least he hoped they were accidents, then

again he didn't think they would actually try to break things on purpose, sure his kids got in trouble all the time, but that didn't mean they were bad kids or

even brats for that matter. "Am I in trouble?" "Not with me, but we do have to figure out something to tell your mother," Danny looked at her. "Oh my gosh

Mom," Andy leaned over and put her hands on her knees, "she's going to kill me." Andy looked downright sick. "Calm down," Danny placed a hand on her back.

"I'm kind of surprised she hasn't stormed out here yet," Jack stated the obvious. "You're not helping Son," Danny turned his attention to Jack. "I'm going to be

grounded until Thanksgiving of next year," Andy was still freaking out. "Andy, calm down, I said I would handle it and I will." "Dad, this is mom were talking

about." "I know, and everything's going to be fine," he winked at her as he started to walk away. "One things for sure, covering for you two is a full time job,"

Danny muttered heading into the house to face Linda.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sean chose that night to insight his revenge on his older siblings. He had it all planned, and it was just about time to put his plan into action. He waited until

Jack was in his parents shower, and Andy was in their shower. They had been in there for about five minutes, when Sean snuck downstairs and over to the

controls of the hot water heater. He knew how to do it, he had seen Danny do it more than once, and he figured there was no reason why it wouldn't work for

him. Sean flipped the hot water switch on the off position and walked right past his parents on his way up the stairs. He thought about telling them to get

ready for the fireworks but decided it against it. He wasn't exactly trying to hide from his offense, he was more than willing to take the blame for it, and the

punishment, all he cared about was getting even at the moment. Sean was just walking past the bathroom he shared with his siblings when Andy ran out and

tackled him, she was sop and wet and didn't even bother to dry off or get dressed. "Sean I'm going to kill you!" Andy was on top of him, slamming her fists into

his neck and back. "Mom! Dad! Help!" Sean was yelling like he had never yelled before. Danny and Linda ran up the stairs, when they heard their son's

screams. Danny almost having a heart attack when he saw Andy in her birthday suit. Danny and Linda exchanged glances, neither one of them sure what to

do. Danny was trying to get a grip on her, but her shampoo was draining off her hair, and making it a little hard since his grip kept slipping. Danny finally

managed to get an arm around her and lift her off of her brother before carrying her back into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. "Get back in the

shower and don't come out again until you're dressed." Linda in the meantime was pulling a now wet Sean off the floor. "What's going on out here?" Jack

walked out of his parent's bedroom, "I lost all my hot water." "We know," Linda looked at him. "And your sister blames Sean for some reason." "I knew it," Jack

ran the remainder of the way down the hall and tackled Sean to the floor. "Here we go again," Danny grabbed Jack. Danny was furious with all three of his

children at the moment, yet he had to admit he was glad that Jack was at least wearing a towel. Then again Jack didn't have a thrill for theatrics like his sister

did. One thing about Andy was that if someone did something to her, she would retaliate right away regardless of what stood in her way, in this instance it was

clothing. "You go finish your shower, I'll fix the hot water heater, Danny pointed at Jack. "As for you," he turned his attention to Sean, "go get out of those wet

clothes and stay in your room." "What has gotten into our children?" Linda followed Danny to the water heater. She was obviously getting quite annoyed at her

children's behavior over the past week. "I don't know Linda," Danny flipped the switch back on, "but I'm about to go talk to Sean to see if he can shed any light

on his near death experience." "Take the spoon with you, I'd like to have at least one quiet night this week, and the spoon will help make that a sure fact,"

Linda was already telling him the kind of punishment to give their son. "I'll talk to him, see what he did, see if it warrants discipline," Danny started up the

stairs. "Are you responsible for all this chaos that erupted this evening?" Danny looked at his son as soon as he walked into the bedroom. "Yes Sir I am," Sean

stood up, not even trying to deny the events that just unfolded. "Well that answers the question if your actions deserve punishment or not," Danny mentioned.

"I already knew I would be in trouble," Sean shrugged. "I know what I did, and I'll stand by it to the death." "That might just happen, if your mother comes up

here," Danny preferred quiet resilient children when they were in trouble. "Sorry," he mumbled. "For starters, don't ever touch any major appliances, you could

get hurt or mess something up if you are not familiar with them," Danny started with the safety issue first. Hating anytime his children put themselves in

danger. "And secondly, why would you do something like that, you know it wasn't the right thing to do?" Danny took a seat on the edge of the bed next to his

son. "They were being mean," Sean looked at him intently. "You know revenge is never the answer Sean." "Maybe not, but it worked." "Listen buddy, you are

younger than them, and sometimes they aren't going to want you around." "You're just saying that because you're on their side, you were never the

youngest," Sean spat. "Hey," Danny looked at him serious, "show some respect. This has nothing to do with what order I was born in, this has to do with your

actions this evening, and the spanking you are going to get for your attitude, messing with equipment you know better than to touch, and for your mean

behavior towards your siblings." "Yes Sir," Sean was beginning to find the floor a lot more interesting, as well as turn silent.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After finishing with Sean, Danny walked into Jacks room where he and Andy were talking about Sean and their cold showers. "I still can't believe you came out

in your birthday suit," Jack was laughing so hard he nearly fell of his bed. "Neither can I," Danny interrupted their conversation. "Imagine my surprise when I

came up here and saw my daughter trying to kill her brother. "At least it wouldn't have gotten blood on my clothes," Andy didn't care. "Listen you two, from

now on take it easy on your brother. I don't know what you did to him to make him say your mean, but whatever it is stop it. I don't know what's bothering

your mother but she wants quiet, and that's what she is going to get," Danny was tired of dealing with the upsets of his children and whatever was causing to

make his wife unable to take it in strife like she usually did. For once he, was wishing he was at work, then again if he was gone, he would probably come

home and find three dead bodies that use to be his children. Because one thing was certain in the Reagan house, if mom wasn't happy nobody was happy.

"Hey, this was Sean's fault," Andy had no problem pointing blame on her youngest brother. "I don't care who's fault it is, little brothers are going to be pests

sometimes, trust me, I'm still trying to get used to Jamie. Joe and I were great friends, kind of like you two, but Jamie, Jamie was always a pest." "Is that why

you blamed everything on him when you were growing up," Jack questioned? "What are you talking about?" "That's what Uncle Jamie says." "No I blamed it on

him because I had a good poker face and he didn't, so he would look guilty even when he didn't do anything." "Is Sean being sensitive?" "This isn't about Sean

anymore, this is about you two staying out of trouble the rest of the week," Danny explained. "We get it Dad, no more trouble," Andy and Jack surrendered,

not planning on anyone finding out about the forgery incident. "Thank you, now go to bed," Danny started to leave the room. "And you," he turned back to

Andy. "Don't ever come out of any room in this house unless you are completely clothed."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day went by smoothly, neither of the children getting into trouble, and for once in Linda didn't know how long, but peace reigned. The rest of the

week would have probably been the same but what neither of them counted on was Linda seeing Jacks teacher Mrs. Laraby at the grocery store. Danny had

just gotten home from work, and expected everything to be fine, just as it was the day before, but he found himself totally wrong the second he saw his wife.

"You need to go upstairs and deal with your son," Linda was fuming. "Which one and what did he do," Danny looked confused? "I ran into Jacks teacher at the

store today, and she started talking to me about the note she sent home with Jack on Monday." "What note?" Danny was confused, knowing that very seldom

did Jack get notes sent home, unlike Andy who could wall paper her room with the notes she got. "I thought the exact same thing," Linda shook her head, "I

was standing there like an idiot because I had no idea what she was talking about." "So what did he do?" "From what I could gather from Mrs. Laraby. First he

got a demerit removed for chewing gum, and then another demerit removed for violation of individual classroom rules, in which he got for tripping the student

that told on him for the gum chewing," Linda explained. "He tripped him on purpose, Danny was even more confused, "that certainly doesn't sound like Jack."

"That's what I thought when I first heard it," Linda shrugged. "We would have gotten a call if the demerit slip wasn't signed though," Danny figured.

"Apparently it was signed, so the teacher thought we were aware of his behavior." "And have you talked to him about it," Danny asked? "No, I left him for you,

illegal actions like forgery is your department. Besides if I took care of him, I'd kill him," Linda had yet to call him, and it had been two hours since she got home

from the store. "Our son and I both thank you," Danny sighed heading up the stairs. "Jack, Jack, Jack, I don't think I've ever seen your mother so upset with

you, even when you ran off from the youth center," Danny took a seat on his sons desk chair. "She did sound pretty mad," Jack admitted. "First of all, why were

you chewing gum in class, you know it's against the rules?" "I don't know, I just wanted to I guess," Jack didn't really have an explanation. "If that would have

been your only offense, you could have brought home the slip the day you got it, I would have signed it, and I would have let you off with a warning. But

tripping another student because you are mad at them is nothing more than retaliation, and that is completely unacceptable. In doing that you were showing a

complete lack of respect for your classmates, and your teacher." "I know Dad," Jack shook his head. "Then why did you do it?" "Because it seemed like a good

idea at the time, and because I was mad," Jack was at least telling the truth. "And surprisingly, that isn't even the worst of this situation. What's worse is the

fact that you would keep it from us," Danny stopped and just looked at him for several minutes. "Jack, what would possess you to keep something from us?"

Danny knew that Jack wasn't the one to usually hide something from them. "I mean, where did you come up with the idea of hiding something from us by

forging your mother's signature?" "Never mind," Danny stopped the lecture short. "Andy get in here!" "Yes Daddy," Andy walked into her brother's room, doing

her best to look innocent. "Don't yes Daddy me, you are in deep trouble." "But you should be proud of me, I took the initiative to help my brother out of a jam,"

Andy was trying to make her actions sound as if they were honorable. "And do you think your actions were a good idea?" "Absolutely, and it would have

worked if Mom wouldn't have seen Mrs. Laraby at the store." "Then that is where our problem is," Danny started, "because I'm not sure if you know this or not,

but your name is Andy Reagan, not Linda Reagan. And signing another person's name is called forgery, and in the state of New York, forgery is punishable by

either jail or prison time, fines, probation and or restitution." "I think it's time to move," Andy interrupted. "No you just need to learn how not to break the law,"

Danny interrupted. "Oh come on Dad, I'm a child, no jury in the world would convict me." "I would, and I am," Danny kept his voice low. "Of all the judges in the

world and I have to get a hanging judge," Andy threw her hands up. "I'm not going to hang you, I'm going to spank you," Danny shook his head. "Why not just

hang me, and put me out of my misery?" Andy knew it was coming. "Go wait for me in your room my little law break." "As for you," he turned his attention back

to Jack. "Why didn't you just come to your mother and I to begin with? You wouldn't be in nearly as much trouble as you are in now." "I didn't know how to tell

you," Jack knew he might as well lay all his cards out on the table, "I knew you would be mad." "You're right I am mad, I'm mad about what you did at school,

as well as for getting your sister involved and for covering it up." "That's a lot of offenses I have lined up against me," Jack looked worried. "Which is the

reason you are grounded for your actions at school, and will not be sitting comfortably due to the later offense." "Yes Sir," Jack was tired, thinking of how

exhausting it was trying to keep things from his parents. He had no idea where Andy got the energy to do so all the time, he didn't think he would survive. "I

don't think we have to worry about the kids getting into any more trouble this week, they are all grounded, and have been reacquainted with the luxury of

sitting." "I hope your right, because hardly ever are they all in trouble," Linda noted. "There kids Linda, what else do you want me to say, they are going to get

into trouble at times. At times yes, but all three of them at the same time." "At least they are doing something as a team, you've always said you wished they

would do something together," Danny mentioned. "I didn't mean for two of them to try to kill their brother together," Linda clarified. "Now you are just being

picky on what they do together," Danny smiled at her, lightening the mood.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for watching the kids for me this afternoon," Linda looked at Henry and Frank Thursday night. "It was no problem," Henry smiled, "I like having them

around, they keep me young." "They keep me on my toes," Linda had a bit different of an outlook. "Mom, what are we going to eat for dinner," was the first

thing Jack asked when he saw his mother? "I don't know Jack, I just got off work and haven't had much time to think about it," Linda took a seat on the couch

as Jack walked away to find his siblings. "You look tired," Frank noticed. "I'm exhausted," Linda admitted. "Danny and I have both been working some long

hours, and it along with three kids, it hasn't been easy. If one of them isn't in trouble, they are planning to get in trouble. If one of them isn't sick, they are on

the verge of getting sick. And about a hundred other things." "Don't get me wrong, I love my kids and I love my job, but sometimes it isn't easy." "Dad!" Andy,

Jack and Sean ran to Danny the second he walked through the door. "Danny walks in and they want him to play with them. I walk in and they ask me what's

for dinner," Linda shook her head. "Hi Dad," Danny walked in the living room. "Hi Honey," Danny sat down. "What's for dinner?" "And I know where they get it

from," Linda threw her hands up. "And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your son just moments ago, I don't know." "Andy helped me cook dinner

tonight, and we have plenty," Henry announced, "eat with us." "That would be wonderful Pop thank you," Linda really didn't feel like just picking up

hamburgers or pizza on the way home. "Sean!" Andy yelled from upstairs. Just before they heard him yell. "Mom! Andy threw the baseball at me!" "He started

it," Andy hollered back!" Linda stood and walked over to the foot of the stairs, "both of you come down here right now and stand in the corner." "Mom! No!"

Andy and Sean both yelled. "And if I have to come up there, I'm coming up there with the spoon," Linda had a feeling that would end the arguing much quicker

than anything else would. Andy and Sean slowly trudged down the stairs and over to two separate corners. "How long do we have to stand here," Sean

turned back to his mother? "Until I tell you to come out," Linda started up the stairs to check on Jack. "Jack Francis Reagan! Get down stairs and stand in the

corner with your siblings." Linda followed her eldest son down the stairs. "Danny, I've had it with our children," Linda looked upset. "If it isn't Andy and Sean

fighting, it's Jack skateboarding in the upstairs hall way. These kids just don't think before they act." "It's not that big a deal Linda, they've done worse," Danny

was used to Andy and Sean not getting along, as for Jack, well it wasn't like he and his siblings didn't play hockey in the house. "That's exactly my point Danny,

they are always in trouble." "I'll talk to them Linda, see if I can't get them to understand the results of their choices," Danny stood. "The only thing that's going

to change their behavior is a lot more discipline," Linda turned to help Pop in the kitchen. "Mom sounds mad," Andy turned away from the corner. "Yes, and you

are not helping," Danny looked at her serious, "and I suggest you turn back around before your mother comes back in here." "Dad, we've been standing here

for ten minutes," Sean complained. "No you haven't, it's barely been five," Danny contradicted. "And the next person who says another word while they are

supposed to be standing in the kitchen will automatically get another five added to the clock." Jack was about to say something but turned around as soon as

Danny finished his sentence. "Danny," Frank took his son aside, noticing his daughter in laws behavior. "When was the last time you and Linda had a night out,

just the two of you?" "Whew," Danny let out a breath. "Since before Andy I guess." "That's been awhile, eight months," Frank mentioned. "Yeah well between

work, the kids and their schooling, we don't have much time with just the two of us," Danny admitted. "What are you doing Saturday," Frank asked? "Linda and

I are both working?" "Saturday evening," Frank clarified. "Let's see," Danny thought about it, "I will probably be trying to keep Andy from killing her brother, or

doing something stupid, and Jack well, I'm sure he will come up with something." "Pop and I aren't doing anything," Frank shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't

you take Linda to a nice place, and let me keep the kids from killing one another or doing something crazy." "Dad, you just spent over a week trapped with my

kids, and they almost drove everyone to take their chances by running out the door." Sure Danny was exaggerating a bit, but not by too much, at least he

didn't think so. "I'm not concerned," Frank shook his head. "You know you might really regret volunteering for this job detail," Danny chuckled. "I handled four

kids Danny, one of them including you, and you didn't turn out too bad." "Turn out too bad," Danny looked at him?

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sibling meeting in my room in five minutes," Andy stopped by both her brother's bedrooms later on that night. "What do you want Andy," Sean yawned? "I just

finished my homework and I want to watch a movie before we have to go to bed." "Close the door Jack, I don't want mom and dad to hear." "What did you do

this time," Jack closed the door and jumped on her bed? "I didn't do anything," Andy scoffed. "Then what do you want from us?" "Do you guys have any

money?" "No you can't borrow any money," Jack said immediately, looking at her as if she was crazy. "It's not for me," Andy shook her head. "Andy do you have

a stray puppy hidden under your bed that you're trying to feed," Sean stuck his head under her bed? "It's for Mom and Dad guys," Andy looked at them

serious. "I want to get them a hotel reservation for Saturday night, somewhere in the city." "That would be really cool Andy," Jack shook his head. "But do you

know how much a hotel in New York City cost?" "Not of the top of my head," Andy admitted. "The internet says it will probably be around $200," Jack showed

her the image on his phone. "That's a lot of money," Andy let out a long breath. "There's no way we could get $200 by Friday," Sean knew it was true. "Aren't

you guys at least willing to try," Andy looked at her brothers pleadingly? "Oh I'm willing to try," Jack was in, "but it isn't going to be easy." Andy took out a pad

of paper and wrote down their goal. "So how much do you have," Sean asked? "I got $5 for helping out our neighbors the Stevens carry in their groceries last

week," Andy remembered before pulling out another wad of cash that was shoved in her desk drawer. "You took money from the Stevens, the older couple a

few houses away," Jack asked clarifying? "It was cloudy that day, and they were in a hurry and I just so happened to be walking by and I was asked to help,"

Andy tried picking up for herself. "Boy are you lucky that mom and dad didn't find out about that, taking money from an old person is breaking one of the

Reagan 10 commandments," Sean picked up. "If they would have seen you, Dad would have escorted you over himself. And after making you give the money

back, he would have clouded up you backside," Jack said wide eyed. "I didn't exactly take money from them. I took it from their grandson. He said he didn't feel

like unloading groceries and offered me money to do it," Andy explained. "That's a little better," Jack shrugged. "On second thought, maybe we shouldn't get

the hotel, we would probably end up with another sibling," Andy looked at Jack seriously. "I guess it's a chance we will have to take," Jack sounded as if he

was completely on edge with the possibility. "We have gotten into a lot of trouble this week," Sean wasn't saying much. "We'll see what we can dig out," Jack

and Sean both headed for their bedrooms. "So in all we have $150," Jack calculated. "That's not enough," Sean rested his chin in his hand, "we are $50 short."

"Anybody got any ideas of how we can come up with that," Andy for once was coming up blank? "We could ask Grandpa," Sean brightened. "We can't borrow

money from Grandpa," Andy shook her head. "In that case, were screwed," Jack tossed the spiral. "Do you think there's even a chance he would give it to us,"

Andy appeared as if she was partially considering it? "We would pay him back," Sean shrugged. "Making a deal with three children, that's a good investment,"

Andy muttered. "It's for his son, Jack thought about it. "I guess we can try," Andy gave in. "But when will ask him, we would have to make the reservations

tomorrow morning," Jack posed another problem? "We will just have to call him," Andy pulled out her cell phone and put it on speaker. "Have you gotten into

more trouble, and need someone to rescue you," was the first think Frank said when he heard his grandchildren's voices? "No," Sean laughed. "Well it's got to

be something important to get you three to call me," Frank mentioned. "Can we borrow $50," Jack spat out, he never was one to know how to ask something

gently? "Before you say no," Andy tried to cover for her brothers blunt approach, "it's not for us, it's for mom and dad." "Do your parents know you are asking

me for money," Frank thought it odd that if his son and daughter in law were experiencing hard times, why would they only be asking for $50? "NO!" all three

kids were finding it hard not to shout. "Then why do you want the money," by now Frank was confused? "We want to do something nice for them and get them

a night in a hotel," Andy enlightened him. "We already have $150 of it," Sean added. "Where did the three of you get $150?" "Nothing illegal Grandpa, don't

worry," Jack laughed. "Anyways, if you give us the money, we will be really good all weekend Grandpa," Andy hated to rush the conversation, but she knew it

was only a matter of time before her parents came up and overheard them on the phone. "Don't lie to me child," Frank knew that asking them to behave for

too long a period of time would be impossible. "Okay forget being good, I didn't think we could do it anyway. But we will pay you back." "Don't worry about it,"

Frank couldn't help but smile at their eagerness. "The three of you help me get the Christmas stuff down from the attic when it gets closer to Christmas and we

will call it square." "Thanks Grandpa, we didn't know what else to do," Jack admitted. "Now is there anything I can do for the three of you?" "Can you call and

make the reservations, I don't think the hotel is going to take three kids very serious." I'll do it first thing in the morning," Frank promised before telling them

goodnight and he would see them the following day.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I want you three to be on your absolute best behavior while you are with Grandpa," Linda took over for Danny giving the usual behavior speech. "We know,"

the three placed their duffel bags by the door. "Don't just tell me that you know, show me that you know," Linda followed them. "Yes Mam," the three were just

trying to get her to stop badgering them. "Linda, I just talked to Dad, and he said for us to pack a bag, were staying in a hotel tonight," Danny grinned at her.

"But why," Linda was confused? "He wouldn't give me any details, all he said is he knows people," Danny hurried up the stairs. "Mission accomplished," Andy,

Jack and Sean smiled at one another once their parents left them alone at Franks. "Thanks for helping us Grandpa," Andy handed him the Ziploc full of money.

"You guys keep it," Frank didn't like the idea of taking money from his grandchildren. "You have to take it Grandpa," Sean pulled on his hand pleadingly.

"Otherwise it won't be from us," Jack added. Frank sighed, "I'm not happy about it, but I'll do it for three of my favorite grandchildren," Frank wrapped the three

of them in a hug. "Hi everybody," Jamie walked through the door. "Uncle Jamie," the three jumped on him, tackling him to the floor. "Hey, hey, hey, what's this,"

Jamie was barely able to lift his head up off the floor? "We missed you," Sean had him in a headlock. "Really I can't tell," Jamie somehow managed to pick

himself up off the floor. "Will you a watch a movie with us," Jack asked? "Sure," Jamie had to admit he started to miss them after he had been with them every

day for over a week. "What kind of movie?" "How about a scary one," Andy spoke up. "Absolutely not, you are much too young to watch scary movies," Frank

put an end to that option. "Awe, please Grandpa," Jack tried. "No," Frank said again. "Don't you remember what happened when Pop told you a scary story?"

"What do you expect we were scared, he said two people died in your house, and then they walked the halls? I was so scared I wouldn't even get up to go to

the bathroom that night." "That's exactly my point," Frank nodded, "pick something else." By the time the movie was over, it was almost midnight, and Jamie

was just leaving when Frank sent the kids upstairs to get ready for bed, Henry snoring in his chair. "You just about ready for bed," Frank stopped by Danny's

old bedroom to check on Andy's progress? It had been a long time since he had to tuck kids into bed, and he had to admit he was a little out of practice, but it

was apparent he hadn't exactly lost his touch, considering he had two down and there was only one to go. "Almost," Andy pulled the bedspread back. "You

know that was a nice thing you got started for your parents," Frank noted. "Yeah well I figured it was the least I could do for them, the boys and I have gotten

into quite a bit of trouble lately, me of course in the lead," Andy was sure to add. "You know they don't expect you to try and make up for things." "Maybe not

me, but they do seem to be wanting to make up for lost time, at least Dad anyway," Andy mentioned. "How's that," Frank looked at her confused? "Because I

got in trouble for getting on the roof again this week, and when I asked Dad about him letting me help him on the roof with the Christmas lights, he didn't give

me a flat no, like I expected," Andy shrugged. "You know what I think," Frank smiled? "I think he feels bad because he missed out on so much of your life when

you were little." "He should be glad he got to skip out on all the diapers, the potty training, the teething process and the terrible twos," Andy mentioned. "I

have a feeling he would have gladly taken the rough things, in order to take part of the good things," Frank added. "He didn't miss much, because to be honest

with you I don't think I've out grown my terrible twos," this time it was Andy's turn to smile at him. "Pretty sure that's obvious," Frank laughed. "So how do you

feel about me being your sons real kid," Andy turned serious? "Couldn't be happier," Frank's voice was low, "because in all honestly I could see the similarities

between the two of you since the first time you walked through my door and stood toe to toe with Pop without backing down, among hundreds of other

things." "Really?" "Yes really, now get to bed, your mother would have a heart attack if she knew you were still up at midnight," Frank tucked her in. "What

happens at Grandpas stays at Grandpas," Andy got comfortable before falling asleep.

* * *

This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I loved the boomerang part... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	10. Chapter 10

**CH. 10 The Trouble With Thanksgiving**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and Linda and Henry were working hard on the meal preparations. The kids were out of school and were outside playing,

when Danny, Jamie and Frank came in. "How's everything coming?" Frank reached into the fridge before passing drinks out to his sons. "Where are the kids

at," Danny noticed how quiet it was inside the house? "They were getting a little rowdy so I sent them outside before they broke something, I think they are

playing a little pre-game football. They are really excited for tomorrow's game," Linda answered. "So am I," Danny nudged his brother, "and this year is

definitely my year." "Oh really," Jamie scoffed. "Well I think the only way to settle this is with a football," Danny led the way into the back yard. "And I agree,"

Jamie closed the door behind him. "Here we go again," Frank glanced at his father and daughter in law. "I'll get the first aid kit," Linda already knew what Frank

meant by that. Anytime the two decided to settle something with sports, either one of them or one of the children got hurt, and most of the time it was one of

each.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"At least my team won't be handicapped since I don't have Linda playing," Danny mumbled. "That excuse is getting a little old Danny," Jamie laughed, despite

the fact he knew it was true. "And considering I have been handicapped in the past, I think it only fair that I get the new player," Danny pulled Andy closer to

him. "Well I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea, but considering she's on my time when we play basketball, I'll go along with it," Jamie took the football from

Andy, signaling it was time to get the pre-game started. They were having a lot of fun, and had yet to have any injuries. At least until Jamie tackled Danny into

the back fence and he smacked his head into it. Just as Jamie was about to call the game on account of blood, Andy tripped over a tackled Sean and hit her

head at the exact same place on the fence as Danny did seconds ago. "Jack," Jamie looked over at his nephew. "Run inside and tell your mother to get the

hospital ready. I'm bringing in a couple of patients." "Try not to get blood all over the floor, I just cleaned house today," Henry was used to the football injuries.

"Thanks a lot Gramps," Andy was holding her head. "Yeah we appreciate the concern," Danny echoed. "You've been hurt worse," Henry shrugged. The two

patients sat side by side at the kitchen table, Linda having long ago laid out the first aid kit, knowing it was only a matter of time. "How is it possible that the

two of you both have a scratch on the exact same spot on your head," Linda shook her head? "Like father like daughter," Frank was trying to hide his smile.

"This was all Jamie and Sean's fault," Andy mentioned while Jamie held a gauze pad on her head to stop the bleeding. "I'm telling you, there's something going

on with the youngest in this family," Andy shook her head, it's a conspiracy, they're trying to take us out." "Would you be still and hush," Jamie was finding it

hard to hold the gauze on her head with her wriggling. Linda handed Jamie the bottle of peroxide and Andy started moving. "Awe no, not again," Andy was

looking for an escape route. But Jamie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back before pushing her back into her chair. "Stop being a baby Andy its just

peroxide," Jamie poured the clear liquid onto a fresh gauze pad. "Peroxide my butt," Andy muttered. Linda cleared her throat and looked at her, "it's going to

be your backside over my knee if you don't watch your mouth." "Yes Mam," Andy muttered, her eyes getting wider and wider the closer Jamie brought the

gauze pad to her head. "This is when you're going to want to cover your ears," Danny remembered. "I guess this is going to put a hold on the game

tomorrow," Frank mentioned. "Not for me, I can still play," Danny shook his head. "Me too," Andy added still holding the football. "You guys care more about

football, than you do about Thanksgiving," Linda shook her head. "Don't you like football Mom," Andy asked? "I like football, I just care more about being

thankful," Linda was being honest. "Are you going to play with us tomorrow?" The room went silent the second Andy voiced the question. "I don't think so,"

Linda shook her head, "I'd rather have that chess rematch with Pop." "At least maybe Dads team will win then," she added. "What's that supposed to mean,"

Linda looked at her daughter confused? "Oh nothing, Dad just said that his team was hand," Danny placed a hand over her mouth before she had a chance to

finish her sentence. "Ignore her," Danny spoke up, the bump on her head has gotten in the way of her thinking."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"All Thanksgiving Days are special," Frank started as the family sat down to dinner. "But I think this ones a bit more special than the others." "What do you

mean Grandpa," Andy questioned? "I mean you," Frank looked at her. "Oh," Andy turned silent, but she couldn't help but smile. "This year I have my daughter

with me," Danny smiled at her. "Here, here," Henry agreed raised his wine glass. "On that note, I think its time to say grace and eat," Frank said issuing the

start of the meal. "This is really good," Erin loved Thanksgiving. "So do I," Jamie agreed, "we get good food." "You eat good every Sunday," Henry pointed a

fork at his youngest grandson. "That's true, sorry Gramps," Jamie chuckled. "It's a lot better than the stuff I cook." "Uncle Jamie, anything's better than the

stuff you cook," Andy gave him a sideways look. Linda considered telling her to mind her manners, but she couldn't keep from laughing, just as everyone else

was at the table. "But I am getting better," Jamie admitted, "Gramps has taught me a few things." "You must not have been a very attentive student," Andy

couldn't help but add. "Sounds like you and school," Danny added just as easy. "Awe dad, don't bring up school on a holiday," Andy protested. The rest of the

Thanksgiving meal went by, everyone deciding to have dessert later, each of them feeling stuffed after such an amazing meal. They would say that everything

about the day had been perfect so far, aside from the constant warnings they heard Henry say at least a hundred times that afternoon about being careful

with the platter and his special dishes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey what you doing out here by yourself?" Jamie asked walking out the back door and onto the porch before handing Andy her coat. "If your mother was to

see you out here without your coat on, you'd be in some big trouble." "That's why I was kind of hoping you wouldn't tell her," Andy glanced at him, pulling on

her coat. "Don't look at me, I'm not a squealer," Jamie shook his head. "Thanks, I get in enough trouble on my own, without having someone tell on me," Andy

mentioned. "So are you going tell me what you are doing out here, with everyone else having fun inside?" Jamie knew there had to be a reason for her sudden

disappearance. "Just sitting and thinking, this Thanksgiving has been so different than all my others. This one has actually been enjoyable," Andy smiled

thinking of the meal, the football game they played, the conversation, and above all, the love she felt by her parents and family. "You want to tell me why,"

Jamie looked at her with a soft smile? "I don't know what to say," Andy shrugged. "I've never had such a nice Thanksgiving before. When I was little and still

with Michelle, she worked and I would spend the day alone." "She left you home alone, Jamie looked shocked, "weren't you like five?" "She left me a sandwich

and the TV remote," Andy didn't know what else to say. "What would you watch," Jamie didn't want to make her feel bad? "Parade, football, Bonanza," Andy

named a few. "All kid stuff," Jamie sounded surprised by her answers? "There was nobody to tell me no," Andy sounded like she liked that part. "And what

about after that," Jamie asked? "After that, I spent some time in the orphanage. The workers at the orphanage were nice enough," Andy didn't want Jamie to

get the wrong impression about the place. "But there were just so many kids that they didn't have the funds, nor the time and energy to give us a nice meal,

or even really talk to us, so holidays turned into just a regular day most of the time." "Then what happened?" Jamie knew that she had, had a rough life at the

beginning, but neither Danny nor Linda gave many details. "That's when my stint with the foster homes began," Andy explained. "I think I was about 8 when I

went to my first one, and after that I was bounced around, neither of them being any good. I believe most of the foster parents were mainly in it for the

money." "And," Jamie pushed when she stopped. "And then I just so happened to stop outside a small store to look at this booth they had set up outside next

to some guy that chased me down an alley, and once he grabbed me he wouldn't let go." "And that's when you met Danny," Jamie smiled. "And that's when I

met my father," Andy clarified. "And let me say for all of us, we are so glad you did," Jamie put an arm over her shoulder. "Really?" Andy said carefully? "You

don't mind me being Danny's real kid?" "At least it makes sense to why you are always in trouble," Jamie laughed. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a

compliment or not," Andy looked at him with a confused smile? "It also gives a good reason to why you like to torture me, like your father did when we were

growing up," Jamie said pointedly. "And you are okay with this," this time Andy was utterly confused? "The way I look at it, if I survived Danny, I can survive

you." "Thanks Uncle Jamie," Andy hugged him. "Now come on," Jamie helped her up, "were about to have dessert, and if we don't hurry Danny's going to eat it

all."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What's everyone doing tomorrow," Linda asked over coffee and dessert? "Staying away from all the Black Friday shoppers," Henry spoke up. "Would you mind

if I went," Linda looked at Danny? "Andy needs some more winter clothes." "I don't care what you get her," Danny shook his head, "as long as I don't have to

take her shopping." "You can't be a coward forever Danny," Erin teased. "I'm not a coward, I just don't like taking my kids shopping, besides I have to work, I'm

sure there will be plenty of crimes that took place over Thanksgiving for me to investigate." "That's a nice thought," Erin looked at him surprised. "Hey, don't

blame me, I don't commit the crimes," Danny picked up for himself. "How about you Jamie, what are you doing tomorrow," Linda looked over at her brother in

law. "I'm kind of with Danny on this one, it being Black Friday, there will be plenty of people for me to arrest." "And you Frank?" "Work," Frank shook his head,

"there's too much going on for me to be away for too long." "You Reagan men are all the same," Linda didn't think she would ever understand their love for the

job. "What about you Erin, you and Nicki care to join me and the kids for a day out," Linda offered? "Yes!" Nicki answered for them excitedly. Erin looked at her

daughter and Nicki mumbled, "sorry, but cant we go, please?" "I guess so," Erin really didn't have any other plans. "This is going to be so much fun!" Nicki

couldn't be more excited, as she looked at her cousin Andy. "For who?" Andy looked confused, "because it isn't going to be me." "We haven't even gone yet

Andy, don't judge the trip until we make it," Linda corrected. "Fine," Andy crossed her arms over her chest, looking quite unhappy. "You should be happy, you

are getting new clothes," Linda reminded her. "But I don't need any new clothes," Andy tried. "Can't I just stay here with Gramps?" "Yes you do, we haven't

gotten you many winter clothes yet. Now I don't want to hear another word about it, unless they are how much you are going to enjoy the outing," Linda

looked directly at her, really not wanting to have to get onto her on Thanksgiving of all days. "Yes Mam," Andy sighed. "Now can I be excused, before I get in

trouble," she looked at Danny. "Go ahead," Danny chuckled. He couldn't really blame her for not wanting to go, considering he didn't want to go either, and

apparently she was just like him, at least that's what his family kept saying.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You know Dad, you never told me who it was that got us the hotel," Danny looked at Frank wondering, when it was just the two of them left at the table. This

time he was intending to get an answer from him. "Yes I did," Frank nodded, "I told you I know people." Danny shook his head, "you know what I mean Dad."

"Can't you just let it go and be grateful," Frank knew his son had a very inquisitive nature? "I am grateful, but I'm a Detective, I can't help but wonder," Danny

shrugged. "I know it would be useless to ask you to stop detecting," Frank shook his head at his son's attitude. "Come on Dad, you and I both know that

when I get started on something I can't let it go. So eventually I'm going to find out, now don't you think it would be easier if you just told me," Danny was

hoping he would just tell him, it would save a lot of time and effort. "You are so intrusive," Frank gestured for Danny to follow him into his office. "Wow this must

be serious," Danny muttered. "Did some mob guy give you the room?" "No," Frank looked annoyed by the comment. "Completely the opposite, in fact I think

you know them." "I do," Danny squinted? "And very well I might say," Frank added. "Who is it?" Danny couldn't think of anyone who would have known about

the stress Linda was under and the time away she needed, aside from Frank and Henry. "Was it you and Grandpa," Danny looked at his father serious? "No,"

Frank shook his head, "it was your children." "My children," Danny was confused? "How did they get $200," was the biggest question Danny had? "They had

$150 and I loaned them the rest," Frank enlightened him. "When and how did all this come about," Danny was trying to figure everything out? "They called me

late Thursday night asking me for help. They volunteered to pay me back, but I told them just to help me with the Christmas decorations." "Wow," Danny was

at a loss for words, "I have some great kids." "That you do," Frank agreed before walking out of the room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So what all do you need to get?" Erin asked as the group of Reagans walked into the department store. "Winter clothes," Linda led the way to the girls

department. "Pajamas, long sleeve shirts, and pants." "Where do you want to start," Nicki was eager to help? "Pajamas," Linda figured that would be the

easiest. Linda figured to get at least three pairs of pajamas, a fleece pair, a flannel pair, and another pair of her choice. "Hey Andy, look at these fleece

pajamas, they have clouds on the pants," Nicki picked out a purple pair. "There not the best but there not the worst either," Any was willing to get them if she

had to. "What about this pink long sleeve night gown," Linda loved the little girl nightgowns. "Augh," Andy looked sick, "shoot me now." "I guess that's a no,"

Linda put it back. "You got it," Andy pointed at her. "Andy can't you just say no mam, when you see something you don't like rather than a series of theatrical

come backs?" "I don't know, I've never tried it," Andy shrugged walking away to another rack. "This flannel set would be warm," Linda picked out a blue pair

that she was sure Andy would approve of. "You know Mom, I'm fine with Dads old NYPD shirt he gave me and my yellow pajama pants," Andy tried convincing

her to end this trip and just take them home. "You need warmer pajamas than just a t-shirt and thin pants," Linda had her mind made up. "Can I get some of

the cute footed pajamas?" Andy figured if she had to get something, it might as well be something she liked. "Yes," Linda walked over to the rack of footed one

piece pajama sets. "Thank You," Andy out ran her. "What color do you want?" Linda noticed there was a purple pair, a blue pair, and a green pair. "I don't

know," Andy held two different pairs up. "I like the blue and the green one." "It looks like they have your size in the green one," Linda wanted to make sure

and get one size bigger in the footed set, so she they would fit her better, and hopefully last longer. "I guess that means I'm getting the green one," Andy

seemed happy enough. "One down, two more to go," Linda looked at Erin. "Danny was right she is difficult," Erin was slowly beginning to see her brothers

reasoning of wanting to work rather than take his daughter shopping. "She's just so picky," Linda agreed. "It only gets worse as they grow older," Erin looked

at Linda, speaking from experience with Nicki. "Let's move on to the pants and shirts, maybe it will be easier," Linda didn't really believe it, but what else could

she say. "What about this one Andy, do you like this one?" Linda held up a long sleeve thermal material shirt a few minutes later. "Mom," Andy just looked at

her, "its glittery, I hate glitter." "Moving on," Linda mumbled to herself before picking out another shirt option. "That one's pink and it's got flowers." Andy

seemed eager to point out everything that was wrong with the clothes Linda was suggesting. "This ones pretty," Linda found a purple one she liked. "That

one's got bling, and is much too girly," Andy complained. "Andy, you are a girl," Linda reminded her. "Duh," Andy looked at her as if she had completely lost her

mind. "Andrea Reagan, that was disrespectful and you will not speak to me in that manner," Linda tried to keep her voice low, but was careful to make

complete eye contact with her. "This is your only warning Andy." "This sucks, I don't even want to be here," Andy took a seat on the bench outside of the

dressing room. "I get in trouble for not liking stuff." "This isn't about not liking stuff Andy, this is about your attitude and the lack of respect you are showing,"

Linda took a seat next to her. "And another thing, watch your language." "Whatever," Andy walked away. "I'm sorry," Linda looked at Erin embarrassed. "Don't

be," Erin gave her a smile. "I'm going to call Danny, and let him talk to her, usually he can talk some sense into her," Linda took her phone out and quickly got a

call in. "Danny I need you to talk to Andy, she's being disrespectful, and just has an altogether bad attitude," Linda gave him a rundown of what was going on

before going in search of Andy. "You want to tell me what's going on kiddo?" Danny preferred to start out by just talking to her and getting her side before just

telling her how she was wrong. "I don't want to be here, and Mom keeps shoving stupid clothes at me, and when I tell her I don't want them, she gets

frustrated, and I get mad," Andy found a clothes rack she could climb into to hide. "I understand that your frustrated Andy, but that doesn't mean you can treat

your mother with disrespect, we don't allow it at home, and we definitely do not allow it in public," Danny told her what she already knew. "Yes Sir," Andy said

quietly. "But what do I do about al the stupid clothes she wants me to get?" "What do you want to do?" Danny thought he would give her a chance to come up

with an answer. "I want to pull the fire alarm, and get out of here," Andy said honestly. "That's not an acceptable answer Andy, and don't even think about

doing it," Danny was thinking of the catastrophe that would cause on Black Friday. "Mom would be so upset, she would probably, let me go home," Andy was

beginning to think her idea sounded better and better the more she thought about it. "And then when I got home, I'd bust your butt for your troubles, and you

would only see the walls of your bedroom for a very long time," Danny told her what the consequences would be for that idea. "It almost seems worth it," Andy

mumbled just as the fire alarm went off, and the sprinklers started shooting water from the ceiling. "If you pulled that alarm Andrea," Danny could hear the

alarm going off through the speaker of the phone. "It wasn't me," Andy was trying to keep from getting trampled by people who were running for the door. "So

much for evacuating the room calmly and rationally," she mumbled. "You guys stay put," Danny was already on his way. "Oh don't worry, about that, there's

cops here trying to keep a riot from breaking out and I here the firetrucks pulling up," Andy could see the flashing lights out the door. "Go find your mother, I'll

be there as soon as I can," Danny hung up the phone, thankful he wasn't very far away. Danny had just located the rest of the family outside, when Linda ran

to him worried about Andy. "Danny, you have to find Andy," Linda was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry I'll find her," Danny ran inside the building. The

building was relatively cleaned out for the most part, aside from cops and firemen making sure there was no real danger. "Andy!" Danny saw his daughter

standing with Jamie. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," Andy nodded. "Do we know who did this," Sergeant Renzulli walked up to them? "Not yet," Jamie shook his

head? Danny didn't say anything, although he did look down at Andy who had her hands shoved in her pockets. "Care to do a little investigating Detective,"

Renzulli questioned Danny? "Since I'm here," Danny volunteered to check surveillance cameras, and question a few people. Danny walked into the small room

that held the surveillance equipment monitors, and was careful to keep Andy with him, wanting to question her about it a bit more extensively. "Now before I

check the footage, is there anything you want to tell me?" Danny wanted to make sure and give her the opportunity to come clean, in the essence of her being

guilty. "I didn't do it," Andy looked at him serious, being careful to make eye contact with him. "Okay," Danny let the matter drop, and turned his attention to

the investigation. "You believe me?" Andy figured that he would, but she couldn't help but ask anyway. "Your word is good enough for me," Danny wanted to

show that he trusted her. "You will see me on the surveillance video near the fire alarm though," Andy thought she better tell him before he saw her. "I saw

who did it." "What?" Danny looked at her confused. "I was standing by it when I was on the phone with you, and that's where I got the idea." "Could you

identify that person if you saw them again?" Danny was hoping he wouldn't have to watch any of the surveillance video. "Yes Sir," Andy nodded. "Are you

sure?" "Dad," Andy looked at him, "I was so shocked that somebody actually did it the second I said something about doing it, I think I starred at her for five

minutes straight." "Lets get Jamie and see if we can find her," Danny led Andy out of the department store and over to his brother and the rest of their family.

"Andy!" Linda grabbed Andy in a tight hug, the moment she saw her daughter. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine mom, I just got lost in the crowd," Andy reassured her.

"Linda, you can go ahead and take the boys home, I'll keep Andy with me," Danny talked it over with Linda. "Are you sure you aren't too busy," Linda asked?

"No, I'm going to take care of this, and then I'll be heading home after that," Danny reassured her, before he, Andy, and Jamie went in search of the guilty

party. "So what are the descriptions, of this person were looking for," Jamie would have liked to have some sort of idea of who he was looking for. "She's a little

taller than me, has dark hair, and she was wearing jeans and a red hoodie," Andy described the girl fairly well. "If all witnesses could describe perps like you,

my job would be so much easier," Danny chuckled. "And I should probably mention that it was Kaitlyn Newton, the girl that tried to get us in trouble, along with

her brother Mark when they were came to the house," Andy added. "I remember," Danny nodded. "So this was a kid," Jamie sounded surprised? "Kids today,"

Jamie shook his head. "What is this world coming to," Jamie looked at his older brother? "I don't know Jamie, but you can ask Andy what I told her I would do if

she ever did something like that," Danny looked down at her as if to ask if she remembered, without really having to ask. "Ugh," Andy shuttered just thinking

about it. "Trust me, you don't want to know Uncle Jamie."

 **XXXXXXXX**

With the crowd slowly beginning to disperse, it wasn't hard to find a kid wearing a bright red hoodie. Jamie had long before went back to work after helping

Danny locate the kid, and Danny took it upon himself to escort the girl back to the precinct for questioning, as well as hoping to scare her a little bit. "So why

did you pull the fire alarm," Andy turned around in the front seat to look at the girl? "Andy," Danny corrected her, "keep quiet." "Dad, I'm not hurting anything by

just talking to her," Andy tried. "That's not the point Andy, the point is that when I tell you to do something or to keep quiet, you comply immediately, and

without arguing. Or do I need to warn you of the consequences?" Danny let his warning drop there. "No Sir," Andy fell silent, embarrassed at being scolded in

front of Kaitlyn. After arriving at the precinct, Danny left Andy at his desk and went in to talk to Kaitlyn. "You know falsely pulling a fire alarm is illegal right,"

Danny took a seat across from her in the interrogation room? "I had no idea," Kaitlyn was being completely honest with him. "It's a misdemeanor and you will

have to appear in court," Danny looked at her serious. "What!" Kaitlyn was freaking out. "But it was done on a dare!" "Don't raise your voice to me," Danny

kept his voice stern, the same he would if he was talking to his own kids. "I called your Dad, and he's on his way. But you are just lucky you aren't one of mine,

you certainly wouldn't be sitting right now if you were." "I'm sorry Mr. Reagan," Kaitlyn sighed, "none of this was done intentionally." At least she sounded

contrite enough Danny noticed. "You've changed since the last time I've seen you," Danny mentioned. "That's because I didn't have a choice, my parents

changed after they met you and Mrs. Reagan." "Has that been a good thing or a bad thing?" Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Depends how you look at it,"

Kaitlyn squinted. "We don't get away with anything anymore, which is the bad part. But we have fun too, and my parents spend more time us now." "You know

you sound like a really smart kid," Danny mentioned. "But you should make better friends." "That won't be a problem," Kaitlyn admitted, "because by the time

I'm able to go out with my friends again, the ones I have now won't even remember me." "I'll be back when your Dad gets here," Danny walked out the door.

No sooner did Danny walk out, was it that Andy snuck in. "What are you doing in here," Kaitlyn looked surprised? "Getting myself in trouble," Andy gave her the

eventual outcome. "I thought you didn't like me," Kaitlyn was confused? "I'm working on raising my tolerance level to things I don't like," Andy smiled. "What

are you doing in here Andrea," Danny caught her off guard? "Raising my tolerance level," Andy repeated. "Work on raising a tolerance to this," Danny swatted

her on her way out of the room. It wasn't long and Kaitlyn was released into her father's custody, and Andy and Danny headed for home.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"We need to talk kids," Danny walked outside after his kids later that afternoon. "Are we in trouble," Sean asked? "Why is that the first thing one of you always

ask when I tell you I want to talk?" Danny looked at all three of them. "Because were always in trouble," Andy gave part of the answer. "And when you say you

want to talk, most of the time it means were going to get a spanking," Jack gave the rest of the answer. "Not this time," Danny smiled taking a seat on the

outside steps, surrounded by the three of them. "This is a first," Andy glanced at her brothers. "I know about the hotel," was the only thing Danny said.

"Grandpa told you," Jack looked sad. "I was being a detective," Danny enlightened them. "Don't you ever take a day off," Andy shook her head? "I wanted to

tell you, that I'm proud of you. That was a real nice thing you did for your mom and I," Danny wanted them to understand how grateful he was. "You won't tell

mom will you," Sean asked? "No, I won't tell her anything," Danny could understand their reason for being secretive. "We didn't want any of you to know,"

Sean mumbled. "But your just too dang inquisitive," Andy shook her head. "I've been told that before," Danny remembered. "Were sorry we've been nothing

but trouble lately," Andy sighted. "No your not," Danny laughed out loud. "Okay so were not, but it sounded good," Andy dropped the seriousness. "You three

are some of the best kids at getting into trouble, as well as being some of the nicest kids," Danny mentioned. "We should be, were yours," Andy grinned. "Well

now that Thanksgivings over, its time to get ready for Christmas. You two get inside and help your mother with the inside of the house," Danny looked at boys

who scrambled inside to help Linda. "As for you," Danny smiled at Andy, "you and I need to get started on the roof." "Thank you!" Andy rushed him, wrapping

her arms around him. Danny thinking he had never seen her as excited as he just did.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Now if you are going to be up here, I need you to do everything I tell you, I don't want you getting hurt," Danny looked at her serious as the two sat on the

roof surrounded by strands of Christmas lights. "I know," Andy was quick to reply, wanting to get started already. "If you don't you will have to get down and

go in the house," Danny added. "I understand," Andy nodded. "In that case, lets have fun and get to work," Danny handed her a strand of lights. Andy turned

on Christmas music on her phone, before she got to work laying out the lights. "Hey Dad, what's your favorite color of Christmas lights?" "I don't know," Danny

admitted. "Mines blue," Andy was glad they were putting blue lights on the house. "In that case, blue is my favorite too," Danny winked at her. "Really," Andy

smiled at him. "Yes really," Danny laughed. "You know I'm glad to have my little girl up here to help me, usually I have to do this on my own." "I'm glad to be

anywhere with you," Andy worked on untangling one of the strands of lights. "I'm glad to be with you too," Danny pulled her in for a hug. He didn't realize how

much he would enjoy having a daughter, until he had one. They were just about done when Danny glanced over his shoulder at Andy, "hand me that strand of

lights." Danny was sitting on the edge of the roof while connecting two of the other strands together. "Which one this one?" Andy pulled the strand that he

was sitting on. "No don't pull," Danny didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as he toppled over the edge. He would have fallen completely off the roof

had it not been for his quick thinking and ability to grab the edge of the rain gutter. "Oops," Andy peered over the edge at him. She tried to pull him back up,

but he was hanging too far down and she wasn't strong enough. "Oh thank God," she muttered when Frank pulled up in the driveway. "Danny what are you

doing!?" Frank yelled hurrying up the ladder. "Oh you know, just hanging around," Danny looked down at him. "Well hang on, I'll get you back up." "What else

am I going to do but hang on," Danny muttered. "Sorry Dad," Andy laid flat on the roof looking over the edge at him. "I know," Danny was used to the

accidents his kids caused that always seemed to pose problems for him. "Here we go again," Frank found himself doing the same thing he did to the same kid

of his several years ago. "Why is it always me?" Danny took a deep breath once Frank had him back on the roof. "Just lucky I guess," Frank patted his back.

"That's easy for you to say Dad, I never tried to kill you." "I can recall a few times," Frank was the first to climb down the ladder followed closely by his son and

granddaughter. "Why is it I get the feeling this is going to be the first and the last time I get to help with the Christmas lights," Andy muttered climbing down

the ladder?

* * *

I think I enjoyed just about every part of writing this chapter... I was really trying to get a story up on Andy's first Thanksgiving... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... And I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving. I'm planning to, the only thing I will be sad about is no new episode of Blue Bloods Friday... JusticeStandsTRUE


	11. Chapter 11

**CH. 11 Another Rough Day For All Involved**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Mom, Dad guess what!" Andy ran into the house excited the following Monday morning. "Before you tell us, did you ask Erin if she wanted to come in?" Linda

stopped her, always wanting to make sure her children remembered their manners. "I did," Andy was jumping, barely able to contain her excitement. "But she

said she had things to do at home." "And did you tell her thank you for the ride?" "Yes," Andy nodded. "Okay, now give us the big news before you burst with

excitement," Linda laughed. "I made the basketball team," Andy was grinning from ear to ear. "I told you, you could do it," Danny hugged her. "Were so proud

of you Andy," Linda joined in on the hug. "I'm going to have to start staying after school for practice, if that's okay," Andy looked at her parents. "That's fine

honey, I'm sure we can make arrangements in picking you up later," Linda reassured her. "I can probably get her when I get off work most days," Danny

thought about it. "I wasn't sure if I had much of a chance but when everyone that tried out met in the gym after school today, Coach Watkins called my name,"

Andy was telling them all about it. "I always knew you were going to make it," Danny smiled. "There's only one problem," Andy's smile started to fade. "What is

it," Danny looked confused? "I have to stay out of trouble, and can't get suspended anymore." "That's going to be a challenge," Danny nodded. "You're telling

me," Andy shook her head. "It's going to be really hard." "Just keep thinking about how much you want to play anytime you get tempted to do something. And

if that doesn't work, think about what I'll do if you get suspended again," Danny gave her a way to help ease her troubles. "That second suggestion works

better than the first," Andy mentioned. "I thought it might," Danny nodded. "Can I call Grandpa and give him the news?" Andy turned excited again. "Sure,"

Danny let her go to run up the stairs. "She sure was excited," Linda laughed again thinking of the way she burst through the front door. "And she finally found

an extracurricular activity that she likes, and we didn't have to force her to try-out for," Danny thought of the countless times he talked to her about it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy didn't feel like getting out of bed the following morning, she went to bed at her usual time so she shouldn't be tired, at least not any more than usual, but

for some reason she was. Her throat was also hurting, the same way it had been for the past two days, but just as she had done those days, she ignored it,

thinking it was just a slight cold, considering she couldn't breathe very well out of her nose. But just as she had done before, she ignored it, thinking it wasn't

the first time she had a cold, and it was certainly not going to be her last. Andy forced herself out of bed, Linda had already been in once that morning and it

wouldn't be good, at least not for her to half to have one of them come in again. In the Reagan house, if one of them had to come in more than once, you

automatically received an earlier bedtime by thirty minutes, and that tended to increase each time. "We need you guys to be on your best behavior today,"

Linda looked at the kids seriously that morning over breakfast. Dads trying to wrap up a case, and very seldom do I have a slow day at the hospital." "Yes

Mam," Jack and Sean picked their dishes up and placed them in the sink. Andy didn't say anything, she had her head resting on the table, but her eyes were

open. "Andy," Danny nudged her to pick her head up. "Your mother expects to be acknowledged." "Yes Mam," Andy picked her head up. "Go brush your teeth

and get your stuff together, I need to get you to school, before I go to work," Linda was moving through the house and she spoke, thinking of how much a

mothers work was never done. "Andy," Danny was surprised to find his daughter sitting outside on the sidewalk next to the car a few minutes later. "You

okay?" he noticed she was being unusually quiet that morning. "I'm fine," Andy yawned, "just a little tired I guess." "Get your homework done and rest this

evening," Danny hugged her as he hurried to his own car so he could meet up with Jackie at the precinct.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Ms. Reagan, Ms. Reagan," Mrs. Crowley repeated walking over to Andy's desk trying to wake her up. "Yes Mam," Andy looked at her groggily. Mrs. Crowley

considered lecturing her in the importance of staying awake in class, and issuing her a demerit slip, at least until she remembered that Andy may be

disrespectful at time and make a mockery out of class assignments, but she really wasn't one to fall asleep in class. Mrs. Crowley looked at her for a long

moment before asking, "Andy, are you feeling alright?" Andy wanted to say she was fine, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so, she was cold, she had a

headache, her stomach was hurting and she was having trouble breathing. "No Mam," Andy moaned. "Let's go to the nurse," Mrs. Crowley was a little

concerned and decided to escort her there herself. The nurse was able to easily determine that Andy was running, and along with the number of other

symptoms Andy was complaining of, she knew she needed to see a doctor. "I'm going to call one of your parents Andy," the nurse wrapped her in a blanket to

help with the chills. "You can't," Andy sat up trying to stop her, "both my parents are real busy at work today." "You need to lay down Andy, and I'm sure they

want to be aware of you not feeling well," the nurse tried talking to her. "But you don't understand," Andy mumbled, "my mom told me and my brothers that we

couldn't get into any trouble today, because they were both busy." "Andy, I'm sure that no matter how busy they are, they aren't too busy to take care of their

sick daughter," the nurse laid her back down. "If you have to call one of them, call my Dad, but please wait at least a little while," Andy barely picked her head

up to look at her. "If you don't have his number, the principal has him on speed dial," she added laying her head back down. Andy wanted her Daddy to hold

her more than anything in the world at that moment, but she just couldn't bring herself to pull him away from work, she had done that enough in the past. The

nurse ignored Andy's request of waiting, and instead called Danny as soon as she stepped out of the room. "Andy," Danny said gently placing a hand on her

shoulder after walking into the nurse's office and seeing her lying on the couch. She had a blanket wrapped around her and her eyes were closed. "Dad," Andy

opened them when she heard his voice. "It's me baby," Danny took a seat on the edge of the couch. "You okay?" "I'm sorry Daddy, I told them you were busy,"

a stray tear slid down Andy's cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about Andy, I'm glad they called, mom and I want to know when your not feeling well,"

Danny pulled her up so he could hug her. "But what about your case," Andy pulled back to look at him. "Don't worry about my case," Danny handed the nurse

the blanket before taking off his jacket and letting Andy slip it on. The last thing he ever wanted was one of his children worrying about his job. "Come on lets

go," Danny led her down the hall after thanking the nurse for calling him. "Can we go home?" Andy got into the front seat of the car while Danny tossed her

backpack in the back and drove away from the school. "After we see the Doctor," Danny knew it was too late to try and get her an appointment with their

family doctor, and decided just to take her to the ER. "But I don't like going to the doctor," Andy complained leaning the seat back. "I know you don't, but he will

be able to tell us what's wrong, and you can see mom," Danny tried reassuring her. "Yeah but I can see mom at home," Andy had a point.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sometime later and Andy and Danny got to St. Victors. Danny checked her in at the front counter and was just about to lead Andy to two of the vacant chairs in

the corner when Linda came out. "What's wrong baby?" Linda went straight over to Andy, and wrapped her arms around her. "The school nurse said she was

complaining of a headache, a sore throat, she's nauseated, and running fever," Danny named a few. "And chills," Linda smiled seeing her wearing Danny's suit

jacket. "How long do you think the wait will be?" Danny looked around at the crowded emergency room. "I'll try to get you in as soon as I can, but as you can

tell were swamped," Linda hated to see her daughter not feeling well. "Thanks," Danny took a seat next to his daughter when Linda went back to work. Danny

ran a hand down his face, they had been in the waiting room for an hour and a half straight, and Andy rested her head on his shoulder for just as long. His arm

had long ago gone completely numb and he could no longer feel anything in his right arm. It was during that whole time, that Danny spent its entirety by

praying that she didn't throw up all over him. Sure Danny loved being a parent, but there were times when they lost control of bodily fluids, and those were

times he didn't handle very well. He could handle blood, bruises, and all kinds of abrasions, he was after all used to that as an NYPD detective, but his kids

throw up all over his shirt was an entirely different story. And it was times like those that made him want to spend hours in the shower. A few minutes later,

and they finally called Andy back. It took some convincing, but Danny finally managed to get her to take a seat on the examination table in the small curtained

off room. Andy was laying on the table when Linda came in to check her vitals. "She's still running fever," Linda mentioned, "its 102." "My question is, how could

this have come on so sudden," Danny thought about it? "I don't know," Linda shook her head. Andy was sitting up on the examination table, and Linda looked

at her daughter questioningly. "Andy how long have you been feeling bad?" "I've had a sore throat since Sunday, and my nose and chest have been bothering

me, but I figured it was just a cold," Andy rubbed her eyes. "Andy," was all Linda could say. "I'm sorry," Andy apologized, "but I've been sick before." "Yes, but

you have people that love you and are truly concerned about you now," Linda rubbed her back. "And when you aren't feeling well, it's important for you to tell

us, so we can take care of you." "Andy I asked you if you were okay before I left for work and you said you were just tired," Danny reminded her. "I know, but I

didn't start feeling this bad until this morning. Actually, I don't think I've ever felt this bad before," Andy moaned. "I'll see if I can get one of the doctors in here,"

Linda kissed her head.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy wasn't real interested in seeing the doctor. Having her mother poke and prod on her was one thing but some guy in a long white coat was another story.

But even if she wasn't feeling well, she knew better than to cause problems, then again it wasn't like she was feeling up to it anyways. The doctor looked in

Andy's throat, it was definitely red, he noticed. She was clinging to her stomach which indicated she was nauseous, and had been coughing. She was wearing

her father's jacket which indicated she had chills, along with the other symptoms he read on her paperwork. He helped her out of the jacket and raised her

shirt to check her breathing. The breathing was fast, and appeared to have a slight grunting sound. He also noticed a rash beginning to form on her back and

chest. "Is she prone to getting sick?" The doctor looked at Danny and Linda. "She was adopted nine months ago," Linda shook her head, "so we don't really

know any of her previous medical conditions, but as far as we know she is fairly healthy, at least she has been since she came to live with us." "I think she has

pneumonia," the doctor said after considering all the symptoms his patient was revealing. "But since we don't know much about her medical history, I'd like to

do a chest x-ray and blood tests just to make sure." The second Danny heard blood test, he knew they were going to have problems, then again knowing Andy

the way he did, she would probably have issues with both the blood test and x-rays. The doctor left the room and Linda pulled out a hospital gown, "take your

shirt off honey and put this on, the buttons on your shirt may interfere with the results of the x-ray." Andy complied but she couldn't help but be a little worried.

"What are they going to do?" "The rooms going to be cold, it helps with the maintaining of the equipment, and it keeps it from getting overheated." "Great,"

Andy mumbled, "I'm already cold." "I know baby, but it won't take long, all you have to do is stand very still in front of the machine for a few seconds and hold

your breath and it will be done." "Can I put my shirt and Dads jacket on then," Andy asked hopeful? "As soon as we get the results you can, sometimes the

images don't turn out right and we have to do them again," Linda explained. "Which is why it is important for you to remain perfectly still and do everything the

technician says." "I'll listen," Andy unbuttoned her school shirt and pulled the hospital gown down over her head. "I hate these things," she mumbled under

her breath remembering the last time she had to wear one was before she started school and she had to get shots. The stupid things were so thin. "Can you

and Dad go with me?" Andy was obviously fearful of this new experience. "Sure," Linda wanted to try and make this experience as easy and painless as

possible. "I think I'll stay here," Danny didn't want there to be too many people in the room. "In that case, I'm not going either," Andy was being as serious as

possible, despite the fact she wasn't feeling like putting up much of a resistance. "Oh you are going regardless," Danny was quick to say. "But I'll go if it will

make you feel better," Danny hated to see his little girl sick. Danny and Linda were both surprised that Andy didn't put up a struggle when it came to the x-ray,

knowing that Andy had trouble being still when she was watching TV, and that was something she enjoyed doing. "Are we done now?" Andy looked utterly

exhausted. "Just as soon as we finish with the blood test and get all the results back," Linda was trying to make it not sound so bad, considering she could tell

the girl was tired. "Can I go lay down now? "I feel like I'm going to throw up again." "Sure," Danny quickly led her over to the examination room, she was in a

few minutes ago while Linda got the supplies ready that she was going to need for the blood test. "Okay Andy, all I'm going to do is clean your arm with a little

antiseptic, then I'm going to tie an elastic band just above your elbow," Linda started. "Then comes the bad part," Andy was thinking how bad she hated

needles and syringes. "Then I'm going to insert the needed into your vein and draw a little blood." "How long will it take?" Andy was obviously scared to death.

"It will only take a few minutes, if you stay still and don't tense up," Linda was finding out that if she explained the medical procedure that was about to be

done, the girl tended to handle it better. "That's easy for you to say, you don't have a problem with needles," Andy started coughing again. "Take a few deep

breaths," Linda rubbed small circles around her back. The coughing subsided and Linda proceeded with wetting a cotton ball with alcohol. Danny kept a hand

on her shoulder hoping it would help calm her down a bit and she would stay still while Linda drew the blood. Andy started to tense up just as Linda started to

bring the needle closer to her. "Andy, I told you not to tense up," Linda tried to keep her voice gentle. "Sorry," Andy chewed on her lower lip nervously. "You're

going to make your lip bleed," Linda gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, I'm tired, I don't feel good and I want to go home," Andy whined as she moved

around uncomfortably. "I know you want all of this to be over Andy," Linda was used to caring for children in the ER. "You have done very well and we are

almost done." "You promise," Andy leaned her head on Danny again. "I promise," Linda smiled at her. Linda started to bring the needle closer, and Andy tensed

up again. "Maybe it will help if you look away," Linda suggested. "Just don't pass out on me," Danny thought it might help if he got her mind off of it by talking

to her. "You mean like Uncle Jamie," Andy started to be drawn into the conversation. "Just like Uncle Jamie," Danny smiled at her reassuringly. "Do you

remember that story?" "I remember," Andy moaned. "He got so nervous, that he fell off the examination table." "And what did I do?" Danny questioned as he

kept one eye on Linda and the other on Andy. "You were pulling him up off the floor when Grandpa came in, and he said you had a shocked look on your face."

"That's right," Danny laughed, "at least you finally listen to something I say. Even if it is a story." "All done," Linda said before Andy had a chance to reply. "Now

that wasn't so bad was it?" Linda handed her daughter her shirt. "Depends on how you look at it," Andy looked at the Band-Aid on her arm. "You go ahead and

get dressed, I'm going to go get the blood test started," Linda walked out of the room. "Is this ever going to be over," Andy looked over at Danny? "All we

need are the results, and then I will take you straight home." "You promise?" Andy certainly seemed to be interested in promises that day. "Yes I promise,"

Danny hugged her. "You did very well and I'm proud of you." The results came back some time later revealing everything was normal, aside from a case of

pneumonia, and Linda was planning on picking up the antibiotics that were prescribed for her as soon as she got off work. The only thing left for Danny to do

was take her home make her rest, and drink plenty of liquids.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy and Danny walked into the house and Andy went straight to the couch, without even bothering to kick her shoes off. "You need to get comfortable and go

to bed," Danny walked over to the couch and pulled her shoes off. "I don't want to get up, I don't have the energy." "It'll help you feel better," Danny helped

her up. "Go upstairs and take a shower, I'll bring you some pajamas in a few minutes." "Can't I just lay here," Andy complained? "I'll bring you your footed

pajamas," Danny usually didn't do much negotiating with his children. He just kind of figured he was the parent and they were going to listen to him. But

considering she was sick, he really didn't want to have to get stern and give her a direct order. "Okay," Andy easily gave in. Danny smiled and walked her up

the stairs, he couldn't help but find it cute, that aside from his NYPD t-shirt he gave her, her favorite pair of pj's was her one piece footed pair. Andy walked into

the bathroom, and Danny walked into his daughter's bedroom. Danny stepped through the doorway and looked around the room, it was a mess as usual, but

he wasn't really concerned about that at the moment. His main concern at the moment was locating the pajamas she wanted. He found her hairbrush easy

enough sitting atop her dresser, then again she had used that, that morning before school. He had no idea, where she kept everything else though, and that

made things a little harder, and he started the unpleasant task of digging through her drawers. After observing the first drawer, it was obvious she kept her

drawers the same way he had done when he was a kid, his mother would fold his clothes and place them on his bed for him to put away, and he in turn would

throw them in any drawer they would fit in. This was definitely going to make things a little more difficult, Danny thought to himself, there was not telling where

her pj's were now. He finally managed to find them in the last drawer he dug through, and after gathering the rest of the things she needed, Danny carried

them over to the bathroom. "Hey Andy," Danny opened the door to the bathroom when he heard the water running. "How you feeling?" "I threw up again,"

Andy moaned laying in the shower, enjoying the warm water that was falling on her. "At least it was in the shower," he mentioned, grateful he wouldn't have to

clean anything up. "I found the pajamas you wanted. Are you almost done?" "Yes," Andy turned the water off. "I'm going to go get your bed ready, and give

you a little privacy," Danny left her things on the bathroom counter. Danny pulled her bed spread back on the made bed, and couldn't help but laugh at the way

her sheet was spread out. Then again by the way it looked, it looked as if it was left the exact same way it was when she crawled out of bed. Linda expected

all three of the kids to make their beds in the mornings, and it appeared to Danny that Andy had found a loop hole around that, by just making the outer cover

look nice. Andy walked into her bedroom and went straight over to her bed. "I love the way you make your bed," Danny tucked her in. "So you know my

secret," Andy rubbed her eyes. "Do you still have a headache," Danny felt her forehead? "Mhmm," Andy nodded. "How bad?" "It's bad," Andy closed her eyes.

"You rest, I'll be in to check on you later." Danny turned the light off in her bedroom, hoping she would go to sleep. With Andy resting, Danny took the

opportunity to shower and rest himself. He had checked on her once more before going to lay down, and saw that she was asleep. He was glad she was

sleeping, she looked drained at the hospital, and she even fell asleep for a few minutes in the car on their way home. He was just starting to doze off when he

heard feet running down the hall and that horrible coughing sound one makes when they are vomiting. Danny hurried into the bathroom where he was met

with a foul odor, and the remains of what she ate for lunch all over the bathroom rug. "I don't feel so good," Andy sat in the corner of the bathroom. "Neither

does your mothers rug," Danny muttered under his breath as he rolled the splattered rug up, quickly coming to the conclusion that she didn't quite make it to

the toilet in time. "Sorry," Andy looked at him, "I'll clean it up." "You'll do no such thing," Danny squatted down in front of her, before wiping the few stray tears

that started to stream down her face shocked that she thought he might be upset with her over the mess. "Andy, before you came to live here, who take care

of you when you were sick?" Danny was beginning to think she had to both care and clean up after herself, based on her apology and volunteering to clean up

the mess she made. "No one," Andy mumbled wrapping her arms tightly around her legs for comfort. "Come here," Danny shifted around her so he could hold

her better. Andy leaned the back of her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. "You certainly never cleaned up anything around here, after you moved in,"

Danny smiled. "Unless you were threatened with punishment if you didn't." "Sorry, I must have used up all my years at being helpful before I moved in," Andy

didn't by any means appear remorseful. "Now that's the Andy I know," Danny hugged her. She had changed so much since she came to live with him, and she

changed even more after her she found he was her real father. "My chest hurts," she moaned. "It's okay, that's normal with pneumonia," Danny was about to

pick her up and carry her back to her bedroom when she started feeling nauseated all over again. Danny let her go, and Andy crawled to the toilet as fast as

she could. Andy again didn't quite make it to the toilet, and Danny himself started looking sick, as he looked at the mess both on the floor and on his daughter.

Andy moved a short distance away from the mess and when she looked down and noticed how soiled the front of her pajamas were, she appeared as if she

was going to cry. "Hey Andy, it's okay we can wash your clothes," Danny moved closer to her, being careful to avoid the mess. "It's not the pajamas," Andy

whimpered. "I just don't feel good." I know baby," Danny started to get some water running in the bathtub, "were going to get you cleaned up and then get

you back to bed." "But I don't want to go back to bed, I'm afraid I'm going to get sick again," Andy complained taking her pajamas off. "You have to rest Andy,

or you won't get better," Danny said wiping the floor with a rag and some cleaner. "But what if I get sick again," Andy wasn't convinced. "You let me worry

about that," Danny picked up her pajamas and everything else that was dirty and carried them to the wash machine. Why is it always me? Danny thought to

himself as he started the wash machine. Why do I always I have to take care of the kids when there vomiting. Deciding to give Andy a little more time cleaning

herself up, Danny decided to make himself a pot of coffee, figuring if Andy continued on as she was, he was going to need it. Andy had never been sick since

she came to live with them, and she was really beginning to wear him out. She had never seemed to be all that vulnerable, but ever since she started not

feeling well, he was really starting to notice how vulnerable she could be. In some ways, it was nice to see, it was nice seeing her trust them to take care of

her. And understand that they would do anything for her. Pulling Danny from his thoughts was the vibrating phone in his left pocket. "How's our girl doing?"

Linda asked when Danny answered the phone. "About the same health wise," Danny mentioned, "now she's upset because she threw up all over her favorite

pajamas." "I guess it wouldn't hurt for her to have another pair, and they are her favorite," Linda mentioned. "Maybe I can stop by and get her some more

when I get off work. Maybe it will at least help her feel better." "Just please don't forget to go by the pharmacy and pick up her meds, hopefully it will help her

relax and get her to sleep," Danny sounded as if he as on the verge of begging. "Is she not wanting to rest," Linda asked? "She was," Danny admitted, "but it

didn't last long. She's just completely on edge, almost jittery and not wanting to lay down. The only time I can get her to calm down even remotely, is by

holding her." "Just hold her then," Linda smiled, "she needs her Daddy's love and strength right now." "I'm planning on it," Danny filled his coffee cup and

carried it up the stairs. "I missed too many of those opportunities when she was both little and when she was sick."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I need you boys to be quiet when we get home, your sister is feeling really bad, and she needs her rest," Linda told the boys later that afternoon after picking

the boys up from school. "I don't remember her and Jack being quiet when I was sick," Sean recalled. "Yes we were," Jack looked at him confused, "Dad made

us help take care of you." "You were throwing the baseball over the couch where I was laying," Sean had a point. "Yeah but we never hit," Jack figured that

was the only thing that was important. "Yeah but you still did it," Sean reached over the front seat to hit his brother. "Sean, don't hit your brother," Linda

corrected pulling up to the pharmacy. "Yeah and Dad grounded us for a week for doing it too," Jack remembered. "And I'm going to ground you for another

week if you two aren't on your best behavior while your sisters sick. She needs lots of rest, and she won't be able to, if you two are loud or fighting all the

time." "But mom, were always on or best behavior," Jack looked at her innocently. "Sure you are," Linda hurried into the pharmacy, wanting to get home as

soon as she could. "What are we going to eat for dinner?" Sean asked as soon as Linda got back in the car, "I'm hungry." "I don't know Sean, but probably

soup," Linda was thinking it may be a good idea if she went to the store to pick up a few groceries. "But I don't want soup," he complained. "I'm sorry Sean,

but that's what were having," Linda didn't like the fact that she was having to negotiate her dinner plans with her youngest son. "Cant you make something

else," Sean wasn't quite interested in giving up just yet. "I'm making soup and that's what you are going to eat," Linda stopped his complaining before it could

go any other further, with a serious glance to the backseat. "Yes Mam," Sean sighed knowing when he was beat. A few minutes later, and Linda and the boys

walked into the small grocery store. "You can choose two after school snacks each," Linda turned to the boys. "I need to get home with Andy's meds, so we

can't be here long. So go ahead and pick out what you want." The boys started to run down the aisle, and Linda called back to them, "no running and stay

together!" Jack and Sean slowed down, but only just enough to make it look like they were listening as they went straight to the cookie aisle. With the boys

looking for their own snacks, Linda began going through the list of items in her head that she knew they needed. She knew she would have to get the

ingredients for the soup. Juice and Gatorade, to help keep Andy from getting dehydrated. Coffee for the father of her children, and a few other necessities.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As soon as they got home, Linda left the boys to unload the groceries, so she could check on her daughter. The house was quiet when she walked in, and she

was surprised when she didn't find her husband downstairs. The coffee pot was off, but it was almost full, Linda observed when she walked into the kitchen.

Not seeing him in the backyard, Linda quietly made her way up the stairs and over to her daughter's bedroom. What she saw made her smile, it was both Andy

and Danny asleep on the bed. Andy's head was resting on her father's arm, the side of her face pressed against his chest. Danny blinked several times before

realizing his wife was in the room. "How long has she been asleep," Linda questioned?" Hour and a half," Danny whispered glancing at the clock on his

daughter's nightstand before sliding off the bed, being careful not to wake her. "Did you get her medicine?" Danny asked as the two made their way into the

kitchen. "Its right here Dad," Jack said carrying it in, along with a sack of groceries. "She really needs it, but I hate to wake her up," Danny mentioned. "It says

she needs to take it with food," Linda read the label on the outside of the bottle. "That's going to be a challenge," Danny refilled his coffee cup. "She barely ate

any of the lunch I picked up for her on our way home from the hospital." "I'll eat what she didn't," Sean volunteered unloading the sacks. "No you won't," Linda

spoke up, "you can't eat or drink after her while she's sick." "Oh no," Danny took a seat at the table. "I ate and drank after her Monday." "You eat and drink

after all of us, you're always taking our stuff," Sean started. "Yeah Dad, it wouldn't surprise me if you got sick," Jack added. "Pipe down you two," Danny took a

sip from his coffee cup. "And don't you have homework to do?" "Why is it every time we say something you don't like, you tell us to do our homework," Sean

looked at him? "Are you trying to get rid of us or something," this time it was Jacks turn to ask a question? "Of course not," Danny would never down right tell

them he didn't want them around. "But is it working?" "Yep," Jack grabbed his backpack and headed for the stairs. "How about you?" Danny turned his

attention to Sean. "I'm going, I'm going." "You know I really hope you don't get sick," Linda looked concerned thinking that it could very well affect everyone in

the house. "Me too," Danny agreed. "I have to work." "Speaking of work, who's going to stay home with Andy tomorrow?" Linda asked working on dinner. "I

don't know," Danny shook his head. "I'm sure she would really like it if I could, but I do need to go in, at least for a little while considering I missed so much

time today." "I guess I can call in," Linda knew it wasn't exactly the best time, but when you had a sick child, you had to do what was best for them. "Despite

the fact, I know she will wish it was you staying home," Linda added. "Give her a chance Linda, who knows, she might even enjoy staying home with you."

"Maybe so," Linda shrugged, "but I'm not her Daddy."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy you have to eat," Linda was having a horrible time trying to get Andy to eat that night. "I don't want too, I'm not hungry," Andy was still laying in bed.

"At least sit up and drink something," Linda straightened the pillows up behind her. "I'd rather just lay down," Andy complained, "I don't feel good." "I know

you don't honey, but you have to eat with the medication you are taking, or it's going to make you dizzy and sick to your stomach," Linda was tired of repeating

the same phrase to her over and over again. "I'm already nauseated," Andy had a point, only willing to take small sips of the Gatorade Linda brought up. After

several more minutes of trying to convince her daughter to eat, Linda gave up. "You try," Linda looked at Danny exasperated once she reached the dining room

table where Danny and the boys were eating, "maybe you can convince her to eat." "I'll give it a try," Danny took his own bowl of soup along with him. "You're

going to wear your mother out, not wanting to eat for her." "Sorry," Andy mumbled. "You know it's really good," Danny took another bite, "you really should try

it." "I know," Andy coughed, "but I'm just not hungry." "It might feel good on your throat, if you ate some of it," Danny had a point. "It could also hurt too,"

Andy didn't seem interested. "Let me put it his way. Do you want to get better," Danny questioned? "Is that a trick question?" Andy was surprised by it. "You're

not going to get better if you don't eat and take your medicine," Danny looked at her serious. "Now do it," he handed her, her bowl." "Do I have to," Andy

looked at him sad? Danny didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do considering she was sick, but if it would make her feel better, he was

willing to do what he had to. "Would you do it for me," Danny tried another tactic? Andy sighed and looked down at her bowl, "I'll try." "Thirty minutes later, and

Danny came down the stairs with an empty bowl and medicine cup, "mission accomplished." "How did you do it?" Linda was beginning to think that taking care

of Andy was worse than taking care of a sick three year old. "I asked her if she would do it for me," Danny smiled. "From now on, you have the medicine detail,"

Linda wasn't even willing to negotiate terms of surrender.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Things didn't seem to get any better that night, at least not for Andy, Danny or Linda. Andy was up almost all night coughing which made her think she was

going to throw up again. At first she wasn't willing to leave the bathroom, at least not until Linda volunteered to bring the bathroom trashcan to her room. She

was still running a fever, but was shaking with chills, and begging Danny to bring her more blankets. They had given her all the medicine that they could, but

unfortunately none of it would help her relax. With Danny and Linda both exhausted, and Andy on edge, Linda finally suggested Andy sleep with them, knowing

that was the only way Danny got her to rest before. Andy did finally manage to fall asleep, and that somewhat helped her parents. Only now they were both

sweating, since Andy was so cold and wanted so many blankets on top of her, and what made things worse was, she was sleeping with her head up against

Danny and her feet up against Linda. "Try to be home as soon as you can tomorrow," Linda whispered looking over at Danny exhausted around three that

morning, knowing that it was going to be a long day, especially if Andy was only going to be wanting Danny. "I'll try," Danny looked even more tired than she

did.

* * *

I really didn't mean for this to turn into a part 1 and 2 but I was really enjoying this chapter... Again, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	12. Chapter 12

**CH. 12:** **Another Rough Day For All Involved Part 2  
**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy woke up the following morning, and wasn't surprised to find the house quiet. She already knew that her brothers would be at school considering it was

nearing 9:00 am. Andy walked down the stairs in search for one of her parents, knowing that one of them would be there to take care of her. If she would have

still been at the foster home, she knew that without a doubt, both of her foster parents would be gone and she would have been left alone. Normally she

didn't mind being left alone, but when she was sick, she knew that she wouldn't eat, unless she felt good enough to get it herself, and that was if there was

even food in the fridge. It didn't really bother her to remember those days, in fact she kind of liked to thank about those days from time to time, they kept her

grateful for the Reagan's. But this day however, was not one of those days, she didn't have the energy, or the brain power to think about much of anything at

the moment. "How are you felling baby?" Linda walked in from the kitchen when she heard footsteps on the staircase. "About the same as yesterday," Andy

stretched. "You're still running a fever," Linda felt her forehead. "I've been wondering," Andy looked at Linda confused. "How can you tell if I'm running fever

just by feeling my forehead?" "It's a parent thing," Linda smiled at her. "Can I have some juice," Andy was thirsty? "Of course, you can, you need to drink plenty

of liquids while you're sick, Linda mentioned walking into the kitchen to pour her a glass of apple juice. "You need to eat something too," Linda said handing her

daughter the glass. "I'm not real hungry," Andy drained the last bit of apple juice from her glass. "Do you think you could at least eat a piece of toast," Linda

looked at her hopeful? "I'll try," Andy sighed laying her head down on the table. "You should be in bed," Linda said from the kitchen when she noticed Andy.

"Awe, let me stay down here for a little while, I'm all alone up there," Andy complained. "I don't know," Linda wasn't sure if she should let her, "you need a lot

of rest." Please Mom," Andy pleaded. "Besides I am resting, Andy shrugged, "it's not like I'm not running circles in the kitchen." Linda sighed and just looked at

her, "only for a little while, and then you are going back to your room." "Yes Mam," Andy mumbled picking her head up so she could eat, when Linda placed the

plate in front of her. Andy managed to eat most of the toast, and drink a little more juice before Linda suggested she go back upstairs and rest. "But I," Andy

tried. "You need to go up and rest," Linda looked at her serious. "I'll be up to see you as soon as I finish with the breakfast dishes," she reassured her with a

smile.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda was just making her way up the stairs when she saw Andy run past the staircase, in a hurry to get to the bathroom. Linda followed her into the

bathroom, and Andy turned away from the toilet to look at her. "You don't need to be in here," Andy mumbled. "I'm losing my breakfast." "I know honey," Linda

walked further into the bathroom before moving the girl's hair out from her face, and holding it back. "Thanks," Andy finally managed to speak once she felt it

was safe enough to back away. "No need to thank me," Linda moved the shower curtain aside so she could get some water running in the bathtub. "It's a

mother's job to look after her sick children," Linda helped her in the bathtub before going to get the new set of pajamas she bought for her the day before. "I

picked you up a little surprise yesterday when I got off work," Linda came in with another pair of footsy pajamas like Andy loved so much. "You found a blue

pair in my size," Andy smiled. "I searched through all the new shipment boxes in the back until I found one," Linda thought of how long it took for her to finally

locate a pair. "How did you convince them to let you go in the back and dig through the boxes?" Andy knew that most stores didn't allow that. "I told them that

you were the one who saw who pulled the fire alarm and that it was your Dad and Uncle that found her and made sure it wouldn't happen again," Linda

replied. "I can't believe you did that," Andy happily pulled on her new set of pj's. "I couldn't either," Linda admitted. Brushing her daughter's hair. "You ready to

go lay down for a while, maybe try and get a little sleep?" Linda took the girl to her bedroom and tucked her in. "I'm still so cold," Andy complained pulling the

blanket up to her chin. "I know honey and I wish I could give you more blankets, but you're already running a high fever, and right now we need to concentrate

on getting that down," Linda felt bad that she couldn't make her more comfortable, but she also knew that if her fever went much higher they would have to

hospitalize her. And she could only imagine the struggle that would be with Andy. Danny would literally never be able to leave her side. "Is that why you only

let me take a warm bath, rather than a hot one?" Andy knew there had to be a reason for it, knowing Linda would never try to make her life miserable on

purpose. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just trying to take precautions," Linda tried reassuring her with a smile. "Where's Daddy?" Linda noticed that Andy had taken up

calling him Daddy since she got sick. "He had to go to work since he missed some of the day yesterday. "When's he coming home?" Andy was obviously wishing

he was there too. "He said he would be home as soon as he can," Linda reassured her. It wasn't that Andy wasn't comfortable with Linda, she loved Linda with

all her heart, but she couldn't help but feel a connection with the man that found her, and became her father. "My chest and stomach is really hurting," Andy

coughed as she wriggled around trying to get comfortable. She was trying to hold most of the discomfort she was feeling in, since Danny wasn't there and she

knew he couldn't hold her like she wanted. "I know Andy, just lay down on your stomach and I'll try to get you to relax," Linda took a seat on the edge of the

bed as she began rubbing small circles around on her daughters back. "Thanks for the new pajamas," Andy looked at the sleeve of the new pajamas she was

wearing. "Anything to help my little girl feel better," Linda was glad she made the time to both go get them, and dig through the boxes in that stuffy old storage

facility. "You know at the beginning, I was afraid that you wouldn't want me after you found out I was Dads real kid. But you did, you wanted to be my mother,

even though you didn't have to be," Andy turned her head up to look at her mother. "Do you remember what I told you when you first brought that up," Linda

asked gently? "Yes," Andy nodded her head. "I said that I couldn't be happier, and to never forget that I adopted you and that I will always love you. "Thanks

mom, I love you too," Andy fell asleep to her mother sitting beside her and rubbing her hand up and down her back.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy slept for several hours, and Linda was more than grateful. Unfortunately by the time she did wake up, Andy still wasn't feeling any better, and it was time

for her medicine. This brought a fear that Linda had never felt before in her life, thinking she was about to have to give her daughter her medicine without

Danny. "Andy we went through this last night, you have to take your medicine," Linda was seriously hoping she wouldn't put up such a struggle as she did the

night before. Then again it was Andy, and she knew her chances were slim. "I don't have to take my medicine," Andy didn't like the thought of having to

swallow another tablespoon of that nasty liquid. "Andy please don't do this again. You won't get better if you don't take it," Linda tried. "Yeah but after you

swallow it the taste stays with you for a long time," Andy wasn't giving in. "I understand that Andy," Linda was getting frustrated. "But you have to take it, no

question about it. So you might as well make the best of it." "But I don't want too," Andy continued to press the matter. "Andrea," Linda walked out of the room

to call Danny, hoping he would be able to talk some sense into her. "Danny, if you don't do something with this kid, I'm not going to be responsible when I

dump half the bottle out, trying to get some down her throat." "That sounds really violent for a nurse," Danny mentioned, surprised by his wife's choice of

words. "No matter how much talking I do, she always has a come-back of why she shouldn't take it," Linda was annoyed. "Linda its Andy, what do you

expect?" Danny had a point. "A bit more cooperation would be nice, I kind of thought she would be easier to handle with her being sick, but it's the complete

opposite, and I can't exactly punish her while she's sick, that's just mean," Linda didn't know what to do anymore. "Let me talk to her, maybe I can convince her

to take it," Danny was willing to give it a try, despite the fact he figured it wouldn't do much good. "Okay, but if that doesn't work, I'm going back to dumping it,"

Linda walked back into the room and handed her daughter the phone. "Hi Daddy," Andy sounded as if nothing was wrong. "Hi Andy, now do you want to tell

me what the problem is?" "When are you coming home?" Andy skipped Danny's first question. "As soon as I can. Now why won't you take your medicine?"

Danny was trying to work. "Because it tastes nasty," was Andy's only reply. "Does it make you feel better when you take it," Danny questioned? "Some," Andy

admitted. "But not enough to make me want to take it." "Andy do you like to give your mother a hard time? Because that's what you are doing by not taking

your medicine," Danny tried appealing to her since of guilt. "Do I have to answer that question," Andy wasn't sure what to say at all to that? "I generally

expect an answer when I ask my children a question, so I would prefer it if you did," Danny had no idea what would possess her to ask him such a question,

especially when she knew better. "I don't know what to say," Andy sighed. "If I say I do enjoy giving her a hard time, I'll get in trouble, if I say no, you will know

I'm lying and I'll still getting trouble, so either way, you'll be mad at me." "I'm not going to be upset with you," Danny chuckled, thinking why did he even ask

her such a thing, it's not like she would be able to give him a straight answer anyway. "In that case, it is kind of fun to watch her get all frustrated," Andy said

carefully, not sure if he really meant what he said about not being upset with her. "Do you think you could give her a break this one time?" Danny was trying to

make things a bit easier for Linda. "But it's the only fun I'm having right now," Andy mumbled. "Besides the point of this whole thing is, I don't like that

medicine, it taste nasty and no matter how much juice or other things I drink it doesn't make the taste go away," she complained. "Listen Andy, I've got to go,"

Danny was just getting out of the car, to go talk to a potential suspect. "So just do what your mother says."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda was about to go for round two with her daughter, when she heard Jamie coming in after picking the boys up from school. "Thanks for getting the boys,"

Linda thanked Jamie coming down the stairs, deciding to hold off her struggle with Andy for a few more minutes. "It was no problem," Jamie didn't mind, "it

gave me a little break." "How was your day boys," Linda asked? "It was fine," Jack shrugged, heading into the kitchen for a snack. "How about you Sean?"

Linda noticed her youngest was being much quieter than usual. "It was school," Sean made his way up the stairs and up to his bedroom. "What's wrong with

him?" Linda looked at Jamie confused. "I was going to let him tell you," Jamie shrugged. "But I found him sitting outside the principal's office." "What did he

do?" "The principal sent this demerit slip, and it needs to be signed before he can return it," Jamie took the slip from his pocket. "I know the drill," Linda shook

her head, "we've already been through this so many times with Andy, we know exactly where the dotted line is." "I'm sorry I had to be the bearer of bad

news," Jamie shrugged. "Its fine," Linda didn't seem too bothered by it. "I'm used to it. I just thought that I might get a week off with Andy being sick," she

mentioned. "So how's Andy?" Jamie changed the subject. "About the same as yesterday," Linda started. "Still nauseated, running fever, coughing and chest

congestion. The only difference is, she's much more irritable today." "Is she feeling up to company?" Jamie couldn't help but feel worried about the girl he got so

attached to after such a short time. "I'm sure she would love to see you, I know I would appreciate the break. Unfortunately I have to go talk to Sean. And

here," Linda shoved the medicine bottle in her brother in laws chest, "you can give her, her medicine."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sean Daniel Reagan, why am I holding a withdrawal slip with your name on it?" "Because I got in trouble," Sean said a tad bit on the disrespectful side. "You

are in enough trouble here Sean Daniel, without adding disrespect to your list of offenses," Linda looked at the boy serious. "And if you don't keep your

attitude in check, I'm not going to wait for your father to get home, I may take the spoon to your backside for him." "Yes Mam," Sean thought it best to look

contrite. "It says here that one of the teachers that was monitoring the lunch room, overheard you participating in the use of obscene or disrespectful

language. Care to explain?" "It gets the point across," Sean shrugged, "besides, all my friends say it." "Sounds to me like you need to make some new

friends." "It's not their fault," Sean was afraid his mother may forbid him to associate with them. "They are only saying what they hear their families say," Sean

tried. "That's their excuse, but what is yours? You know that the Reagan's use a much more intellectual way of speaking to get their point across." "I know,"

Sean was getting the feeling that was the wrong thing to say. "Not to mention, you are much too young to use that sort of language. What do you think your

Grandfather would say if he knew about this?" Linda pressed him "I don't think he would be doing much talking," Sean didn't like to say it but he couldn't ignore

his mother's question, that would only make things worse. "He'd just take me into his office and explain with me over his lap." "I'm sure your father will make

up for that when he gets home," Linda had no doubt. "I'm sure you're right, unfortunately," Sean muttered. "The school is removing three demerits for your bad

choice of words," Linda went back to the boy's wrongdoing. "I know," Sean nodded. "Sean it was three demerits, you know what happens if you get two more,

it's an automatic suspension. And if you get suspended you will get the same thing as Andy did when she was suspended. Now do you know what that was?"

"Not entirely," Sean could tell his mother wanted an answer. "Ask Andy about it sometime, she's been suspended twice," Linda thought that if Andy talked to

him, she may be able to get the point across. "Now come with me to the bathroom Sean," Linda led the way down the hall. "You are going to get your mouth

washed out with soap for your poor choice of language. And I'm sure your father will have his own way of showing his displeasure," Linda added picking up the

soap bottle.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright Andy," Jamie read the label on the bottle of liquid medicine Linda handed him. "How old are you anyway?" "Uncle Jamie, you know how old I am," Andy

picked her pillows up so she could sit up. "8," Jamie teased. "I think you have me mixed up with one of my brothers," Andy spoke up. "12," Jamie guessed

again. "Uncle Jamie," Andy giggled. "9," Jamie gave one more. "No Uncle Jamie," Andy shook her head. "I give up," Jamie knew the correct amount he needed

to give her, he was just trying to joke around hoping it would not only make her feel better, but also help her take the medicine without much resistance. "Here

you kiddo," Jamie handed her the small medicine cup. "Now do a favor for your favorite uncle by taking your medicine, and not spewing it out all over my

uniform." "You're my only Uncle," Andy looked at the cup in her hand. "And if you love me, you'll take it," Jamie grinned. "Oh my gosh, Uncle Jamie, I'll take it if

you just stop badgering me about it," Andy swallowed it before reaching for her juice glass so fast she almost spilled it. "I greatly appreciate it," Jamie patted

her leg. "Uncle Jamie, would you watch a movie with me," Andy rubbed her head. "Wish I could Andy, but I have to get back to work," Jamie placed a hand on

her head. "Do you have a headache?" Andy nodded, "I've had one for the past two days." "Close your eyes for a while, maybe it will help," Jamie suggested

before turning the light off in her bedroom and heading down the stairs. "Hey Jack," Jamie walked up to where his nephew was sitting at the table and doing

his homework, with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies off to the side. "I've got to get back to work," Jamie grabbed one of the cookies before taking a sip

from his nephew's glass. "You're as bad as Dad," Jack shook his head. "Reagan rule number one, protect your food at all times," Jamie winked at him before

heading out the door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Jack, how you doing?" Danny squeezed his shoulder gently once he got home. "I'll be doing better after I finish my homework," Jack admitted. "Just do

your best, that's all I ask," Danny took one of the cookies, before draining the last bit of milk in his son's glass. "Really Dad," Jack just looked at him. "It's

Reagan rule number one," was all Danny could say before Jack interrupted. "Protect your food at all times, I know I know," Jack repeated shaking his head as

Danny crossed the room. "You need to talk to Sean," Linda said walking in from the kitchen. "Can it wait, I want to go check on Andy?" Danny was already at

the foot of the stairs. "No it can't, you have to go talk to him," Linda said abruptly. Danny looked confused, as Linda handed him the demerit slip and explained

the situation to him. After dealing with Sean, Danny made his way into Andy's room. "How's my girl?" Danny smiled when he saw her. "I'm still alive," Andy sat

up, "but aside from that, there's not much else I can say." "Still feeling pretty bad?" Danny nodded. "My head feels like it's going to explode, my throat hurts, all

I'm doing is coughing, I'm freezing but mom won't let me have any more blankets because I'm running a high fever, all in all, I think I'm going to die," Andy

whined dramatically. "Sounds to me like you need a little something to help get your mind off it," Danny knew it was too early to give her any medicine, and he

doubted she would be willing to try and get some sleep, considering he figured she had already been doing a lot of that. "Yeah but what? Mom has a heart

attack if I even think about getting out of bed," Andy thought of an hour or so ago when she went downstairs. Unfortunately she had to choose that moment

to have a coughing fit and Linda escorted her back to bed herself. "There's plenty you can do in bed," Danny was trying to help her not feel so bored. "You

could do some of the homework Jack brought you from your teachers." "Guess again," Andy looked at him as if he was crazy, "I'm not delirious." Danny

chuckled, "have you finished reading the book Grandpa lent you on Teddy Roosevelt." "About thirty minutes ago, Andy nodded, "I need another one." "I'll let

him know, you need another one," Danny knew that Teddy Roosevelt books were the only books, they could convince her to read and sometime even that was

difficult. "And there is more things you can do in bed, aside from reading to help keep you entertained," he added. "Like what, if I throw the ball in the house

you'll be mad at me, and then I'll get in trouble, and you'll ground me from watching TV," Andy reminded him surprised he could forget something like that. "You

know you could watch TV," Danny thought about it. "But how, I don't have a TV in my room, and I can't exactly leave the bed." "Your mom said you couldn't get

out of bed, but she didn't say what bed you couldn't get out of," Danny pointed at her. "A loop whole I like it," Andy said excited. "What you got in mind?"

"Danny lifted her out of bed and carried her into his and Linda's room before setting her down on the bed and handing her the remote to the TV. "Enjoy," he

said before heading into the bathroom for a shower. "What you watching?" Jack asked seeing his sister in his parent's bedroom. "Nothing yet," Andy looked at

him, "I'm checking Netflix though." "I want to watch," Jack crawled on the bed next to her, "I finished my homework, so I'm free the rest of the evening." "Did

you give my doctors note to Coach Watkins," Andy looked at her brother questioningly? "As soon as I got to school, just like you asked me to," Jack couldn't

believe his sister was actually excited about something that took place in school. "I just don't want to get kicked off the team for not showing up for practice,"

Andy sounded worried. "Coach Watkins said he understood, and not to come back until you are better," Jack reassured her. "Thanks little brother," Andy settled

on a movie, just before she and her brother made themselves comfortable on their parent's bed. Normally Linda wouldn't allow them to eat in their rooms, but

with Andy sick, she decided to make an exception. Linda had just handed Andy her plate of food, and was about to tell Jack to go down to the table, but Andy

stopped her mid-sentence. "Can Jack eat up here with me, were watching a movie?" Okay," Linda thought about if for a moment, "I'll bring you some thing up,

she looked at her son. "Thanks Mom," Andy and Jack said together returning to their movie.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep? Sean walked past his sister's bedroom on his way back from the bathroom? "I could ask you the same question," Andy

wasn't about to let him get out of trouble if he told on her. "Hey I was in the bathroom," Sean of course had an excuse for the reason why he couldn't possibly

be in trouble. "So I didn't see you much this evening," Andy noticed. "Why didn't you watch the movie with me and Jack?" "I had to do my homework," Sean

didn't at all sound enthused. "I got a little delayed since I got in trouble at school." Andy's mouth dropped, "you got in trouble without me. What kind of brother

are you?" "You get in trouble without me all the time," Sean looked confused. "I mean I can name them." "Yeah but I always have a good reason for getting in

trouble," Andy picked up for herself. "Oh yeah, and what's that," Sean asked. "I'm forging the way for my brothers," Andy looked pleased with herself. "What's

that supposed to mean?" "It means that as the oldest, I get into trouble by doing things, so you guys learn what is and isn't allowed. Just think of it as my

contribution to the Reagan family." "I would thank you," Sean looked confused. "But I have no idea what you are talking about." "So what did you do to get in

trouble," Andy was intrigued? "I'd tell you, but if I said the words again, I'd get in even bigger trouble," Sean took a seat on her bed. "What did they give you?"

Andy at least sounded supportive, even if she was totally faking it. "Mom washed my mouth out with soap, and Dad well, Dad didn't do anything to me near my

mouth. "Augh, I get your point," Andy shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you shifting uncomfortable, you're not the one that got spanked," Sean threw his hands

up. "Because your pain is my pain," Andy placed a hand over her chest. "I think I'm going to throw up," Sean couldn't handle any more sweetness from his

sister. "Augh," Andy moaned. "Don't say throw up," she was already feeling nauseated. "Sorry," Sean looked at her apologetically. "So mom actually washed

your mouth out with soap," Andy looked kind of surprised? "It wasn't fun either," Sean stuck his tongue out. "Isn't soap supposed to be toxic, especially to

children," Andy squinted? "Not all soap is toxic Andy, pay attention in health class," Sean couldn't help but add. "You should have pretended it was, and then

fell on the floor pretending to pass out after she put it in your mouth," Andy could just see her mother's reaction if Sean would have actually done it. "If I would

have done that, you'd be helping plan my funeral, because mom would have murdered me the second she found out I was faking. And if she wouldn't have

killed me, Dad would have when mom told him what I did. Either way, you would have one less a brother, and one less a parent because the other would be in

prison." Sean didn't even have to think about that one, there was no doubt in his mind what his parents would have done to him. "You got a point," Andy

admitted. "Anyways, I have to get to bed, before one of our parents come in here," Sean started to leave. "Yeah I'm not feeling all that great, feeling kind of

nauseated again," Andy laid back down. "I'm out of here," "Sean started to back away in a hurry. "Thanks for the support," Andy moaned taking a sip of water.

"Hey I'll go get mom and dad if you want, but I'm not staying for the toilet presentation." A blank expression fell on his sister's face, just as Andy leaned over

the side of the bed just in time to reach the bowl Linda left for her in case of an emergency. "Definitely going to get mom and dad," Sean wrinkled his nose, as

he hurried to his parent's bedroom. Danny and Linda came in seconds later, Linda taking the bowl from her as Danny helped his daughter to the bathroom.

They were about halfway down the hall, when Andy again lost all control. Unfortunately for Danny, Andy was facing him at that very moment, and what bodily

fluid Andy had left inside of her, was all over him. A look Linda had never seen before crossed her husband's face, and for a second Linda worried he too was

going to lose control. "Come on Andy," Linda led her the remaining way to the bathroom, while Danny just about all but ran to his bathroom to get back in the

shower. "Dads going be to be really mad at me," Andy sat in front of the toilet, tears streaming down her face as she looked over at Linda. "No he's not," Linda

wiped the tears away with a tissue. "But he is," the tears kept coming. "He's doesn't like it when I throw up, and this time I got it all over him." "Let me tell you

a story," Linda took a seat on the floor next to her. "When your brothers were little, Jack had diarrhea and it leaked out of his diaper and all over your father's

white shirt. His shirt was no longer white by the time he got it off," Linda laughed remembering the story Danny told her when she came home that day. "You

mean Dad was left to take care of him on his own," Andy questioned? "I thought he could handle it," Linda admitted. "But I was obviously wrong." "What did

Sean do?" Andy was slowly beginning to get a little more comfortable. "Sean was a little older when he got your Daddy," Linda remembered. "Sean was about

one at the time, and just as your father was picking him up out of the bathtub, your brother urinated all over his pants." "Poor Dad," Andy smiled. "So I guess

is safe to say, that now that you have initiated him, you are officially one of his children," Linda laughed out loud. "I still feel bad though," Andy admitted. "Don't

worry, sweetheart," Linda ran a hand down her back. "I know your Daddy fairly well, and what he will do, is come in here, pick you up and carry you to your

bed." "You really think so," Andy wasn't sure? "I'm positive," Linda kissed her head, before getting a clean set of sheets for her daughter's bed. "You okay

baby?" Danny came into the bathroom a few minutes later squatting down in front of her. "Aren't you scared I might throw up on you again?" Andy looked up at

him. "Not a bit," Danny picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. Andy relaxed in his arms, as she laid her head on his shoulder, asleep in seconds.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for coming by Frank, Henry," Linda met them downstairs the following morning. "Anytime," Henry smiled. "I even brought all the ingredients to make my

specialty soup. If that doesn't make her feel better nothing will," Henry headed for the kitchen. "I was supposed to be off today, but one of the other nurses

called in sick and they need help at the hospital," Linda explained. "Its fine," Frank smiled. "Try not to spoil her too much," Linda pulled her jacket on. "I can do

what I want, I'm Grandpa," Frank reminded her. "I'll call Danny on my way to work and tell him to come home as soon as he can," Linda felt bad that she had to

pull him away from work. "Don't worry about it," Frank shook his head. "I'm sure Danny has plenty to do at work." "And you don't? You are the police

Commissioner," Linda reminded him. "I forgot," Frank walked her out before going to check on his granddaughter. "How's my girl?" Frank walked into his

granddaughter's bedroom. "Could be better," Andy coughed. "Could be worse though too," Frank took a seat on her bed. "You could be in the hospital."

"Eww," Andy shuttered just thinking about it. "I hate hospitals." "Oh hey, I brought you something," Frank took out another Teddy Roosevelt book out from

behind his back before handing it to her. "How did you know I needed another one?" Andy smiled before handing him the one she had on her nightstand. "I

may have received a phone call from your Dad about it," Frank admitted. "Yeah I kind of get the feeling he doesn't care what I read, as long as I'm reading and

staying out of trouble," Andy thought of the numerous times she had been asked to do something constructive. "I have a feeling he would have something to

say if you were reading trash," Frank chuckled lightly. "Probably," Andy coughed, laying back down. "You starting to feel worse?" Frank patted her. "I start to

feel better for a few minutes, but then when I start doing too much, it gets worse," Andy coughed again, before sitting up. "You need to lay down," Frank tried

settling her back down. "No," Andy shook her head, her eyes wide. "I think I'm going to be sick." Andy grabbed the bowl. "I'm sorry, I thought I was through

with that, I haven't thrown up since last night, when I threw up all over Dad." "That happens sometime," Frank could tell she wasn't feeling well, just by looking

in her eyes. Andy started to get out of bed, but Frank stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" Frank laid her back down. "But I have to empty the

bowl," Andy started to get up again. "Andy, I'll do it, I am here to take care of you," Frank smiled at her. "Yeah, but you shouldn't have to deal with my

disgusting vomit," Andy wiped her face with a damp towel. "I've dealt with a lot worse from my own kids, one of them including your father," Frank said

pointedly. "But he's your kid," Andy felt bad for making Frank deal with the nasty stuff. "And your my grandkid," Frank shrugged, "not that much of a difference."

Andy started to say something but Frank interrupted her with a question. "Don't you know why God made Grandparents?" "To fill in for their children when their

grandchildren need something," Andy shrugged. "What kind of things?" Frank questioned, wanting to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"Babysitters, money, movies, discipline, stories," Andy named a few things that she had experienced with him. "That's something," Frank couldn't help but

chuckle. "Anything else you can think of?" "I don't know I'm kind of new at this, I've never had any grandparents before," Andy shrugged her shoulders.

"Grandparents were also made to hold their grandchildren when they aren't feeling well, and to hug them when they need to be comforted." Frank leaned back

on her headboard so he could wrap his arm around her. "I'm glad my Dad had you as a Dad, so I get to have you as a Grandpa," Andy laid her head on him.

"I'm glad I have both of you too," Frank kissed the top of her head.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour later and Andy started having another coughing fit. Frank had already given her, her medicine, and at the moment he was hoping she wouldn't cough

so much that it would make her vomit all over again. "Here Andy, drink this," Henry handed her a mug of hot tea. Andy sniffed it, and made one of the worst

faces Henry had ever seen. "What's in this? It smells terrible," Andy was wondering if she felt worse before or after she smelt the tea. "It's an old special

Reagan recipe," Henry enlightened her. "Drink this and your cough will be gone." "Where's Grandpa?" Andy moaned, looking worried. "He's on the phone with

someone from 1PP, why?" "Because I want to ask him if I have to drink this." "I can answer that," Henry nodded. "I was afraid of that," Andy closed her eyes

as she took a sip of the tea. "Did any Reagan's actually survive, after drinking this," Andy choked? "Every one of them," Henry shook his head at his great

granddaughter's dramatic behavior. "Now hurry up and finish your tea, I made your favorite soup," Henry held the bowl in his hand. "Really," Andy smiled.

"Thanks," she looked at him intently. "Anything for my great granddaughter," Henry took the cup of tea from her and handed her the bowl of soup. "Thanks for

saying that Gramps," Andy smiled, "You didn't like me very much at the beginning," she remembered. "At least not until you knew I had an attitude and could

stand up for myself." "You were showing your Reagan blood way back then too," Henry remembered that day, "even if we didn't know you were a Reagan by

blood yet." "So why were you nervous about me becoming part of the family," Andy asked wondering? "I was worried about my grandson, afraid that he was

taking on something that would give him trouble," Henry admitted. "What kind of trouble, could I possibly cause that Danny Reagan couldn't handle?" Andy

laughed. "I wasn't thinking about it like that, I'm sorry," Henry looked serious. "It was actually kind of fun," Andy smiled, "you trying to interrogate me the way

you did." "That time is long gone," Henry sighed. "I love having you here, you lightened up the family in a way only you could do." "Why because I'm always in

trouble? And you never know what I'm going to say or do?" Andy questioned? "That's part of it," Henry nodded. "How did you feel when you found out I was

Danny's real kid?" Andy changed tactics by looking at him seriously. "It made me wonder how we ever got along without you. The two of you are so much alike,

and I love watching you interact with every member of the family," Henry was surprised at how open he was being. "Thanks Gramps, it really means a lot,"

Andy hugged him. "Alright break it up," Frank walked into the room, "let the kid eat."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get home," Danny looked at Frank the second he got home. "You can't put a time table on the job Danny, me of all people

know that," Frank was speaking not only of his time as a detective, but as the commissioner as well. "I know, but all the other cops in your precinct deal with

sick kids, but they don't ask the commissioner to come take care of the kid." Danny shook his head, still unhappy that Linda had to go to work and call his

father in. "Danny, I'm your father, and that's my granddaughter up there," Frank pointed up the stairs. "This has nothing to do with me being the commissioner,

this is me doing my job as a grandparent." "Maybe so Dad, but still," Danny was obviously upset with himself. "Are you feeling alright," Frank looked at his son

questioningly? "Because you usually don't act like this." "I'm fine Dad," Danny shook the question off, despite the fact his head was pounding at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Frank placed a hand on his son's forehead. "Dad please," Danny backed away, "I'm not a kid." "Maybe not Daniel, but that doesn't mean I still

can't tell when you aren't feeling well." "I'm fine Dad," Danny reassured him. "I've just had a lot to deal with, and I haven't been getting much sleep at night,

since Andy always seems to be doing worse when the clock strikes midnight." Frank looked at him, his eyes squinted, as if trying to size him up and tell if he

was really telling the truth or not. "Come on Dad, you've got that same look in your eye that you had when I was a kid." "Alright, alright," Frank surrendered,

"but try and get to bed early tonight if at all possible." "I'll try Dad, and thanks for taking care of Andy, you too Pop," Danny walked them out before running

upstairs to check on Andy.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Andy, what you doing," Danny coughed. "Reading," Andy didn't appear as if she was enjoying it all that much. "Reading?" Danny couldn't help but both

look and sound surprised at what she was doing. "I know," Andy looked at him pathetic from where she was sitting up and leaning against the headboard "I

think I'm going to die. Somethings wrong with me, I'm reading, I don't feel like arguing, and my smart comments have suddenly just disappeared." "You're not

going to die," Danny laughed out loud. "You're still sick. But I have complete confidence that you will be up and back to your old self of getting into trouble, in

just a matter of time." "You think so?" Andy looked at him hopeful. "I know so," Danny smiled. "I'm sure you will be back to being grounded, and I'll be pulling

my spoon out in just a matter of time." "No need to sound excited about it," Andy mumbled before placing her book on the nightstand. "Now I definitely know

you're sick, if you think I enjoy punishing you," Danny felt her forehead, wondering if the fever was making her delirious. "In fact I think it's harder on you than

it is me," he added. "Care to make a wager on that," Andy laid back down.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy was finally on the path to recovery and by the next day, she was already, bugging Linda about letting her get out of bed and going outside to play. "Hey

Mom, how long do I have to stay in bed?" Andy was appearing as if she was on the verge of jumping up and down on the bed. "Probably not for the next two

days Andy, we don't want you to get a relapse." "Days," Andy looked sick, just at the prospect of having to stay in bed for that long a time. "Resting is what is

going to get you better," Linda had a point. "Can we negotiate on this," Andy wasn't thrilled regarding the upcoming days. "No we cannot, I'm the parent and

you will do as I say." Andy wanted to say she may do it, but she wasn't going to like it, but thought better of it, considering she could always ground her and

that would make things much worse. Then again, at least that would mean things were getting back to normal with her getting into trouble again.

* * *

Finally a new chapter update... I really enjoyed writing the part with Andy and Sean, I thought that was funny. I know there was a lot more i could do with Andy being sick, but even that will start getting a little boring after awhile. Andy after all has to spend the majority of her time getting into trouble... I'm really looking forward to the next chapter... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	13. Chapter 13

**CH. 13: Fights, Stories and Tests**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy woke up Thursday morning on her own. Today's a school day, Andy thought it odd that neither of her parents woke her up. Noticing she didn't feel as

tired as she normally did on a school morning made her check her the time. The clock on the nightstand read 9:00 am and Andy had to rub her eyes to make

sure she wasn't hallucinating. School started at 8 am after all. Knowing it wasn't likely for her parents just to leave her home alone without a word, Andy

decided to go in search for the rest of her family, starting with her brothers. Andy quietly opened Jacks bedroom, and noticed that he too was asleep. Andy

crossed the room, and shook him awake. "Jack wakeup, there's something going on?" "What are you talking about?" Jack rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes

before reaching for his glasses. "It's 9:00 and were still in bed on a Thursday," Andy sounded concerned. "I see your point," Jack threw the covers back on his

bed and led the way across the hall to his youngest brother's bedroom. "He's here," Jack whispered looking over at his sister. "Let's wake him up," Andy

walked in. "Sean wake up, we have a problem," Jack pulled his brothers covers back. "Leave me alone," Sean rolled over. "Sean you've got to get up, were late

for school," Andy grabbed his pillow before hitting him with it. "Owe," Sean sat up, taking it from her. "Besides, when have you ever cared about being late for

school? You hate school," he added. "That's not the point, the point is Mom and Dad didn't wake us up, or even bothered to take us," Andy was annoyed at his

unrelated question to the issue at hand. "Do you think they are okay?" Jack looked at his sister, his eyes wide. "I hope so," Andy tried to keep her voice from

shaking. "But there's only one way to find out," she took the lead in walking to their parent's bedroom. The door was shut, and Andy proceeded with a slight

knock. Not hearing anything, Andy opened the door and walked in followed by both her brothers. Noticing both their parents were still in bed Andy moved to

stand next to Danny's side of the bed, while Sean moved to stand next to Linda's. "Mom," Sean whispered. Linda stirred and opened her eyes. "Danny wake

up," Linda nudged him. Danny sat up, and Linda checked the clock. "Dad, you look terrible," Jack mentioned from his place at the foot of the bed. "Thanks a lot

Jack," Danny coughed. "Your Dad and I are both sick," Linda rubbed her eyes, her head aching. "Is that why you didn't take us to school?" Sean asked. "Sean,"

Andy glared at him. "You're not going to school today," Danny stopped them before there was an argument between the two. "You three are just going to have

to keep yourselves entertained today, so Dad and I can get some rest," Linda laid back down. "Yes Mam," the three were willing to agree to just about

anything as long as they didn't have to go to school. "And no going outside," Danny added. Even when he was sick, the detective in him came out, Andy

thought to herself. She always wanted to ask him, what kind of dangers could possible come to them in their own yard, but she wasn't about to voice the

question now while he was sick. "Hope you start feeling better," Jack said as the three walked out and closed the door behind them.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sean was the first one to ask. "Watch TV, play video games all day," he named a few thinking of all the things they could do

all day without having to worry about their parents asking how long they had been sitting in front of the TV screen. "Who's going to take care of mom and

dad," Jack looked at his siblings. "You know somebody's going to have to take care of them," Jack sighed. "We are," Andy said quickly. "Who's going to take

care of us?" Sean sounded worried. "Who's going to feed us? Sean asked another question. "We are," Andy answered him again. "Who's going to tuck us in

tonight?" "We are." "Who's going to," Sean started to ask another question but was cut off when his sister grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him just inches

away from her face. "We are going to take care of both mom, dad and ourselves, and whatever you do, do not ask another question." "Who's going to," Sean

started again. "Do you want to live past today," Andy glared at him. "Fine," Sean surrendered, "but when we end up killing in each other because we are not

under adult supervision, I'm blaming you." "Mom and Dad take care of us when we are sick, it's time for us to grow up and do the same," Andy started to walk

away. "You do know, I'm only 8 right?" Sean followed her. "That's not the point Sean," Andy started to get busy by picking up the dirty dishes on the table and

placing them in the sink. "Do you not remember what happened the last time I used the wash machine?" Sean looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "He's

got a point," Jack voiced concern. "He nearly flooded the entire downstairs, and almost injured Dad and Uncle Jamie in the process." "Which is why he will be

doing the dishes, and I'll be doing the laundry," Andy enlightened them. "I guess that means I'm free," Jack didn't appear too bothered by it. "You are going to

be helping me with the laundry," Andy pointed. "You're not the boss of me," Jack didn't exactly mind helping his parents out, he just didn't like the fact of having

to listen to his sister. "Somebody has to do the cooking, if we want to eat. I mean if you don't want to eat, that's fine, but I kind of figured that you would get

hungry eventually," Andy closed the cereal box. "I'll help," Jack gave in. "Where should we start?" Sean looked around the bottom floor. "I'm going to start by

sorting the laundry," Andy remembered Linda being upset the day before about the overflowing hampers. "I'll go get the hampers," Jack started for stairs. "Oh

and Jack," Andy added, "try not to wake mom and dad." "I'll try," Jack shook his head, "but we both know how light of a sleeper dad is." "Let's just hope, he's

doped up on medicine," Andy grinned. "Did they wake up?" Andy asked the second she saw her brother. "Nope," Jack beamed, obviously proud of himself.

"Hmm," Andy shrugged. "Maybe you have the makings of becoming a detective, and following in Dad and Grandpas footsteps." "Maybe so," Jack didn't exactly

hate the sound of Detective Jack Reagan. "So do you know what you want to do, when you grow up," Andy questioned him? "I don't know," Jack admitted he

hadn't given it much thought. "Mom wants me to go to college though," he added. "She said the same thing to me," Andy enlightened him. "But I don't really

want to go," she shrugged. "I mean I hate school as it is." "Trust me I know," Jack helped her sort through the laundry so she could a load started. "What do

you guys want to do now?" Sean looked at his siblings, once the laundry was started, and the kitchen was cleaned, meaning they had a while before they had

to get started on dinner. "I don't know," Jack shook his head, "I'm not exactly used to having a free day in the middle of the week." "Me neither," Andy spoke

up, "mom usually tries to keep us pretty busy." "Yeah and Dad said we couldn't go outside," Sean remembered. "We probably could and possibly get away with

it, considering he's sleeping and on medication," Andy mentioned. "And it's possible that he could wake up and come downstairs to check on us and then catch

us," Jack listed the one other possibility. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's got a point," Sean pointed at his brother. "And then we would be in trouble for

disobeying him." "Guess that means were staying inside," Andy shrugged, "unless we want to risk it." "Five minutes ago, you said we needed to grow up and

take care of ourselves. Doesn't that mean we need to start listening to our parents," Jack looked confused. "Well when you put it like that, I guess we have

to," Andy shoved him. "Hey don't get mad at me, you are the one that brought it up," Jack hit her with one of the decorative couch pillows. "So are we going to

do it, or not?" Sean interrupted. The three siblings looked at one another appearing as if they were debating on whether or not they should actually risk it. "I

guess it wouldn't hurt to be good for them, one day of our lives, considering they still have the teenage years to go through with all three of us." Andy didn't

exactly look thrilled with her answer, but considering she was the oldest, she changed her mind. "Let's have a pillow fight," Sean brightened, thinking of

something they could do downstairs and inside. "Okay," Jack was obviously in. "I'll go get our pillows," Andy ran up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The Reagan siblings were having a great time, thinking that not only did they not disobey but they were still having fun. Then again they didn't take into

consideration, that they might be breaking another rule amidst there fun, and end up breaking something in the process. They were really getting into it, when

Jack stepped a little too close to the Christmas tree and Andy and Sean attacked him. It didn't take long for them to figure out that having a pillow fight near

the Christmas tree was a bad idea, especially considering several of Linda's keepsake ornaments were now shattered and on the floor. "Uh oh," Andy, Jack and

Sean exchanged worrisome glances, the second they heard footsteps on the stairs. "Is there a reason the three of you are trying to tear my house apart,"

Danny started before he even reached the bottom of the stairs. Seeing the disarray of ornaments on the floor, Danny looked at them. "You three better be glad

that it was me that came down here instead of your mother. Or all three of you would be liable to find yourselves grounded on Christmas." "Were sorry," Jack

apologized for them. "If I were you, I'd spend the rest of the day trying to figure out how to tell your mother what you did, when she notices the tree," Danny

coughed again. "We were kind of hoping you would tell her," Andy admitted. "Oh no, not me," Danny shook his head. "You guys got yourself into this mess, and

it's up to you to get yourselves out." "This was all your idea," Andy and Jack glared at their little brother. "You thought it was a good idea until Dad came down

here," Sean argued, not willing to take all the blame. "I don't care whos idea it was," Danny silenced them not feeling up to listening to their bickering. "If you

three don't settle down, you are going to spend the rest of the day alone and in your bedrooms." "Yes Sir," neither of the siblings were all that interested in

spending their one day of freedom cooped up in their bedroom just because they couldn't get along. And decided it was best to just go along with what he

said, saying as little as possible. "Now clean this up, and without hurting yourselves," he added, remembering the time they broke the lamp in Andy's bedroom

and she got hurt. "Yes Sir," the three said again. "Now is there anything you need before I go back upstairs?" Danny changed expression, wanting to make

sure they were taken care of, as he headed into the kitchen. "I don't think so," Jack shook his head looking at his sister, wanting to make sure, knowing she

always had a head full of plans. "Did you eat something?" Danny asked clarifying his question. "We did," Sean answered the next question. "Are you all feeling

alright? Andy, don't overdue," he added. "I feel fine Dad," Andy assured him. "Well I'm glad you do, because I don't," Danny made himself a cup of hot tea,

hoping it would help ease the sore throat he was suffering from. "Maybe you should go back to bed," Jack suggested. "I will son," Danny smiled at him, taking

a seat on one of the kitchen chairs, to drink his tea. "Are you running fever?" Andy placed a hand on his forehead. "Well what's the verdict?" Danny asked

when she didn't say anything, wanting to laugh at both the gesture and face expression she was making. "Oh I don't know," Andy shrugged. "But that's what

everybody did to me when I was sick." "I appreciate the gesture," Danny chuckled at her explanation. "Do you want something to eat?" Sean asked leaning

against the refrigerator. "Not right now Sean, maybe later," Danny stood, deciding to go back to bed. He did have some pretty nice kids, even if they did get

into trouble on a regular basis, at least they weren't mean and completely uncaring, he thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Now that our pillow fun is over, what do you want to do," Sean asked? "Something that won't get us sent to our room for the remainder of the day," Jack

didn't really care what they did, as long as it didn't get them grounded on Christmas. "I second Jacks suggestion," Andy pointed at her brother. "If you guys

don't want to get in trouble, then our options are very limited," Sean walked around the house bored. "Hey, if you want to be grounded on Christmas, then be

my guest, I ain't stopping you," Andy raised her hands in surrender. "Party pooper," Sean muttered under his breath. "Besides Jack and I are too busy being

responsible children," Andy handed Jack the laundry basket, before going into the kitchen to look for something to cook. "You're going to be responsible?" Sean

looked at her surprised, "this will be a first." "Shut up," Andy shoved him against the pantry door. "Owe, I'm telling Dad," Sean whined starting for the stairs.

"No, no, no," Andy grabbed him. "I'm sorry. Why don't you help cook something in the kitchen? We will tell mom and dad we both did it." Andy was grasping at

straws trying to come up with something to say to keep him from running upstairs to tell their parents, and getting her in trouble. "Okay," Sean gave in, not

exactly wanting to bother his parents while they were sick. "So what do you want to cook?" "They need soup," Andy nodded. "I'm so tired of eating soup, I

hope no one gets sick, for a long time," Sean remembered the week before when Andy was sick, and all they had to eat was soup. "Hey," Andy picked up for

herself. "I didn't ask to get sick, and I certainly didn't enjoy the amount of time I had to spend at the hospital, the trips back and forth to the bathroom, or

being downright miserable you know." "Sorry," Sean knew he had said too much. "So what kind of soup were you thinking," Sean changed the course of their

conversation? "I was thinking potato-leek soup," Andy said looking through the pantry. "Pop taught me how to make it." "We haven't had that kind in a long

time," Sean was beginning to think her soup idea, wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon, after the soup was ready, Andy, Jack and Sean carefully carried two bowls of soup and glasses of water up to their parent's bedroom.

"We brought you something to eat," Sean walked into the room before placing a glass of water on each one of their nightstands. "That was really sweet guys,"

Linda smiled. "It sure smells good. What did you make us," Danny wondered? "Potato-leek soup, like Pop makes," Andy answered for them. "Mmm," Linda took

a bite from her bowl. "Its very good Andy, you are turning into quite the cook." "I didn't inherit my cooking skills from Dad," Andy teased, looking over at Danny.

"Hey no fair, no picking on me when I'm sick," Danny took a sip from his water glass. "I don't have the energy to argue back." "You're feeling pretty awful aren't

you Dad," Andy looked at Danny intently? "I've felt better," Danny didn't want to complain. "In that case, I can pretty much do what I want, without being afraid

I'm going to get in trouble, since you don't feel much like doing anything?" Andy couldn't help but smile at him mischievously. "I wouldn't say that," Danny shook

his head. "But I thought you weren't feeling up to dealing with someone as spirited as me," Andy tried sounding innocent. "Care to test that theory?" Danny

coughed. "Cant blame a kid for trying," Andy grinned. Linda set her bowl aside, and took a slight sip from her water cup. "What's the matter mom?" Jack looked

at his mother. "Aren't you hungry?" "That's the thing," a perturbed look crossed Linda's face. "I was just a moment ago, but now the smell of food makes me

feel sick." "Come on Mom, you know you have to eat something if you are going to take your medicine," Andy repeated the same phrase she remembered

Linda telling her just the week before. "I know honey," Linda placed a hand on her daughters arm. "But I don't know what to take, I don't have pneumonia,"

she explained. "My symptoms are a little different than yours and your dads." "What do you thinks wrong with you?" Sean took a seat on his parent's bed. "I

don't know," Linda said honestly. "But you always know what's wrong with us when were sick?" Jack mentioned. "It just seems like that sometimes Jack,"

Linda smiled at him. "But this is a feeling I haven't felt in years," Linda covered her nose with her blanket. "What's wrong?" Andy looked at Linda confused. "I'm

sorry, but the smell of food is making me sick to my stomach," Linda's eyes got wide, just as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "Is the soup not

good?" Andy and Sean looked at one another, worried they may have done something wrong. "No," Danny stopped them from thinking that way. "You did a

good job, the soup is very good. But sometimes when you are sick, the smell of food makes you nauseated, and that's what's wrong with mom." "Were sorry,"

Sean apologized looking at Danny. "We thought it help would make you both feel better," Andy picked up where her brother left off. "It's helping me," Danny

smiled at them. "In fact I'm feeling better already," Danny tried reassuring them. Even if he was lying just a little bit. "Hope so," Jack spoke up. "Because it's

hard trying to be quite." Danny chuckled, "so have you eaten yet?" "Not yet," Andy shook her head. "We will eat when you are finished." "I'm fine, you three go

take care of yourselves." "Are you sure?" Sean had to admit he was hungry." "I'm sure," Danny handed Andy his bowl. "I need to go check on your mom

anyways," Danny started for the bathroom after the kids went downstairs. "Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?" Jack questioned his siblings while

they filled their bowls. "It's early enough, before mom or dad come down and make us go to bed." "Do you think we will be going to school tomorrow," Sean

wondered? "Oh yeah, were not lucky enough to get two days of freedom," Andy knew it was likely for one of their parents not to take them or for one of the

other Reagans not to pick them up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning came and Andy was right in her predictions, Danny did get up to take them to school. "I certainly didn't miss this place," Andy said

looking around the cafeteria the following day at lunch. "Me neither," Sean shook his head. "It sure was quiet around here yesterday without you," Nicki joined

her cousins at the table they were sitting at. "I don't think a one kid got in trouble," Nicki recollected. "I'll try to make up for it today," Andy leaned back in her

chair. "Andy you can't," Jack warned her. "Mom and Dad aren't feeling up to dealing with trouble." "I'll try," Andy sighed kicking the leg of the table. "But I was

sick last week, and it's been so long since I've been in trouble. It's just not natural." "You're insane," Nicki looked at her cousin as if she had completely lost her

mind. "Nicki," Andy looked at her questioningly. "When was the last time you got in trouble?" "When we were trapped at Grandpas, and he sent us all

upstairs." "Oh my gosh," Andy shook her head. "My parents wouldn't know what to do if I stayed out of trouble as much as you do." The bell rang and Andy

jumped up, "got to go time for basketball practice." Andy had forgotten all about getting into trouble that day. At least until she was face to face with her arch

nemesis Carly Jenkins, the same girl she got into her fight with after she started school. "I see you made the team," Carly looked at Andy after basketball

practice that day. "I see you did as well," Andy shoved past her on her way to the girl's locker room. "It's lucky for you that I did," Carly glared at her. "Or we

would be having a different conversation right now." "Oh come on Carly, we both know I'm a better fighter than you," Andy wasn't about to back down from a

fight. "Just stay out of my way," Carly warned starting to walk away. "Seriously," Andy shook her head at the girl's stupidity. "Were on the same team, you

idiot." "That doesn't mean we have to be friends," Carly shouted. "You know it is becoming clearer and clearer to me, that you can only fix stupid one way,"

Andy started to explain. "And I think I'm going to see if it works," Andy punched her squarely in the mouth. The fight continued, until the Coach Watkins

separated them and escorted them directly to the principal's office, claiming he did not tolerate fighting amongst his players at any team.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy sat in her usual seat across from the principal's desk, she had been there so many times since she started school, she felt as if they should put her name

on the door next to Mrs. Couric's. "As you know Miss Reagan, fighting is unacceptable and requires an automatic call to your parents," Mrs. Couric picked up the

phone. "Wait!" Andy stopped her. "You can't." "And why not," Mrs. Couric didn't really like the attitude she was getting from the kid sitting across from her.

"Both my parent are sick," she explained. "Then I will call the next one on your file that's listed as the emergency contact," the principal pulled out the very first

file in the filing cabinet. "Frank Reagan," the principal read aloud picking up the phone. "I'm dead," Andy mumbled. "Please wait on the bench outside my office,"

Mrs. Couric returned the phone to its cradle. "Commissioner Reagan is on his way." "Yes Mam," Andy muttered, losing all enthusiasm the second she heard her

grandfather's name mentioned. Andy took a seat on the same old familiar bench, vowing to carve her initials on it with the knife Danny gave her the next time

she was in trouble. "I told you not to get into trouble today," Jack stopped noticing his sister outside the principal's office on his way back from the restroom. "I

never made any guarantees you know," Andy gave him a half smile. "Somebody coming to get you," Jack asked? "They called Grandpa," the half smile Andy

held disappeared. "I guess it was nice having a big sister while it lasted," Jack shrugged, "because Grandpa is going to kill you." "Tell me something I don't

know," Andy dropped her chin in the palm of her hand. "Yeah well if I were you, I'd keep those shorts on when you put your uniform back on, you're going to

need all the protection you can get back there when he gets a hold of you," Jack suggested. "Thanks for the tip little brother, now you better get back to class

before your teacher comes looking and you end up sitting here next to me." "Only one Reagan in trouble at a time, that's the rule," Jack hurried back to class.

Andy spent the remainder of her time sitting in silence, wishing she would learn how to think before she jumped into something that would get her into trouble.

Danny was always onto her about doing that, but once again she faltered into remembering to do so until after she was already in trouble. Andy was leaning

her head against the wall her eyes closed when she heard a familiar voice say her name. Andy stood when she heard her grandfather's voice, remembering

her parents always stressing respect, especially when in trouble. "I'm going to go speak to the principal," Frank's voice was curt. "Wait for me here." "Can I go

get my stuff?" Andy asked carefully looking up at her grandfather timidly. "Go ahead," Frank nodded, noticing she was still in her gym clothes, and didn't have

her backpack with her. "Come right back here when you're finished," Frank added as she started to walk away. "Yes Sir," Andy hurried, not wanting to get into

any more trouble that day. Frank took a seat in the principal's office, the same seat his granddaughter occupied just minutes ago. It had been a long time since

he sat in the principal's office, Frank thought to himself. It had been years since his youngest graduated high school, and an even longer time since he had to

pick one of his kids up from school for getting into trouble. Then again, he never spent much time in the principal's office with Jamie, it was more Danny he

recalled, kind of made since he would be there with one of Danny's kids, especially the one that was just like him.

 **XXXXXXX**

Andy walked through the front door of her home solemnly, followed shortly by her brothers and grandfather. "All of you go on up to your room, and do your

homework," Frank looked at his grandchildren. "Andy, I'll be up in a few minutes to deal with you," Frank looked at his granddaughter. "Yes Sir," Andy turned

away from him. "Oh and loose the shorts from under your pants," he added. "How did you know?" Andy looked at him questioningly? "There isn't much that

gets by me," Frank shook his head. "And there isn't much your father didn't try," he added. "Now get on upstairs," he pointed. "Yes Sir," Andy trudged up the

stairs, feeling as if she was about to face a very untimely death. A few minutes later, after talking with Danny and Linda, Frank made his way to his

granddaughter's bedroom. "I know your parents have taught you right from wrong Andrea," Frank started taking a seat on the edge of the girl's bed. "So I

don't guess I need to start this talk out by explaining to you how fighting is wrong. Especially starting it the way you did." "But isn't there times when fighting is

necessary?" Andy looked at him questioningly. "Yes there is," Frank admitted. "And you are old enough to know when those times are." "I know," Andy said

solemnly. "Then why did you do it? You know starting fights is unacceptable." "I guess I didn't think," Andy said truthfully. "Then it looks like your punishment

needs to be something that will help you remember. Perhaps a stinging backside will do that," Frank picked up the wooden spoon he had brought up from the

kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Danny walked into his daughter's bedroom sometime later. "How are you feeling," Andy asked seeing him? "I was feeling better until this happened,"

Danny admitted. "I'm sorry," Andy looked at him apologetically. "You usually are after you get in trouble," Danny nodded at her. "So are you going to punish me

too," Andy looked worried. "I assume your grandfather already took care of your punishment?" Danny knew that he did, considering he came in and talked to

him before he did anything. "He talked to you didn't he," Andy was relatively smart when given the opportunity. "He did," Danny nodded. "So I assume you're

not going to punish me then?" Andy asked carefully. "If I can assume you already learned your lesson, then I won't," Danny looked at her carefully. "The Frank

Reagan special has a tendency to do so," Andy's eyes were wide. "Works pretty well doesn't it?" Danny tried hiding a smile, remembering his own days of

being in the same shoes as his daughter. "There are no words," Andy shook her head. "Alright let's get back to business," Danny changed the process of their

conversation, holding a slip of paper in his hand from the school. "The coach said that if either you or Carly get into another fight with each other, or with

another one of the players, he will have no choice but to bench you for two games. Now do you want that to happen? I know how much you like basketball."

"No Sir," Andy shook her head, answering quickly. "Then I highly suggest you keep your attitude in check. Because if this continues, I will take you off the team

myself. Now is that clear?" "Very clear," Andy knew he was being completely serious. Despite the fact knowing he would hate to take something she loved away

from her, and she knew it. "Thank you, now go on downstairs and get something to eat, Grandpa ordered a pizza, and it should be here," Danny hugged her.

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?" Andy picked her head up to look at him. "Probably," Danny nodded. "I didn't have as bad of a case of pneumonia as

you." "That's because the only reason you got it in the first place was because you are always taking my food or my drinks," Andy laughed. "Get out of here,"

Danny pushed her out of the room. "Just saying," Andy said before hurrying away from him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Dad said I could come down here and eat," Andy looked at Frank when she saw him, knowing he told her to stay in her room. "I know," Frank nodded at her.

"Are you still mad at being called down to the school?" Andy chewed on her lower lip nervously. "Come here Andy," Frank opened his arms to her. Andy walked

into his arms, and enjoyed the hug he gave her. "You know I didn't like punishing you right?" Frank pulled her away from him for a moment. "I know," Andy

sighed. "Then please do me a favor and never get into trouble when your parents can't take care of you. I don't mind filling in for them, but that doesn't mean I

like doing it." "I know and you were right, I knew better than to do what I did," Andy said, knowing he felt bad. "Its over now, so lets just put it behind us, and

get something to eat," Frank hugged her one last time before ushering her into the kitchen where the boys were already eating.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Grandpa," Sean spoke up later that night as he and his siblings sat in the living room with their grandfather. Giving Danny and Linda some time to continue

resting without having to be worried about the kids eating or getting to bed on time. "What is it Grandson?" Frank looked at him over the brim of his coffee cup.

"Would you tell us a story?" "I guess we have time for a story," Frank glanced at the clock? "What kind of story would you like," Frank really didn't have to ask.

He already knew their favorite stories were those of Danny when he was growing up. "Do you remember when we were on the roof putting up the Christmas

lights and you said that Dad tried to kill you when he was growing up," Andy looked at him, hoping he did. "I do," Frank nodded. "Can you tell us one of those

stories?" "I think I can manage that," Frank smiled at her, trying to settle on a story. "When your dad was a kid, he always loved Christmas," Frank started out.

"Anyways, he always begging to help me get out the Christmas decorations. And your Grandmother had some really old decorations that belonged to her

grandparents. These decorations really meant a lot to her, and she really enjoyed having them around the house." "And," Jack pushed, when Frank stopped.

"The only problem was, she wanted the electrical ones working. Now the cords were real fraired, and a lot of them needed a little work. Now Danny, really

enjoyed helping me. The only problem was, his mind had a tendency to scatter at times, and he wouldn't always pay attention to what I was telling him. Frank

explained remembering the scene vividly.

 **XXXXXXXX**

CHRISTMAS TIME: HOME OF FRANK AND MARY REAGAN.

"What you working on Daddy?" Six year old Danny Reagan asked coming down the stairs, and finding his father working on an old light up Santa Clause. "I'm

trying to fix one of Mommy's decorations," Frank sat on the floor of the living room. "Can I help?" Danny squatted down next to him. "Sure," Frank shook his

head at the little boy who was smiling at him with a toothless grin. "What can I do?" "Hand me that light bulb," Frank held his hand out. Danny handed him the

light bulb, and Frank carefully screwed it in before moving on to the major infraction of the decoration, the cord. Danny was laying on the floor, listening to the

Christmas music his mother had on, and apparently misheard thinking his father told him to plug the cord into the wall, when in reality, the only thing he said

was hand me the electrical tape. "What did you say Daddy? You want me to plug it in." Danny plugged the cord in seconds before hearing Frank yell and seeing

him fall flat on the floor. "Daddy," Danny sat on top of his chest. Frank had yet to move, and Danny yelled running up the stairs. "Mommy! Mommy!" He yelled

running into his brother's bedroom. "Daniel Reagan," Mary chastised. "I'm trying to get your brother down for his nap." "I'm sorry mommy," Danny was in tears.

"It's no reason to cry son," Mary patted his cheek gently. "No," Danny shook his head. "I think I killed Daddy," Danny pulled on her hand. "What?" Mary ran

down the stairs, followed closely by her son. "Frank!" Mary couldn't help but yell. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Frank was just pulling

himself up off the floor.

 **XXXXXXXX**

PRESENT DAY:

"I'm sorry," Danny said coming down the stairs, interrupting his father's story. "What else do you want me to say?" "Nothing," Frank laughed out loud at his

sons face expression. "The kids asked me to tell them a story." "And you just so happened to choose that one," Danny shook his head at his fathers choice in

stories. "Andy asked me to tell them one, about a time when you nearly killed me," Frank shrugged, "so I did." "Haven't you been heard from enough today?"

Danny nudged the girl who was sitting on the couch. "Sorry," Andy laughed. "But you have to admit, it's a good story." "I don't have to admit anything," Danny shook his head. "How's Linda doing?" Frank looked at his son, knowing he had seen very little of her that evening. "I don't know," Danny shrugged. "I came

down to get her some crackers and sprite, hoping it will calm her stomach. "When do you think she will get better," Jack asked? "I don't know son, but you can

all help her by being really good," he looked primarily at Andy before continuing. "And by being in bed in 30 minutes." "Awe," the kids moaned, before telling

their grandfather goodnight and running up the stairs. "Let me know if there's anything I can do," Frank followed his son into the kitchen. "You've done more

than I could ask Dad, thank you," Danny walked his father out before hurrying up the stairs to take care of Linda.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So what do you thinks wrong with you?" Danny walked back into his bedroom. "I'm not a hundred percent sure," Linda shook her head. "I'm tired, I'm dizzy

any time I get out of bed, and my back is killing me." "You said earlier, that it's been years since you've felt like this," Danny remembered. "When was this?"

"Nine months before Sean was born," Linda looked at him seriously. "Do, do, do you think it's possible," Danny stuttered? "The hotel," Linda's eyes were wide.

"Oh my God," Danny took a seat on the bed, feeling like he would pass out if he didn't. "When can we find out for sure?" Danny knew he wouldn't be able to

get any sleep, or even be able to think straight before he knew something for sure. "Tonight, if you felt well enough to run by the store and picked up a

pregnancy test," Linda couldn't help but be on edge as well. "I'll do it," Danny started getting dressed. Sure he wasn't exactly feeling wonderful at the moment,

but he felt well enough to run to the store and pick up a pregnancy test. Thinking he could live with the embarrassment of paying for it at the front counter, as

long as he knew the truth, and preferably sooner than later. The second Danny got home, he ran up the stairs to give Linda the test. "Are the kids in bed?"

Linda asked walking into the bathroom. "I don't know," Danny shook his head jittery. "Well before we find out about having another child, maybe you could

take care of the ones we already have, by making sure they are in bed," Linda couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness. "Fine, I'll be right back," Danny didn't

exactly seem happy about it. "Its going to take a few minutes Danny," Linda called after him.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"What did I say about being in bed in thirty minutes?" Danny found all three of the kids playing a game in his youngest's bedroom, at least for the time being.

"Has it been thirty minutes?" Andy tried sounding innocent. "You all know how to tell time, now get in bed," Danny was in a hurry to get back to Linda. After

tucking the three they already had into bed, Danny all but ran back to his own bedroom. "Well," Danny asked nervously? "Are you ready for number four?"

Linda dropped the test.

* * *

I actually got the soup name from my Blue Bloods cookbook... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was fun... Many of you were expecting another baby, and its going to happen. But not until after the Christmas story... I am going to try and get another chapter up by Saturday. That will be on Andy's first Christmas with the Reagan's... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews, you keep me writing... JusticeStandsTRUE


	14. Chapter 14

**CH. 14: A Reagan Christmas Story**

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following week was Christmas and the kids were out for school. They were having a blast getting to stay up late and watch Christmas movies. Linda was

off the whole week, and was overjoyed at getting to get a few things done around the house. She knew she needed to finish up on her Christmas shopping,

but figured that could wait. Today she wanted to spend the afternoon with her children, knowing that things were about to get busy as time went on with the

baby. She and Danny knew they wouldn't be able to keep her pregnancy a secret for long, but considering it was Andy's first Christmas with the family as a

Reagan, they didn't want to overshadow her, with excitement of a new baby. Thinking it would be best if they focused on their eldest this year. "Andy, Jack,

Sean, come on, we need to run to the store so we can get the things we need to make Christmas cookies!" Linda called up the stairs. "Were coming," Jack and

Sean were downstairs a few minutes later. Always loving the cookie tradition they did with her every year. "Where's Andy?" Linda asked the boys when she

didn't come down with them. "I don't know, she wasn't in her room," Sean didn't sound concerned. "Where is she?" Linda asked herself aloud, partially

concerned. "She's okay," Linda glanced out the window. "She's outside with Dad." "When did he get home?" Sean looked as if he was about to charge out

after them. "Wait a minute," Linda grabbed him by the shirt. "There talking, Andy needs some alone time with Dad." Linda couldn't help but smile, hoping she

was talking to him about what was bothering her. Knowing that Andy had turned unusually quiet that afternoon after the boys started talking about Christmas

traditions.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What's the matter Andy? You're not acting like your usual boisterous self," Danny laughed, knowing it had been rather difficult to get any of the kids to settle

down since they got out of school for Christmas. "Nothing," Andy muttered. "Come on Andy, I know the only time you are quiet is when something's bothering

you. So do you want to come clean now or am I going to have to interrogate you," he smiled at her. "It's nothing Dad, I'm just thinking really," Andy put the

basketball down. "What you thinking about?" "Can I not have any thoughts without you having to know them?" Andy wondered aloud. "Not until you turn 21,"

Danny smiled. "That's not very reassuring," Andy shook her head. "It is for me. So do you have any Christmas traditions that you want to do?" Danny changed

conversation topics rather abruptly, hoping he could get her back to her old self. "How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" Andy looked confused,

knowing she had yet to even open her mouth about doing anything. "Lucky guess," Danny didn't want to tell her that Linda had called him. Andy smiled but

didn't say anything. "Do you," Danny asked again? "When I was with Michelle, the only real Christmas thing we did was go look at Christmas lights in some of

the nicer neighborhoods. Other than that, I don't even think we had a tree, because mom said we didn't have the money for any decorations. I was only with

her till I was five, so I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I don't really remember one." "What about in your foster families," Danny questioned? "They had

Christmas trees they let us decorate, but other than that Christmas was just another day at least for the foster kids. Our foster parents would always tell us

they wished they could buy us presents, but that they just didn't have the money." "I don't know a whole lot about the foster care system, but I'm pretty sure

there are state agencies that give the parents money to buy gifts for the kids that are in their care," Danny recollected reading it in some pamphlet they gave

him when he was in the process of adopting her. "I heard about that," Andy nodded. "But I certainly don't remember getting much of anything, aside from

candy or clothes." "I'm sorry Andy," Danny looked sad. "I wish I would have known about you sooner. You could have had a much different life with me, even if I

would have been a single parent." "It's not your fault Dad. Besides, there's not much I regret about my previous life, it made me tough," Andy grinned. "And

here I always thought I was pretty tough. What's that say about me? I had an entirely different upbringing." "You could be tougher," Andy said mischievously.

"If I was any tougher on you, you'd never see the light of day again," Danny wasn't kidding. "I didn't mean with me," Andy giggled. "Take the keys and go get

in the car, I have an idea," Danny started for the house to tell Linda he was taking Andy with him. "Okay," Andy was a little confused but decided to do what he

said. "So where are we going?" Andy finally asked once they pulled out of the driveway. "Grandpas," Danny glanced at her. "Theres something I have to do

today in the attic." "Can I get up there?" Andy wasn't sure if he would let her climb up the stairs and dig through a musty attic. "Sure," Danny was glad she

sounded excited. "The reason I brought you was because I wanted to show you some things up there." "Is Grandmas Santa Clause up there?" Andy couldn't

help but ask as she fought to hide the smile that was threatening to appear. "Probably," Danny shrugged. "Can we get it out?" Andy was smiling one of the

biggest smiles he had ever seen her smile. "We can," Danny didn't see any reason why it would hurt for her to see it. "But we better be ready to run, if

Grandpa sees us bring it out." "Why?" Andy wondered why Frank would be so bothered by something that belonged to his wife. "Because he's had bad

memories ever since he got hurt, and hasn't cared to see it since," Danny enlightened her. "I take it that was the last year Grandmas Santa Clause made an

appearance," Andy knew she had never seen it, or even heard about it until Frank told her and her brothers the story of his near death experience. "That

would be correct," Danny pulled into the driveway.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy and Danny were busy digging through boxes. With Andy having no idea what she was even looking for, all she knew was that she was having fun digging

through all the old stuff that she had never seen or heard about. There was old toys up there from when Danny, Erin, Joe and Jamie were growing up. Some

old NYPD and Marine uniforms that belonged to either Frank or Danny, Andy wasn't quite sure. Plastic tubs filled with old baby clothes, Christmas ornaments,

and other packed away memories. "Danny, what are you doing up here?" Frank climbed up in the attic after her got home from 1PP. "I'm looking for something,"

Danny glanced at him over his shoulder, still digging through the box. "What is it?" Frank knew it had to be something important if it got Danny to climb up there

and dig through stuff, knowing it usually took quite a bit of persuasion to get him to ever do anything up there. "I'll know it when I see it," Danny moved on to

another tub. "Do you what you want," Frank turned to climb down. "Clean this thing out while you're up here." "Very funny Dad," Danny wasn't about to stay

up there any longer than he had to. "Besides, Jamie's the youngest, you should make him do it," he added. "And your my oldest, no difference, I could make

you do it just as easy," was all Frank said before heading for the stairs. "Was that Grandpas subtle way of telling you to come clean out the attic one day?"

Andy looked at Danny, beginning to pick up on the broad strokes of subtle requests without having to make them orders. "Pretty much," Danny didn't sound

too excited. "Have fun," Andy laughed looking at the mess surrounding her. "I don't know why you're laughing," Danny pointed at her, "because if I have to

work up here, that means, you and your brothers have to work up here." "That will be interesting," Andy was having a blast looking through all the old toys.

"Andy come here," Danny said several minutes later, carefully taking an old snow globe out from one of the tubs labeled with handle with care. If you break it

you are washing the dishes for a month. Signed Mary Reagan AKA Mom. Andy walked over to him, and Danny handed her the silver snow globe, with small gold

settings placed in different areas surrounding the base. The inside of the glass being two snowmen wearing a police uniform, one of them being a kid, and the

other an adult snowman. "This was your Grandmas. She gave it to me when I was around your age." "Why isn't it sitting out somewhere with all the other

Christmas decorations?" Andy looked at him confused, wondering why something so pretty would be stuck in an old tub. "Because your Grandma told me I

could only get it out on the anniversary of the day she gave it to me," Danny recollected. "That day is today." "Every year on the first week of Christmas, your

Grandmother and I would climb up here and get it down." "Ever since you were ten?" Andy found it hard to believe. "Every year," Danny laughed. "When I was

in Falujah and couldn't be home, mom made Jamie follow her up the stairs with the video camera, and record her getting it out and setting it up on the mantle.

After that she would send me the video." That was sweet," Andy smiled. "Yes, your Grandmother was like that," Danny smiled thinking of his mother and their

tradition. "What about when you had to work?" Andy knew there were times when he was working that he was gone all day and most of the night.

"Sometimes I would get here ten minutes before midnight, but we would still climb up here and get it down," Danny remembered busting through his parents

door and running through the house until he would find his mom. "Was she ever in bed, and you had to wake her up?" "Once or twice," Danny admitted. "After

she got sick, I would climb up her get the whole tub down and carry it to her, and we would still get it out together," Danny remembered how much of a

challenge it was to carry the heavy tub down the stairs. "That was really cool Dad," Andy turned it upside down so she could see the snow. "Dad came up her

with me the first year after she passed away," Danny was no longer looking at her, remembering how hard it was on him that year. "It's very pretty," Andy

handed the precious family memento back to him. "I want you to keep it," Danny handed it back to her. "Really?" Andy looked at him, her eyes wide. "You're

going to give me something your mother gave you?" "We can call it, a family heirloom," Danny hugged her. "I thinks it's time I passed it on to my oldest. Like

mom did with me." "Thanks Dad," Andy held it close to her chest. "But you and I are going to do the same thing your grandmother and I did. Every year, on this

day, you and I will climb up here and get it down. Are you in?" "Yes," Andy jumped up and down. "Careful," Danny steadied her. "Don't drop it." "I'll be careful,"

Andy gripped it tighter. Danny had just started to straighten up the boxes he tossed aside, while Andy walked further into the corner of the attic. "Hey dad,"

Andy got his attention. "What is it Andy," Danny looked up? "Is that Grandmas Santa Clause?" Danny walked over to her and shined the flashlight in the corner

where Andy pointed. "That's it," Danny burst out laughing. "Can we take it down stairs and see if we can fix it?" "We can try," Danny went over to pick it up,

already beginning to get the feeling it was a bad idea, especially when Frank saw it. "You know something, my mom would have loved you," Danny looked at

Andy. "You really think so?" "I know so," Danny was trying to be as careful as he could as he descended the attic stairs. "I remember she spent a lot of time

trying to keep dad from killing me when I would get into trouble." "I thought you said she chased you around with her sandal?" Andy remembered the story

Danny told her. "I didn't say it was all good," Danny laughed. "Got something for you Dad," Danny announced coming down the stairs carrying his mother's light

up Santa Clause. "It's a little early for Christmas presents Danny," Frank turned, when he heard his son and granddaughter coming down the stairs. "You

better put that up Son," Frank warned, looking a bit worried. "Awe come on Dad, let's see if we can get it to work," Danny set it down directly in front of his

father. "Not going to happen," Frank shook his head. "I'm never touching that thing again." "Come on Dad," Danny urged. "One last time," Danny paused. "For

Andy, I've been telling her about mom." Frank looked his son in the eye and sighed. "One last time," Frank got on the floor to do his usual repair, hoping that

would do the trick regarding the means of repair, knowing how old the Santa Clause was, remembering when he saw it for the first time in Mary's

grandparent's house when he and Mary were still dating. "Can I help Daddy?" Danny couldn't resist the question, no matter how hard he tried. "You can help

me, by standing way over there Daniel," Frank pointed to the furthest corner in the room. "Come on Dad, I'm not six," Danny tried. "I don't care how old you

are, I still don't trust you when it comes to electricity."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Have you been thinking about the baby?" Danny asked Linda later on that night, after the kids were in bed. "It's kind of hard not to," Linda took a seat on the

couch next to him. "Tell me about it, I'm having trouble keeping my mind on my work, and that hasn't happened since I found out that Andy could be my real

kid," Danny hardly ever had trouble when it came to work. "Have you done any thinking about when and how we are going to tell the family," Linda asked? "I'm

scared to death to tell the kids," Danny usually wasn't one to show fear, but in instance, when it came to Andy, Jack and Sean, Danny couldn't think of anything

more fearful. "What about Frank?" Linda questioned. "I'd really like to tell him, maybe give him a little baby gift, as part of his Christmas present." "That would

make his day," Danny knew Frank was going to be thrilled. "But we would have to leave a note, and ask him to remain silent, so he doesn't give it away,"

Danny started. "I mean it wouldn't bother me if everyone knew, I just don't think we should let it interfere with Andy. She has been so excited about

Christmas." Danny stood and paced the floor in front of the couch. "She told me about some of her past Christmas's Linda, and I want her first one with her

father to be something she will remember." "I agree with you," Linda nodded. "We will tell Frank, but the others can wait until we tell the kids." "Okay," Danny

was happy to be able to at least tell his father. "Have you thought about what we are going to do with four kids?" Linda moved on to her main concern. "We

are going to be starting all over with diaper changing, night feedings, potty training, car seats," Linda named a few. "I don't even think I remember how to

change a diaper," Danny shook his head. "It's been years since Sean was in diapers." "Oh come on Danny, it's just like riding a bike, once you learn you never

forget," Linda didn't think remembering how to change a diaper should be one of their main concerns. "What I will never forget, is Sean peeing all in my face

when he was a baby," Danny shook his head, always hating when he had to change the boy's diapers. "I've been thinking about the baby stuff we are going

to have to get, we got rid of just about everything after Sean," Linda remembered. "Look at us," Danny stopped their current conversation. "We agreed not to

let the baby consume our thoughts. Right now we need to focus on Christmas and the three with already have." "Your right," Linda knew they were going to

have plenty of time to face those concerns. "I have been so busy with our other three. With them out of school, they require constant supervision." "And that

gets me to my proposal," Danny remembered. "I'm going to try and get off a little early tomorrow to take the kids to look at Christmas lights. It will give me

something fun to do with my kids. And I'm sure you would enjoy a little time to finish up your shopping, and a little time home alone so you could wrap presents

without your youngest son trying to find out what he's getting." "That would be like an early Christmas present," Linda loved her kids, but she had to admit

she could really use a little time to catch up on all her Christmas preparations.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Oh thank God you're here," Linda ran to Danny the second he walked through the floor the following day. "What? I can barely hear you," Danny looked at

Linda confused. "That's because our daughter will not turn her Christmas music down," Linda sounded flustered. "I've told her time and again, but she still

keeps it blaring." "I'll take care of Andy, you just go out and enjoy your time alone," Danny started for the stairs, just as the song Run, Run, Rudolph started to

play. Danny walked into his daughter's bedroom, and pressed the power button on her stereo. "Dad!" Andy complained. "What are you doing? That's my

favorite Christmas song." "Your mother said she told you to turn it down," Danny looked at her serious. "Now do we allow parental disobedience in this

house?" "No," Andy shook her head. "But I didn't think she was serious. I thought she was enjoying it." "You better be telling me the truth Andrea," Danny

pointed at her. "I didn't think it was that loud," Andy said honestly. "I really like music." "I know you do, and you wouldn't be in trouble for the music," Danny

explained. "You would be in trouble for disobeying your mother." "I'm sorry," Andy said serious. "I didn't mean to be disobedient. I don't exactly want to be in

trouble on Christmas." "The next time one of your parents tell you to do something, assume their serious," Danny sighed letting it go as he walked out of her

room. "Are we still going to look at Christmas lights tonight?" Andy followed him down the stairs. "Yes, but we have to wait until it gets dark, so I'm going to

take the trash out and try to get a few things done," Danny glanced at her before heading outside. "Oh and don't turn the music back on," he pointed at her.

"Was that Dad I heard?" Jack asked his sister running into the kitchen. "He's taking the trash out," Andy decided to go back up the stairs. Andy and Jack heard

a banging sound in their brother's bedroom and they ran into the room. "What are you doing in here?" Jack looked at his brother. "I'm trying to get my sled out

from under my bed," Sean tried pulling at it again. "What's wrong with it?" Jack asked. "Its stuck under the bed," Sean glanced at his siblings. "Now are you

going to help me, or just stand there and watch me?" Jack moved over to help him, while Andy remained in her place looking aghast. "You mean to tell me,

you've had a sled in your room this whole time, and you've never told me!" Andy was thinking of all the fun she had been missing. Andy, Jack and Sean finally

managed to get the sled out and Andy looked at her siblings, a sparkle in her eye. "I have an idea," Andy drug the sled over to the top of the stairs. "Is this

going to get us in trouble?" Jack was the first one to ask. "It's a possibility," Andy got in position on the sled. "You do know that one of your parents is home

right?" Jack looked at her. "What are we going to do?" Sean wondered what she was planning on doing with his sled. "Home Alone," Andy smiled at her

brother. "Yep," Jack took his place on the sled behind his sister. "Definitely going to get us in trouble." Seconds later, and Sean's sled went flying down the

stairs and into the wall of the house. "What are you trying to do? Make a giant whole in my house," Danny jerked the three of them up and out of the sled.

"This was my idea Dad," Andy tried covering for her brothers. "Wasn't a doubt in my mind," Danny was being completely serious. "Now do you care to tell me

what ever happened to not wanting to be in trouble on Christmas," Danny glared at her? "I just thought it would be fun, that's all." "What do you think now,"

he questioned looking at all three of them? "I still think it was fun," Andy admitted. Danny ran a hand through his hair and pointed for them to take a seat on

the couch in front of him. "I ought to ground all of you for a month, and then take you and my spoon upstairs," Danny pointed at Andy before looking at them,

wanting to see their reaction. "We all took part in it," Jack was really beginning to wish he would learn how to just walk away from his sibling when they got an

idea that he knew would get them in trouble. "It was still my idea Jack," Andy looked at her brother. "So it's my fault. I didn't think this all the way through." "At

least you did a little bit of thinking," Danny threw his hands up in frustration. "It just didn't go very far." "Were sorry Dad," Sean apologized. "I appreciate the

apology son, but that doesn't dismiss the fact that not only could you have gotten seriously hurt. You could have knocked the entire Christmas tree, and had it

not been for the couch to slow you down, you could have really done some damage to the house," Danny wanted to make sure they understood all the ins and

outs of what could have happened. "You're all grounded for two weeks after Christmas. And if either of you get into any more trouble before then. It will be

three weeks, and neither of you will be sitting for those weeks," Danny warned. "Yes Sir," Andy, Jack and Sean said almost immediately. "Now go to your rooms

and stay there," Danny pointed up the stairs, starting to pick up the sled to take it to the shed out back. "I guess this means no Christmas lights," Andy

mumbled following her brothers. "I'm still taking you guys out to look at lights," Danny stopped them. As tempted as he was to make them stay in their rooms

the rest of the night, he couldn't bring himself to take one of the only happy Christmas memories Andy had from her past away from her. "Really?" Andy turned

to look at him. "Were going to forget about this little incident, and all go out and have a good time tonight," Danny tried to smile, even if he was still a little

upset about the sled. "Thanks Dad, I know that you are only doing this because of what I told you about me and mom. And I want you to know I appreciate it.

I know I'll have more fun with you than I ever did with Michelle. And I'm glad I get to take part in yours and moms traditions now," Andy looked at him seriously

before starting for the stairs once again. "I am to Andy," Danny looked her in eye.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey look at that one," Danny pointed out one of the houses on the left. "I like the snowman on the roof," Andy agreed. "I'm glad it wasn't me who had to get

that thing up there," Danny couldn't help but think of how dangerous that could be, especially if Andy was try to help him, Danny remembered the Christmas

lights incident. "Turn on the Christmas music Dad," Sean said from the backseat. "Please turn on the Christmas music," Danny corrected. "Please," Sean

corrected himself. "Thank you," Danny turned the radio on thinking how hard of a time they had trying to get Andy, Jack and Sean to remember their manners,

and here they were about to have to start all over again with another child. Wait a minute, Danny shook his head. Don't go there, not now, he told himself.

Trying to remind himself to have fun with the three he had in the car with him. "Oh wow look at that one," Jack pointed out another house on the opposite side

of the street. "I don't think there's a spot not covered with multi colored lights." "Hey it's Run, Run, Rudolph," Andy cranked the radio up. "Andy," Danny glanced

at his daughter. "Isn't this how your trouble got started today?" "Sorry," Andy turned it down a bit. "There is a happy medium you know? You can still enjoy

good music without it waking the neighbors," Danny couldn't help but remember his own days of doing the same thing when he was growing up. "Can we stop

for hot chocolate on our way home?" Sean asked. "If I do, do you all promise to go straight up to bed when we get home?" Danny asked waiting to get an

answer from all three of them. "Yes," it didn't take long to get a positive reply. "In that case, hot chocolate it is," Danny had to admit, he was enjoying himself.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy woke up the following morning, and was surprised to see it snowing. "Jack! Sean! Wake up its snowing," Andy yelled getting dressed before charging

down the stairs and out the back door, nearly running into Danny who was holding a freshly poured cup of coffee. "Have fun," Danny laughed already taking

precautions to step aside, knowing Jack and Sean wouldn't be far behind. "Brought you a cup of coffee," Danny handed his wife a cup of coffee, who was still

lying in bed. "Thank you," Linda took a sip from the cup. "How did you know I was awake?" "After our daughters yell who could sleep?" Danny had a point. "Did

you have a good time with the kids last night," Linda asked? "Most of it," Danny thought of the sled incident, as he leaned against the headboard, hoping to

enjoy a little relaxation and alone time with his wife. "I can't believe it's actually quiet," Linda breathed it in. "Enjoy, it won't last for long. In about five minutes

Sean will come in complaining about something Jack and Andy did to him." "What are we going to do with four little monsters running around?" Linda sounded

worried. "I was kind of hoping that because of the age difference, Andy would start behaving herself and acting a bit more responsible," Danny knew it wasn't

likely but there was no harm in hoping. "You don't really believe that do you?" Linda questioned thinking how far fetched the idea sounded. "Well no, not

exactly," Danny admitted. "It's going to be a circus around here," Linda took a deep breath, deciding to enjoy the quiet while she could. "Probably," Danny

sighed. "When I was out shopping yesterday evening, I saw the elf on the shelf," Linda remembered. "Anyways, I was thinking about getting one." "What is

this elf on the shelf?" Danny knew he had heard a little bit about it, but not much. "You are supposed to set it up in different places around the house, and

when the kids see it, it motivates them to be good, around Christmas time," Linda explained. "Who came up with that?" Danny laughed out loud. "When I was

a kid we didn't have no elf on the shelf. What we had was mom's sandal and dads police slapper on the shelf, and those motivated good behavior all year

long." "I don't disagree with you, Andy has been so close to getting in trouble this week that I don't know what to do." "She and the boys are all grounded for

two weeks as soon as Christmas is over," Danny forgot to tell her the night before. "Because of the wall downstairs," Linda questioned? "I was pretty mad,"

Danny nodded. "They could have gotten hurt, and the wall is going to need a new coat of paint. "And I have no idea, when I'm going to get around to that. As

soon as Christmas is over there's going to be so many baby preparations, you are going to have check ups to go to, the kids have school," Danny named a

few. "We should make the kids paint it," Linda suggested, "they are the ones that messed it up in the first place." "Can you imagine our kids and paint

brushes?" Danny was almost certain the baby was making her not think very clearly. "I'd end up spanking them for sure, and they would probably be grounded

until they graduate college." "You have a point," Linda was beginning to think of all the furniture they would have to replace because the kids ruined it. "But we

are going to need them to start helping out more. I know I certainly had to when mom was expecting Jamie," Danny remembered. "Were definitely going to

have to give them a lesson in responsibility then," Linda sighed. "As soon as Christmas is over we will take care of all that," Danny didn't feel much like getting

up. But he knew he needed to call the kids inside to eat breakfast so they could get ready to go to Franks for Christmas.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They always had a great time on Christmas at Franks, but this year, this year there was something different. Everyone seemed to be an exceptionally good

mood, and the laughs kept coming. They didn't know if it was Andy, or the fact that it was snowing and Danny, Erin and Jamie were acting like kids again

frolicking around in it. They had built snowmen, the kids made snow angels, and they all buried Jamie. "I have an idea," Danny looked at the kids and his

siblings, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh no," Erin backed away. "Anytime you got that look in your eye when we were kids. We would end up in

trouble." "Just listen for a minute Erin," Jamie sounded intrigued. "When Dad walks out here, one of us should act like were hurt so he will walk out into the

yard to check on us, and when he does. The others should be ready and plaster him with snowballs." "That would be funny," Jamie laughed just thinking about

it. "But who would be the one closest to him? That would be a dangerous place to be. He could get his hands on that person." "I vote Danny," Erin was quick to

say. Danny just looked at his sister, before voicing his opinion. "I was thinking it should be one of the kids, he'd be a lot easier on them than if it would be one

of his own kids." "You're going to sacrifice one of your own kids?" Erin shook her head at her brother's opinion. "I didn't say it had to be one of mine," Danny

shrugged. "It could be Nicki." This time it was Nicki's turn to stop and look at him. "Is it too late to take his Christmas present back?" Nicki glanced at her

mother. "He hasn't opened it yet." "Somebody's going to have to do it, he's going to be coming out here any minute to call us inside and we don't even have

the snow balls made yet," Andy was trying to get them to focus. "How about you," Jamie pointed at her. "No need to get hasty in our decision," Andy wasn't an

idiot. "Who will do the best acting job? The person on the ground does have to act like they are hurt, and we need it to be believable," Jack was the one

thinking smart about the whole situation. "Erin, hands down," Danny repeated. "She was always acting dramatic when we were kids, when it came to

something I did, and she was trying to act like I hurt her." "Erin it is then," Jamie was with Andy, knowing they needed to get started on the snowballs. Jamie

took the kids a bit further into the yard where they could make hide the snowballs, while Erin laid down in the snow, Danny of course giving her last minute

instructions. Minutes later, just as Andy predicted Frank opened the back door to call everyone in for dinner. "Dad," Erin looked over at Frank. "I think I broke my

ankle, and I'm in a lot of pain," Erin pretended to cry. "Where are your brothers?" Frank hurried to her, to try and help her up. "There somewhere playing with

the kids," Erin placed a hand on her father's shoulder pretending to wince any time she put any weight on her foot. "Lets get inside, we will get Linda to take a

look at your foot," Frank started to help her into the house. "Now!" Danny yelled. Initiating the fire of snowballs directly at Frank. Erin tried to get away, but

Frank held tight, using her as a human shield as he backed into the house. "The rest of you have one minute to get into this house, before I lock you out,"

Frank called from the safety of the door. "Do you by any chance have your keys?" Jamie looked at his brother. "I took them out before we came out here,"

Danny admitted. "So did I," Jamie sighed. "We better run," Andy, Jack, Sean and Nicki made a break for the door. "Good job Erin, taking one for the team,"

Danny said laughing taking his jacket off as Erin was still trying to brush all the snow off of her. "The next time you get an idea, you are going to be the one in

harms way," Erin pressed a handful of snow in her brothers face.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Opening presents was a blast, as they gathered around the Christmas tree. Enjoying the fun they were having with one another. "Danny," Linda nudged

Danny whispering. "Franks about to open the gift with the message about the baby." Danny turned his attention away from the kids for a minute and over to

his father as he waited. Opening the carefully wrapped box, Frank was surprised to find a note inside on top of a nicely folded baby Christmas onesie and a

pacifier. Opening the note, Frank read it silently in his head. Dear Grandpa, please keep this for me, in case I need it when I come to visit. Knowing my parents,

they will probably forget, and be busy dealing with my brothers and sister. See you this fall! Love Baby Reagan. Signed Danny and Linda. PS: Please keep our

secret. Frank made eye contact with his son and daughter and law and smiled at them. Issuing he was excited, and would keep their secret.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Congratulations," Frank pulled them aside later on, hugging them both. "Thanks," Linda was beaming. "We just found out a week ago." "I'm very happy for

both of you," Frank couldn't believe it was actually happening. "I'm about to be the father of four kids," Danny just stared at him. "Dad how did you handle four

kids? I'm just about swamped with the three I already have." Frank smiled, "from what I've seen, the three you have are just like you and your siblings." "What

do you mean," Danny looked confused. "Andy is just like you, always in trouble. Jack is like Erin, you can be expecting trouble from him as time goes on. Sean is

like Joe, smart but very much a handful. With any luck your fourth will be like Jamie, much easier to handle." "I hope your right," Danny wasn't kidding. "I think I

am," Frank looked at them both again. "Merry Christmas."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Danny got his daughters attention an hour or so later when everyone was still sitting by the tree, looking through all their gifts. "Are you having a good

Christmas?" "It's the best Christmas ever," Andy gave him a genuine smile, showing how happy she was. "I'm glad," Danny wrapped his arms around her. "I

love you." "I love you too Dad. Merry Christmas."

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Even if I was in a hurry to get it done by Christmas... In the next chapter Danny and Linda will be telling the kids about Baby Reagan. Hope you all enjoyed the update... Again thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... Merry Christmas! JusticeStandsTRUE


	15. Chapter 15

**CH. 15: Happy New Year**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready to tell the kids?" Linda met Danny at the door the second he got home from work. "Are you kidding me? I'd rather face a mass murderer than

tell our children we are having another baby," Danny was by no means exaggerating. "Danny we have to tell them. I was sick this morning and was able to

keep it from them, but they are going to start to notice when all I want to do is sleep." Linda was being realistic. "I know," Danny sighed. "Should we tell them

together or separate," Linda wondered aloud? "Together," Danny's eyes went wide. "I couldn't handle doing it three times." "Yeah but if we did it separate we

could see their initial reaction without one or both of them being fueled by the other," Linda had a point. "Linda, these kids are our kids were talking about.

They will have their own initial reaction regardless of being alone or with the others," Danny was being completely honest with her. "There upstairs watching

Netflix in our room," Linda started to get up. "They are supposed to be grounded Linda," Danny reminded her. "I know, but I needed to lay down on the couch

for a minute and rest, and the only way I thought it was safe enough to do without them getting suspicious is by letting them watch TV." "That's teaching

consistency," Danny mumbled. "Do you want to tell them by yourself," Linda glared at him? "No, No," Danny surrendered. "Then I will call them down now,"

Linda moved to the foot of the stairs. "Anything you want to do dear," Danny could tell she was a little testy. He certainly hadn't missed those moods or those

looks over the years. "Andy, Jack, Sean!" Linda called. "We need you to come down for a bit, Dad and I need to talk to you." "Whatever it is Andy did it," Jack

yelled! "And she will be down momentarily for her punishment," Sean added. "I did not," Andy argued, "for once I am totally innocent. I think, at least, I can't

think of anything to be in trouble for," Andy pondered that thought for several minutes. "Hang on a second, I think I'm going into cardiac arrest," Andy couldn't

handle the thought of actually not being in trouble for something. "Just get down here all of you," Danny wasn't in the mood to put up with their antics, at least

not at the moment, he was much too nervous. "We're coming," Jack turned the TV off before the three hurried down the stairs. "Take a seat," Linda pointed to

the couch once they were all downstairs. "Are we in trouble for something?" Sean looked from one parent to another before glancing at his siblings. "None of

you are in trouble," Danny said straightforward. "At least I hope not, you're already grounded for two weeks." "We just want to talk," Linda said reassuringly.

"This is different," Andy mentioned, knowing hardly ever did they call them down just to talk. Linda considered trying to tell them in a real cute manner, like she

saw on all the YouTube videos she watched. The only problem was, none of those kids were liker her kids. Her kids could be so sweet at times, yet total

monsters at other times. And the whole problem was, she had no earthy idea how they would react. Oh well maybe things would be better, and they could do

a gender reveal thing for the kids and the rest of the Reagan's later on. "Kids," Linda started, but stopped short, when a nervous lump appeared in her throat.

"We're going to have a bay," Danny finally just spit it out, knowing that if he didn't just come out and say it, neither one of them would ever say it. "AAaa," Andy

screamed excitedly. "Are you serious?" Andy was beaming. "Yes," Linda was grateful for the face expression and excitement her daughter was showing. "I can't

believe it," Andy could hardly keep her place on the couch. Jacks reaction was very similar to that of his sister. He had already been through this twice before if

you counted when his parents told them about Andy, and of course Sean. Then again he was pretty little when they were expecting Sean, but things turned

out okay with Andy and Sean. So as long as he didn't have to share his room, there was really no reason why things shouldn't turn out good this time either.

Sean on the other hand kept quiet, not really in the mood to voice his opinion. The only thing he could think of were the things that his siblings kept telling him

about what would happen if they did have another child. Then again both his parents and siblings were excited, so he did the next best thing, he remained

silent, just kind of forcing a smile every once in a while. "Well Sean, what do you have to say?" Danny noticed Sean's sullen nature. "It's great Dad," Sean

forced another smile. "Are you sure?" Danny wasn't convinced. "Sure it'll be fun," Sean lied. Sean knew it was wrong to lie, and he would be in trouble if his

parents knew that he lied, but in this instance, he kind of figured what was wrong with a little white lie. It certainly wasn't hurting anyone, in fact it was just

the opposite, it made his parents think he was okay with the idea, when in reality Andy and Jacks words kept repeating in his head like a stupid broken record.

"I'm so glad you guys are excited," Linda wrapped all three of her children in a hug. Danny was about to take a picture with his phone, knowing this was

something he hardly ever saw, all three of his kids in the same hug, being that close to each other without trying to kill one another. Unfortunately, just before

touching the screen, Linda grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the hug.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"That went better than expected," Linda said later that night after the kids were bed, allowing Danny and Linda a little reflection time. "Andy was certainly

excited," Linda laughed at the amount of questions she was asked, as she followed her around the house the rest of the evening. "So was Jack," Danny

laughed. "He actually helped me take out the garbage without me having to tell him to." "I feel so relieved now that we've told them," Linda pulled the covers

back on their bed. "Keeping things of such a sensitive nature from them is exhausting," Linda crawled in bed. "I'm just a little concerned about Sean," Danny

admitted. "He seemed fine to me," Linda sat up. "It's not like he threw a tantrum or yelled and screamed." "That's because he knows better than to act like

that," Danny shook his head. "We will just have to watch out for him, if he starts acting different, then we will address it then," Linda didn't really want to jump

to any conclusions. "Sounds good to me, besides two out of three kids willingly accepting the idea is better than all three of them against it," Danny didn't want

to go looking for trouble where there wasn't any. "Were still going to have to talk to them about responsibility and helping out around the house," Linda

remembered. "One battle at a time Linda please," Danny covered his head with his pillow. "I can only handle so much stress at a time when it comes to my

children." Danny turned the light off.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"When do you want to tell the rest of the family?" Linda asked the following morning at breakfast. "Today at family dinner is as good a time as any I guess,"

Danny took a sip from his coffee cup. "How do you think they will react?" Linda asked as they made their way up the stairs to get the kids up for church. "I'm

not nearly as worried about them as I was the kids," Danny shook his head, still surprised he managed to survive and was able to get the words out. "Neither

am I," Linda admitted laughing. "Jamie loves kids, so he will be probably be happy about it. Erin loves babies and will be the first one to volunteer to babysit.

And Pop," Danny smiled thinking about his grandfather. "Pop will be happy to see another Reagan at the dinner table." "At least telling your family won't be a

challenge," Linda stopped when they reached the top of the stairs. "It will be telling mine that's difficult." "Speaking of telling your family. When are you going

to tell them," Danny asked? "What do you mean when am I going to tell my family, it's more along the lines of when are we going to tell my family. I'm not going

alone." "You know I should really spend as much time as I can working," Danny was trying to figure out a way to stay out of it. "This is your child too Danny

Reagan." "Well I hopes its mine," Danny didn't mean anything by it, he was just surprised at how sudden her mood could change when she was pregnant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Linda glared at him. That was obviously the wrong thing to say, Danny thought, thinking of how testy his wife had become

as of lately. And he made a mental note to talk to the kids about treading slightly around her. "Nothing and I'm sorry," Danny picked up his usual routine of

apologizing first like he always had to do when she was expecting. "You can get the kids ready for church this morning. I'm not going, I need a little time of

alone," Linda walked on to their bedroom where she could lay down a bit longer before she needed to start getting ready to go to Franks. Danny sighed, and

walked into Jacks bedroom, making a solemn promise to just shut up and nod, anytime he and Linda were having a conversation that could turn lethal."Mom,

can I wear this to church?" Andy asked walking into her parent's bedroom. "Ask your father," Linda didn't even bother to turn around. "He's helping Sean with

his tie, and he's almost ready to go," Andy complained. Linda sighed and rolled over, "have we ever let you wear a t-shirt to church before? Besides it's much

too cold," was the only thing Linda could fine to say, surprised at her daughters choice of outfits. "No," Andy admitted. "But my jacket is going to be covering it."

"No Andy," Linda repeated. "What if I promise not to take my jacket off," Andy tried. "I said no Andrea, now don't push it," Linda finally raised her voice. Andy

was gone in a matter of seconds, not even bothering to stop when Danny walked past her in a hurry to see what would cause Linda to raise her voice. "What's

going on Andy?" Danny decided he would be able to get a lot more out of Andy than he would Linda, and it didn't take long for him to follow her to her

bedroom. "Mom yelled at me, and all I did was ask her a question," Andy was standing in front of her closet looking for another shirt. "Moms going to be like

that for a while," Danny hated to say it, but he figured she might as well know the truth. "Why?" Andy turned to look at him. "I'll explain it to you later," Danny

knew he was going to need a lot more time than he had at the current moment, at least if they didn't want to be late for church. "Why isn't mom getting ready

for church? She's always saying how important it is," Andy said remembering the countless discussions she had, had with her, trying to convince them not to

make her go. "Moms not going this morning, she needs a little quiet time," Danny explained glancing at his watch, before walking over to the closet to help her

pick out a shirt, knowing they needed to get going. "Is she going to Grandpas for Sunday dinner?" "Yes," Danny assured her. "She's going to go over a little

before we get out of church and start cooking." Danny pulled a shirt from her closet and handed it to her. "Wear this, you always look so pretty in it." "Dad,"

Andy blushed. "Well you do," Danny tickled her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Something sure smells good," Danny didn't realize how hungry he was till he walked into the kitchen later that afternoon after church. "Where are the kids?"

Linda noticed Danny was alone. "There with Dad, he needed to make a stop and he wanted their opinion," Danny started to help her by preparing the salad.

"On what?" Linda knew that sounded odd. "That's what I asked, and all he told me was to stop being so inquisitive," Danny shook his head. "So I kind of

figured since I was already in trouble with you, I really didn't want to add him to the people mad at me." "I'm not mad at you," Linda kissed him before picking

up the dishes and heading into the dining room to set the table. This gesture of affection made Danny even more confused than he already was, thinking of the

long months ahead deciding he might as well strap himself in, it was going to be a bumpy ride. They were just about finished with the meal, when Linda

whispered to Danny. "I think we better say something, I don't think the kids will be able to contain themselves much longer." Linda was thinking of all the

whispering and glances the three had been doing almost the whole time they ate. "Me, Andy, Jack and Sean are serving desert today," Frank smiled at the

three kids, as he backed his chair away from the table, getting the feeling that Linda was quite nervous. And he decided to help ease his son and daughter in

law into the announcement. A few minutes later, and Sean came in carrying extra silverware, Jack came in carrying saucers, and Andy came in carrying two cake

cutters, while Frank trailed in behind them, carrying a large cake covered with yellow icing. "What's going on?" Danny looked at his father confused, knowing

that his father nor his children ever served desert. "Andy," Frank didn't answer his son, rather he just looked at his granddaughter to hand her parents the

cake cutters. Frank placed the cake in front of Danny and Linda, and asked Danny to cut one side of it, while Linda cut the other. Neither Danny nor Linda knew

what was going on, but they did what Frank said without any more questions. Cutting the cake simultaneously, in the middle on one side of the cake had blue

filling, and on the other side was pink filling. "Well everyone," Linda said when everyone started to sit up, beginning to catch on. "Danny and I are having a

baby." "What?" Erin squealed. "Congratulations." "Is that what you and the boys have been whispering about all morning?" Nicki looked at Andy with a smile.

"Yes," Andy was beaming. "You are going to be one busy man Danny Boy," Henry smiled at his grandson. "Tell me about it Gramps," Danny shook his head, his

eyes wide, knowing his grandfather was speaking the complete and utter truth. "Another kid to torture me," Jamie mentioned, although you could tell he was

excited. "I'll teach it everything I know," Andy smiled at her uncle. "Thanks a lot," Jamie put an arm over her. "Anything to make your life miserable, I'll be sure

to do my part." Jamie just looked at her, surprised at her ability to just go on and on, as well as her desire to torture him. "I love this kid," Danny couldn't help

but laugh. "Your kids are scary Danny," Jamie glanced at Andy fearfully. "You ain't seen nothing yet," Andy's eyes were sparkling with fun. Frank hadn't said

anything, all he had been doing since the announcement was made was smile at the thought of having another grandchild, the light of his life.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"That was so sweet of you Frank, getting the kids involved like that," Linda joined her husband and father in law in the living room. "I thought you might

appreciate that," Frank smiled at her, "you seemed a little nervous." "I have to admit I was," Linda shook her head. "I didn't know how I was ever going to get

the words out." "I finally had to just come right out and tell the kids, or we'd still be sitting there trying to figure out the right words," Danny figured. "And how

did they react," Frank wondered? "Andy and Jack are excited, but I'm not so sure about Sean," Danny admitted. "Joe was the same way when your mother and

I were expecting Jamie." "And how did you convince him that everything was going to be okay?" Danny was looking for a little free advice. "With a lot of talking

a reassuring him that no matter how many kids we had, they wouldn't take his place in our hearts, and that our love for him, you and Erin would remain the

same," Frank remembered sitting the little dark haired boy down repeatedly for reassurance. "I'm going to have to do that with Sean," Danny figured, knowing

that Sean really hadn't said anything when it came to opening up about his feelings. "Things would have been a lot easier if you and Erin wouldn't have been

torturing him behind my back, by telling him, that he was just going to be another one of the forgotten kids like you two were," Frank recollected. "I remember

that," Danny couldn't help but laugh out loud. "He actually believed everything we told him." "You were his big brother. It was only natural for him to think you

had his best interest at heart," Frank shook his head, still surprised at all the things Joe had told him that Erin and Danny had said to him. "I remember that,"

Erin joined in on the conversation. "It was the one time Danny and I were actually getting along. We decided to put our differences aside for the pure

enjoyment of torturing Joe." "That must have been quite a truce," Linda remembered the countless stories she had been told regarding the feuds between the

two. "It didn't last very long though," Erin shook her head. "Dad found about what Danny and I had been doing to Joe. Needless to say, after putting a stop to

that, we had no choice but to go back to our feuding." "What did you do Frank?" Linda was enjoying the old story. "They both got a very unpleasant trip over

my knee," Frank looked at both Erin and Danny. "Don't remind me," Danny moaned. "Yeah Dad, you could have been a bit more understanding about the whole

thing," Erin had more to say. "Oh I think I was plenty understanding, you both knew that tormenting your brother in a manner that made him think that we

didn't want or wouldn't care for him any longer, was completely unacceptable," Frank nodded. "Here comes the same lecture, and it's been years," Danny

muttered under his breath glancing at his sister. "And it will continue with, I just don't know what has gotten into you two, family is all we have, and here you

two are trying to run your brother off and ruin his self-esteem," Erin mimicked. "Show some respect to your father, or you are going to have me thinking I didn't

do to good of a job in disciplining you," Frank pointed at both of them. "Were just kidding Dad," Erin and Danny stood on opposite sides of Frank. "You did a

good job," they hugged him. "You know I really do hate to interrupt this trip down memory lane, being it is absolutely hilarious," Linda interrupted. "But do you

have any idea where our children are," Linda put an emphasis on the word our. "I'm sure there fine," Danny wasn't concerned. "They are probably with Jamie."

"Well if you are not concerned with the ones we already have, can you come back to reality so we can talk about the one we are about to have Daniel," Linda

was trying to talk to him about the upcoming week and the plans they needed to make. "He's the only one that can call me Daniel," Danny pointed at Frank.

"You might want to listen to her son," Frank whispered. "She's got that death to husband look. I've seen that look many times, and it never has a good

outcome." "What were you saying Linda?" Danny heeded his father's advice and turned his complete attention over to Linda. "I have my first doctor's

appointment tomorrow," Linda looked at Danny. "That will be good, make sure everything is as it should be," Danny nodded. "Can you come with me," Linda

asked? "Do you want me to?" Danny knew that when she was pregnant with Sean she went to most of the appointments alone, since he was working. "I'd like

you too," Linda sounded nervous. "It's just been so long since I've done any of this." "I'll be there," Danny patted her back reassuringly. "What about the kids

though?" Linda remembered her other three children. "They are still out of school for winter break, and there's no possible way we can leave them in the

waiting room alone." That thought alone terrified Linda more than anything. "Drop them off with me at 1PP on your way to the appointment, I don't see why I

wouldn't be able to keep an eye on them for a couple of hours," Frank volunteered. Thinking that if he kept them busy enough, they shouldn't cause too much

chaos at the office, at least not as much chaos as Sean caused the time he out ran every one of the cops and security guards at 1PP until he reached the 14th

floor. "Are you sure Frank?" Linda didn't want them to be in the way. "Because we can take them to the youth center." "I'm positive," Frank nodded. "They'll be

fine." "So have you picked out any names? Or thought about how you are going to decorate the nursery when you find out?" Erin changed conversation topic.

"Linda chuckled, "we have been so busy with Christmas and dealing with your niece and nephews, that every time we even get close to having a conversation

about the baby, we get shutdown, by one of them either getting into trouble, trying to kill one another, or trying to break our house, which is why they are all

currently grounded at the moment." "Those were the days," Frank took a seat in his armchair, making himself comfortable. "Worried that your house will never

be the same." "Sounds like another story about me on something I did wrong when I was growing up," Danny knelt down to put another log on the fire. Danny

was just about to stand when Andy, Jack and Sean ran in carrying a bucket full of snow and dumped it on top of him. "And you were telling me, I was acting

disrespectful," Danny looked over at Frank, spitting snow from his mouth.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright you three, I want you on your best behavior while at 1PP with Grandpa," Linda turned to face her children in the backseat. "We will Mom," Sean shook

his head at his mother's worry. "We're serious guys," Danny glanced in his car mirror to look at them. "1PP is a safe place and all, but there are a lot of

important things that take place there, and your Grandpa is stuck directly in the middle of it, and if he's exceptionally busy I want you to remember that and

entertain yourselves, and above all stay out of trouble." "We know Dad," Sean was getting a little annoyed by the constant reminders. "I'll be wanting to hear

a yes sir from each of you before we get out of the car," Danny pulled into the parking lot. "Yes Sir," the three were beginning to notice the seriousness in his

tone. "Were running late Danny," Linda reminded him as he got out of the car to walk them in. "I'll be right back," Danny said before leading them into the

building and up to Franks personal elevator. "Grandpa knows you're coming," Danny stopped at the elevator entrance. "Do you think you can make your way to

his office alone? Mom and I need to get going." "We know where were going," Andy assured him. "In that case I'm going to trust you to go the rest of the way

alone," Danny looked at them seriously. "Don't let me down," he said firmly, hoping that considering they were already grounded, that they wouldn't get into

trouble and push him into punishing them further. Just to make sure they knew the correct floor, Danny pressed the button himself before watching the elevator

doors close, separating him from his children. "Please don't let them get into trouble," Danny prayed silently before leaving the building. "I can't believe he

trusted us enough to go alone," Andy looked confused, finding the whole situation odd. "Me neither," Jack agreed. "Which is why we are not going to betray his

trust and be on our best behavior," Andy looked at both her brothers, not really wanting to give them a choice. "Since when did you turn responsible?" Jack

looked at his sister shocked. Knowing that trying to keep them out of trouble was his line. "I don't know," Andy stopped. "Maybe I'm growing up, or it's based

on the fact that we are about to be older siblings to a new baby." "Yeah right," Sean mumbled. "I'll believe that when I see it. Aren't you the very one that was

tempted to climb out on the roof again yesterday?" "Tempted yes, but the main thing is, I didn't do it," Andy smiled obviously proud of herself. "That's just

because Dad came up behind you just before you climbed out the window and started swatting," Jack had a point. "How did you know about that?" "I could

hear you yelling from my room," Jack said lamely. "In that case I'm adopting the philosophy tomorrow is always fresh when no mistakes in them," Andy was

relishing in the fact that she could start over. "And let me guess tomorrow never comes right?" Sean teased. "Shut up," Andy was about to say the heck with

starting over, tempted to wrestle her brother to the floor. There was a clutching sound heard overhead, just as the elevator came to an abrupt stop in between

the 12th and 13th floor. Andy, Jack, and Sean fell to the floor just as the elevator turned black. "If we were trying to stay out of trouble were off to a good

start," Sean said pulling himself up off the floor. "What happened?" Jack focused on the darkness around him. "My guess is, either the electricity went out, or

the elevator stopped working." Andy pulled her cell phone out of her pocket hoping to shed a little light around the small cramped space. "What are we going

to do?" Sean was hoping his older siblings had a plan. "The only thing we can do," Andy shrugged. "Call Grandpa." "What's the matter?" Jack looked at his

sister when he heard her mumble something under her breath. "The call won't go through," Andy sighed trying to come up with another plan. "Were all going

to die!" Sean whined dramatically. "Would you stop being so dramatic?" Andy was tired of having to be the only voice of reason. "Were not going to die, Dad

will get us out." "Then we will be in even worse shape than we are now!" Sean yelled. "Dad said for us to stay out of trouble. I don't think this what he

meant." "Would you calm down? We're not going to be in trouble. None of this is our fault," Jack caught on, trying to help. "So I guess you just want us to sit

here and wait till someone starts to miss us?" Sean decided to make himself comfortable, already getting the feeling they were going to be there for a while.

"Of course not," Andy never was one to just sit and wait. Andy pulled out her cell phone to help her get a better look at her surroundings. Noticing the sticker

on the elevator, Andy read aloud. "Fire or emergency elevator operation. This certainly looks like an emergency to me." Following the directions, Andy

proceeded with opening the door. "Well that didn't help," Andy noticed there was nothing on the opposite side. "Got anymore bright ideas," Sean said

sarcastically? "Actually I do," Andy took her backpack off and threw it up to the ceiling of the elevator multiple times before knocking one of the square opening

tiles loose. "You do know that's destruction of private property right?" Jack couldn't help but sound like a lawyer. "No, I didn't realize that counselor. Excuse me

for trying to save our lives." Andy was back to feeling as if once again she was the only voice of reason. "What's up there?" Sean was up and on his feet trying

to get a better look. "I don't know," Andy admitted, "but my guess is the air condition duct. At least I hope so," Andy said before telling Jack to give her a

boost. "You're going to climb up there?" Jack looked at her as if she was crazy. "Correction," Andy was trying to devise a plan in her head. "Were going to climb

up there." "Cant we just wait until Dad comes? Even if he will be mad, I'd rather face him then fall to my death in an elevator shaft," Jack didn't at all sound

convinced. "Guys come on, were Reagan's. It's in our blood to get ourselves out of rough situations," Andy said firmly. "Let's do it," Jack gave his sister a boost.

"I'm in," Sean was in. "Hmm," Andy thought to herself, she should use that line more often. Once Andy, Jack, and Sean were in the shaft, they proceeded to

climb up. "Were going to need to climb at least two floors I think," Andy mentioned in the lead. "At least it's not dark in here," Sean mentioned following behind

his brother. "So have you thought about what we're going to do when get to the 14th floor?" Jack wondered trying to keep his face away from Andy's feet.

"Kick one of the shafts out and drop to the floor," Andy enlightened. "That's cool, I guess," Sean was sort of hoping it wouldn't be a very far drop, or hoping

someone would at least be there to catch him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Frank glanced at his watch, sure he had gotten busy, and lost track of time, but Danny should have been here by now with the kids he figured. He was just

about to call him, when he jumped up from his desk."Oh no," Frank muttered remembering someone telling him his private elevator was on the blink. The

elevator going out, normally wouldn't cause a problem for him, but when he remembered that anytime his family needed him for something non-work related,

they always used his back private elevator, as to go unnoticed as possible. "Has my son come through here?" Frank walked out of his office, stopping at

Detective Bakers desk. "Which one?" Baker didn't know he was expecting any of his kids. "Danny," Frank shook his head. "Detective Reagan," Frank corrected

himself quickly. So worried about his son and grandchildren, that he didn't know what was wrong with him, he always called Danny by his title when talking

about him at work. "I haven't seen him. And he usually stops by and talks to me when he's here," Baker said, thinking of her ex-partner. "Hey Dad, can this

wait?" Danny was a little busy watching the ultrasound screen. "If the kids have gotten into trouble, just sit them in a corner and tell them I'll deal with them

when I get them home," Danny had a feeling he knew why he was calling. "That's the thing Son, I don't know where they are. I thought they were with you,"

Frank admitted. "You mean you haven't seen them? I dropped them off over an hour ago," Danny didn't know if he should be angry or worried. "Where did you

drop them off at," Frank moved on to the main reason he called. "I took them directly to your private elevator. We were running late, but I didn't see any

reason for them not to be able to make them up there alone. They've all made numerous trips to your office," Danny justified his actions. "Now I don't know for

sure, but we've had a few issues with my private elevator as of lately," Frank knew he had to tell him. "Do you think it's?" Danny didn't even want to finish his

sentence. "We don't know anything yet Son, try to calm down," Frank did his best at trying to reassure him, despite the fact he was just as nervous, he was

just trying to hide it. "I'll get somebody on it right away," Frank was already talking to several of his personnel. "If they are here, we will find them." "Call me as

soon as you know something," Danny was trying to keep his voice calm, so he wouldn't worry Linda. "Will do," Frank hung up, approaching the elevator. The

elevator door opened about halfway, and Frank pushed it the rest of the way. Walking in, he found a panel on the floor, and a blue NYPD backpack. "I need

someone to get up here," Frank yelled out the door. "Did you hear that?" Jack stopped in his tracks. "It sounded like Grandpa," Andy and Sean both sat still for

a moment. Garrett ran into the elevator, when he heard the concern in the Commissioners voice. "What's going on Boss?" "There's a panel on the floor, and this

is my granddaughters backpack," Frank held the familiar backpack in his hand, as he took his phone out once again to make a very difficult call to his son. "Are

you sure?" Garret wanted to be sure, before he too started to get nervous. "Danny gave it to Andy, just after she came to live with him. She wouldn't leave it

behind unless she had to," Frank knew that without a doubt that three of his grandchildren were up there. "We need to keep going," Andy urged her brothers

to keep climbing. "It's just a little further." "So if this was a house, we would technically be in the attic of 1PP," Jack figured. "Yeah so," Sean was both tired and

hungry. "That means when we get to the 14th floor, our cell phones might work and we can call Grandpa," Jack exclaimed. "Maybe he can get us a ladder or

something to climb down," Sean was thinking of the advantages. "Are you kidding me?" Andy laughed, "I'm going to be in such a hurry to get out of here, I'm

just going to jump."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Nearly an hour or so later, and Andy, Jack and Sean reached their destination. Franks cell buzzed, and he took it from his pocket. "It's Andy," Frank looked at

Danny and Linda, before answering it. "Andy, where are you?" Danny grabbed his father's phone. "If I knew that I wouldn't be calling Grandpa," Andy admitted.

Danny ran a head through his hair frustrated, them again at least she appeared to be in good spirits. "I think I'm somewhere on the 14th floor," Andy

continued, knowing he didn't especially care for her attitude, but at the moment she was a little concerned about getting out of there, and fast. "Tell her to find

the nearest panel and kick it open," Frank looked at Danny. Danny relayed the message, and the three located the nearest panel. "Okay we found one," Andy

handed Sean the phone so she and Jack could use all the strength they could muster to bust it through. Frank and Danny located the banging sound and stood

close to the panel. "Sean, tell them to stop," Danny remained on the line. "Grandpa and I are going to take it off." Danny handed the Linda the phone, to keep

in contact with them, and was just about to climb up the ladder, when the panel flew open, just inches from hitting him in the head. "Looking for us," Andy hung

upside down out of the unit. "Just get out of there," Danny pulled her out of the unit, and handed her to Frank, who set her firmly on the ground before

proceeding with Jack and Sean. "My babies," Linda wrapped them all in a hug. "Were fine Mom," Sean smiled. "Yeah it was actually kind of fun," Andy admitted.

"They are definitely Reagan's," Danny had one arm draped across Linda, and the other one around Andy. "I may never use another elevator again," Jack pulled

himself away from Frank just long enough to speak up. I can't wait for school to start again," Linda admitted thinking of all the stress they had being going

through since the kids had been let out for winter break.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day was New Year's Eve, and Andy thought it might be a good idea to try and convince her father to be a bit generous, them going into a New

Year and all. "You know Dad, I was thinking. I think we should start this New Year out by you un-grounding us," Andy was being so serious, Danny was finding

it hard not to bust our laughing. "I mean do we really want to go into the New Year with a grounding sentence hanging over our heads?" "Maybe you can have

that feeling next New Year," Danny gave her a half-smile. "Because it isn't going to happen this year." "Awe, come on Dad," Andy complained. "I'm not going to

discuss this with you Andy," Danny walked through the house, followed closely by his daughter. "You could have really hurt yourself," that was an even bigger

issue than them ramming the sled into the wall. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Andy tried. "We did after all have a very trying day yesterday,"

Andy tried the elevator incident, hoping it would help her cause. "I understand that Andy, but it's not like I punished you for leaving the elevator, and climbing

God knows where in the ceiling, when you should have just stayed put," Danny found himself repeating the same lecture he gave all three of them after

getting them safe at home. Thinking of how much they could have gotten hurt up there, and absolutely no one would be around to help them. Then again he

had to admit they were trying to help get themselves out of trouble, they were Reagan's after all. "I know," Andy was beginning to think she should just quit

while she was ahead, before Danny decided to change his mind, regarding the elevator exploration. "Besides, your New Years is going to be fun. We are still

taking you out to watch fireworks from the roof of 1PP," Danny chuckled, smiling at her. "I know," Andy smiled. "And I'm looking forward to it," Andy admitted.

Never remembering able to do some thing as cool as being on top of one of the most prestigious buildings in New York to watch fireworks, at least she thought

it was one of the most prestigious. "I'm glad you are looking forward to it," Danny couldn't help but admit it. "Its one of the highlights of the year for the family,

and I am thrilled that you get to take part in these traditions." "What are we going to do," Andy asked wondering? "Everyone's packing ice chests, and were

going to have a picnic while we watch the fireworks," Danny told her of the usual plan. "How cold is it going to be tonight?" Andy was trying to figure out what

she needed to wear. "It's supposed to be pretty cold tonight," Danny remembered checking the temp on his phone earlier that day. "NYPD hoodie," Andy

guessed. "That would be very fitting, due to where we are going to be," Danny headed outside to get a few things out of his car, so he could make room for

everything they were going to have to bring that night. "You three need to go lay down for a nap," Linda stepped in front of the TV a few minutes later to get

their attention. "Awe Mom," Andy complained. "We were watching that," Jack complained. "Besides, were much too old for naps," Sean voiced his opinion. "I'm

sorry guys, but were going to have a late night tonight, with all of you staying up way past your bedtime," Linda wasn't willing to back down from her decision.

"Yeah but," Andy started but Linda interrupted. "You don't have to go at all," Linda interrupted. "And you can bring the New Year in, in bed, if you continue to

argue with me." "You know we have stayed up late before," Andy admitted. "Listen to your mother," Danny walked through the door amidst their conversation.

"Yes Sir," Andy, Jack and Sean trudged up the stairs before they found themselves forbidden to go all together.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was about 9:00 pm when the Reagan family settled on the roof of 1PP. They had lawn chairs, picnic blankets, and snacks all set up. As usual, before Danny or

Linda even thought about getting comfortable, they pointed out the boundary lines, so the kids would know how far they were allowed to go, before they

thought it was dangerous, considering they were on the roof of a very tall building. Sure they had the surrounding barriers around the roof, but that didn't

keep them from laying down a few rules anyway, Danny especially knowing how dangerous, and fast accidents could happen. "Alright you three listen up,"

Danny looked at Andy, Jack and Sean seriously. "Any of you step even a foot past the designated area we pointed out to you. Then I will be taking you down to

Grandpas office. And I think you know what that means," Danny said firmly. "Yes Sir," the boys were quick to reply, already knowing the boundaries and

consequences for disobeying, having been up on the roof to celebrate past New Year's. "But don't you think it would be really cool, to look down below at all

the people stopping to look up in the sky?" Andy couldn't help but ask. "Perhaps," Danny nodded. "But I don't especially like heights. So unless you want to

start out the New Year, without being able to sit until the following New Year, I would highly suggest you respect the boundaries. "Yes Sir," Andy mumbled,

getting the feeling she didn't have a choice. "Good," Danny smiled at her. "Now go have fun." "You know I really don't miss those days of having to threaten or

discipline my kids," Frank mentioned at hearing his sons warning. "Neither do we Dad," Jamie was quick to reply. "Especially me," Danny spoke up joining in on

the conversation after leaving the kids to do what they wanted before the fireworks started. They had been watching the fireworks for several hours, and most

of them were having a good time, at least aside from Andy, who had been warned three times so far, about going past the line, and she needed to start paying

attention to what she was doing. Sure she knew she needed to start paying attention, but that didn't keep her from being overcome by temptation, and saying

the heck with the line, as she walked over to the edge and peered over. Just when she thought no one was watching her, Andy placed her hands on the barrier

and looked down. She was about to back away, when she felt a firm hand squeeze her shoulder. Andy turned and looked at her captor, it was no other than

her father. "Uh oh," was all Andy could think of to say. "That's very fitting for you to say," Danny pulled her away from the roof. "Happy New Year everybody!"

Andy could feel herself being drug off the roof and down the stairs. "We're going to be a little busy!"

* * *

I'm ending this story, because for the next several things I have planned, I think I'm going to need an excessive amount of chapters. And I usually don't like my stories to exceed over 15 chapters. I have been wanting to include Linda's family in one of the chapters, but I needed to be able to re-watch the season 1 episode. I let someone borrow my DVDs of that season, and I just now have been able to get Netflix working good without stopping every few seconds due to bad connection. Anyways I'm finally going to get to re-watch the episode with Linda's family. I'm not a hundred percent sure of the title for story 4, so if you are interested in reading it, you may want to follow me.

Several reviewers have mentioned to me about writing another story with Danny being a single father to a little baby/toddler. I have considered it, and am willing to give it a try. It would be called "Best Mistake I Ever Made." Let me know if you are interested in reading it, and I will try to work on it.

Also, I could use a little support. I really enjoy writing these stories, but it starts to get a little difficult after awhile. So please review or leave me a message of support and I will do my best to continue.

Anyways, Happy New Year Everyone and Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


End file.
